The Purest Of Them All
by PreciousPersephone
Summary: What happens when Hinamori Amu turns eighteen and her soul becomes the most desirable to all supernatural beings? Everyone needs to try their best to protect her until they find out what she is, but what happens when one of her blue-haired demon protectors claims her and she begins to be confused about her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1: Wishes Can Come True

**Hey guysssssss, I am so excited to start this new story! Hopefully you guys will love it and have a lot of fun reading it! Anyway, let's start this fanfic!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I sat in class, bored like always. The useless chatter and gossip filled the room while we waited for the teacher to walk in. I sighed, I can't believe I still have to come to school, it is completely pointless for me. I leaned back in my chair, placing my feet on the desk and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ikuto is so cool." I heard a girl whisper.

"Shh, he might hear you dummy." Another girl whispered.

"So?" The first girl said.

"You never approach or talk about Ikuto, people say there is a curse on him." The second girl said.

"Yeah, any girl who try's talking to him goes missing the next day." Another girl interjected, I smirked at their stories.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl exclaimed as she ran into the class room. An intoxicating smell entered my nose, I looked up at the girl. Ah, the ever so popular Hinamori Amu, the most positive girl in school as well. She was wearing a pink tank top with a pink skirt, under the skirt were pink and white-striped tights with some pink converse. She had flowing pink locks and honey-golden eyes, her skin was slightly tan and her smile was the brightest I have ever seen.

"Amu, the teacher isn't here yet, so don't worry." A girl called to her, Amu sighed in relief. Walking past my desk, she noticed me eying her and waved at me before skipping towards her friends.

"Amu, don't wave at him, you know about the curse." A girl scolded her.

"Oh curses aren't real, I'm sure its fake." Amu chuckled.

"Sometimes I think you're way too nice Amu." A brunette said. I didn't know any of these girls names, because they never interested me. But Amu's name interested me today, mostly because of the smell she was giving off.

"Isn't today your birthday Amu?" A blonde asked, Amu nodded.

"Yep, my eighteenth, I'm super excited." Amu chirped, an eighteenth birthday? That's when most teenagers are considered adults, but it means more powerful things for me. Its weird, there is no way Amu is...

The bell rang, cutting of my thoughts. The teacher ran into class with his suitcase.

"Good morning class, I apologize for my tardiness." The teacher said.

"Good morning!" The class exclaimed, besides me. Class started and I kept staring at Amu, occasionally she looked at me but I looked forward before she could catch me.

The bell rang for a lunch break and I exited the class. I saw a blonde with twin pigtails talking to one of her friends, she looked over at me and waved goodbye to her friend. She approached me with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" She asked, her violet eyes had boredom written all over them.

"Hinamori Amu, do you know about her?" I asked.

"Who doesn't, what about her?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She is turning eighteen today, and there's this scent on her, it is irresistible." I said.

"To think, after all these centuries, you still have teenage hormones." The blonde said with a smirk.

"Not like that you dumb ass, I think she might be the one." I said, her eyes flashed and turned into a blood red, her pupils turning into slits. She sniffed the air and looked behind me. I turned around and saw Amu walking through the hallways, she looked at me and smiled. I turned back to the blonde, she was licking her lips while staring at Amu.

"Yes, she might be the one, she sure does smell like it." She said, her eyes turning back to their regular form.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

"She may be expecting some company tonight, watch her like a hawk." Utau commanded, I nodded and she smirked.

"Ikuto, you should really be more careful, the curse about you is spreading throughout the school." She informed me.

"I don't need any warning from my little sister." I snapped.

"I am may be younger then you, but I'm much more careful when I feast." She said. "And honestly, you stick out like a sore thumb in that clothing." She said, gesturing at me. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and some black combat boots.

"It tells people to stay away from me, which is what I like." I smirked. I looked at what she was wearing, a white sweater with denim shorts, and some black vans. She was completely pale with plush pink lips, she was known as one of the cutest girls in school.

"We're supposed to try to fit in, just like father instructed." She said.

"I don't care. Anyway, I have to get to class. See ya Utau." I waved her goodbye.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

**~After School~**

I skipped home merrily, humming one of my favorite songs. I stopped in at my front door, digging through my pockets to find my keys. I took them out and unlocked the door, I stepped inside and saw that it was pitch black.

"Hello, anyone home?" I asked, no reply. I closed the door behind me, eliminating my last source of light. Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing my family standing there with party hats.

"Happy birthday Amu!" They all shouted in unison. They all stood in front of the dining table, which was holding presents and a huge cake.

"Thank you guys so much!" I exclaimed.

"Anything for you dearie." My mother said as I hugged her tightly.

"They grow up too fast!" My father cried as he blew his nose into a tissue.

"I can't believe you're already eighteen onee-san!" My adorable little sister, Ami, exclaimed.

"I know, time goes by way too quickly." I said, smiling at my great family.

"Lets have our pizza, then cake, then open up your presents." My mother said, opening the pizza box that I didn't notice on the table.

When we were all done with out pizza, my parents lit the eighteen candles at the top of my cake.

"Well honey, make a wish and blow out the candles." My father said, readying the camera to take a picture. What could I wish for, I already have everything I could ask for. Well, there is one thing I already wanted.

_"I wish something exciting would happen to me, for me not to only live a normal, boring life."_

I took a deep breath and blew out the candles, I heard snapping from the camera go off as my mother and sister started clapping.

"What did you wish for?" My sister asked.

"Ami, you know well that if you tell people what you wished for, it won't happen." My mother said, Ami nodded.

"Well, I hope your wish comes true!" Ami squealed, I smiled.

"Thanks Ami." I said. I got to cut the cake for everyone, it was vanilla, my favorite. Once we all ate our cake, we moved onto presents. I received normal things, gift cards, clothes, jewelry, stuff like that.

"Well, even though its your birthday, there is school tomorrow, so go get ready for bed." My mother said.

"Aww, do I have to go to school?" I whined.

"Of course, education always comes first." My mother scolded me, I sighed and ran upstairs. I took a shower and got dressed into my strawberry decorated pajamas.

"What am I forgetting? Oh yeah, I have to brush my teeth." I mumbled to myself. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, and started brushing my pearly whites. While brushing them, I got the strange feeling I was being watched. My mom said whenever that happened, that means its your guardian angel watching over you. But this felt weird, it felt like someone was actually watching me, like right outside the bathroom window. I closed the curtins, but the feeling remained. I rinsed my mouth out and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Maybe I'm being paranoid, but you can never be too safe. I walked into my bedroom and jumped into my bed, I still felt the strange feeling of being watched. I set my alarm and turned off all of the lights, I crawled underneath my blanket and curled up into a ball. The feeling finally left and I fell asleep calmly.

I heard my alarm beep, but low enough so it didn't wake up my family. I looked at the time as I put the alarm on my digital clock on snooze, it was 2:28 am. It was exactly two minutes before I was born eighteen years ago. I sat up and waited for the two minutes to pass by just looking around my room. As soon as the clock struck 2:30, I felt a pain in my chest. I clenched my chest, what was this pain, and why now? Once the it was 2:31, the pain was gone, leaving me panting. I heard footsteps downstairs, why was anyone awake at this time? I heard them climb up the stairs and I felt terror take me over. What if it was a robber, murderer, even an arsonist?

I jumped out of my bed and started looking through my closet, finding the bat that I had from when I was in softball. I quickly stood beside my door, hearing the intruder's footsteps coming closer. The door creaked open, I checked to make sure it wasn't my parents. It was a man, he looked around middle age, he wearing pants and a t-shirt that was covered in blood. That made me freeze, did he already get my family? Before he even saw me, I swung the bat and hit him in the back of the head. He fell over, but instead of normal blood pouring out, it was black blood. I felt my face go pale while my grip on the bat tightened, who the hell is this guy?

"Little brat." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He stood up and looked at me, then smirked.

"So you're the one?" He asked, his eyes traveling up and down my body.

"One what?" I asked, I felt my body trembling.

"You don't even know yourself, not that it matters, since I'll devour you now anyway." He said, his eyes flashed red and his pupils turned into slits, like a cat's. I swung the bat again, but he grabbed it in mid-swing, he crushed it and all of it turned into dust. I stared at my hands in utter shock. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs. I closed my eyes, waiting for him t eat me or whatever he wanted to do. Just then, I heard glass break and I opened my eyes, someone crashed through my window and was kneeling on the floor with his head down. The moonlight reflected off of him, his midnight blue hair shone brightly. He lifted his head and stood up, brushing some pieces of glass off of his clothes.

I noticed then that it was Ikuto from my class, what the hell was he doing here though? He was wearing the same outfit that he was wearing in class, his midnight blue eyes were filled with amusement.

"Its only a couple minutes after her soul bloomed at you are already here? Aren't you a quick one?" Ikuto said, cracking his neck.

"Why of course, weren't you stalking her to get her soul as well?" The older male asked, what the hell are they talking about? Ikuto's eyes flashed red like the male's did when he was about to 'eat' me or whatever.

"No, just sister's orders, and since you are trying to harm her, I may have to stop you." Ikuto said, now cracking his knuckles against his palm. The guy pounced at Ikuto, but he moved just in time for him to crash into my dresser.

"Such a weak one, no wonder you wanted her soul." Ikuto teased, yet I just watched, completely mortified.

Okay, let me try to tie the information I already know together. This beast wants to eat my soul, after it bloomed a few minutes ago? A few minutes was when I officially turned eighteen, so it made my soul bloomed or something? Still, whats so special about mine?

While I was thinking, Ikuto had the guy in a headlock.

"Amu, look away." He warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do as I say." He snapped. I put my hand over my eyes and I heard a snap, I peeked through my fingers and saw that Ikuto snapped the guy's neck. My back dragged against the wall as I fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked, staring into Ikuto's eyes, they turned back into their midnight blue color. He knelt down and leaned in until he was a couple of inches away from my face.

"I guess it does make sense that you're the one." Ikuto said, scoping my face.

"What do you mean by one, I demand to know!" I exclaimed.

"It will all be explained over time." Ikuto said, standing up and picking up the corpse.

"What about my window?" I asked, pointing at all the shattered glass on the floor. Ikuto sighed and snapped his fingers, all of the glass floated up and shot towards the window frame. I jumped onto my bed that was near the window, not one scratch or crack in it.

"What about my family, are they okay?" I asked. Ikuto closed his eyes then opened them.

"Your parents woke up, they were worried about all the noise. The little girl in the room besides you surprisingly didn't wake up. I would get in bed and pretend to be asleep if I were you." Ikuto said.

"Amu, Ami, are you okay!?" I heard my parents shout from downstairs, I glanced at the door.

"What about-?" I said, looking about Ikuto and noticed he wasn't there. I looked out the window, no sign of him outside I heard my parents climb up the stairs and I quickly tucked myself in under the covers and pretended to be asleep. They walked in through my door first, I sensed them come up beside me.

"I swear I heard something up here." My dad said.

"Lets go check on Ami." My mom said, I felt someone kiss me on the forehead. They walked out and once I heard the door close, I opened my eyes and sat up. I still couldn't process what just happened, mostly because what just happened was humanly impossible. Then again, those two didn't seem to be humans.

Were they vampires or something, like in some cliche movie? But vampires suck blood, not eat souls, what eats souls? With these thoughts spinning in my head, I finally somehow fell asleep. Yet I still had a cold sweat, afraid something else would crash into my bedroom and try to kill me.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I laid down on a tree branch in a tree by Amu's house, where I could keep an eye on her. I heard some leaves rustle and I sighed.

"What do you want Utau?" I asked as I looked above me. There she was, sitting in a branch, swinging her feet back and forth.

"I sensed that you were in danger, I came to help." She answered, looking up at the moon.

"What danger? You mean that weak being?" I asked.

"Hey, I can just tell when you're in a fight, not what you're in a fight with." Utau defended herself.

"Yeah, he tried eating Amu's soul." I said.

"Already? Then she must be the one." Utau said, I nodded in agreement. "I have one question, you could have eaten her soul, but yet you chose not to." Utau asked, I shook my head.

"Its different for male demons, we can't just eat souls whenever we feel like it, remember? The only way we can eat them so simply is if we kill the victim before we eat the soul, but that makes the soul less desirable." I stated.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Utau said. Female demons have it so easy, it is not quite fair.

"Father will be worried, we should get home." Utau said, standing up on her branch.

"I need to watch her, go without me." I said.

"Fine, have it your way." Utau said, running off so quickly, all I could see was a blur of blonde run down the streets. I sighed, this one is going to be handful. I licked my lips, but once I'm done, I'll have quite a feast.

**So, what do you guys thing? Love it? Hate it? Confused about it? I know it was a bit of a short chapter, but I promise chapter two will be longer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**_Please R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Secret Admirer?

**Yo guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I actually recieved a lot more positive reviews then I was expecting, so I was really happy you guys were excited for this fanfic. Anyway, enough with useless chatter and lets go to chapter 2!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Amu, darling, get up!" I heard my mom shout for downstairs, I sighed and turned over to look at the window. I didn't see Ikuto or anyone else for the rest of the night. I got up and walked over to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room and started going through my closet. I didn't really feel like pink today, so I took out some jeans and a black sweater with a sun flower in the middle. As for shoes, I had vintage inspired black platform shoes.

"Amu, your breakfast is getting cold, hurry!" My mom shouted again, I sighed and looked in the mirror, leave my hair up or down? I decided to leave it down and ran downstairs, I saw everyone waiting for me at the table.

"Sorry, I didn't get a good nights sleep." I apologized as I sat down at the table. It wasn't a lie, I really couldn't sleep well last night. After I fell asleep, I kept waking up until I finally gave up on sleep at six in the morning. I poked at my egg, I wasn't really that hungry.

"Speaking of last night, did you kids hear anything?" My dad asked.

"Nope." I said, not taking my attention off my plate.

"Well we heard some crashing, we thought someone broke in." My mom said, taking a bite of her toast.

"I slept like a baby, so I didn't hear anything." Ami chirped, I sighed.

"Amu, are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self." My mom asked.

"Well you know, sleep deprivation can get to the best of us." I weakly chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school if you feel like this." My mother suggested.

"No!" I snapped, everyone stared at me with wide eyes. I have to go to school, I have to talk to Ikuto about last night. Besides, both my father and my mother will be a work, and Ami will be at middle school, so who knows if someone will try to attack me while I'm home alone.

"I mean, no, its fine." I whispered, I took a napkin and wiped my mouth. "Thank you for the yummy breakfast, I'll be heading to school now." I said, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"Would you at least like a ride Amu?" My dad asked.

"No, exercise does the brain good anyway." I put on a fake smile, I shut the door behind me and sprinted towards school. I needed answers, and I need them now. While running, I bumped into someone and fell back on my butt.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, let me help you up." The boy said, I looked up at him. His ruby eyes glimmered and his blonde hair was being blown by the wind. I looked at his hand, that was stuck out for me to grab it. I blushed slightly as I placed my hand in his, he smiled sweetly and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, brushing myself off.

"No, I should have not been standing in the middle of the sidewalk, I should apologize." He said, bowing his head towards me.

"T-t-theres no need for that, I'm fine, I promise." I stuttered, a little embarrassed that he was bowing for me in public.

"Well, at least allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hotori Tadase. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said.

"I'm-"

"Hinamori Amu, I've heard so much about you." He cut me off.

"Oh." I said, I thought it was a bit strange that he knew about me and I have not even spoken to him yet.

"You are the most popular girl in school, so I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know about you." He quickly added, I slowly nodded.

"Well, I have to go, in quite a hurry." I said, walking past him. That guys seems a bit like creep, I looked over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me, but he was gone.

Everything keeps getting stranger and stranger by the second.

* * *

I finally made it to school, I ran through the hallways in search of the blue-haired intruder.

"Amu!" One of my friends shouted, I looked to my right to see her waving at me to come towards her. I don't have time for this, but I walked over to her with a big smile on my face.

"Hey!" I chirped while I hugged her.

"So how was your birthday, did you get what you wanted?" She asked.

"Umm, can we talk about that later? I have a question, do you know where Ikuto hangs out before school?" I asked, her jawline tightened and I could see her body tense.

"Amu, I don't want you to hang out with him, you know what happens to those girls that try getting close to him." She warned me.

"Trust me, I'll be fine, just tell me." I said while I gripped her shoulders.

"Rumor has it that he hangs out in the abandoned building in school." She said, but I could tell she was regretting telling me.

"Thanks, see you later." I said as I started running towards to old building. I dodged a lot of students when I finally stood in front of it, there were a lot of signs that said 'no trespassing' and there were chains around the door. How the hell do I get in here? I pulled at the chain but to no use, they were too strong for a teenage girl. I sighed, how does Ikuto get in here? I walked around the building to look for any entrances, but I couldn't find any. I walked back to the front and stared at the chains, and I found the lock holding them together. Maybe if I find a hammer or something I could get in, but where would I find a hammer around here? I narrowed my eyes at the lock.

"Maybe if I had some sort of magical powers." I chuckled, but then my eyes widened. Maybe if my soul is something special, then I have some sort of power!

_"Open, open, open, open, open!" _I chanted in my head, but the lock didn't do anything.

"God dammit, just open!" I exclaimed, kicking the lock. It broke and the chains became loose, well that worked too. I pulled all the chains from the door and opened it, I looked around, everything was super dusty. Why would anyone want to come in here? I opened the door to all the classrooms on the first floor, no sign of anyone. I went to the second floor and went through all the classrooms, no one. I walked up to the roof, no one. I went back to the first floor and sat down in the hallway, this was so stupid, it was probably just a rumor anyway.

"Whats got you so down?" Ikuto suddenly appeared in front of me, he was floating upside down, his face a couple inches apart from mine. I was about to shriek until he put his hand over my mouth.

"You do that and someone will hear, and I don't want to lose my favorite hiding spot." He scolded, I licked his hand and he finally let go, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"I demand some answers." I stated, he smirked.

"Well I can't provide them." He said.

"First of all, why were you spying on me yesterday, and what are you exactly?" I asked.

"I don't recall yesterday, and I am a human." He said with an innocent look on his face.

"You're freakin' floating! That's not human!" I exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, yet he was still floating.

"I have a right to know!" I shouted, he sighed and flipped himself so he was right-side up. Then, he landed on his feet and kneeled to look at me.

"I think its better if you don't know anything." He said, which only pissed me off even more.

"So I can remain helpless when another guy trys to kill me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you, I promise." He said, his promise made me blush.

"At least tell me what you are." I demanded, he sighed. His eyes flashed red like last night, his pupils turning into slits.

"I am a demon." He said simply, I could feel my eyes wided slightly.

"A-a-a demon? But demons aren't real." I said, he rolled his red eyes. "But if you're a demon, that means you eat souls, so all those girls that approach you...?" I asked, he smirked.

"Ahh yes, I devour their souls, someone is catching up." He said.

"So are you going to eat mine like the demon from last night tried to?" I asked.

"Nope, because if I simply kill you and take your soul, it wouldn't be as tasty." He said.

"Well whats the other way to take a person's soul?" I asked, he grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb.

"I have to make the girl fall in love with me." He said, then his lips slightly brushed against mine. I pushed him away as I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"B-b-but all those girls, they couldn't have all been in l-l-love with you." I stuttered, touching my lips with my finger.

"Foolish teenage girls have lust for me, but claim that it is love." He said. "But as long as the girl thinks she is in love with me, I can eat her soul." He said, I felt my body tremble a little.

"But whats so tasty about my soul?" I asked.

"Have you ever cried?" He asked, cocking his head to the right slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Just answer the damn question, I answered enough of yours." He muttered. I thought about it, I don't remember ever even crying. My mother even told me I wasn't born crying, I was just asleep. This worried the doctors, but I grew up happy and healthy, which baffled them.

"No, I have never cried." I answered.

"The girl who never shed a tear, not even at birth." Ikuto said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But what does that have to do with my soul?" I asked, then I heard the bell ring from a distance.

"Time for class, see ya." He said, then he vanished. Stupid bell, I quickly ran out of the building and ran towards my class. I ran through the door of the class and I started panting while resting my hands on my knees.

"I'm... sorry...I...am...late." I said, taking breaths between my words.

"Well, since you are my best student and are almost never late, I'll let it slide." The teacher said.

"Thank you." I whispered while bowing my head at him. I walked past Ikuto's desk while going to mine, he smirked at me and I ignored him. I sat down and got hit in the head with a paper ball. I looked over at who threw it at me, it was one of my friends and I sighed and unwrapped the paper ball.

_What happened with Ikuto?_

I sighed, I didn't feel like answering this. Besides, how would I answer that one.

Oh you know, Ikuto is a demon and my soul is wanted by all demons.

The usual.

I turned my head to look at Ikuto, he fell asleep with his head down on the desk.

_"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you, I promise." _Ikuto's words rang in my head while I felt my heart race and cheeks heat up. Why does he want to protect me anyway, there must be some reason that will benefit him. Oh yeah, he wants to eat my soul, my heart pace went back to normal and my face cooled down.

The bell rang for lunch break and I sat in my desk, I heard my stomach growl. I forgot my lunch at home, damn. Ikuto stood up and walked out the door, I raised an eyebrow at him. I wonder where he is going, I stood up and followed behind him, but I kept my distance to make sure he didn't notice me. He walked into another class and closed the door behind him, I sighed and put my ear up to the wall.

"You didn't come home last night, father probably was worried." I heard a girl say.

"Why was he worried? He knows I can protect myself." I heard Ikuto say, who was he talking to?

"Still, he loves you." The girl said.

"Demons are incapable of love, even for family members." Ikuto growled.

"Did the girl approach you today?" The girl asked, was she talking about me?

"Her name is Hinamori Amu, and yes she did." Ikuto said.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her what I was, I told her how male demons collect souls, and I told her I would protect her."

"You did something else, I can sense it." The girl said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ikuto said blankly.

"I can tell when you lie big brother, its something demon siblings can do." The girl said, my eyes widened, Ikuto had a sister?

"I brushed my lips against her's." He said, I could sense his smirk.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was funny to her get flustered." Ikuto chuckled, I huffed and started to walk away. I turned a corner and saw Ikuto standing there.

"Eavesdropping is very bad Amu." Ikuto scolded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can smell you from a mile away Amu, even farther then that." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Well, I'm going back to class." I said,walking past him. I can't get close to the demon, or else he will eat my soul. I walked into class and noticed a box on my desk with a note card on it.

_I see you forgot your lunch_  
_-Secret Admirer_

"A secret admirer?" Ikuto asked, reading it from behind me.

"Christi." I said, my friend turned around and looked at me. "Do you know who put this on my desk?" I asked.

"No, I didn't even see anyone come in here." She said, I looked at Ikuto.

"Can you...sense who put this here?" I whispered, he took the notecard and sniffed it.

"A male." He answered.

"I kind of figured that, anything else?" I asked, he shook his head. I opened the box cautiously and saw a whole array of diffrent desserts. I awed and I felt my eyes twinkle, I always had a big sweet tooth. I spotted a slice of strawberry cheesecake and I grabbed it, there were even some forks on the side.

"I call the chocolate one." Ikuto said, and grabbed a slice of fudge.

"These are all mine." I said, but with a mouthful of cheesecake, it just came out as a bunch of gibbersh.

"Don't be fat." Ikuto said, I frowned.

"I am not fat!" I shouted, finally swallowing my dessert. Ikuto rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his fudge. The bell rang and I hid the rest of my dessert, classes continued normally and I barely payed attention.

**~After School~ **

I started walking home, when I got the strange feeling of being watched again. I turned around and saw no one there, maybe it was just Ikuto watching me. I turned back around and saw someone walking in front of me, a couple of feet away. Her blonde hair flowed and almost reached the floor. I have never seen her around here before, maybe she just moved here. I started walking forward, maybe I can introduce myself. She looked over her shoulder and looked at me, she had golden-brown eyes and completely pale skin like Ikuto. She turned around fully to face me, she was wearing a black tank-top with a black frilly skirt, also some black flats with little bows at the tip.

"Um, hello!" I exclaimed, waving at her. She stayed still, just examining me from a distance. "I'm Hinamori Amu, I live around here." I exclaimed, her ears seemed to perk up a bit when I told her my name. I felt someone grab my hands from behind and push them against my back, leaving me unable to punch whoever was behind me. The girl in front of me turned into a blur while running towards me, and was standing right in front of me within two seconds.

"This is the famous Hinamori Amu?" She asked, grabbing my chin and taking a good look at me.

"Utau told me the one was named Hinamori Amu." The girl who was holding my hands behind my back said. Utau, why did that name seem familiar?

"Don't tell me, you two are demons as well?" I asked, the girl in front of me shook her head. "Really, then what does my soul matter to you?" I asked.

"Its not your soul I crave, its your blood." She said, smirking. I saw her fangs and realized what she was.

"A vampire? Really? Now this is definitely some stupid movie." I groaned.

"Don't speak of vampires like that." The girl growled.

"But I thought only my soul was a delicacy to demons." I said.

"But your blood is a delicacy to vampires, it makes us stronger, able to beat an opponent of any size or strength." She said with an evil grin.

"Can you at least tell me whats so special about me?" I asked.

"Aww, Ikuto didn't tell you yet?" She asked.

"How do you know Ikuto?" I asked, but before she could respond, a blur of blue came and kicked her in the face, knocking her down.

"We told you not to approach her Rima." Ikuto sighed, Rima rubbed her cheek and got up.

"God dammit, if it wasn't for all the useless questions, I could have sucked her dry by now." Rima said, sucking her teeth. I stomped on the foot of the person holding me, causing them to let me go and I ran behind Ikuto. Now I could take a good look at her, she had brown pigtails held with red ribbons, eyes matching Rima's.

"Stupid girl, now my foot hurts." She whined, I could see tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Stop being such a cry baby Yaya, at least you didn't get kicked in the face." Rima said, holding her cheek.

"So there are more then demons trying to get me?" I asked, they all nodded.

"I guess I should apologize, your scent just drives me crazy." Rima said, licking her lips.

"Same." Yaya agreed.

"But why don't you guys just eat me instead of keeping me alive?" I asked.

"Well, we want to find out what you are." Rima said.

"You mean you guys don't even know?" I asked.

"There is a rumor going around that every century, a girl with the purest of all souls is born. When she turns eighteen, her soul becomes ripest and causes all supernatural beings to go insane. But, before we could even discover what you were, you were already killed and eaten." I heard a girl say, I turned around and saw a blonde with pigtails, her eyes flashing red.

"So once you guys discover what I am, you will kill me?" I asked, they all looked at each other with unsure expressions. I gulped, just great.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it Amu, we might kill you. Or, we become unable to protect you and someone else kills you before we can." The blonde said. Great, no matter which way we go.

I die at the end.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya? **

**_Please R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Angel

**Yo guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Nothing really to say today so enjoy chapter 3! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sighed as I plopped down in my bed, we parted ways and I finally made it home. So its not only demons, but what other beings are there? I was home alone right now, and a little terrified by that fact. Who knows what can kill me when I'm all alone? I decided to play some music to calm me down, I'll be fine. I plugged my Ipod into the speakers in my room and put it on shuffle.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul!_

God dammit! Not a great song at the moment! I turned the song off and sighed, maybe some peace and calm would be nice. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes, this feels a little bit better.

"It seems like someone is a bit stressed." I heard someone say, I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto on top of me. His sapphire eyes staring into mine as he curiously cocked his head to the right.

"Don't try acting all innocent, and get off!" I exclaimed, pushing him off and throwing him on the floor.

"For a human, you're pretty strong." He chuckled. "But in all seriousness, what has got you stressed?" He asked.

"I think you would be stressed if you were hunted down by all supernatural beings." I said.

"Well I'm the one who has to protect you." Ikuto said.

"Why do you have to?" I asked.

"Sister's orders. In a demon family, the older sibling must treat the younger sibling like royalty. If you don't carry out one of their orders, you are know as a disgrace." Ikuto said.

"Your sister was that blonde with the twin pigtails right?" I asked, he nodded. "I've seen her around school, she is pretty popular." I said.

"Not as popular as you though, she's always been quite jealous of you for that." Ikuto smirked. My eyes widened, I never thought she would be jealous of me. Wait a minute, I'm bonding with the demon, I can't do that! I took one of my largest pillows and put it in front of me to block his view of me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't bond with you, you'll eat my soul!" I exclaimed, he remained silent as I heard footsteps approach me. I peeked over the pillow curiously and saw him a couple of centimeters away from me.

"I could just eat your soul right now if I wanted to." He said, his eyes flashing their demonic form, I felt my body tense as he brushed his fingers against my neck.

"I could suck out all of your blood first, then take the soul." He said, his voice getting lower and lower with every word.

"B-b-but only v-vampires drink blood." I stuttered.

"Demons can too, if they wanted to." His voice was in a low demonic tone now, it almost sounded a bit seductive. He grabbed my head and tilted it to the side, giving him a full view of my neck.

"Ikuto, you're g-going too far." My body was now shaking, maybe Ikuto lost it because of my scent.

"It won't hurt a bit, just close your eyes." He said, as he put his free hand on my eyes.

"Ikuto, get away from me!" I exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of his grip. I could feel his hot breathe tickle my neck, causing me to get goosebumps. His teeth started to poke at my neck, drawing blood.

"IKUTO, I SAID QUIT IT!" I shrieked, the house started rumbling slightly and Ikuto was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Ikuto groaned and I felt my body untense, what the hell did I just do?

"Amu, I'm sorry." He said, yet I stayed back.

"Please, just get out." I whispered, he started walking towards the door until he stopped in front of it.

"You're blood is really delicious." He said, I could feel his smirk as he left the room. I felt my cheeks redden at his remark, strangely I didn't know why. What type of girl would take that as a compliment?

Apparently I'm that type of girl.

I hugged my pillow tightly as I heard the front door shut, that was a scary side of Ikuto that I didn't want to see again. I rubbed my neck slightly, feeling two holes were Ikuto poked his teeth in, hopefully they're not too noticeable.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I walked in, Rima was sitting on the couch, sipping her tea. Yaya was by here, eating some type of candy like always. Rima's eyes flashed their vampire form, which was almost like a demon's but it was a darker type of red and her pupils remained the same.

"I smell her blood, were you near her?" Rima asked, I nodded in reply.

"What did you do Ikuto, that blood smells too fresh." Yaya observed.

"I didn't do anything." I answered.

"Like hell you didn't, you lost control, didn't you?" Utau asked, walking into the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So I took a little taste, so what?" I shrugged.

"Ikuto, the more you have, the more you want. If you do it again, I'll hire someone else to protect her and you'll be comanded to stay away from her." Utau warned.

"I'm one of the best demons you can get to protect her, anyone lower then me, and you'll me risking her life." I growled.

"I'll be risking her life if you can't control yourself in front of her." Utau narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't mean to interupt this sibling love, but how are we supposed to find out what she is?" Rima asked, we all looked at each other.

"Well theres one thing, she is not human." I said, everyone turned their attention to me.

"What makes you say that?" Utau asked.

"When I was tasting her blood, she screamed and caused a minor earthquake, and I even got thrown back into the wall." I said.

"You deserved it." Rima muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Damn, so she has some type of powers. We need to find out what type of powers, so we can categorize into diffrent supernatural beings." Utau said.

"What about we ask one of the angels?" Yaya suggested, we all glared at her.

"Angels are our sworn enemy retard, even if they did know something, they wouldn't tell us." Rima rolled her eyes, Yaya stuck her tongue out at her.

"If anything, they'll be a last resort." Utau said, Rima stood up.

"I refuse to try to talk to heaven about this, we can't." Rima said, I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"What, just because you don't want to see that beloved angel you fell in love with?" Utau teased, causing Rima to blush harder.

"I have never seen a vampire have so much color on her cheeks." I smirked, she shot a glare at me.

"I didn't fall in love with him, he was just one of the angels I didn't despise." Rima defended.

"I remember him, he was so nice to Rima when she was sent up there. Everyone else despised her, but he helped her and everything." Yaya said, ignoring Rima's death stares.

"What was his name again, Na-?" Yaya started, until Rima covered her mouth with her hand.

"Maybe if he was nice to Rima, he can help us." I suggested.

"No, we shouldn't." Rima said, her voice getting dangerously low.

"Great idea Ikuto, I'll ring up heaven right away." Utau said, smirking slightly. Rima sat down on the couch in defeat, she knew she wouldn't win this fight. Though Utau may be doing this mostly for information, I know deep down, it was just to see Rima get flustered. I smirked, this'll be fun.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

**~The Next Day~**

It's finally saturday!

And I'm home alone with no plans whatsoever. Great, including I was left home alone, again! I walked downstairs and ran into the kitchen, looking through the fridge for any sweets.

"Damn." I muttered, absolutely no sweets. I walked back into the living room and stared at te dining table, my eyes wide.

There sat a boy, with a white oxford shirt and white pants, sipping tea like it was no big deal. His hair was purple and long, even longer then mine, his eyes were golden-brown and his face was nearly sparkling.

"Why hello, you're Hinamori Amu I presume." He said in a sweet, nearly angelic voice.

"Yes, and this is my house. Now, the real question here is, why are you in it?!" I shouted, he flinched slightly but kept smiling.

"I am Fujisaki Nagihiko, an angel from heaven." He said.

"Thats a bit self-centered." I muttered, he chuckled and stood up. I watched white, feathery wings sprout out of his back.

"They're so pretty." I said, going up to touch one.

"Please don't, they'll break if any-" He started, but it was too late. I already put my hand on one of his soft wings, and they stayed exactly the same.

"Strange, they should break if a human touches them, they're fingers have germs and grease that would break an angel wing within a second." He said, and then he sniffed the air around him. "You don't give off the scent of an angel, or emit the aura of one. In fact, I don't know any creature with your type of sent or aura." He said.

"But I can tell that you have power. A strong power that resides deep in your soul that has yet to be awaken." Nagi said, poking my stomach. I giggled slightly and then slapped his hand away.

"Do you know how I can awaken it?" I asked.

"Unfortunately I can not tell you how to awaken it without know what you are first. All supernatural beings gain their powers in diffrent ways, a birth date, falling in love, a terrible moment, and some even..." He said, looking away.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, that..." He said, but I remained clueless.

"When a couple, loves each other..." He said, making strange hand motions.

"A kiss?" I asked, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, something more passionate, a stronger way to show your love towards someone." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have got to be kidding me, are you seriously that oblivious?" He said, I frowned.

"Just say it, I promise not to laugh or anything." I said, he sighed and twiddled his thumbs.

"Sex Amu, the answer is sex." He said, I furiously blushed.

"Oh um." I answered, looking away from him. What if I had to discover my powers like that, I don't want to do that! I want to wait until I'm mature enough, and do it with a person that I love.

"But don't worry, that mostly occurs with vampires." He assured me, I sighed in relief as he chucled nervously. Wait, vampires? That means Rima and Yaya would have to... What if they already did it? I shook my head to rid myself of these perverted thoughts.

"Well anyway, its been nice chatting with you, but I have to head over to the Tsukiyomi household." He said, prepering to take off.

"Wait, can I come too?" I asked.

"Are you familiar with them?" He asked, I nodded. "Ok, well, step in front of me." He said, I followed his demand and went in front of him. He picked me up bridal style and I started blushing.

"Hold on." He said, his wings starting to flap. I held on to his chest as we floated up, suddenly we shot up and passed through the ceiling without breaking anything.

"How did we-?" I asked, I could barely hear myself. We were going so fast, the wind made it impossible to hear anything.

"One of my powers, I can pass through objects." He shouted over the wind, I nodded and stared foward. Everything seemed like a blur as we passed it, yet the ride was enjoyable. We soon landed in front of a mansion, it was painted brown and the roof tiles were a dark green. Nagi, my nice little nickname for the angel, went up to the door and rung the bell. His wings disappeared when someone answered the door, it was Utau.

"We've been expecting you Nagihiko." She said, her tone layered with disgust.

"I would be guessing, you called me here after all." He said, Utau smiled but I could see she was hating it. Oh yeah, Nagi is an angel and Utau is a demon, of course she would hate him.

"Amu, why are you here?" She asked.

"I was bored at home with no plans." I shrugged.

"Fine, you may come in too, don't touch anything." She said I nodded and walked in with Nagi. The carpet on the floor was blood red, making me think actual blood was shed in this house. The walls were a dark wood with diffrent paintings hung around.

"Its a bit creepy." I whispered, thinking I was trapped in some movie where the teenagers go to a mansion and all get killed.

"Allow me to guide you to the living area." Utau said, Nagi smiled at her but I could tell the smile pissed her off. We walked down the long corridors until me made it to an area with a domed ceiling and all the walls were covered my bookshelves, filled with diffrent types of books. There were tan couched that were near a fireplace that was currently not lit, it seemed like it was based of the Victorian time period.

"Why hello angel." Ikuto greeted, the sight of him made my body shake slightly. Does everyone hate this angel, because even Ikuto showed a fake smile. Yet Nagi smiled, and not a fake smile, a pure smile.

"Hello, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagi said, sticking out his hand for Ikuto to shake it. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at his hand, he got the message and put his hand to his side. Yaya stood up from one of the couched and approached Nagi with a smile, I guess she didn't care he was an angel.

"Hello Nagihiko, I'm Yuiki Yaya." Yaya chirped.

"A vampire I see, does that mean that the young princess is here?" Nagi asked, a princess?

"Mashiro Rima is not here." Yaya said, but I could sense a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Strange, I could swear that I could sense her around here." Nagi said, raising an eyebrow at the vampire.

"Haha, well, she left a few minutes ago." Yaya said, chuckling nervously and scratching the back of her head. I walked over to one of the couched, but before I could sit down, I saw a red type of smoke coming out of the couch.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing at the red smoke.

"There is nothing there." Yaya said, Ikuto and Utau stared at the spot questionly. Suddenly, the smoke floated and stood beside the door. I ran up to it and tried placing my hand through it, but instead, I felt something, like a human. I gripped it tightly and it let out a yelp, Yaya started panicking and pulled me away from the fog.

"How can you see her?" She whispered in my ear through gritted teet.

"Her?" I asked, I looked back at red and saw Rima appear, my eyes widened.

"You could see her?" Utau asked, I nodded.

"Well, I can't see her exactly, just a type of red smoke of where she is." I added, Utau nodded slowly.

"At least no vampires can sttack her with their vanishing skills." Ikuto said. Rima seemed a bit nervous and kept glancing over at Nagi.

"Princess, its been a while." Nagi said, kneeling down, he took her hand and kissed it, I could see her blush brightly.

"You don't have to do that everytime we meet." Rima muttered.

"Why does he keep calling you princess?" I asked.

"Did you not know? Mashiro Rima is the vampire princess."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I got my braces tightened and they hurt so much like urrgghhh :'(. But I still wanted to update so hopefully you like it!**

**Song: Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mccartney**

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Angel Feather

**Hey guys, my mouth still freakin hurts. Honestly, its like a torture machine inside my mouth, stupid braces. It's my father's fault, he had the bad teeth of the family, I got his genes. Anyway, lets move on to chapter 4!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"A-a-a princess?" I stuttered, Rima tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, why is it so shocking?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, she already acts like a spoiled brat." Ikuto muttered, Utau stifled a chuckle while Rima turned red from anger. She stuck her hand up and pointed it at Ikuto, then, she raised it higher and Ikuto floated up.

"Rima...you're...choking...me." He said, Rima smirked.

"I didn't notice, here, let me help you down." She quickly pointed her hand to the ground, causing Ikuto to crash into the floor.

"Learn to take a joke." Ikuto grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lets just say that was payback for remark, and for when you kicked me in the face." Rima said, Ikuto got up and stood next to Utau.

"A princess should not act like that." Nagi scolded.

"He should not say that to a princess." Rima snapped, Nagi chuckled.

"If you're a princess, then why are you here?" I asked.

"I was sent here for the same reason Ikuto, I need to help to protect you, king's orders." Rima said.

"What is Yaya?" I asked.

"Yaya is my knight, she was sent here with me to protect me." Rima said, Yaya bowed politely.

"I can't believe I need so much protection." I said.

"The rumour that you came back already spread through hell, so all this protection is required." Rima said.

"Its also spread through heaven, everyone is quite excited to meet you." Nagi said.

"What do I provide an angel?" I asked.

"No one knows for sure." Utau said.

"Some say your presence in front of some angels provide them strength." Rima said.

"Only to the weakest, the ones who have commited a sin before." Nagi said.

"If you have commited a sin, how can you still be an angel?" I asked.

"God is quite forgiving, but if you have ever commited a sin, you are less powerful. There was one angel that killed you once." Nagi said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As you know, you come around every century, or at least your type of soul comes back. So far, you've been killed about ten times, because your soul came back ten times, and this is your eleventh. The fifth time you came around, an angel killed you. No one knows who that angel was, or why he did it." Utau said.

"But if you don't know what angel it was, how do you know it was an angel at all?" I asked.

"When the demons were investigating your death, they found out you were brutally murdered by sharp angel feathers." Rima said, my eyes widened. Nagi sprouted his wings again and pulled one out, the feather was normal until it formed a spiky point at the end. It didn't look too sharp, how could that kill me?

"Ikuto, do you mind demonstrating for me?" Nagi asked, Ikuto shrugged. Nagi threw the feather and it pierced through Ikuto's arm, he winced and fell to the floor.

"Angel feathers can be one of the deadliest weapons out there. If used by an angel, the angel can sharpen the tip and easily kill anyone with it." Nagi explained, I stared at Ikuto in horror.

"Then why did you shoot it at Ikuto?" I asked.

"Demons can not die from a single angel feather." Nagi said, Ikuto got up and clenched his arm.

"And I thought angels were completly pure." I said.

"You also didn't believe in vampires, demons, and anything else supernatural that might come for you." Rima said.

"Theres more? What else is there?" I asked.

"You'll find out, just be patient." Rima said, a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Theres also one thing I'm still confused on." I said.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, finally speaking up. His arm looked completly healed and his clothes look normal, I guess it's a demon power.

"You mentioned something about the girl who never shed a tear?" I asked.

"Ah, some say that is a rumour. If you have never shed a tear, that means your soul is completly pure, we're not sure why though." Utau answered, I nodded. I looked at everyone, to think a week ago, I didn't believe in any of these creatures. I touched my neck again, Ikuto took notice of this and smirked slightly. I an't believe he doesn't even care how mortified I was.

"Amu, let me see your neck." Utau said, I felt even more scared now. "I'm not like my brother, I can control myself." She rolled her eyes. She came up to me and tilted my head, I felt her fingers brush over the bite marks.

"Ikuto bit her?" Nagi asked, Rima nodded.

"Stupid demon could not control himself in front of her. Quite pathetic if you ask me." Rima said, Ikuto glared at her.

"Well, what type of information do you need from me?" Nagi asked, sitting down on one of the couches. I sat down next to him and stared at everyone else.

"Well, tell us, what type of aura does she give off?" Rima asked.

"A powerful one, yet graceful." Nagi said, tucking some hair behind my ear. I blushed slightly and felt my heart race, he smiled and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry Amu, its just that you are so pretty." He said, I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"Alright!" Rima exclaimed, chuckling as she pulled Nagi away from the back of his shirt. "I think thats all the information we need." She said.

"Can demons not read auras?" I asked.

"We can smell out what the creature is or who it is, but not detect what type of aura they have." Utau said.

"Oh." I replied, Nagi kept staring at me.

"Is there something on my face Nagi?" I asked, everyone's eyes widened.

"Nagi?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, its little nickname I made for him. Nagihiko seems a bit of a mouthful for me." I said, I could see Rima twitching slightly.

"Nagi? What a _sweet _nickname." She said, I felt a chill run down my spine from her powerful eyes, narrowing at me.

"Nagi and I just met, Rima, you don't have to be jealous." I said, I could see her face go blood red. "I mean, I never thought vampires and angels could even date, but you two would make a cute couple." I said, smiling while Rima was twitching.

"First of all, I am not jealous of anyone. Second of all, you watch how you speak, I don't feel like having a commoner speaking so casually to me." She said.

"Excuse you? You were the one sent here to protect me." I said, standing up. I was a bit taller, so I at least had that advantage.

"For all we know, you just may be a useless piece of trash with some golden soul. Besides, once we find out what you are, we'll eat you and you'll be nothing but a memory!" She shouted, I felt my heart pang. Thats right, no matter how nice anyone acts to me, I'll just be a meal.

"I'm going to leave now." I whispered, feeling my lip quiver.

"Wait Amu." Utau said, trying to stop me. She put her hand on my shoulder and quickly pulled away, looking at her hand in confusion. I ran out of the house, feeling like I had to cry but I just couldn't. I don't want this, I want to live, I want to have kids and live normally. I don't want to be hunted down for the rest of my life, even the people who are supposed to protect me will eat me in the end. I fell down to the floor, making strange sobbing noises without actually crying, I'm so weird.

"What are you doing crying on the sidewalk?" I heard someone ask, I looked up and saw Tadase standing there with his charming smile like usual.

"I'm not actually crying. And what do you want, just picking up any vulnerable girl you see on the sidewalk?" I asked, he chuckled.

"I'm not that type of man, but I have to say, this almost-crying girl caught my eye." He said, now I laughed. He put out his hand for me to take, it felt like a strange dé-jà vu feeling as he helped me up.

"Wow, you sure know how to _pick_ up girls." I said, laughing at my own pun.

"Even though that was a good one, why don't we go and get you cleaned up?" He asked, I nodded and walked beside him. We both walked towards my house in a comfortable silence, it seems like Tadase is a really nice guy, maybe I was wrong for calling him a creep.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

"Rima, what the hell is wrong with you?" Utau asked, I shrugged simply and sat where a pinkette sat previously.

"She needed to know her place, she was talking to a princess after all." I said.

"Honestly, you're using this princess title a bit too much." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Princess Rima, you were supposed to be sent here undercover, and no one is supposed to know you're a princess. You're supposed to act like a normal vampire so no one trys to steal you away." Yaya scolded, I frowned and sighed.

"Including, this poor girl already knows she is being tracked by a lot of people. And now that you reminded her that she will probably die by her only protectors, its a bit too much for her to handle." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, take the advice the angel and the knight gives." Ikuto said, pointing at Yaya and Nagi.

"Fine, maybe I was too rough on her. But at least now she knows not to mess with me." I said, showing a smug grin.

"Whatever, lets just go find her before she gets into more trouble." Ikuto said, walking out of the room.

"I'll go too." Nagihiko chimed, getting up.

"Well I might as well go too." I quickly added, Nagihiko stared at me curiously.

"Why would you want to go?" He asked, I felt myself blushed and I started twirling my hair with my finger.

"Well, since it is my fault she ran off, I should help you two find her. Including, I believe an apology is in order for my rudeness." I said, he nodded. We walked out of the room and strolled down the long hallway, as soon as I knew no one could hear us, I tugged on Nagihiko's sleeve.

"What is it princess?" He asked.

"Can you call me Rima? I believe we are friends." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Why of course, Rima." He said, he was about to turn around and started walking until I tugged at his sleeve again.

"Also, may I call you Nagi? I believe friends have nicknames for each other." I said, twiddling my thumbs while looking down at me feet. What if he laughs at me for my shyness, oh god I should have never asked.

"Of course, Rima. We are friends after all." He said, I looked at him as he turned around, I saw him shoot me a wink and I felt my face redden even more. Did he just wink at me, no, something probably just got in his eye. I followed quickly behind while trying to figure out if he winked at me or if it was something in his eye. Stupid angels, being so confusing.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I unlocked my door and opened it so Tadase could walk in, he looked around the area and nodded approvingly.

"Quite a nice place." He said.

"Thank you, my parents are at work and my sister is at her friend's house or something." I said.

"So you're all alone, are you allowed to have guests over?" Tadase asked.

"They never said no." I shrugged.

"But they also never said yes." Tadase said.

"Don't be such a goody-two shoes, we're teenagers, we should live a little." I said, he chuckled.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"What do you usually do when you are home alone?" He asked.

"Nothing, watch some movies." I said.

"Let us watch a movie then, your choice." He said, I smiled.

"Ok, just let me wash up." I said, he nodded and I walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and sighed, I just need to forget everyone else and avoid them. I need new friends, people like Tadase. Now that I think about it, Tadase is really nice, I'm happy I ran into him. He is also really cute, maybe he could be the one. I sighed, but how can someone like me have a normal romance with a human? I still can't believe I'm not human, my eyes sparkled as I stared into the mirror.

Once I was done, I was about the step out of the bathroom until I saw a white feather in front of the door. I picked it up with caution and looked at it, it was sharpened.

"An angel feather, but its sharpened." I murmered to myself.

_"Angel feathers can be one of the deadliest weapons out there. If used by an angel, the angel can sharpen the tip and easily kill anyone with it." _Nagi's words echoed in my head as I felt my body tense, but if this is a sharpened angel feather, where is the angel? Suddenly, the window cracked as I ducked down, hundreds of angel feathers flew above me, piercing the bathroom door. The feathers finally stopped shooting and I crawled out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway, that was too close. There is an angel around here, and if anything, its the same one that killed me five hundred years ago.

_"Psstt Amu! Come into your room, hurry!" _I heard a voice in my head say, I was confused but followed it's demands. In extreme caution, I crawled up the stairs on all fours and carefully opened the door to my room, I saw Ikuto sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"There is an angel around here, we don't know where, but we need to evacuate from this area." He said, grabbing my arm but I quickly pulled away.

"No, I refuse. I want to watch a movie with my friend, and I don't need someone who is going to kill me in the end to save me." I said, his eyes widened.

"So you are saying you would rather die now then later?" He asked.

"Well I didn't get attacked yet, so I'm fine." I lied, I just really didn't want to go with him.

"Amu, don't be stupid." He scoffed.

"I'm not being stupid." I said, then, Rima hopped in through the window and rolled onto the ground and stood up in front of me.

"Amu, I didn't mean what I said. I just got a little angry that you refered to Nagi and I as a couple." She said, I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You don't have to be sorry, because I know I shouldn't trust any of you anyway. I don't matter to any of you guys, just my precious soul." I spat out, Rima seemed to be a bit shocked by me behavior. Just then, an angel feather shot out of the window, aiming straight for my head. Everything seemed so slow motion as the feather came at me, the sharp end pointing at me. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my waist and pull me out of the way. I fell on top of someone as the feather broke the glass in my mirror.

**Nagi's P.O.V:**

I saw Utau rush over to me, she stopped in front of me and glared at me.

"Why did you shoot that feather at Amu, she could have died." Utau said.

"How did you know?" I asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Oh shut up, you know I can sense when ever Amu is in danger." Utau said, I smirked.

"She was refusing to leave, so I did something about it. I knew Ikuto would push her out of the way in time." I said, she sighed.

"Fine, well I'm going back now. Don't do anything risky like that again." She warned me, and turned into a blur as she ran down the streets.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Dammit!" I shouted, that was my favorite mirror. I looked down and noticed I was sitting on Ikuto, who was smirking.

"I kinda like this view from here." He smirked, I blushed and got up.

"Shut up, you demonic pervert!" I shouted, he simply smirked an grabbed my waist again.

"Now will you come with us, please?" He whispered seductively in my ear, I could get out of his grip and I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"F-f-fine." I stuttered as he picked me up bridal style. "Hey, I can walk ya know!" I shouted.

"But then you can run away easily." Ikuto pouted, I giggled at his pout and quickly changed back to a serious face.

"Fine." I muttered, he hopped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground, Rima followed as we started running at light speed. I clutched onto Ikuto's shirt, the ride was bumpy compared to Nagi's ride, but thats because we're running, not flying.

"Wait, what about Tadase!?" I shouted over the wind, Ikuto closed his eyes and opened them again.

"He left, he thought you left because you were taking too long!" Ikuto shouted, I suddenly felt really bad for leaving him. We got back to Ikuto's house and walked into the same room as last time.

"Finally, took you long enough." Utau complained.

"Are you ok Rima?" Yaya asked, Rima nodded. We all sat down and started chatting, then I remembered something that was bugging me.

"Rima?" I whispered, she was sitting right next to me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Have your true powers been unleashed yet?" I asked.

"No, my mom won't even tell me how to unleash them." Rima sighed.

"Oh." I said, but I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on my lips.

"Why? Do you know how?" She asked.

"Oh no, I was just wondering." I said.

Don't worry Rima, you'll find out soon enough.

**So devious Amu, so so devious. Anyway, I had a great Halloween and its midnight and technically November 1rst, but I'm still going to say I'm happy for updating on Halloween!**

_**Please R&R!**_

_**Have a Spooky Halloween!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : A Pentagram?

**Hey guys, I'm really depressed because I can't eat most of my candy that I got because it would hurt too much, because of my stupid braces. Oh, and just in case any of you were wondering (which I doubt it), I went as a boy for Halloween. What did you guys go as, if you even dressed up. If you guys want, I can even put my instagram link of my photo with my friends if you want to see. Well anyway, lets go to chapter 5!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back, god dammit. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my back, there was a pentagram burned into it. My eyes widened as I gasped, what the hell!? I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover it, and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Amu, how did you sleep?" My mom asked.

"Great, just great." I said, she smiled and went back to frying her eggs. It was sunday so no school, but I needed to talk to Ikuto or Utau now.

"By the way, your grandma is coming over today. She said she wanted to visit you because she missed your birthday, so she may even have a present for you." My mom said with a wink, I smiled and sat down at the dinner table. At least my grandma is coming over, maybe I can enjoy myself in front of her. She was from my father's side, my other grandma died. My parents said that no one knew her cause of death, not even the cops could figure it out. Obaa-chan is always so carefree and fun, yet my parents say thats shes insane for all the storys she makes up. Ami and I would always get scared from the scary stories she would tell. I haven't seen her in about two years now though, so at least shes coming today.

My mom broke my thoughts by setting a plate in front of me, I thanked her and started eating my eggs.

"So when is Obaa-chan coming?" I asked.

"She just called me, so perhaps in a while." My mom answered, then the doorbell rang. My mom went to go open it, revealing my grandma. She had golden eyes like mine, and silverish-purple hair, she was a bit wrinkly but she still looked young.

"Oh my daughter, look how you grew!" She exclaimed, hugging my mother tightly.

"And Amu, what a fine young lady you turned out to be." She said, I stood up and hugged her. I heard little footsteps run down the stairs, I turned my head to see Ami running up to Obaa-chan.

"Grandma!" She shouted, jumping into her arms.

"And you, you have the striking resemblance of your mother." She said. Ami giggled as our grandma tickled her belly.

"Obaa-chan-" I started.

"Amu, you are far too old and mature to call me that. Call me Mei." She smiled, I smiled brightly.

"Mei, why didn't you visit us for two years, we all missed you." I asked.

"I was preparing Amu." She whispered so only I would hear, I raised an eyebrow at her as she winked at me.

"Well, I have to give you your present." She said, I felt my face light up.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"That I can not tell you, I have to give it to Amu privately." Mei said, Ami frowned.

"We can go to my room." I suggested, she nodded and we both went upstairs. We walked into my room and she locked the door, I was suddenly scared of what she was doing.

"Amu, have strange things been happening to you?" She asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I lied. She pulled at my ear and I winced.

"You're lying, your ears turned red." She said as she let go, I rubbed my ear. She flipped my hair behind my shoulder and I felt her fingers brush over Ikuto's bite marks.

"Um, I can explain that." I said.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Well, ummmm, they're birth marks!" I quickly exclaimed, she rolled her eyes. "No, I'm serious, I discovered them a couple of days ago." I added.

"Amu, you don't have to hide it from me. I know a demon sucked some of your blood." She said, my eyes widened.

"How do you know?" I asked, I figured trying to hide it now would be stupid.

"I always knew you were special Amu, ever since you were born, all the doctors thought you would die because you weren't born crying. Yet you survived, I knew then that you were the one with a pure soul." She said.

"Do my parents know?" I asked.

"No, they don't know anything." She answered.

"Well how do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a witch Amu." She answered.

"What?! How can you be a witch?" I asked.

"Easily, I was born and bam, I was a witch." She said like it was so simple.

"What is grandpa?" I asked.

"A human, he doesn't even know I am a witch." She said.

"Well, how is my father not a witch, or warlock?"

"He probably got his father's genes, at least he lived a normal life." My grandma sighed, looking out the window. Suddenly, I had a strange question in my mind.

"What about my other grandma, do you know she died?" I asked.

"She died protecting you. One time, your parents had to leave for work, so they left you with your other grandma. A vampire appeared and she did all she could to protect you. She called me and said to take you as far away as possible, I followed her orders and when I came back, she was dead. The vampire sucked all of her blood, and I used my magic to cover up the holes so the cops wouldn't get suspicious." She said, I felt my heart drop.

"My grandma died because of me?" I asked, she nodded.

"Please do not blame yourself though, I know that she is at least happy to see you still alive." Mei said, but I still felt really bad.

"Was she a witch as well?" I asked.

"Yes, and a powerful one as well. When my daughter was born, and her son was born, we had already decided that they would wed. We were already thinking about the fact that the year your mother had you, was exactly a century since the last one was born. We wanted to make sure you were safe Amu, and now that we protected you, we can find out what you are." She said.

"Does that mean you'll help me with anything?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Well, what is this then?" I asked, lifting up my shirt and showing her my back.

"A demon has claimed you, it seems its the same one who bit you." She said, I felt her fingers touch the mark.

"What?! What does it mean to claim me?" I asked.

"He can tell where you are, what you're doing, he can even speak to you in your head sometimes." She said.

_"Psstt Amu! Come into your room, hurry!" _The words from last night came back into my head.

"Can you tell how old it is?" I asked.

"It seemed it completed formation during the night, but it started around yesterday." She said.

"When in its the of formation, can the demon still talk to you in your head?" I asked.

"Yes, sometimes." She answered, I felt my blood boil.

"How dare he!? Just claim me like that, without my permission? Honestly, he is so annoying, and perverted! Mostly perverted!" I shouted.

"Well Amu, there is only one way a demon can claim you." She said.

"How?"

"They have to kiss you." She said, I felt my cheeks go red.

"That wasn't a kiss! Our lips just brushed against each other, not a kiss!" I argued.

"It seems like the demon got you, Amu." Mei smirked.

"I'm going to go talk to him right now." I said, charging out the door, then I noticed something and walked back into my room.

"I'm still in my pajamas." I whispered as I grabbed some clothes. My grandma laughed as I went into the bathroom to change. I was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a wool gray cardigan, some denim shorts, and my black vans.

"I stepped out of the bathroom to see Mei waiting by the stairs.

"Mind if I come, I would like to meet the demon that claimed you." She asked.

"Go ahead." I shrugged and ran down the stairs.

"Grandma and I are going out!" I shouted, and before anyone could reply, Mei and I walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Keep up, because I'm a fast runner." I said, she smirked.

"I can probably handle." She said, I nodded and took off, my legs running as fast they could. I looked over my shoulder and noticed she wasn't behind me.

"I told her to keep up." I sighed.

"Yoohoo, Amu!" I heard someone shout, I looked above me and saw my grandma was flying on a broomstick.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted, she giggled and flew ahead of me, I was determined to beat her there and started running a bit faster.

We stood in front of the big mansion, I was panting with my hands resting on my knees while Mei just simply stood there, waiting for me to catch my breath.

"Honestly Amu, it was just three miles." She said.

"Says the one who was flying!" I shouted, she chuckled and I finally caught my breath. I knocked on the door, about a minute later, Rima opened it and stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to speak to the demonic pervert." I said, she looked over at my grandma.

"A witch, how do you know her?" Rima asked, eyeing Mei.

"She is my grandmother, now let us in." I demanded, Rima shrugged and moved over. I walked through the long hallway and stepped into the living area. I saw Ikuto sitting on one of the couches, his eyes were closed, but I could tell he wasn't asleep.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him to my face. "How dare you claim me without my permission!" I shouted, he opened one eye to look at me. His eye was filled with boredom.

"I need to know where you are at all time, besides, I already had the job done." He closed his eye and smirked, causing me to blush.

"Don't take about it so casually you demon!" I shouted, shaking him.

"So this is the demon." I looked over me shoulder and Mei standing there, staring at Ikuto.

"A witch? Some intresting family you got there Amu." Ikuto said.

"How did you know she was my family?" I asked, finally letting go of him and letting him drop onto the couch.

"She gives off a scent that matches your's, which usually means its some type of family member." Ikuto explained, I nodded.

"Amu, he only claimed you for your protection, its not like it means anything else." Nagi explained, he was sitting across from Ikuto.

"Well..." Rima said, I turned to look at her, she was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smirk meeting her lips.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Rima." Nagi said in a low, warning tone.

"Some people say in hell, if a demon claims you, it means he is your property. As in a slave, but most demons use their slaves as-" Rima said, Nagi cut her off my shooting an angel feather near her head. It was a centimeter away from hitting her.

"Thats enough of that." Nagi said, Rima growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you indecent swine!" Rima shouted, she stuck out her hand at Nagi and he started chocking. "Shooting an angel feather at a princess, learn your place!" She shouted.

"Rima, please let me go." Nagi begged, Rima smirked.

"Thats right, beg for your putrid life." Rima said, laughing sadistically. Her eyes were a deep red, I guess she was in her vampire form now. Her eyes went back to her normal color as she dropped her hand to her side, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Excuse me, I do have a quite a short temper." She said, Nagi was panting for air.

"It is my fault for aiming for a princess, I apologize." Nagi said.

"Anyway, like I was saying, most demons use their slaves as sex slaves." Rima said, I felt my face and ears go red. I shrieked loudly, the house started rumbling and everyone covered their ears.

"Amu, calm down!" Ikuto shouted over my scream, but I continued. He stood up and struggled to walk over to me, but wrapped his arms around me. My eyes went wide as I felt his cold hands on my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You needed to calm down, so I thought that a hug should help." He said, pulling away from me. "You didn't have to freak out like that anyway." He said.

"Of course I needed to freak out like that, a freaking sex slave? Are you kidding me?!" I shouted.

"Amu, I wouldn't use you as a sex slave, I just did it so I could know where you were at all times. Besides, if I wanted to claim a sex slave, I would get someone with some breasts at least." He said, I went cherry red and looked down at my chest, nothing. I was always flat chested, even Ami had bigger breasts then me.

"Shut up! I hate you!" I shouted, but everyone was stifling a chuckle. He started laughing and I felt even more embarrassed.

"Wait, won't the pentagram dirty my pure soul?" I asked.

"Well, apparently not, because you're still as irresistible as always." Ikuto said, his eyes flashing their demonic red. He smiled and his fangs grew, I felt my body tense, the sight of his fangs terrfied me. I felt my pentagram burn my back and I fell to the floor, hissing from the pain.

"Amu!" I heard Mei shout.

"Get her into the kitchen, the first aid kit is there!" Ikuto shouted.

"Do you really think a first aid kit will help this situation!?" Rima exclaimed. Those were the last words until I passed out from the pain.

**Ooohh, what happened to Amu? Better red the next chapter to find out. Since today is friday, I'll probably start writing chapter 6 tonight and maybe also upload it late at night, so yeah.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Let The Training Begin!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Anyway, not much to say so on to chapter 6!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back, making me feel weak and I could hardly get up. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a room painted black, and the floor was carpeted white, all I could see was a dresser and a door, pretty empty. I tried getting up but I was too weak, so I just laid there. Stupid Ikuto, if he never claimed me, this probably would have never happened. I sucked my teeth, I heard footsteps in the hallway and then the door opened. I lifted my head and saw Utau there, she noticed I was awake and walked over to me.

"Amu, how are you feeling, you gave us quite a fright." Utau asked, standing beside the bed.

"I can't move, at all." I said.

"Can you feel this?" She asked, pinching my arm.

"Yes now stop, stop ,stop!" I begged, she chuckled and pulled her hand away. "How is everyone else?" I asked.

"Everyone is quite worried about your condition." Utau said.

"How long was I passed out for?" I asked.

"Two days." She answered.

"Two days?! How are my parents?" I asked, completly suprised that I was unconcious for two days.

"We told them that you were sleeping at a friend's house, that you had some big project due and you needed at least a week to get it done." Utau said.

"Why a week?" I asked.

"We didn't know when you would wake up, and we figured after a week, you would just be dead." Utau said, I felt my body tremble.

"You say it like you wouldn't even care." I murmered, she sighed.

"Amu, I'm a straight shooter, so to tell you the truth, I would be disappointed, but I'm not the mourning type." She said, I felt my heart drop. With that, she walked without another word said. Thats right, I'm nothing more then a stupid lab rat to them. The door opened one again and Mei ran in, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Amu, I was so worried." She said.

"You're the first." I rolled my eyes.

"But, it seems your power are leaking out, so you'll need some help controlling them." Mei said, I nodded.

"I wish everyone could find out what I was already, that would be so much easier." I said.

"Well, I think that would be much easier for all of us Amu, just be patient." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't suppose you have some magic spell to help me regain my strength?" I said.

"Since I don't know what you are, I don't know what type of effect it will have on you, so I rather not risk it." She said.

"Of course, because life is never that easy." I said, she chuckled as she exited the room. Maybe I should just get some rest, I closed my eyes and I heard the door open, dammit. Nagi walked besides me and smiled.

"It is relieving to know you have awoken." He said, I couldn't help but smile.

"Do any of you know what happened?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no, but all that matters right now is that you are ok." He said.

"Well I can't move, and I would like to prevent this in the future."

"I see, but you will regain strength soon, so do not fret." He assured me as he headed for the door, I should be expecting another guest soon enough. Just as I said, the door opened and Rima walked in.

"Honestly, you caused quite a commotion." She said, acting like she didn't care. But I remember how angry she got when I collapsed. I knew that meant that deep down, she cared a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said.

"Why are you apologizing, its not like you fainted on purpose, and now I hear you can't even move." Rima said.

"Oh sorry, I mean, I'm not sorry, I mean, uhhh." I said, Rima was quite intimidating, even if she doesn't try.

"Just be quiet and get some rest, ok?" She chuckled, I nodded and she patted my head like a dog.

"You're kinda obedient, like a dog." She said.

"No I'm not." I argued.

"Whatever you say." She said as she walked out. I sighed and heard the door open, who else is left? A certain blue-haird demon walked in and smirked at me.

"You look pretty happy even though you caused this." I said.

"How did I cause this?" He asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"It was caused by the mark that _you_ placed on my back, and it also happened while I was near you so you were still the cause of it somehow." I said, feeling quite smug.

"Still, your fault for kissing me." He said.

"I did not kiss you, you kissed me!" I shouted.

"It takes two to kiss Amu." He said.

"But you forced yourself apon me, and being the helpless-" I started.

"Helpless? You threw me a against a wall and caused a small earthquake, that doesn't sound like you're helpless." Ikuto said.

"That was after the kiss, I didn't even know I had powers back then." I said.

"Just admit you enjoyed the kiss and we can end this." He said.

"That is beside the point! It wasn't even a kiss, that shouldn't have even counted." I puffed my cheeks like a child, I wish I could cross my arms.

"Would you like a real kiss?" He asked, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Ikuto, don't." I snarled, yet he just climbed on top of me anyway. He leaned down and aimed for my lips, but just kissed my cheek when I moved my face to the right. "Ikuto, quit it god dammit!" I exclaimed,dodging more of his kisses. He finally held my chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Such a stubborn one." He said, then he leaned down a planted a kiss on my lips. His lips were cold and lifeless as they stood still on my lips, just as expected from a demon. Ikuto didn't have blood running through his veins, just that black blood that I've seen before, so he provides no warmth.

I felt a power run through my body, I saw my body glow a bright gold as Ikuto kept kissing me. I could finally move my arms and legs, so I pushed Ikuto away and got up.

"I can finally move!" I exclaimed, I turned around to face Ikuto.

"Of course, since I claimed you, I can give you some of my power if we share a kiss, so I gave you just enough so you could move again." He said.

"Thank you Ikuto!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. As soon as I noticed my actions, I quickly let go and cleared my throat, feeling my face go red.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy." I whispered, looking away from him.

"Is someone falling for me already?" He asked, I looked at him and he frowned.

"Damn, you're not." He said.

"How do you know if I'm not or am?" I asked.

"Well, if you are, its like you're soul is lingering out of your lips, just hanging there, ready for taking. And your's is not, so obviously not." He said, I nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, I'm a bit hungry, so I'm going to go eat." He said.

"You're going to go feast on young girl's souls?" I asked.

"No, demons can eat normal food too, I'm in the mood for chocolate." He said, he walked out the room and I followed. We walked into a grand kitchen with stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops, and cherry wood cabinets.

"Nice kitchen." I said, he opened the fridge and pulled out a chocolate cake, with chocolate syrup on top.

"Doesn't too much chocolate make you sick?" I asked.

"No, chocolates the best." He said, taking out a fork and stabbing the poor desert with it.

"I always prefered strawberry myself." I said.

"Its because you're a strawberry head, in fact, thats your new nickname." He said.

"No, I don't like that name!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot like a child.

"Too bad, strawberry head." He said, I made a whining noise and he chuckled. He sure can be annoying. We stood there in silence as he chewed his cake.

"Hey Ikuto." I said.

"What?" He said, but with a mouthful of cake, it sounded like some strange language.

"Does Utau hate me?" I asked.

"Not that I know, but I'm sure she doesn't. What makes you think she hates you anyway?" He asked.

"Well, she said she wouldn't care if I died." I murmered.

"Amu, she just doesn't want to build a bond with you, for her own reasons." He said.

"It seems like she just wants me to hate her." I said, right at that moment, Utau walked in.

"Nice to see you're back on your feet Amu." She said, her tone had no emotion at all.

"Yeah, Ikuto lent me some of his powers, so I can finally move." I said, trying to spike of some type of conversation with her.

"Thats great, very kind of Ikuto. By the way, your grandma wants to see you in the living area." Utau said, I huffed and walked out of the kitchen. Honestly, she doesn't have to act so emotionless. I walked into the room to my Mei, Rima, and Nagi sitting on the couch, chatting together.

"I even remember little Amu in middle school, you should have seen her, she had so much acne and this horrid head brace." My grandma said, they all burst out laughing and I felt my eye twitch.

"What are we talking about here?" I asked, they all flinched a little and turned around to look at me.

"Haha, Amu, great to see you." Mei said.

"Looking beautiful as ever." Nagi complimented.

"Whatever, Utau said you wanted to see me?" I said, Mei stood up.

"Yep, we are going to test your powers." She said.

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked.

"We are going to see what you can and cannot do, and then compare it to what other creatures can do and see what you match into." She said.

"Ok, what do you want me to do first?" I asked.

"Try moving that soda can on the coffee table." She said, I nodded and narrowed my eyes at the can. Come on, move, do it, please? I want you to move, you will move, you will listen to me and move.

"I don't think she can do it." Rima said, breaking my concentration.

"I can, I've moved a person before, I can move a simple can." I scoffed, staring back at the can. Now my pride is hanging on this can, do it for me, just move. I love you, can, just please move an inch, please?

"I told you, you can't do it." Rima said again.

"God dammit Rima, just let me concentrate!" I shouted, suddenly, the can flew across the room and hit Rima in the forehead.

"I am so sorry, you know I can't control my powers, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, getting down on the floor and bowing down.

"Look at you, you're basically begging for your life, how pathetic." She said, I could feel her red eyes boring holes into my back. I felt something starting to choke me, like an invisible hand was grabbing my neck. "Beg more, it amuses me." She said as she lifted me off the ground.

"Rima, please!" I managed to choke out, she smirked.

"More!" She shouted as she cackled evilly. Her eyes finally went back to normal as I dropped to the floor, I coughed loudly as I tried to breathe again.

"At least we know she has telekinesis." Nagi said, chuckling nervously.

* * *

"Now we will do a vampire test." Mei said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"I have been informed that you can see vampires when they use their invisibility, so now we brought Yaya over." Mei said, gesturing towards the peppy vampire.

"Hi!" Yaya chimed, I smiled at her.

"We already know that you can see Rima, so lets see if you can see Yaya." Mei said, I nodded. I closed my eyes and waited for my signal.

"You may open them now." Nagi said, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I noticed the red fog near the door.

"Here." I pointed at the fog, Yaya appeared and hugged me.

"Good job!" She exclaimed.

"She can also see vampires, thats a check." Nagi said.

"I'm tired, can we take a break?" I asked, they all nodded. I looked at the great grandfather clock standing my the chimney, it was already midnight.

"I should probably get home." I said, but then Utau walked into the room, where the hell does she keep coming from?!

"No can do." She said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because, we told your parents that the project will last a week, so you will stay here for the rest of the week." Utau said.

"Can't I just say I finished early?"

"Too suspicious, it would look strange if you said a week long project was finished within two days." She said.

"I'll stay as well, so it will make her feel more comfortable." Mei said, Utau nodded.

"Whatever makes her feel most at ease, we don't need her shaking up an earthquake and breaking the house." Utau said, I felt my blood boil.

"I would not break the house!" I shouted, waving my fist around. I can't believe it, I have to stay in this creepy house for about five more days. I sighed.

This will be the longest five days in my life.

**Ok, so I got really scared when two of you said you would stay up all night for the next chapter and I'm like shit, I better finish it or else I'll feel bad. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! By the way, I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH THE HEAD BRACE OR ACNE REMARK. If you got offended, I thoroughly apologize!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Werewolf

**Yo guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now much to say today so to chapter 7!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I refuse." I said simply.

"Amu, no one is going to watch you shower, so go!" Mei insisted.

"Nope, that demonic pervert is going to do something to me." I said, she sighed.

"Nagihiko!" Mei shouted, Nagi ran into the room witha worried look.

"What is the matter, is someone injured?" He asked.

"No, do me a favor and escort Amu to the bathroom, and keep her there until she showers." Mei said, my eyes widened.

"No, Nagi, don't touch me." I growled, he smirked.

"Sorry Amu, but it is quite improper for a lady not to bathe." He said, grabbing my hands and shoving them behind my back.

"Nagi, let me go!" I shouted, yet he just pushed me out of room and into the hallway. This would be quite a good time for my telekinesis to work! He kept pushing me until he we stood in front of a door, he opened it while holding my hands behind my back with one hand. Then, he pushed me into the bathroom and quickly shut the door, I tried jiggling the knob but it wouldn't move.

"Amu, just take a shower, I shall stand outside the door and wait." He said, I sighed. I guees since Nagi is protecting me, I should be fine. I stripped down and stepped into the shower, I turned the hot water on began washing myself.

Once I was done, I stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my body and looked in the mirror. It was a bit foggy so I wiped it, once I did, I saw a boy in the reflection behind and quickly turned around, no one there.

"Nagi?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked, I sighed in relief. Maybe it was a trick of the eye, I am a little tired. I looked around the bathroom and noticed I forgot my pajamas in my room.

"Nagi, can you get my pajamas from my room, please?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be back in moment." He said, I heard footsteps walking away and sighed.

"Pretty dumb of you to send away your only protection when you saw a boy in the bathroom." I heard someone say, I turned around and saw the same boy there from the mirror. He had spiky brown hair and emerald eyes, his skin was even a bit tanner then mine so I'm guessing he is no being that I have run into yet.

"What are you and what do you want from me?" I asked, he smirked.

"It does not matter what I am, and I want you." He said, stepping closer towards me.

"Stay back." I warned, he took another step and fear came over me. What am I supposed to do, his eyes shined a golden-yellow and he licked his lips. I stepped back but crashed into the counter, I looked at it and noticed a shampoo bottle, I took it and swung it. It hit him across the face and he fell down, I heard him growl and quickly regretted my actions.

"You little bitch." He said as he got up.

"What did you call me?" I asked, feeling angry.

"You heard me, a b-i-t-c-h, a bitch." He smirked.

"No one calls Hinamori Amu a bitch!" I shouted, I charged at him jumped on him. He fell back and hit his head on the floor, normal blood poured out of his head. The bathroom door opened and Ikuto stared at the scene in front of him, I was on top of a bleeding guy with a towel partially revealing my body.

"Kukai, what the hell are you doing?" Ikuto asked, the brunette chuckled nervously.

"You know this beast?" I asked.

"Yeah, his beast just so happens to be my best friend." Ikuto said, I stared at the boy.

"Is this the girl you claimed?" Kukai asked, Ikuto nodded. "You should have at least told me she was the special one, then I wouldn't have tried to eat her." Kukai said, Ikuto shrugged.

"It seems like strawberry-head can take down a werewolf." Ikuto said.

"This guy is a werewolf, well that explains a lot." I said, getting off of him. I helped him up and he thanked me.

* * *

"You are so stupid Kukai, you couldn't even control yourself in front of her." Rima said.

"Its not my fault, its a little hard when you smell her for the first time, I heard you went off as well." Kukai said.

"I did not go off, I simply lost my cool." Rima said.

"Same thing." Kukai said.

"At least Rima didn't sneak in when she was showering." Yaya smirked, Rima chuckled.

"Good one Yaya." Rima complimented.

"I wasn't thinking, besides, I didn't see anything." Kukai defended.

"I wonder what Utau will think once she sees you." Nagi said, I saw a slight blush on Kukai's face.

"What happened between Utau and Kukai?" I asked.

"They courted a couple hundred years ago." Nagi answered.

"Courted? And a couple hundred years ago?" I asked.

"All supernatural creatures can never die, unless killed, age doesn't affect them after eighteen years old." Ikuto said.

"And courted means to go out." Rima said.

"I didn't even know demons could love." I said.

"Some can, if they wanted to. Demons are not heartless, but some say that a demon's heart actually starts to beat when they're in love." Yaya said.

"Same with vampires." Rima added.

"Thats actually kind of sweet." I said.

"What is sweet?" Someone asked, I turned around and saw Utau standing there. Her eyes locked on Kukai and I saw her blush faintly.

"What are you doing here, Souma?" Utau asked.

"He tried killing Amu." Rima said.

"Oh, well, you should know that all of us are going out of our way to protect her, and it would be highly appreciated if you could as well." Utau said.

"I have no where to stay around here." Kukai said.

"You may use a room here, we have many to spare." Utau said.

"Fine, but only because you asked me to stay here." Kukai smirked.

"I said you are allowed to stay here, I did not ask you to." Utau said.

"We all know that you want me to stay here Utau, just admit it." He said.

"Fine, I admit, I would enjoy you staying here, now let me lead you to your room." She said, Kukai had a shocked expression from her reaction. She went to the back door that was in the kitchen and opened it.

"Please, follow me." She said, Kukai raised an eyebrow at her but followed her. The rest of us followed as well. Utau walked next to a little red dog house and pointed at it.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, you mangy mutt." She said coldly, we all gasped. I would never believe that these two dated. Utau walked past us and walked out the kitchen, Kukai stared at her as she walked off.

"Now thats the Utau I know." Kukai chuckled.

"Did she act like that when you two dated?" I asked.

"Utau was always cold and stubborn, but thats what made the relationship fun." Kukai said, staring off in the direction Utau walked in.

"Its true, Kukai would always tease her and Utau would always insult him." Ikuto said.

"It was quite an intresting relationship, amusing to watch." Nagi said.

"What made them break up?" I asked, everyone remained silent.

"Thats something you should find out yourself Amu, its not really good to speak about it." Rima said, I frowned.

"Ok, I guess." I said.

"Well, its time to rest, goodnight everyone." Nagi said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight everyone, lets go Yaya." Rima said, Yaya nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

"Try not to dream about me, strawberry-head." Ikuto said as he walked out.

"You wish!" I shouted, but he just replied with a lazy wave as he walked away. Kukai started for the back door.

"Are you seriously going to sleep outside?" I asked.

"Hey, house owner's orders." Kukai shrugged. I smiled and waved him goodbye as I walked to my own room.

* * *

"What do you mean, I'm not going to any ball!" I heard Ikuto shout, I was currently in the living room with Mei and Rima. Ikuto stormed in with Utau following, he turned around to face her.

"You have to go, you should at least feel honored to be invited." Utau said.

"What ball?" I asked.

"Satan is holding a ball in hell and we were invited, but Ikuto is refusing to go." Utau said.

"A ball? In hell? Sounds like fun, who wouldn't want to go?" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly, it sounds boring anyway. Also, knowing Satan, he'll probably torture some poor soul like last time." Ikuto said.

"Tortured?" I asked.

"The last party he threw, he chose the hottest girl and raped her." Ikuto said, I shuddered.

"He sounds terrible." I said.

"He is Satan, the ruler of hell, of course he is terrible." Utau rolled her eyes. "But we have an obligation to go, come on Ikuto." Utau said.

"Nope." Ikuto said.

"Fine." Utau said, she stood firmly and glared at Ikuto, then she pointed a finger at him. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, as my older brother, I command you to attend the ball!" Utau exclaimed, Ikuto groaned.

"God dammit!" He shouted.

"Please meet all the requirements of the invitation." Utau said, and tossed him an envelope.

"Ah yes, I have been invited as well." Rima said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you want to go?" Mei asked.

"Of course not, Satan's balls are the worst, but everyone is forced to go." Rima said.

"The only people who want to go are the sluts of hell." Ikuto scoffed.

"I heard you are required to bring a date this year." Rima said, Ikuto stared at her.

"Urggh! This just keeps getting worse and worse, who are you bringing?" Ikuto asked.

"Yaya, she will dress up as a man and accompany me." Rima said.

"Couldn't you just take Nagi?" I asked.

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, Nagi is an angel, he is not allowed in hell." Rima said, but I could see she was slightly disappointed.

"Who the hell am I supposed to bring?" Ikuto murmered, then, he smiled brighty and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You will be my date." Ikuto said.

"Oh hell no." I said, Ikuto walked in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Please, just go with me." He said.

"And what, have her set off all the demons?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow at Ikuto.

"Well, there is one way." Mei said, I glared at her but she ignored me.

"What?" Ikuto asked, seeming a bit desperate.

"I remember a certain spell that can make your scent turn into a completly diffrent one." Mei said, I looked at her curiously. "It means, lets say you're an angel, the spell can make you smell like a demon." Mei said.

"Will it work for someone like me?" I asked.

"The only way to tell is to try, I'll whip it up right now, it might take an hour or so." Mei said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait, who is Utau taking?" I asked, Ikuto shrugged.

"She will probably come up with something." Ikuto said, I nodded.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Honestly, with all the work I have to do, now a stupid ball on top of it. I sat in my office and sighed, all of this stress is giving me a migraine. I heard someone know on my door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed, pinching the bridge of my nose. The door opened and revealed a certain werewolf.

"Ah, sleep soundly last night?" I smirked.

"Like a baby. I heard theres a big ball going on in hell." Kukai said, I nodded.

"It is a stupid waste of time, including I have to find a suitable date." I said.

"When is the ball?" Kukai asked.

"This saturday, why are you asking?" I asked.

"It seems like that date is open for me, so I can be your's." Kukai said, my eyes widened. I stood up and walked in front of him, sending him a cold glare.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"And just why not?" He asked.

"Well, first of all, this is a ball and you probably lack in dance skills." I said, trying make up any excuse I could find. He took my hand and twirled me, bringing me against his chest as he stared down at me, and then quickly dipped me.

"Five years of ballroom dance class babe." He said, I felt myself getting more embarrassed.

"W-w-well-" I started.

"Besides, if I go with you, you can save yourself the time of having to find another date and use it for your research." Kukai said. I stared up at him and realized I was still in his arms.

"Fine, you can go with me to help me save time of finding someone else. Now, can you let me go?" I asked.

"If thats what you want." He said, then he let me go and let me crash into the floor. He ran for the door and I growled.

"You ass!" I shouted.

"Revenge for last night!" I heard Kukai shout from the hallway, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"He really hasn't changed after all of these years." I whispered to myself.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So its 2 a.m. right now and I am so tired but I also wanted to write so I apologize in advance for any grammer mistakes or mis-spellings!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Preparations For The Ball

**Well guys, I goofed up! In chapter 4, it is said that Amu run's out of the house crying, but then someone informed me about the fact that she can never shed a tear. So I went back to chapter 4 and fixed the little problem and I think it would be best if you reread it, even if it is a minor change. I apologize once again and now we can continue to chapter 8!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Rima, Ikuto, Nagi, and I all sat in the living room, waiting for Mei to finish the spell.

"I think I got it!" Mei exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"Alright, lets try it out then." Rima said, sounding quite excited herself.

"Who should we try it out on first?" Mei asked.

"Lets check Amu first, since her scent is the most powerful." Ikuto said, we all nodded in agreement. Mei took out a spray bottle from behind her back and I inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Now Amu, it might burn slightly since it digs underneath your skin so it can completly cover your scent." Mei warned, I nodded. She pointed it at me and I closed my eyes, I heard her spray it and my hands formed fists. I heard a slight sizzling sound and winced, my fingernails digging into my palms. I bit my bottom lips as well, it felt like it was burning my skin off.

"Hang in there Amu, just two more seconds and the pain shoould go away." Mei said, I nodded weakly. Finally, I felt relief and sighed, my palm and lip now hurting.

"Well, did it work?" Rima asked impatiently. Ikuto approached me and sniffed me, he smirked slightly.

"Yep, she has the smell of a demon." Ikuto smirked, I back away from him.

"Now try it on Nagi!" Rima exclaimed, then covered her mouth with her hand and looked at her feet. Mei giggled and pointed the spray bottle and Nagi, he closed his eyes and she sprayed it, I heard the same sizzling sound from when she sprayed me. Yet, Nagi took the pain better then me, he seemed completly calm as he stood still with his eyes closed.

"There, it should have set in." Mei said, staring at her wrist watch. Nagi opened his eyes and smiled.

"It just felt like a slight pinch." He said, I sweat-dropped and stared at my skin. Rima went up to Nagi and sniffed him.

"Perfect, the smell of a demon." Rima said, Nagi smiled and kneeled down.

"I should do this properly then. Rima Mashiro, will you allow to accompany you to the ball?" Nagi asked, I could see Rima's cheeks go a cherry red.

"You better not embarrass me." Rima muttered, Nagi chuckled as he stood up.

"Anyway, you two wash up. It has some horrible side effects if you use it too much, and we have save it for saturday." Mei said, Nagi and I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"Nagi?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you like Rima, or do you think she likes you? Or do you guys have a secret relationship going one even though you two are not allowed to be together, like the forbidden love between Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, letting my imagination get the best of me. Nagi smacked my head lightly and sighed.

"Amu, this isn't some fairy tale where everyone falls in love. Besides, if I did have feelings for the young princess, I am a mere angel and she is a vampire, it could never be." Nagi said, walking away from me. I guess that was a sensitive topic, I sighed and trudged down the hall, looking for an empty bathroom.

* * *

Once I was done showering, I walked back to the living room.

"How about that one?" Ikuto said, pointing at something in front of him.

"Hmm, do you think she will like it?" Rima asked him.

"Do you think she will like any of these?" Ikuto asked.

"True." Rima said.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Just picking out something for you to wear for the ball." Ikuto said.

"Let me see." I said, pushing Ikuto out of the way to see the outfits. Maybe it was my fault to be expecting beautiful ball gowns, but this is just sick.

"I am not wearing any of these." I said, walking away from them.

"Come on Amu, it is dress code for this ball." Ikuto said.

"Ball? Those outfits are not something you would wear to a ball." I said.

"Fine, whatever you want to call it, just please do it for me." Ikuto begged.

"Take Yaya or something, because I am not wearing that." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"I'll do anything if you just go dressed like that." Ikuto said.

"Anything?" I asked, he nodded. "Fine, you'll hear me request later, now let me see all of the outfits." I said, standing up. All of the choices were laying on the table. Everything basically was revealing, leather, and tight.

"What is the dress code exactly?" I asked, Ikuto pulled out the invitation from his pocket.

"For ladies, anything skimpy, tight, leather, or even naked." Ikuto said, I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Men?" I asked.

"Anything you like." Ikuto smirked, I sighed.

"I never thought I would find a bigger pervert then you." I rolled my eyes. I looked at all the outfits again, nothing I would wear.

"Let me try this on." I said, grabbing the outfit and running to a bathroom. I dressed in he outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a short, black, leather dress with thin straps, nothing too fancy about it, yet it clung to my curves uncomfortably. With the dress were knee-high boots and a fancy black necklace. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks from just looking at myself, god this is so embarrassing! I still have to show Ikuto, might as well go out now. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway, Utau was walking through and stopped as she looked at me.

"Um, I can explain." I said.

"No need, I know the dress code for the ball. But still, I can't believe I will have to dress in something like that." Utau shuddered.

"Oh thanks." I said, note the sarcasm.

"Well anyway, I am in quite a hurry, so I'll be taking my leave." She said, walking down the hallway. I sighed and entered the living room, Ikuto and Rima were talking and Rima noticed me, she smirked slightly.

"Oh wow, look how sexy you look." She smirked.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, Ikuto turned around to look at me and his eyes widened.

"I've seen hotter." Ikuto shrugged, pissing me off.

"Excuse you?" I asked.

"What? Do you want me to call you sexy?" He smirked.

"Well no, but I didn't want that reaction either." I said.

"What type of reaction did you want?" Ikuto asked, stepping closer to me.

"I-I-I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"Such an indecisive strawberry-head." Ikuto shook his head disapprovingly, I felt my cheeks go red.

"Don't call me that, you demonic pervert!" I shouted.

"Don't call me that, strawberry-head." He said

"Demonic pervert."

"Strawberry-head."

"Demonic pervert!"

"Shut up, both of you! Honestly, you guys are acting like children." Rima said, standing in front of us.

"He started it." I murmered.

"Nu-uh." Ikuto said.

"Uh-hu." I said.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hu."

"Shut up!" Rima shouted, grabbing us both by our ears. "It doesn't matter who started it, because I'm finishing it!" Rima shouted, I yelped because of how tightly she was gripping my ear. Luckily, Rima wasn't too pissed off because her eyes were her normal color, but we shouldn't push her that far.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Me too, you know my ears are sensitive!" Ikuto shouted, Rima let us both go, I rubbed my ear and she chuckled.

"Now, onto dancing." She said, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dancing?"

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to learn how to dance." I said, still dressed in my ridiculous dress. Rima and I were both in the ballroom of the house, waiting for Ikuto to get dressed.

"Satan always picks out a girl to dance with him, and if you get picked, it might cause some trouble if you don't know how to dance." Rima said.

"But thats theres a one in a million chance he'll choose me." I said.

"Theres still that one slim chance, so just stop complaining." Rima said.

"Are you going to be teaching me?" I asked.

"Yep, I danced wih Satan before, so I would be the best teacher." Rima said.

"How was it dancing with him?" I asked.

"He was a good dancer, great kisser, and terrible person." Rima said.

"You kissed him?!" I asked.

"Was forced to." Rima corrected. Then, Ikuto walked in, dressed in black dress pants with a black oxford shirt tucked in, also some black dress shoes.

"So fancy Ikuto." I joked.

"My sister ordered me to wear this." He snapped, I chuckled.

"Stop arguing and come stand in front of me." Rima commanded, we followed her orders and stood in front of her. "Now turn to look at each other." Rima said, I turned to the right to face Ikuto.

"Now, Ikuto, grab her by the waist." Rima instructed, I figured I shouldn't even try to argue. Ikuto's hand went on my waist, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I tried to keep my composure.

"Now Amu, you wrap your arms around Ikuto's neck." She said, I sighed and did as I was told.

"Now, I'm going to put on some music, and just move your hips to the beat." Rima said.

"What about me?" Ikuto asked.

"Just stand there." Rima said, Ikuto smirked.

_If I'm doin' this right, I'll be leavin' tonight_  
_I got my bags packed tight_  
_So many reasons to leave, I got my hands on my keys_  
_Yeah, I'll be leavin' tonight_

_We are young, we are young_  
_We drink and we fight and we love just because_  
_We are numb, we're on the run_  
_And you're never gonna chase us down_

I tried moving my hips to the beat as well as I could, but I wasn't really succeeding.

"Have you never danced before?" Ikuto whispered.

"Not with a boy, no." I answered, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Fortunately, I anticipated and had Mei brew me this." Rima said, taking out a small bottle. "Its a dance potion, it can make the most terrible dancer in the world the best." Rima said.

"Then she better take two." Ikuto teased, making my blood boil. I swiped the bottle out of Rima's hand and chugged it down. I gave the empty bottle back to her and went back to Ikuto, returning to our previous position.

"Hit the music." I said, Rima nodded and pressed play on the radio. I started moving my hips in a circular motion, Ikuto looked quite shocked.

"Keep going Amu!" Rima cheered on. I started playing around with Ikuto's hair as my hips grinded against his. I felt like I had no control of my body, but at least I could finally dance. Nagi and Kukai walked in but I didn't stop, I kept dancing.

"What is she doing?" I heard Kukai ask Rima.

"We have to teach her to dance for when she goes to dance." Rima answered, Nagi and Kukai both nodded understandingly. I could feel Ikuto's hands travel to my butt, but I let it go. Satan will probably touch me like this too, and probably worse.

"I didn't know Amu could dance like that." Kukai said, his tongue stick out. Rima smacked the back of his head as he whimpered slightly, Nagi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

The music finally stopped and I sat on the floor, completly tired.

"Mei did tell me that if you use it, it will waste up your energy. But you sure can move." Rima said.

"Good, how about you Ikuto, did you think I danced good?" I asked.

"You danced like a complete slut would, so yeah pretty good." Ikuto said.

"Good." I said, Rima helped me up.

"Well I'm going to go shower, I'm pretty sweaty." I said.

"I'll walk you there, my room is in that direction anyway." Rima said, I smiled at her and we both walked out.

"So Amu, what were you trying to prove?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seemed so determined to dance so sexually with Ikuto, what were you trying to really prove?" She asked.

_"I've seen hotter." _

_"Then she better take two." _Ikuto's word bounced around in my head.

"I guess I just wanted to prove that I was sexy." I whispered.

"But why?" Rima asked again.

"I don't know." I replied. Honestly, I didn't know why. I guess I just wanted to prove Ikuto wrong.

"Intresting." Rima smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said, running ahead of me.

"Get back here and tell me what you're thinking!" I exclaimed, I heard her giggle echo through the halls as she continued to run faster.

**~The Next Day, Afternoon.~**

"Are you dressed Amu?!" I heard Rima shout, I zipped up my left boot and stood up. Finally done, I checked the mirror again to make sure my makeup looked perfect, which it did. Rima helped me out with my makeup, and she is quite good at it. I had already taken the scent spell and Ikuto had the bottle of the dance potion

"Good bye Mei." I said, she smiled at me.

"Wow, my grand-daughter's first demon ball." Mei said, smiling sweetly at me. I hugged her tightly before zooming out the room and through the halls. I finally made it to the living room, where Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto were all waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, one of my boot's zipper got stuck." I said.

"Whatever, just get over here." Utau said, I went beside Ikuto and watched them.

"Would you like to do it?" Utau asked.

"Happily." Ikuto smiled, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it, drawing blood. He stuck his hand out and let it drip to the floor, I heard him chant some things under his breath. A bright light appeared with a great gush of wind. I closed my eyes tightly, I felt someone's hand take mine. I opened one eye slightly and saw Ikuto clench my hand tightly. I couldn't help but blush.

The light finally died down and I opened my eyes, there were double doors in front us.

"Hold my hand tightly and keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them." Ikuto warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"The path to hell is a terrifying one, can make any person go insane." Rima answered for him.

"So don't you dare open them or let go of my hand." Ikuto said, I nodded. I closed my eyes and heard the doors creak open. We all started walking in and I felt heat touch my skin, shrieks being heard from a distance.

"Ikuto, what exactly is in the path to hell?" I asked.

"You can see many souls being tortured by the true forms of demons, it is truely frightning, even to me." Ikuto said, I walked closer to him slightly, the screams becoming closer.

"We're almost there, just hold on." Ikuto said.

"What about Nagi?" I asked.

"Nagi has already been through the path to hell, and an angel is too pure to be affected by it." Ikuto said. I heard another pair of doors open and the heat finally disappeared.

"You can open them Amu." I heard Nagi say, I opened my eyes and looked around me. Everything seemed like the normal world, strange.

"Amu, look up." Kukai said, I looked up and saw that the sky was blood red. The moon was a bright yellow, brighter then on earth.

"Lets get there before we get punished for being late." Utau said, we all nodded and started heading towards a giant stone castle. I gulped.

I can tell something bad will happen here.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Nothing to really say so yeah.**

**Song: We are young by 3oh 3.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Satan's Ball Part 1

**Yo guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Not much to say so to chapter 9!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

After five minutes of walking, we were standing in front of a great big stone castle, like one you would see in medieval times. It was surrounded with stone fences and there were also large black gates that looked old and worn out.

"This is Satan's house?" I asked.

"He did some renovating, it was completly crashed last time." Rima said.

"Crashed, did a war break out?" I asked.

"There was the war between heaven and hell a couple of centurys ago, but that wasn't the cause of the castle being crashed. I remember there were a bunch of stone bricks everwhere and some holes in the walls." Rima said, I saw Utau's nose wrinkle when the war was mentioned.

"Anyway, just ring the bell." Ikuto said, Rima nodded and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Who is it?" We heard a voice say.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau Tsukiyomi, Rima Mashiro, and dates." Rima answered. There was a moment of silence until the gates opened, we all started walking in. We reached the front door, Rima didn't even bother to knock and pushed the door open.

"Always such an impatient one, Mashiro." I heard someone say as we walked in.

"Listen. I don't feel like standing outside like this." Rima said, gesturing to herself. She was wearing red high-waisted leather pants with three golden puts in a line on each hip. With that she wore a tight , leather, red crop top with spaghetti straps, also some red heels to match, and a cute little red headband. Rima told me she adored the color red, so she might as well make the most of her outfit.

Utau was wearing a black leather shorts with a black and white striped shirt that was strapless. Kukai was wearing a black muscle tank with skinny jeans, his ears had silver studs in them and his hair was it's usual spiky self, also some black converse on his feet. Nagi was wearing a plaid shirt with the colors red, black, gray and white, some normal denim jeans, and white vans. Ikuto was wearing the same outfit that he wore to dance practice yesterday.

"I guess so, Master does take his dress codes quite seriously." A man approached us, he was wearing a black tailcoat, his hair was sky blue and his eyes were a deep purple.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Hunter." Rima said, approaching the man.

"Greetings princess, its been far too long." Hunter said, smiling sweetly at her. Hunter was about two feet taller then Rima, but they looked like they would make a cute couple.

"Hasn't it?" Rima said, Hunter took Rima's hand and kissed it gently.

"How well do they know each other?" I whispered to Ikuto.

"When Rima lived in hell, Hunter would always visit her or she would visit him." Ikuto replied, I heard Nagi suck his teeth as he looked around, making sure he avoided them. Is Nagi jealous, he did say it was impossible for Rima and him to be together.

"Anyway, let be direct you to the party room, Master would really like to meet everyone." Hunter said, walking down the hallway with us following. I looked around the halls, there were portaits hanging everywhere. Most of them of a man with a bunch of girls around him, probably some type of pervert. But there was one portrait that caught my eye, it was Hunter and the same boy in the other ones. He had his arms wrapped around Hunter's neck, Hunter was laughing and the boy was smiling like a child. He had fiery red hair and silver eyes, his skin very pale but nearly shining.

"Amu, hurry up!" I heard Rima shout, I stole another glance at the photo and ran back to the group. I heard muffled music, probably from another room.

"And here is the party." Hunter said, pointing at two huge double doors. He opened them a there was a huge ball room with a stage up front. On the stage was a DJ stand with a guy spinning records, in the crowd were a bunch of guys and girls dressed in slutty outfits. Then again, I looked down at my own outfit, I guess I shouldn't be talking.

"I shall take you to my Master!" Hunter shouted over the music, he started cutting through the crowd and we followed him as best as we could.

Remember how the invitations said girls can even come naked, well some did! Almost all of them were grinding against men, and the others were running around and screaming. We reached the stage and I sighed in relief, I felt like I was going to get raped in that crowd. We all went backstage and I looked around, there were a lot of diffrent instruments that I was tempted to play or bang on.

"He should be here any second." Hunter assured us. And almost as if on cue, a guy came up to us with two girls on his right and left, he was the same guy from the portrait with Hunter.

"Hey guys, glad to see you could make it!" The guy chirped.

"Great to see you too, Satan." Ikuto said, this guy was Satan!? I didn't imagine him to look so young, or attractive.

"And who are these two, never seen them in hell." Satan said, pointing the bottle in his hand at Nagi and I.

"They just recently turned into demons, thats why you probably haven't seen them yet." Rima quickly responded. Satan shooed the two girls and they pouted as they strutted away, then he came up to me.

"This one is quite cute, what is her name?" Satan asked, his face inches away from mine. His breathe smelled like mint and cinnamon, it doesn't even seem like he was drinking.

"Hinamori Amu, my date." Ikuto said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Good job Ikuto, you got yourself a good one." Satan gave him a thumbs up with a wink. This was the terrible man that raped a poor girl, the pervert who made me dress like this, the one who forced Rima to kiss him? He seems so adorable, I just want to pinch his cheeks.

"Amu, why are you sucking your thumb?" Rima asked, stifling a chuckle. I finally realized that I was sucking my thumb, I quickly pulled it out and hid my thumb behind my back. Satan blinked at me twice before smiling sweetly at me.

"I used to suck my thumb, it was quite an addiction." Satan said, looking at his own thumb. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at him, he was trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Anyway, I should get back to hosting my party, see you guys around." He said, then came up to me. "I really hope I get to see you again." He whispered in my ear, I felt my cheeks redden as he walked away.

"It seems like Satan has the hots for Amu." Kukai teased.

"Satan has the hots for any girl in a slutty outfit." Utau rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, lets go dance, I wanna show off my moves." Kukai said.

"Dancing sounds fun, lets go Nagi." Rima said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the crowd. Kukai dragged Utau out, and I could see a slightl blush on her cheeks.

"Would you like to go dance?" I asked.

"If you will dance like you did yesterday, then why not?" He smirked, I punched his shoulder and he frowned. "I'm joking, lets go dance." Ikuto said, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor. We stood in the middle of the crowd and danced, not like yesterday, but just normally. Ikuto spun me once and I couldn't help but laugh, he chuckled slightly when I almost fell over because someone pushed me. The song suddenly changed to a slower type, everyone was partnering up and I stared at Ikuto.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" He asked.

"A little." I shrugged, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Let me teach you a bit then." He smirked, I felt my heart beat faster as he put one hand on my waist and grabbed my other hand with his free hand. "Put your free hand on my shoulder." He said, I did as he said. We started slowly spinning in circles as the music continued.

"Where did you learn to slow dance?" I asked.

"I had to go to some fancy parties when I was younger." Ikuto said.

"Intresting." I nodded slowly. I looked all over the crowd and saw Nagi and Rima dancing together, Rima's head was rested on Nagi's shoulder, I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What do you think is happening between Rima and Hunter?" I asked.

"I know they were childhood friends, I'm not sure if they're anything more." Ikuto said.

"What about Satan and Hunter?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just know that they are super close." Ikuto said, I nodded. The music suddenly stopped and I turned to look at the stage, Satan was on it with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello! Time to choose my girl for the night!" Satan exclaimed, a bunch of girls shrieked and started jumping up and down with their hands up. All the lights turned off and someone grabbed my hand, it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. Then, a spotlight started traveling through the crowds, and stopped directly over me. I could see a spark of amusement dance in Satan's eyes.

"Hurry, take the bottle!" Ikuto exclaimed, he threw me the potion and I completly missed it, all that was left was a bunch of shattered glass and the potion all over the floor.

"Dammit!" I growled underneath my breath.

"Is something wrong, cupcake?" I heard someone ask behind me,I turned around slowly to see Satan looking over me.

"Nothing at all, lets go dance." I suggested, hoping he wouldn't notice the glass on the floor.

"Fabulous suggestion." He said, he grabbed my hand and I heard a few girls whine as he dragged me somewhere else. I looked back at Ikuto and shot him a 'what the hell do I do now' type of look and he replied with a shrug and a smirk. I sighed and turned back to look at Satan, what am I supposed to do now, I can't dance for my life. He stopped in a random spot in a crowd and quickly placed his hands on my hips.

"Shouldn't your hands be on my waist? Thats a little too low." I said, he grinned widely.

"You are the first girl to comment on where I put my hands." Satan said.

"Well, I'm not an actual slut like most of them." I rolled my eyes, he laughed full heartedly.

"I suppose so, but the outfit kind of proves you wrong." He said, I blushed slightly and looked away from him, causing him to chuckle.

"Lets just dance already." I whispered, he nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tried shaking my hips but I failed just like I did with Ikuto.

"Do you not know how to dance?" He asked.

"Not really, no." I sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of my head.

"Just follow my lead." He smirked, I nodded and stared at his feet. They started moving quickly and made me a little dizzy just from watching them. Then, he grabbed my hand and twirled me about four times before dipping me. My eyes were spinning and probably shaped like swirls as I tried to regain my balance.

"Ok, I didn't expect dancing to be so... sickening." I said, almost feeling like I had to throw up.

"Fine, follow me then." He said, I raised a brow at him as he dragged me out of the crowd. I spotted Utau and she shot me a questioning look, I sent her back the same one because I didn't have any idea where we were going. We ran out of the huge ballroom and ran down the halls, I saw Hunter striding down one of them and he looked at us curiously.

"Master, where are you taking her?" Hunter asked, he seemed a bit worried.

"Don't worry about it!" Satan shouted, still dragging me down the halls. We stopped in front of a door and he opened it, showing off a red bedroom. The walls were painted and seemed as if there was just black paint splattered all over them, it seemed like a pretty cool design. In the middle of the room was a black couch with a glass coffee table in front of it that had beer bottles on it. On the wall was a huge flat screen TV with some type of gaming system under that. It was quite an average room, until I looked at the portrait hanging over the bed.

Obviously painted, it was Satan sitting on a throne with a golden crown on his head, slighly tilted to the right. He was naked with a red cape that was lined with snow leopard pattern, it was covering his crotch and hanging off of his shoulder, he had a slight smirk on his face as his elbow was resting on the arm rest, and his head resting on his palm. If you thought that was insane, there were two leopards on his right and left side with diamond studded collars, this guy sure does like to go all out.

The bed sheets were a red satin decorated with black designs that looked like vines running down it. There were a bunch of black and red pillows, some with the same design as the bed sheets. And to top it off, the entire bed was shaped like a heart, this fact made me sweat-drop.

"Like the room?" He asked, sitting on the black couch.

"Its nice, don't you think that painting is a bit much?" I asked, pointing at it.

"I posed for that a couple hundred years ago, I was terrified of those giant cats." He said.

"Then why did you pose with them?" I asked.

"Because I looked cool." He smirked, I sighed.

"Anyway, why did you bring me in here?" I asked, he got up and got close to me.

"I think you're special Amu." He said, I backed up a bit but he just came closer.

"You've only known me for a hour." I chuckled, taking another step back.

"But I can already tell, there is something about you that I can't put my tongue on." He said, taking a step closer.

"You mean finger?" I asked, taking a step back. But instead of finding more floor, I fell onto the heart-shaped bed. Before I could get up, Satan climbed on top of me, I tried pushing him off but he was too strong.

"No, I mean tongue." He said, he leaned down and started sucking on my neck.

"No..." I said, but it turned into more of a moan. I hate to admit it, but he could really charm a woman.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" He asked, I bit my bottom lip and looked away from him. "Just say it Amu, say you want more and I'll happily meet any demands you have." He said, licking the soft spot behind my ear. I bit harder on my lip, making sure no noises escaped my lips. Damn these teenage hormones, making me enjoy this crap! My lip started bleeding and I quickly licked the blood off, my blood tasted diffrently then it should.

The usual taste of blood is a copperish tpye of taste, but now it tasted like a drop of heaven. I bit my lip harder to draw more blood, and I sucked it up again.

"Amu? Your eyes are red, are you in your demonic form?" He asked, staring at me curiously.

"Demon form?" I asked, he got off of me and I stood up, brushing myself and pulling my dress down. I saw that there was a mirror on the right of the bed, I stared at it and saw my eyes, a crimson color with eyes like slits.

"What the...?" I said under my breath, Satan came up from behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"Since you are new, you should know its perfectly normal to go into demonic form if you are experiencing extreme pleasure." He smirked, I slapped his hands away but continued to stare at the mirror in astonishment. Is this what I am, a demon?

_"It has some horrible side effects if you use it too much."_ Mei's words popped into my head, is this what she meant by side effects? Wait a minute, if I am turning into a demon and my soul is desirable to demons, does that mean that I want to eat myself? Thats why my blood is delicious, it also may be the cause of me sucking my thumb back there.

"I have to go." I said, heading for the door until he grabbed my arm.

"Why in such a hurry, we were just getting to the good stuff." He said, I shot him a disgusted look and pulled my arm away from him.

"You are exactly what I thought you were, a stupid pervert who doesn't give a shit about anyone. And to think I thought you were actually nice." I spat at him, his face was expressionless and he was completly frozen, I took this chance to run out of his room and run down the halls.

"Lady Amu, please follow me." I heard someone say, I turned around and saw Hunter there, he looked at with complete shock.

"Oh my, I guess Rima's prediction was correct." He said.

"You know where Rima is?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yes, please follow me." He said, he started walking down the halls and I followed him, yet it was pretty hard with his long strides. He opened a door and I ran in, everyone was there waiting for me. Nagi's back was facing me, he turned around and his eyes were red like mine.

"You too?" He sadly chuckled, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"God dammit!" Rima shouted, kicking the wall, creating a massive crack in the wall.

"Watch it, you're powers are still out of control, don't want to break the mansion, do we?" Utau asked, Rima growled slightly.

"Don't worry, Mei can fix this, I'm sure of it." I said, Nagi's frown deepened.

"It doesn't matter, if God finds any record of this, I'll be demoted, or even kicked out of heaven." Nagi sighed.

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

"Because, an angel turning into a demon isn't quite a good thing to end up on your record." Nagi said. I started gnawing at my bottom lip again, sucking in more blood to calm me down.

"Are you sucking your own blood?" Kukai asked, walking up to me.

"Yeah, it calms me down." I said.

"Amu, stop it, you'll ruin your lips." Ikuto said, slapping my cheek lightly. I pouted and sat down on the floor, I looked around the room.

The wall was made of stone bricks and the floor was concrete, there were diffrent chains and ropes all over the floor. There were torches hanging from the walls that were currently lit, but what freaked me out the most that there was some blood on the walls and floor.

"What room is this?" I asked.

"It used to be the dungeon, then we moved it to the basement, and Master never comes in here so it would be a good place to hide you." Hunter said.

"Why am I hiding from him?"

"Because he is throwing a rampage trying to find you right now." Hunter said, my eyes widened.

"B-b-but I didn't do anything." I stuttered.

"I never said I knew why, but it seems you are quite diffrent from the other girls." Hunter smirked, my face heat up slightly.

"Wait a minute, does Hunter know about me?" I stood up and whispered in Rima's ear.

"Of course, I can trust Hunter with anything." Rima said, crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly, my pentagram started burning my back.

"Arggh!" I exclaimed, falling to the floor.

"Amu! What is happening?!" Ikuto shouted, shaking me slightly. I curled up into a ball and stared at him.

"My pentagram...it hurts Ikuto...it hurts." I whispered, it felt like something pierced me in the back and I let out a loud cry.

"I know she is experiencing a lot of pain, but if she keeps shrieking like that, Master will find her." Hunter said, guarding the door.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" Utau snapped.

"Lets go back... to earth." I whined, shaking slightly.

"We can't, you have to wait at least three hours before using the portal again." Ikuto said, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Oh Amu~!" I heard someone chime in the halls.

"Its my Master." Hunter whispered.

"Can't Utau...use her's?" I asked, I felt another pain strike me, I was about to yell until Ikuto covered my mouth.

"Rima, get over here." Ikuto hissed, Rima followed his orders and ran over to Ikuto and I.

"Listen, this is the plan." Ikuto started saying something but I could barely hear him. Rima nodded and Ikuto picked me up bridal style, I didn't even have enough energy to lift my head up, so it just dangled slightly. Ikuto and Rima ran beside the door and pressed their backs against the wall, Rima put one hand on Ikuto's shoulder and the other on my leg, she closed her eyes and I could see a red fog where she used to be. Another pain hit my back, but this time it was more of a burning sensation. I felt Ikuto's hand go over my mouth as I was about to cry out.

The door slammed open and Satan walked in.

"Where are you Amu?" He asked, he looked at Nagi, Utau, Kukai, and Hunter.

"Hello Master, I was just showing our guests around." Hunter smiled, could Satan not see us?

"Have you two seen a flat-chested pinkette?" Satan asked, I felt like slapping him but I couldn't even get out of Ikuto's arms. In fact, I couldn't even see Ikuto, is Rima using her invisibility on us? Ikuto started scooting across the wall and ran out the door, Rima following quickly behind. Another pain came back and I shouted loudly, Ikuto sucked his teeth and started running faster.

"Amu! There you are, stop right there!" I heard Satan shout. I only had two words for this situation.

God dammit!

**I left you guys with a cliffie, oops :3 So what did you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed the chapter though, I worked really hard on this one so hopfully you liked it!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Satan's Ball Part 2

**Yo guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I can't believe I already have 50+ reviews on this story, it truely makes me happy and my heart sparks with joy a little! So I hope you enjoy chapter ten! I added some Amuto stuff in so I hope you enjoy!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Ikuto skid to try to take a sharp turn around a corner, making a slight squeaking noise on the polished marble floor. My head was dangling from left to right from all the running, giving me a slight headache.

"Get back here, I want to see her now!" I heard Satan shout, he was currently a couple of feet behind us, trying to chase Ikuto down. Rima appeared beside Ikuto and started running quickly.

"I told you to keep us invisible until we get out of the mansion." Ikuto hissed.

"Listen, not all of my powers are under control, including you just took off without me!" Rima defended, looking over her shoulder to see how far away Satan was.

"It is not my fault your powers haven't awoken yet." Ikuto rolled his eyes, suprisingly staying with his fast pace.

"It's not my fault my mother won't tell me how!" Rima shrieked back.

"It's not my fault we don't know how." Ikuto shrugged.

"Stop fighting and keep running, get me out of here!" I demanded, feeling another burn hit my back, I groaned loudly and Rima looked at me with a worried look.

"You have to get her to the main bathroom, they keep all types of medicine there that might help. It is located in the west corridor, you have to get there without him following you." Rima said, Ikuto took another sharp turn to the left and Rima kept running beside us.

"No matter how many turns I take, I can't get him off my tail, what am I supposed to do?" Ikuto asked, Rima looked over her shoulder again and groaned in annoyance.

"You owe me for this, Amu." Rima muttered, she quickly turned around and started running towards Satan. She jumped on him and gave him a big kiss, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Ikuto continued running, we finally made it to the west corridor and found the bathroom, Ikuto put me down a rested me against a wall. He locked the door and walked back to me, he pulled down one of the straps on my dress and I stared at him with a confused look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"You obviously can't shower by yourself, so I'll do it myself." Ikuto said, my eyes widened as he smirked.

"But then you'll see me..." I started, blushing a blood red.

"Naked? Amu, when Utau was little, I used to help her bathe a lot, calm down." He assured me.

"But thats your sister, I'm just..." I said, then I completly froze. What am I to Ikuto really?

"It doesn't matter, right now your condition will keep deteriorating if you don't get rid of that potion." Ikuto said.

"Can't you just kiss me and give me strength so I can shower myself?" I asked.

"If the potion stays on, it won't matter how many times I kiss you, unless you just wanted a kiss for your own pleasure?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"Shut up you demonic pervert." I whispered, he chuckled as he slid my dress off. I was left in my bra and panties as he stared at me.

"Can you just hurry up and not gawk?" I asked, my face becoming redder and redder. He turned me around and I felt his fingers slightly brush against my back, giving me the shivers. I felt my bra loosen and it fell to the floor, I wanted to lift my hands to cover my breasts but of course I didn't have the strength to. My pentagram was now stinging, like a bunch of needles just kept poking at it. I whimpered and I felt Ikuto's cold fingers touch it, I winced and threw my head back.

"Amu." He whispered, he helped me stand up and walked me over to the mirror, my eyes were still their red, demon form. He turned me around slightly so I could see my back, the pentagram was surrounded by red blotches, the bold, black lines of the magical symbol gleamed a bright red.

"What...?" I asked as I stared at the mirror in horror.

"I have never seen something like this." Ikuto said, staring at the mirror with a scowl on his face.

"Lets just get this over with." I sighed.

"Would you prefer your panties on or off?" He asked, I looked at his face in the mirror, it was completly serious as he waited for a reply. I guess he can already tell my discomfort level was way too high for more teasing.

"I have to take them off, I don't have any other pair to wear." I said, he nodded and slipped my panties off quickly. He lead me to the bath and sat me down, he started running the water as he looked through the cabinets for any burn medicine. It was an awkward silence, the only sound was the water pouring into the tub I was sitting in.

"Would you like to smell like a radiant rasberry or a coconut and lime scent?" He asked, staring at two diffrent types of liquid soap.

"Rasberry." I muttered, he nodded and grabbed a fluffy looking sponge and poured the soup onto it. He stared rubbing my back gently, making sure not to scratch the red blotches. I sat there in complete silence, my heart beating quickly.

"At least we know you haven't gone full demon." Ikuto said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because your heart beat is still there, and faster then usual." Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, I heard him chuckle. "Can you hurry up, this is really uncomfortable." I demanded.

"But Amu, I have to scrub your front." He said in a innocent tone.

"Like hell you will, just turn on the shower head to rinse me off." I said, he nodded and turned the faucet to the right. Water poured on my head and I sighed, great, now my hair will be wet.

He turned it off and helped me up once again, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, finally, I didn't have to be naked around him.

"Finally, your eyes are back to normal." Ikuto said, I sighed in relief. "Now, lets get this over with." He mumbled, he leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. His lips stood still but somehow, this time they provided some type of warmth. A golden light shined brightly and he pulled away, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes glimmering their usual honey gold.

"Finally, now I'm going to get dressed, turn around." I commanded.

"I've already seen you naked." Ikuto shrugged.

"Exactly, you've seen enough." I said, he said something under his breath as he turned around.

**Satan's P.O.V:**

Where the hell are they! Stupid blonde got me turned on and I couldn't stop myself, I finally pushed her off before we did anything dirty. I was running through the halls when an intoxicating smell hit my nostrils. What is that? I have never smelled something like that, I licked my lips and followed the scent, it seems like it's inside the mansion.

"Master!" I heard someone shout behind me, I turned around and saw Hunter running towards me.

"I demand to know what that scent is." I growled, he flinched back slightly.

"Well you see sir, I got a beautiful candle called 'drop of heaven' and I just lit it in the ball room." He said.

"But it is coming from the west corridor." I said.

"I think your nostrils are off Master, come now, some girls are waiting for you in your bedroom." Hunter said, grabbing my arm but I quickly pulled away. I grabbed his collar and brought him close to my face.

"Listen here, I want you to find out what that scent is, got it?" I said, he nodded quickly and I let him go. I started walking off back towards that direction and found myself walking faster and faster towards it.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Ok, you can turn around." I said, Ikuto turned around and his eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here, now." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we forgot the fact that now that the potion is washed off, everyone can smell you." Ikuto said.

"Well, check that window." I said, pointing at the small window over the shower. Ikuto stood on his toes to look at it, he tried opening it but to no prevail.

"Damn it, they're demon proof, meaning I can't break them." Ikuto said, I sucked my teeth and looked around the bathroom.

"There is only one exit." I said, I pointed to the bathroom door.

"If you exit through there, you'll die." Ikuto said.

"If we stay in here, I'll die." I argued, he smirked.

"You sure have changed from that positive dweeb to a pretty hot bad ass." Ikuto said, I smirked.

"Lets go." I said, I took a deep breath and opened the door, I could see no one was around. I walked out and took a left, seeing Satan on the other side of the hall.

"Amu! You are the cause of that smell." He shouted, I chuckled nervously.

"It's my perfume, do you like it!?" I shouted.

"Bullshit!" He shouted, then he sprinted towards me. I ran the other direction with Ikuto besides me.

"Follow me, I know where the exit is." He said, I nodded as he sprinted in front of me, I tried my best to keep up until he took a sharp turn and I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed and kept running through this stupid labyrinth of a mansion. I stopped in front of familiar double doors, where do I know these from?

"Do you guys smell that?" I heard from the other side.

_Shit_

"It smells great, like an amazing feast." Another one said.

_Amu, why did you run here?_

"Lets go get it before it runs away!" I heard someone exclaim.

_Why aren't you running now?_

The doors slammed open, showing a bunch of demons with their demonic eyes flashing.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked, running down the hall. I heard them start running, like a herd of bulls coming towards me. Rima suddenly appeared in beside me and sighed.

"Honestly, you are so stupid." She said, she grabbed my arm and we both turned invisible, yet the demons kept running towards me.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked.

"They can probably sniff you out." Rima groaned.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you're screwed!" Rima chirped, smiling. She vanished and I glared at where she once was, I looked over my shoulder and saw the huge crowd of demons chasing me. They were all drooling and trampling over each other, I noticed they were nearing me and panicked. Rima better have some great plan, because right now, it looks like I'm demon chow!

I skidded across the floor and slipped, falling on my face. I looked up and saw all the demons slowly approaching me, I backed up but hit the wall, I guess this is the end. I just want to say I love my mom, dad, sister, and everyone who has been my friend. Suddenly, something grabbed me and I started floating, I looked up and saw Satan carrying me. He had black feathered wings that sprouted out of his back.

"Stupid." He muttered, I glared at him as he flew me outside the mansion. I saw Ikuto, Utau, Nagi, Kukai, Hunter, and Rima waiting for me in the field. He flew a foot above ground and dropped me, I rubbed my head and sent him a cold scowl.

"Finally, took you long enough." Utau said.

"Shut up, you're lucky I saved her in the first place." Satan said.

"Why did you save me, and how can he control himself around me?" I asked.

"Because, I have more self control then most demons. And also, now you owe me." He smirked, grabbing my chin and bringing me closer to his face. He was about to kiss me until Ikuto pushed his face back and brought me closer to him.

"You are not allowed to do that." Ikuto said.

"And who are you to say so?" Satan asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him.

"Because," Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, this time my chest against his. He pulled down my dress slightly on my back, revealing my pentagram. ", she is my property." Ikuto finished.

"Don't refer to me as your property!" I exclaimed.

"So you two are dating?" Satan asked.

"I would never go out with this demonic pervert!" I shouted, pointing at the blue haired demon.

"Thats hurts Amu." Ikuto said, pouting.

"Well then, that means she is any one's game." Satan said, pulling him back to me.

"I'm being sick of being pulled around like a child's plaything." I sighed.

"Can you guys quit it so we can go back?!" Rima seemed pissed now.

"Of course, lets go Amu." Ikuto said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Satan. He bit his wrist and let his black blood drip on the floor, chanting some unknown words, a bright light flashed as a gush of wind came like last time. I opened my eyes and saw the double doors.

"Close your eyes, just like last time." Ikuto said, I nodded and shut my eyes. We started walking, I heard the screams and felt the heat just like last time.

"Visit often!" I heard Satan exclaim, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Like hell we will." I heard Ikuto mutter.

"Isn't someone being a bit overprotective?" Rima said.

"I'm supposed to protect her." Ikuto replied.

"Yeah, thats it." I could feel Rima's eye roll.

"You can open your eyes now." I heard Ikuto say, I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in the living room. Mei was sitting on the couch with Yaya beside her, Mei stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Amu, are you ok? Yaya told me what happened." Mei said.

"How did Yaya know?" I asked.

"I could tell her. Like Ikuto can talk to you through your mind, as can I to Yaya." Rima said.

"Speaking about that, Ikuto, how come when I lost you in the mansion, you didn't speak to me?" I asked, inching closer to Ikuto.

"I thought it would be funny to watch you struggle." He smirked, I went red from anger.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted, hitting his head repeatedly.

"Thats hurts, quit it!" He shouted, yet I just kept hitting his head. I saw Rima give Utau a look, Utau smirked and Yaya started giggling, I raised a brow at them and stopped hitting Ikuto.

* * *

All the boys left, Ikuto went to go get some chocolate, Kukai wanted to go to meet his friends, and Nagi needed to sort some things out with God. Utau, Rima, Yaya, Mei and I sat in the living room. Rima was sipping some tea, Yaya was sucking on a lollipop, and Utau was reading a book. There was only the sound of the grandfather clock ticking, kinda pissing me off.

"So girls, how is it going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Amu, what are your thoughts on Ikuto?" Utau asked, not bothering to look away from her book.

"What is with the sudden question?" I shot another question back at her, wanting to avoid the subject. Ever since the shower incident, I've been feeling kind of awkward around Ikuto.

"Just wondering." Utau sung, flipping a page.

"Well, I just think he is a stupid pervert." I said.

"Really? I wonder if he feels the same way about you." Rima raised a brow at me, as if she was digging in my eyes for answers.

"He is just doing his job, I'm nothing more then a..." I stopped myself, I still had no idea what I was to Ikuto.

"Yes? Would you like to continue that sentence?" Utau asked, finally looking away from her book.

"Well, I don't really know. I have never really asked, or cared." I shrugged, I could hear Yaya giggle slightly.

"Something you have to say, Yaya?" Rima smirked at the bruenette.

"Well, I've been reading a lot of mangas lately and I have finally come up with a word of Amu." She smiled brightly, Rima and Utau looked at her with amusement.

"What type of term?" I asked.

"Well, they're called a tsundere." Yaya said, I felt my face flush. I remember in middle school I would read a bunch of mangas, so I knew exactly what that term meant.

"Ummm, that doesn't describe me at all." I chuckled nervously.

"What does it mean?" Rima asked, Utau stared at Yaya strangely.

"It talks about a character who is cold to another person, but then opens up to them and eventually..." Yaya started, then she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up Yaya! I am nothing like that, I hate Ikuto and I always will." I crossed my arms over my chest and puffed my cheeks, looking away from the three teenagers.

"It would be cute if they had a little pet name, like a combination of their's." Rima suggested, both of the girls nodded.

"Like... Ikuamu!" Yaya exclaimed, pointing her index finger up.

"Doesn't have a nice ring to it, we need something like..." Utau said, rubbing her chin in a thoughtful way.

"Amuto?" Mei piped up, the girl's eyes sparkled at the name.

"Perfect! Amuto!" Rima said.

"My granddaughter with a demon, I highly approve." Mei nodded.

"Amu can even act all cutsie and and call Ikuto something like Iku!" Yaya exclaimed, the girls nodded in agreement.

"You guys are all idiots!" I shouted, getting up and walking out of the room. Such stupid ideas in their heads, I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut. But, I did have to admit, Amuto did have a nice ring to it.

**Unkown's P.O.V:**

"She has come back, you make another attempt towards her tomorrow." I said, the young boy nodded.

"Of course, my Queen." He said, putting a hand over his chest and bowing down.

"Yes, soon everyone will be calling me that and boing down. I feel like it is right in my grasp." I said, reaching out into nothing.

"And the army?" He asked.

"That is only the last option, no need to take them out yet." I said. "Leave my presence now, I must rest." I said, shooing the boy away with my hand. He nodded and walked out of the room, I started chuckling.

"Hinamori Amu, you will soon be mine." I whispered, smirking slightly.

**Oh no, it seems like another person is targetting Amu, but who is it? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Lying Or Bending The Truth?

**Yo guys! Do you ever just read fanfics for an anime or write fanfics and then you rewatch the anime and you're like, ummmmm this is awkward. I watched the first episode of shugo chara again and I was just like... I'm determined to rewatch the entire series to like just remember all the great episodes and stuff like that. So anyway, lets continue this series with chapter 11!**

**Nagi's P.O.V:**

"I apologize thoroughly, I know you can never forgive me." I said, I was currently groveling on the floor. Well, not really floor, more like a fluffy cloud in heaven. God was in front of me, yet I didn't know what expression he had on since I was looking down at the floor.

"Nagihiko, please get up, there is no need for that." He said, I looked up and saw his hand reached out to help me up.

"But what I have done is unforgivable." I said, looking away from his outstretched hand. I heard him chuckle slightly, I looked at him with a serious face.

"This is not a laughing matter." I scolded him, yet he kept chuckling.

"You did it for that vampire, to be more precise, the princess." God said, yet there was no tone of disgust or disappointment.

"I did not." I lied, maybe I would get in even more trouble for telling him I did it for Rima.

"Lying is one of the seven deadly sins." He said, I sighed.

"Yes, I did it for her." I mumbled.

"Do you have feelings for this girl?" He asked, I looked at him with a deep frown.

"Of course I do, she makes have little butterflies in my stomach." I admitted, a deep blush forming on my cheeks.

"Yet she is a vampire." He reminded me.

"Yes she is, that is why it can not be." I sighed, looking at him sadly.

"Can not be? Who is stopping you?" He asked, raising a brow at me.

"Well, you are, and Satan as well." I answered.

"To be honest, Satan does not take his job seriously at all, I don't think he really matters in this. And me, I could never stand in the way of true love." He shrugged, I felt my heart spark a little.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked.

"I heard her parents are looking for suitors for her, better get her quickly Nagihiko." God sent me a wink, I got up and nodded. I started running with anticipation, but it soon died down. How does Rima feel about me? Well, I believe some lying is in order to find out. I chuckled maniacally as I walked across the cloud, my wings grew out of my back and I flew down to earth, hopefully this goes well.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Thank you so much for having me." I smiled at Utau.

"No need for thanks, I was just doing what was right." Utau said, yet I could see her lips twitch into a slight smile. I was standing outside with everyone, but Nagi was still probably in heaven.

"What about Mei, my parents think she already left." I said.

"I'll be staying here, so I can always help you with whatever." Mei winked at me, I giggled slightly.

"Well I should get going, my parents are expecting me now, goodbye!" I said, walking off and waving back at them.

"I'll miss you, strawberry head!" Ikuto shouted.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted back, I could hear a low chuckle come back from him. Great, now Rima and Utau will tease me some more about Ikuto. Honestly, there is nothing going on between us, and there never will be.

I walked all the way home and opened the front door, there was no one in the living room or kitchen. I heard footsteps run down the stairs, Ami ran up to me and stared at me with a smirk.

"So Amu, I heard you were working on a project." She said.

"Yeah, that's what you get when you wait until the last minute." I chuckled nervously, I feel like she knows something.

"I guess, but then whats this!?" She shouted, flipping my hair back and revealing a massive hickey. Shit! I forgot to cover it, stupid Satan!

"Well, see, its actually quite a funny story." I said, she stared at me with a doubtful look.

"Oh yeah, how funny is it?" Ami asked, now tapping her foot impatiently.

"Listen, you do not tell anyone, got it?" I warned her. I have never seen this side of Ami, she is usually such a sweet sister.

"Fine, but first tell me who it was." She squealed.

"A boy, his name was...Ikuto!" I exclaimed, why was Ikuto the first name to pop into my mind?

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi? That guy is bad news Amu, every girl who has talked to him has disappeared." Ami said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Every girl who was ever missing has been on the news, my friend tracked them all to Ikuto, there is even a rumour in high school going around. But lately, the reports have stopped and the rumor slowly died down." Ami said, looking like she was in deep thought.

"See? He can't be that bad." I said, feeling weird for defending that stupid demon.

"Maybe, I still don't trust him Amu, I'm just looking out for you." Ami said, I smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said, she smiled.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

I looked through all of the folders, it just doesn't make sense! I slammed my fist on the desk in frustration.

"If you keep doing that, you'll break the desk." Ikuto said as he walked in, he sat down on the corner of my desk, grabbing on of my folders and flipping through it.

"No demons, no vampires, no nothing!" I exclaimed, he looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There has been no attacks on Amu in a while, besides Rima and Kukai, something is off. Her scent is supposed to attract creatures from hell from miles away, yet nothing." I said, biting my thumb nail.

"Maybe they heard that we are protecting her." Ikuto shrugged.

"That shouldn't matter, demons and vampires are usually impulsive creatures. Including, the number of supernatural creatures have been decreasing rapidly." I said, concern hit Ikuto when his expression changed. I gave him one of my folders and he opened it, looking at the photos inside it.

"Demons have handled the deaths before the cops have found out, but over a five hundred demons and vampires in Japan have been brutally murdered. Some of them have just gone missing without a trace." I said, Ikuto looked at one photo in complete disgust.

"Brutal would be a bit of a understatement." Ikuto said, fear ringing in his voice.

"Nothing can tell us how the killer strikes though, just random murders. Not one creature has escaped the slayer." I informed him, leaning back in my chair. "But, I know we will be targeted soon, that means we need to keep a closer eye on Amu and Rima."

"Why Rima?" He asked.

"Rima is the vampire princess, of course she will be a target." I rolled my eyes at his stupid question. Ikuto nodded and started heading out the door.

"And Ikuto, what do you think of Amu?" I asked.

"She is fun to tease." He replied.

"But what is she to you?" I asked.

"A friend, I guess." He shrugged, then he walked out before anymore questions could be asked. That response was no fun, I can't pull anything from that. Ikuto has always been against any stronger feelings then friendship, I don't even think he loves me. Well damn, these two are both stubborn, yet something between them sparks. Maybe a few calls will work, but not yet, lets see where this all goes first.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sighed as I made my way towards school, to think I skipped an entire week, I'm going to have so much make up work! I groaned to myself as my walk turned into a trudge.

"It seems like someone is quite upset about something." I heard someone say behind me, I quickly turned around and saw Nagi walking towards me with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while quickly hugging him, just seeing him brought me out of my funk.

"Well, Utau said everyone needs to keep a closer eye on you, so we all signed up for school." Nagi said.

"Yay! I get to see everyone at school, is Rima coming?" I asked.

"Of course, it would also be good for the princess to get an education, to catch up on the current times." Nagi said, but I saw him slightly smirking.

"What are you planning Nagi?" I asked, he looked away from me but I could see his shoulders shake slightly from laughter.

"Amu, I am going to do something deadly." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Deadly?" I asked, a little scared of what the angel was planning.

"I'm going to..." He looked around to see if anyone was around, then he leaned to whisper something in my ear. "Lie." He whispered, then he pulled away and started giggling like a little girl. I sweat-dropped.

"Nagi, its not that bad to lie." I said, then he stared at me blankly.

"Amu, its one of the seven deadliest sins." Nagi said in a serious tone, I chuckled.

"I guess it is, but everyone does it sometimes, some people even have to." I said, Nagi looked utterly astonished.

"So, it is okay to lie?" He asked.

"Sometimes, as long as its not too big of a lie, and don't call lying, just refer to it as merely bending the truth." I winked at him.

"Humans are a conniving species." Nagi muttered.

"Hey, we're not that bad." I frowned.

"We're? You are no mortal." Nagi reminded me.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, waving my hand lazily.

* * *

Nagi and I finally made it to school, he received his schedule and we have all the same classes. I think Utau had something to do with that. We walked to our first class together, we walked in and I saw Rima and Ikuto talking together.

"Rima!" I chirped while jumping into her arms.

"What are you so excited for?" She asked, she was blushing slightly from all the eyes that were on us.

"I'm so happy you're in my class!" I exclaimed, she pushed me off her and brushed herself off.

"Honestly, so childish." She mumbled with her cheeks puffed slightly, her cheeks still a bit red.

"Is Utau transferring to this class?" I asked.

"No, she said it would look to suspicious if everyone transferred in." Ikuto answered. Damn, if she transfered in, we could have gained a better friendship.

"Hey Amu, are these your friends?" A classmate approached me.

"Yep, this is Rima, and this is Nagihiko." I pointed to both of them.

"Can you set Nagihiko and I up, he is really cute!" She asked, I chuckled nervously as I felt Rima's glare bore holes into the back of my head.

"Nagihiko is sadly taken." I told her, she frowned.

"Aww, what girl snatched him up already?" She whined, I smirked slightly and walked over to Rima.

"This lucky gal, isn't she adorable?" I asked, pinching Rima's cheek that were currently a blood red, but I was not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"She is, I wish you two the best, and I apologize for trying to steal him away." My classmate bowed politely and walked away, thats when Rima gripped my neck tightly.

"What the hell are you doing, its a proven fact that a rumor spreads through school very quickly." She said, I managed to get her hand off my neck and took a deep breath.

"Well, if you don't like it, just tell everyone you broke up with him, and that will make him available to every girl in school." I smirked, she glared at me and sighed.

"Since I do not want Nagi to go through a bunch of confessions from a bunch of ugly girls, I will pretend to be his g-g-g-girlfriend." She stuttered.

"Speaking of a vampire dating an angel, God told me that it is now recommended to date a species different from yours." Nagi said, was this is little lie that he was giggling about?

"Really?" Rima asked, her eyes glimmered with hope.

"Y-yep." Nagi said, Ikuto smirked slightly.

"Why do you seem so nervous Nagihiko?" Ikuto asked, Nagi looked like he was sweating buckets now. I can't believe he is so nervous about a lie like that.

"I-I am not." He argued, Ikuto chuckled.

"Fine, I won't get in the way of this little scheme." Ikuto shrugged.

"What scheme, I demand to know!" Rima exclaimed.

"Calm down munchkin, it doesn't concern you." Ikuto said, playing a hand on Rima's head.

"No one calls the-!" Rima started until I put my hand over her mouth, the entire class was staring at us.

"I don't think you want to mention that in front of anyone." I warned her in a low voice so the class wouldn't hear. She licked my hand and I quickly pulled away, she licked her lips and glared at Ikuto.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight, you stupid demon." Rima snarled, Ikuto flinched but kept a calm face.

"I think we should calm down before we have more rumors spread around." Nagi said, we all nodded. The bell rang and Ikuto and I sat in our regular while Rima and Nagihiko stood outside to be introduced to the entire class.

I wonder if what Nagi said was true, about God wanting different species to be together. It would be nice for Rima and Nagi to be together. I snuck a glance at Ikuto and noticed he was staring at me, our eyes locked on each other until we both looked away. I wonder what he was staring at me for, probably thinking about something perverted or something to tease me about. But yet, I keep thinking about what I am today, does he even care about me? Why am I even worrying about him, stupid Ikuto.

**Unknown's P.O.V:**

"They refused to work for you, so I just killed them off." The teen said, I smirked.

"They should just agree, they know I will be the most powerful Queen out there." I said, flipping some hair over my shoulder.

"Maybe we should just stop bothering will all these demons and kill Ikuto and them, then we can take her easily." The other teen suggested.

"We are not killing Ikuto, because he will be my King, ruling besides me." I said.

"But he may hurt her, we have to stop him before he kills her." The first teen said, I should remember the names so I can stop referring to them as one and two.

"Why do you care about her so much?" I asked, a little annoyed by it's attitude.

"You know why." It mumbled.

"Ikuto knows he can't lose control, or else his will be a disgrace to his family, and image means everything to him." I sighed.

"If image means everything, then he wouldn't go with you." The second one muttered, I went up to him and slapped him, he fell to the ground and I saw a tear pour down his cheek.

"Say that again, and I will take your life, you hear me!" I shouted, he nodded and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You two give me a migraine, leave now." I said, they both nodded and left.

**I know the chapter was short but I promise the next one will be longer! I apologize but hopefully you guys still enjoyed it! There will be more Rimahiko and I'm pretty sure some Amuto in the next chapter, maybe a bit of Kutau.**

**_Please R&R!_**


	12. Chapter 12 : Love Makes A Woman Radiant

**Yo guys, so I got more positive reviews on the last chapter then I expected so I'm quite happy about that. I don't think you guys realize how happy I get when you guys write reviews, even if they just say 'please update soon' because it les me know that you guys are enjoying the story and you want more. Anyway, to chapter 12!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I groaned as I stared at the pile of work in front of me, I should have just gone to school. I was currently in my room, sitting at my nice little desk.

"I should start with math." I said to myself, I opened the workbook and flipped through it, the equations looked way too complicated.

"Fine, lets move to science." I muttered as I placed down my math workbook and picked up my science textbook. I flipped through the pages and saw a disgusting photo of I don't even know what.

"Ew, ew, ew!" I exclaimed as I threw the heavy book on the floor, making a loud thud.

"Amu, are you ok?!" I heard my mom shout.

"Not really!" I replied, I can't even get started on anything! Maybe a break will do my brain good, I'm not going anywhere with this anyway. I laid down on my bed and sighed, maybe I should just accept my zeros now.

"Amu, there is a boy here to see you." Ami opened the door and peaked her head in. I ran past her and zoomed downstairs, excited to have something to take my mind off all this work. I walked to the front door and saw Tadase standing there, a bouquet of pink roses in his hands.

"Amu, I was so worried, you didn't come to school for a week." He said as he walked up to me.

"How did you know, we don't even see each other at school." I said, but then I took notice of his face. A large band-aid covered his left cheek, the skin that was not covered was a deep purple or a slight red. "What happened to you?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I am so clumsy sometimes, while I was running here, I tripped and fell on my face. Then I stopped by at a convenience store near by to get a band-aid." He chuckled, my cheeks heated up while my heart rushed.

"You tripped? For me?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that, I was really worried." He said, my cheeks felt as hot as the sun now.

"My baby Amu has a boyfriend!" I heard my father cry behind me. I cringed slightly and then looked over my shoulder, he was crying into my mother's arms and he blew his nose into a tissue.

"Can I have some privacy in this house for once!?" I shouted, I grabbed Tadase's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Now she is even taking him into her bedroom!" My mother cried this time.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I slammed my bedroom door.

"You're parents are quite protective." He said with a smile.

"A little too overprotective if you ask me." I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes an overprotective trait is the best, it means that they care." Tadase said.

"I guess you could put it that way." I couldn't help but smile at his words, Tadase is so nice and pure.

"What is with all the work on your desk?" He asked.

"All the make up work I have for my classes, I will never be able to finish it." I groaned.

"You are a bright girl, I can tell, you are just lazy." He said.

"I am not!" I defended, he started laughing.

"If you want, I can help you." He suggested.

"I would l-love that." I stuttered, god dammit!

"You are so cute when you act shy." He said, my heart skipped a beat when I finally could comprehend that it was a compliment. I sat at the desk without a word said and opened my math book, quickly writing down answers to diffrent equations.

"That one was wrong." He pointed at one problem.

"Ehhhh?! How?" I whined.

"Here, let me show you." He said, I was about to hand him the pen until he put his hand over mine and glided it across the paper. Is this some type of way to hit on me, all these compliments, offering to help me with my homework, the flowers? And is so, why am I allowing it? Maybe I am developing a slight crush on Tadase, and thats ok, he is so nice to me after all.

"Amu, do you mind if I use your washroom?" He asked.

"Not at all, just do down the hall and it is the door next to mine." I said, he nodded and walked out. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, I never thought my heart could beat so quickly.

"Well isn't he so sweet?" I heard someone say, I looked at my bed and saw Ikuto laying there, smirking at me.

"H-how long have you been here?" I asked, glancing at the door to make sure Tadase didn't walk in.

"Long enough to see that blondie has a little crush on you." Ikuto teased.

"Shut up, and he has a name." I looked away from him.

"Does strawberry head have a crush on blondie as well?" He asked.

"So what if I do?" I mumbled, there was silence for a while. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and brought me over to him, but I tripped and fell into his arms.

"You're mine and mine only." He whispered, my eyes widened at his words.

_"Demons are not heartless, but some say that a demon's heart actually starts to beat when they're in love."_ Yaya's words came to mind, I didn't hear anything thumping in Ikuto's chest though.

"Shut up Iku!" I exclaimed, thinking he was just teasing me.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, he pulled me away from him and stared at me.

"I called you Ikuto, nothing else." I said quickly.

"You called me Iku, is that some type of pet name?" He asked.

"I did not call you Iku, pfftt." I scoffed, yet the wide smirk on his face was a bit irritating. "Well you said I was your's and your's only, what the hell did that mean?" I asked.

"I own you, and it is proven with the mark on you back." He said.

"Oh, of course, what else could I be thinking?" I chuckled, but yet there was saddness deep in my heart.

"What, is somehing wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong? I am nothing but a thing you have to protect until you can finally kill me off." I said, looking away from him.

"Amu, I hope you do know that we are actually friends." Ikuto said, I looked at him in shock.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, after all we have been through, I find it a bit hard not to consider you a friend." He said, I smiled brightly.

"Now get out." I said blankly.

"What?" He asked.

"Get out, get out, get out! Tadase will come back any moment!" I said, pushing him to the window.

"Are you going to push me out the window for him?" He asked.

"You're a demon, you'll survive." I shrugged, with one final push he was out the window and on the ground below. I closed the window and locked, get let him spoil my time with Tadase.

"Is there something intresting out the window?" Someone asked behind me, I jumped back and quickly turned around, there was Tadase standing there.

"There was a squirrel outside, it looked adorable." I chuckled nervously.

"Oh, well we should get back to work, you have a lot to do." He said, I nodded and sat back down in my chair.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

I leaned back in my office chair and sighed, this is too much work for one demon to handle. Kukai walked in and I sighed, I honestly did not time for any foolishness.

"Did you find out anything about the slayer?" He asked.

"Yes, I found out that she is a young girl, a mere mortal. At least humans are somewhat proving themselves to be useful." I muttered the last part.

"Do you know her goal?" He asked.

"No, but she is working with another person, which appears to be an angel." I stood up and went over to one of the cabinets in the room.

"What makes you figure that?"

"I don't think, I know. Take this and put it in my laptop." I threw a CD at him and he skillfully caught it. Opening the CD tray on my laptop, he put it in and played the video.

"This is the video from one of the security cameras on the street lamp, watch closely." I said, he narrowed his eyes at the screen. A person running appeared on screen, but it was too dark to figure out who it was.

"Seeing from this figure, you can obviously tell it is a girl." I said, he nodded in agreement. A person flew in with massive angel wings and picked the girl up, taking her away and out of the camera's sight.

"For all we know, there might be more people working with them." Kukai said.

"You don't think I've already taking that into consideration? We don't know what type of opponent we are facing, but they are definitely stronger then all of us combined." I bit my thumb nail, its been an awful habit I have had lately.

"It seems you are under a lot of stress, maybe you should take a load off." Kukai said, a bit of worry in his tone.

"I do not have time for a break, I must work." I said, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my office. "Unhand me, you stupid mutt!" I shouted, I heard him chuckle.

"Honestly, always so stubborn." He rolled his eyes.

"You stupid asshole!" I shrieked.

"Still with those lame comebacks I see, even after all these centuries." Kukai said. He dragged me out into the driveway and threw me into his car, he quickly buckled my seatbelt and ran to the driver's seat. Locking all the doors, he quickly drove out of the driveway and started randomly drving anywhere.

"Do you have any idea where you even want to go?" I asked.

"Nope, I just wanted to drive, with you mostly." Kukai smiled at me, my cheeks went red and I looked away from him.

"Werewolfs are always so stupid." I spat, he chuckled.

"I've missed this, these little sadistic remarks that you made. But deep down, you truely loved me." Kukai held his hand over his heart.

"Drive with both hands, you'll cause an accident." I avoided the subject.

"And there you go, changing the subject like you always did." He muttered, losing his usually peppy tone.

"There _you _go talking about something that will never happen again." I pointed out.

"I want to talk about it because I miss it, and I also know you still love me!" He exclaimed.

"I broke up with you for a reason!" I shouted back.

"Because you wanted throw yourself into finding that soul, and you finally found her. But was it really worth losing me!?" He shouted, my eyes widened.

"It was something my mother would have wanted, you don't understand anything!" I snapped.

"You're mother would have wanted you to be happy, and it is obvious you are not." He said.

"My mother would still be alive if it wasn't for that stupid war over her fucking soul!" I shrieked. "All day and all night it was her soul this and her soul that! I'm continuing my mother's research, and I didn't need a relationship in the way, ok?!" I took deep breaths, I don't think I have ever shouted so much in my life. The car screeched as it went to the side and stopped, my chair went flying back so I was completly laying down, Kukai climbed over me and kissed me.

"Kukai, quit it!" I exclaimed, trying to push him away but he stayed still. Tears poured out of my eyes as he continues to kiss me, my grip on his shirt loosening. I felt my heart thump in my chest, I haven't felt that in a couple of years. He pulled away and gazed at me with those emerald eyes that I fell for.

"After all these years, you finally express your feelings to me." He smiled.

"And there you go still talking about the past again." I mumbled, but I couldn't get rid of the smile on my lips. This time, I pulled him down so I could kiss him gently, the lips I have been craving for for far too long.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

"Utau! Where are you Utau?!" I shouted as I roamed the long corridors of the mansion. Perhaps she went out, but she never goes out, her head is always in her research. I sighed as I walked back to the lving room, I guess I will tell her later. I walked into the living room and heard Mei and Nagi talking, I quickly turned on invisibility.

"I don't even know what to do anymore Mei, everything I have tried does not work on her, I even lied!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Why don't you actually tell her your true feelings instead of making some ridiculous plans?" Mei asked, who are they talking about?

"I wish it was that easy, besides, she is probably still against diffrent species being together." Nagi sighed.

"You never know unless you ask her." Mei smiled at him, he weakly smiled back. Who is this chick that is making Nagi feel like this? Probably some stupid sl-.

"Rima is so hard to understand, but she is so beautiful in her own way. She is diffrent from most girls, but thats what makes it intresting to fall in love with her." Nagi said, my eyes widened. Nagi loves me? I can't believe it, he actually loves me.

"Nagi, I-" I started, but a bright light shined and I closed my eyes and hissed. The light died down and I opened my eyes, there were two large double doors in front of me. They creaked opened, revealing my parents standing proud and tall.

"Oh Rima, I have not seen you for so long." My mother said, walking up to me and hugging me. Nagi and Mei stood up, suprised to the Queen and King standing in their presence.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"For a couple years now, we have been looking for the perfect suitor for you. Your mother and I finally agreed on one, and I believe you will be quite happy with our selection." My father said.

"But already know who I love, and that is-" Hunter came up from behind them, he grabbed both of my hands and kissed them gently.

"I feel so happy to be engaged to you." He smiled.

"But you have your duties to serve Satan, how can you possibly have time for a wife?" I asked.

"We shall be moving into the demon kingdom, we have finally decided that vampires and demons should live in peace together then have a silent hatred." My mother said.

"The wedding is in a couple of months, I expect you to make all the important decisions of the wedding. For now, Hunter will be living with you in this quaint little place." My father said.

"But-" I got cut off once again when another light flashed, I closed my eyes and then opened them again. My parents along with the door were gone, I can't believe this.

"I promise I will make you a proud wife." Hunter said, I smiled at him but I couldn't stop the pain in my heart. I looked at Nagi, his face full of saddness but he smiled.

"I wish you two a great marriage, you are a lucky guy Hunter." Nagi said.

"I know I am, because Rima is a great girl." Hunter said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sighed as took his hand off my waist and walked out of the room. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut, locking it and I jumped onto my bed, allowing tears to slide down my cheeks. I don't want this, I want to be with the one I truely love. Hunter is a great guy, but he isn't a Nagi.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I ran into the living room of the mansion to find Mei sitting there, a frown on her lips.

"I hear sobbing come out of Rima's room, but the door was locked, what happened?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Her parents came ten minutes ago to tell her that she has an arranged marriage, and she is marrying Hunter." Mei said.

"Where are her parents now?" I asked.

"Back in hell." She answered.

"But I thought it was a minimum wait of three hours to open another portal." I raised a brow at her.

"Royalty has some privileges." She chuckled.

"But if its Hunter, it can't be that bad." I said.

"But her heart beats for another, a certain angel that you are friends with." Mei hinted.

"Nagi? But I thought-"

"She just realized it, and Nagihiko is in lov with her as well. But unless she finds some way to break off the wedding, they cannot be." Mei said, I suddenly felt really bad for Rima. To not be with someone you love, it must be devastating.

Speaking of love, I wonder what happened between Kukai and Utau, Ikuto told me he saw them drive off together.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

_"Honey, just stay in here, Momma will solve everything." She said, smiling. _

_"But I want to help you, I can help you find her and stop the war." I said. _

_"It is a battefield out there, no place for a young demon." She patted my were currently in hell, she wanted to go down to earth to go find the purest soul and bring her back. But all the supernaturel creatures were down there right now, looking for it as well. They are savages, you get in their way, and they'll kill you without a second thought. _

_"I am not young, I have finally discovered my powers, I can handle it." I fought back. Yet she was already gone, tears poured down my cheeks as I fell to my knees. Its all my fault, I could have stopped her, I caused my mother's death. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned around, Ikuto was standing behind me. _

_"Ikuto." I whispered. He stood still as he stared down at me. Explosions were heard in the distance, people screaming and crying. _

_"The castle is under attack, we have to leave." He murmered. _

_"But mother..." I stared into the distance. _

_"It is too late for her." He said, I stared down at the floor. _

"Why didn't stop her?" I murmered, waking up from my slumber. I looked around and noticed that I was naked and covered by the blankets. I was in my bedroom, what happened? The blankets next to me rustled slightly and I looked at them, I cautiously pulled the blankets off and I saw a naked Kukai there.

"AHHH!" I shouted, falling out of the bed.

"So loud in the morning." He grumbled, getting up while rubbing his eyes.

"D-did we?" I asked, he nodded.

"Why are you so nervous, its not like it was our first time." Kukai shrugged.

"Still! It is something special that couples do to show their love for each other." I said.

"Does that mean we are a couple again?" He smirked.

"I guess, but if you get in my way, we are through." I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Of course ma'am." He joked, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'm going to go shower." I said as I stood up, grabbing a robe that was on a hanger in my closet.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"In your dreams." I rolled my eyes as I walked out of my room. I saw Amu running down the halls and she saw me, she ran over to me and gave me a questioning look.

"What happened, where were you?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." I answered, mostly because I didn't want to actually tell her what happened.

"Oh, I learned a new fact today that Mei told me, would you like to hear?" She asked.

"Go ahead, I have time." I said.

"Well apparently, love makes a woman more radiant and lovely. The rush of adrenalin makes their smiles seem brighter and their eyes seem to gleam." She said.

"That is actually a really nice fact." I said, actually intrested in her words.

"You seems to be sparkling today as well, I wish you the best with Kukai." She smirked.

"You set that up especially to spite me, didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe." She shrugged as she skipped away. I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions, that Hinamori sure is a diamond in the rough.

**Unknown's P.O.V:**

"It seems as if Utau fell for that werewolf." I chuckled, the young girl nodded.

"Amu also seems to be developing a crush on Tadase, and Ikuto is being more open with her as well." She said.

"Well, I have decided that Ikuto is a major pain for our plan, so we need to kill him off. I'm leaving that job to you, I expect you to bring back positive reports." I said, she nodded.

"Of course, I'll make him experience a slow and painful death." She bowed down.

"Such a shame, such a pretty face that could have ruled besides me. I guess I will have to settle with Tadase." I shrugged, a little bit proud that I remember his name.

"I shall go prepare my weapons." She said, beginning to walk out.

"Wait, what is your name again?" I asked.

"My name does not matter, just call me what you like." She said as she finally walked out. Damn, I just wanted to know her name.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know you till might be a bit confused about Utau's past but it will be explained in the later chapters. Also, I kinda figured that you all already knew Tadase was evil so might as well just say it. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Cupid Or Cupids?

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Oh god, I apologize for updating with chapter twelve as chapter thirteen, but here you go! so lets actually continue with chapter 13!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Yay, I finally finished my work! And its only, I looked over at my digital clock on desk, 2 a.m. I sweat-dropped and yawned loudly, I think I deserve some hot chocolate after all of that. I opened my bedroom door and looked down both of the hallways, both ways were pitch black. I climbed down the stairs in caution, making sure I didn't trip and fall on my face. I walked into the kitchen and turned the lights on, hopefully I don't wake anyone up. I took out the milk and a glass and placed them both on the counter. I went over the the pantry and looked for the cocoa powder, it doesn't seem like I can find it.

"Are you looking for this?" Someone asked behind me, I quickly turned around to see Satan sitting on the counter with a cocoa powder box in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, snatching the powder from him.

"I sensed that you were awake, so I wanted to pay you a visit." He smirked.

"I meant on earth, you moron." I rolled my eyes.

"Well Hunter is here, and I was getting lonely back at the castle." He shrugged.

"What, not enough girls to have sex with?" I snorted, he jumped off the counter and walked up to me. I backed up but I bumped into the pantry, he grabbed both of my wrists and held them over my head.

"No, but there was a special girl on earth that I wanted to try out." He licked his lips as he gazed into my eyes.

"You are not trying me out, now let me go and leave before you wake up my parents." I said, trying to break free from his grip.

"I wonder if you are a screamer, or if you just bite your lip to keep those moans of pleasure from escaping." He grabbed my chin while holding my wrists with his other hand. He tilted my head to the right and looked at my neck. "It seems my love bite is still here." He chuckled.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"No can do cupcake, not before I do this." He said, then he started leaning in slowly to kiss me. I can't let this pervert kiss me, but I can't do anything to stop him either.

"Let her go!" Someone shouted behind him, a broom hitting his head. He finally let me go and I kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. He wasn't effected by it but angered, the broom hit him in the head again, I could finally see Ami standing there, holding the broom proudly.

"Pervert, stupid, asshole, rapist!" She said as she kept hitting him in the head with the broom.

"Stupid brat." He muttered as he let her hit him in the head.

"Leave!" Ami exclaimed.

"Oh well, too bad we had to be interrupted, but I will steal a kiss from you next time." He winked at me as he climbed out the kitchen window and vanished into the night.

"Who was that?" Ami asked, panting slightly from swinging that broom around.

"A friend, a stupid, perverted friend." I growled.

"Ok, I guess." She said as she walked away, but I heard her say something about teenagers and their stupid hormones under her breath. I sighed, now that he is around, it will be so much harder to hide the fact that I'm a supernaturel creature from my family.

I gave up on the hot chocolate and just poured myself a glass of milk, I walked upstairs with the glass and went into my room. I chugged the whole glass and placed it on my desk, feeling quite refreshed from the milk. I hopped into bed and snuggled underneath the warm covers, and I fell asleep almost immediately.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

"Hehehe." I chuckled evilly, Kukai sweat-dropped.

"I don't even understand why you called Cupid." Kukai shook his head disapprovingly.

"I have to get Amu back for that comment she made yesterday." I said.

"It was not even that bad, it was even more of a compliment." Kukai argued.

"I do not care, I did not enjoy it." I puffed my cheeks and looked away from him.

"Whenever there is a couple in trouble!" I heard a loud voice come from above.

"We are always here to help it, desu~." Another voice chimed in.

"I can't believe you still make us do this after all these years." The third said.

"And you just ruined it!" The first one whined. Three girls fell on the floor of my office and groaned.

"Never normal entrances with this one, they have to be spectacular or breath taking." The girl said with a mocking voice. She had shimmering blue eyes and short blue hair, her expression was a mixture of bored and annoyed. She had a light blue oxford shirt on with long collars, and a black vest over that. She was also wearing blue shorts and some black flats. Also a blue beanie adorned her head with a blue spade on the side, and also a light blue satchel was hanging on her shoulder.

"Don't say it like that!" The first one whined. Her pink hair was tied up into a side ponytail with a heart hair clip, tears swelling in the corners of her pink eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that ended at her knees, also lined with red at the end. Also some pink socks with some pink sneakers on her feet, and to top off the entire outfit, she was wearing a pink visor.

"Please do not fight, desu~." The green one said. Her blonde hair was mostly covered by a white hat she was wearing that had a green clover on it, but some of her curls fell to her shoulders and her bangs slightly covered her emerald eyes, a bit brighter then Kukai's. She had a poofy green dress on with a white apron over it, some green flats on her feet.

"Where is diamond?" Kukai joked, I slapped his shoulder.

"Dia was busy today, so we are here to help you." The pink one said, Kukai stared at her strangely.

"Anyway, we should at least introduce ourselves." The blue one sighed. "My name is Miki, I'm the only sane one of this group." She rolled her eyes.

"I am Ran, the cheerful and sporty one!" The pink one exclaimed.

"I am Su, I enjoy to cook, desu~." The green one said, bowing politely.

"So this is cupid?" Kukai asked, pointing at the three girls.

"Yes, we are all cupid!" Ran exclaimed.

"Is it really such a big job that four girls need to help?" I asked.

"Well we all have our own seperate jobs, like I make sure the relationship is healthy and is going down the right track." Ran said.

"My job is to make sure the couples do not have any lies between each other, or hidden feelings. I'm kinda' like a lie detector I guess." Miki shrugged.

"I make sure the it is not a one-sided relationship, or a forced one, desu~." Su said.

"What is Dia's job?" Kukai asked.

"She can tell the future of the couple, to decide if they are actually meant to be together." Ran said, smiling sweetly.

"Well damn, we mostly just needed Dia here then." I sucked my teeth, making a 'tch' sound.

"Hey, our jobs are important as well!" Ran cried.

"I'm guessing you are the sensitive one?" I asked, Miki chuckled. Ran huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, do you want us to inspect the couple or not?" Ran asked.

"Well, they are not a couple." I chuckled nervously.

"Well, what did you want from us then?" Miki asked.

"I wanted to get them together, thats why I suspected at least one of you had a love potion." I answered.

"We can not make people fall in love, thats up to fate, desu~." Su said.

"But you're cupid, all these stories of you shooting your love arrows are just fake then?" Kukai asked.

"You mean this?" Ran asked as she pulled a bow out of Miki's satchel, it was pink and decorated with red hearts. "This is only for desperate measures, we are not allowed to use it without Dia's consent." Ran said, waving the bow mockingly in my face.

"So you basically can't do anything for me?" I asked.

"Well, I can tell if they actually have feelings for each other and just hiding it." Miki smirked.

"Perfect, Miki, you come with me. Kukai, you look after these two." I said, pointing at the pink one and the green one.

"But I want to see what will happen." Kukai whined.

"I'll fill you in later, now lets go Miki." I said, motioning her to follow me. We walked down the hallways and into the living room, where we saw Amu and Rima chatting on the couch.

"Now how do you exactly tell someone's feelings?" I whispered.

"I just need to stare into their eyes, or as I like to call them, the doorways to your soul." She said, I nodded and walked up to Amu.

"Amu, this is my friend Miki, and she can do fortune telling, and I was wondering if you were intrested." I said, Miki shot me a confused look but I ignored it.

"Sure! I love fortune tellers, they are so mystic and cool." She said, Miki rolled her eyes and sat next to Amu. She stared into Amu's eyes, .

"Thats strange, its blocked off, I can't tell her feelings or anything." Miki said.

"Tell my feelings? I thought this was fortune telling." Amu asked, backing away from the blue-haired girl.

"Wait, her name is Miki? Isn't that the name of one of the four cupids?" Rima asked, Amu's eyes widened.

"Cupid? Utau, are you trying to se Ikuto and I up again?" Amu asked, I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I can't really set you guys up, I just wanted to see if you had any feelings for him." I chuckled again.

"Utau, stop poking your nose in other people's business, I don't have feelings for Ikuto and I never will!" Amu exclaimed as she ran out the room.

"You really pissed her off this time." Rima said, I glared at her. Maybe I should just mind my own business, I also should probably apologize to her.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Stupid Utau, thinking such weird thoughts. Ikuto and I together, pfftt, that'll happen when Hell freezes over.

_"You're mine and mine only." _Ikuto's words bounced in my head, making a blush form on my cheeks.

_"I'll miss you, strawberry head!" _I wonder if he really does miss me staying here.

_His lips stood still but somehow, this time they provided some type of warmth. _I touched my lips with my finger.

_"You sure have changed from that positive dweeb to a pretty hot bad ass." _Did he really think I was hot? I gripped my head with my hands and shrieked, these stupid thoughts are taking over my head! I ran out of the house and kept running until I was in the middle of the street.

"I wish I could just tell what he really thought of me." I whispered, I looked foward and noticed that someone was standing there. They were wearing a black hoodie that covered their face, and also some jeans. I have a bad feeling about this person. I turned around and started walking, but there they were again.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I shouted, but recieved no response. They came sprinting towards me at an inhuman speed and I panicked, just as they were about to grab me, I felt someone's hands go around my waist and jump up with me. We landed on a tree branch and I could finally look a them, it was Ikuto and he smirked at me.

"You are always getting in some type of trouble. strawberry head." He joked, but I remained speechless. My eyes were staring into his, I was breathing deeply as he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he was about to place his hand on my forehead until a knife came hurdling towards his hand and he quickly pulled away, causing it to pierce the tree instead. Ikuto sucked his teeth and jumped down to the ground, running towards the mystery person. Ikuto attempted to punch him/her in the stomach but they quickly dodged, they spun around and kicked Ikuto in the face.

"Ikuto!" I cried, he stumbled back a bit but didn't fall back.

"So you are the slayer I've heard so much about. I guess I can't take you out in this state." Ikuto smirked, his eyes flashed their demonic state. My pentagram burned my back and I groaned loudly, the person looked up, revealing a white mask they were wearing to cover their face. The only thing I could actually see were the person's eyes, which were a goldish-brown, kind of like honey.

I somehow found the energy to at least stand on the branch, leaning against the main trunk. The person pulled out another knife and tried to stab Ikuto with it, but he grabbed their hand and smirked. He pulled the knife out of their hand and threw it somewhere else.

"I prefer no weapons." He said. Another burning sensation hit my back, I began to lose feeling in my legs, I fell off the branch and waited for the impact of the ground to hit me. A brown wolf came running and caught me on his back.

"Kukai?" I asked, the wolf panted and nodded lightly. I smiled weakly as he began walking carefully to make sure not to drop me. He walked me over to some bushes and dropped me to the floor, I winced slightly and he transformed back into human form.

"Sorry." He said as he picked me up and placed me in the bushes.

"Are you going to help Ikuto?" I asked.

"Of course, just stay here and yell if you need help." He said, I nodded and started running while turning back into wolf form. I could see the battle perfectly from my bush, Kukai pounced at the person but she just elbowed him in the chest. Kukai fell to the floor and I heard him whimper from all the way over here, he wasn't getting up and I got worried.

"I need... to help them." I whispered, somehow getting up. I limped over to the fighting scene, Ikuto noticed this and ran over to me.

"Are you stupid or something?" He hissed as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"I need...to help you...and Kukai." I said, feeling extremely tired.

"You are way to weak to help us right now." He said as he began running towards the house.

"But Kukai." I whined, Ikuto turned around to stare at the wolf who was still on the ground. He placed me down on the ground and ran back to the fight scene. The person had a gun pointed at Kukai, Ikuto quickly grabbed the wolf and avoided the bullets she shot. Running back to me, he placed Kukai next to me and ran back to continue to fight. It seems like Kukai passed out, I stroked his fur and smiled slightly. Ikuto continued to fight the slayer, but they weren't backing down. All the punches and kicks Ikuto threw were dodged, and all the kicks and punched they threw were also dodged. Suddenly, they kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall down. Before he could get back up, the person placed their foot on their stomach.

"No." I whispered, the person took out a gun that was in their pocket and pointed it at Ikuto's head.

"Don't do it." I whispered again, trying to get up but I couldn't. They placed their finger on the trigger and Ikuto closed his eyes.

"IKUTO!" I shrieked as I heard the gun shot with a white flash.

**Oh no, Ikuto can't die! This is an amuto fanfic after all. They haven't even got together yet, and Amu is still confused about everything. I know you guys think I'm evil for such cliff hangers :3. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Cameras?

**I don't school, just make it leave. It was a nice three-day weekend while it lasted, I know I'll probably upload this chapter later this week but still, Happy Veterans Day! Anyway, onto chapter 14!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"IKUTO!" I shrieked as I heard the gun shot go off, along with a white flash. I closed my eyes and stared down at the ground, I can't believe it, Ikuto is dead. I could have done something to help him, if I wasn't so god damn weak. I worked up the courage to look back at the two, my eyes widened. The bullet stood still in the air, surrounded by a golden fog and sparkles.

"D-did I do that?" I asked, Ikuto nodded slowly. Suddenly, the bullet multiplied into two, then four, then six, and continued. It finally stopped and there looked like there was about a hundred bullets, they turned towards the person and flew towards her at the speed a bullet would go if you shot it. The person started running away from the bullets but one managed to hit their mask and it slid across the street, they stretched their hood over their face and started running. Ikuto got up and chased after them, but another person flew in with white angel wings and the same clothing on and a white mask covering their face and lifted the slayer, carrying them off somewhere else. Ikuto ran over to Kukai and I and smiled at me.

"You saved my life, strawberry head." He chuckled as he stroked my cheek with his hand.

"Stupid! You know how worried I was?! What if I didn't have magical powers to save you!?" I exclaimed.

"Why worry on the 'what if's?'" He asked, I glared at him.

"Shut up, if you died then-" I got cut off when he placed his lips on mine, energy surged within me as a golden light shined. I pushed him off and stood up.

"Amu, why are you so worried anyway?" He asked.

"Well, you're my friend, of course I would be worried." I mumbled.

"Oh, and by the way, a bullet like that wouldn't have killed me." He added, I blinked twice.

"But, they pointed it at your head!" I yelled.

"Yes, but one average bullet can't kill a demon, which is why it confuses me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well if she is this well-known demon slayer, then she should have known that that bullet couldn't have killed me." Ikuto said, walking over to the pile of bullets on the ground.

"How do you know that it is a 'she,' or well-known?" I asked.

"Utau told me about her, she killed most of the demons and vampires in this town." Ikuto said, kneeling next to the pile of bullets.

"Maybe she didn't want to kill you, just stop you for a moment." I said, he chuckled.

"Or she accidentally loaded the wrong bullets in the gun." He said, picking up the copper bullet, but then he quickly dropped it.

"That is not the case here, because something was poured all over this bullet." He said, he showed me his finger that was slightly burnt, bubbles forming on his skin. I picked up the bullet and nothing happened, I stared at it in confusion.

"Nothing is happening to me." I said, he raised a thin, black eyebrow at the bullet.

"Let's get Kukai and get out of here, before another person comes and attacks us." Ikuto rolled his eyes, walking over to the wolf that passed out on the floor and picked him up. We both walked back to his mansion in silence, and not a comfortable one. I kept thinking about the relationship between Ikuto and I, occasionally stealing glances from him.

"Man, Kukai is so heavy in wolf form." Ikuto groaned, trying to reposition Kukai so he would be more comfortable carrying him. I stayed silent and kept my gaze at my feet. "Amu, are you okay? You have been acting strange since I saved you." He said.

"Nothing really." I chuckled, trying to make it seem like I was alright. He grabbed my chin with the hand that wasn't supporting Kukai on his back and brought my face closer to his, his eyes curious as he stared into mine.

"Can you let me go, please?" I whispered, averting his gaze.

"See, you're not screaming that I'm a demonic pervert or anything." He said, letting go of my chin. Obviously I wasn't in love with him since he would see my soul dangling out of my mouth or something.

_"Well, if you are, its like you're soul is lingering out of your lips, just hanging there, ready for taking."_

_"But as long as the girl thinks she is in love with me, I can eat her soul."_ Or that's it, I am not convinced that I am in love with Ikuto. It has to stay that way, or else Ikuto will eat my soul when he gets the chance. I ran in front of him and turned around to face him, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Demonic pervert." I said with a smug smirk, he chuckled.

"There's the thick-headed strawberry head I know." He ruffled my hair, I frowned.

"I am not thick-headed." I argued, storming away from him.

* * *

I entered the mansion and ran into the living room, with Ikuto way behind me. I saw Utau sitting with Rima, Utau was biting her thumb nail like she usually does when she is nervous.

"Hey guys." I waved at them as I walked in.

"Amu, there you are." Utau said, walking up to me and hugging me. "I wanted to apologize for poking my nose into your business, it was none of my concern."

"Is _the_ Tsukiyomi Utau apologizing to a commoner like me?" I teased, Rima snickered.

"Yes, it is quite uncommon, so don't expect it ever again." Utau glared at me, I laughed.

"But why did you hug me?" I cocked my head slightly to the right in a curious way.

"Rima told me it is necessary to hug the person when you are asking for forgiveness." Utau stared at me blankly.

"Well, it is not needed, but quite nice." I said, Utau narrowed her eyes at the petite vampire.

"I will get you back for that one, Mashiro." Utau swore, but Rima just burst out in a fit of giggles and snorts.

"It was so sweet of you to hug Utau." Rima cooed in a teasing way.

"I hate you, and it is unladylike to snort like that." Utau pointed out, Rima blushed and looked away from her.

"That reminds me of something Nagihiko would say." She murmured.

"How come you are not using his nickname?" I asked.

"Hunter said it made him jealous." Rima twiddled around with her thumbs.

"But Hunter is not around."

"What type of wife would I be if I was unfaithful?" She chuckled sadly, I could tell this arranged marriage was getting to her.

"Why don't you just tell your parents that you do not want to get married to Hunter?" I sat down next to her.

"And what, tell them that I want to be married to an angel? Become shunned by my entire family and possibly every supernatural creature in Hell?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well if you are with who you love, it shouldn't-"

"No, I have to fulfill my duties as a princess and wed the chosen suitor, and have him rule by my side when we become king and queen." She cut me off, but there were still tears welled up in her eyes. "But how can I do something that my heart just is not into?" She quickly grabbed my shirt and started crying into my chest.

"Shh, it is going to be alright." I comforted her, she seemed to calm down slightly.

"You emit such a nice and calming aura." Her words came out pretty muffled since her face was still nuzzled against my chest.

"Does Nagi know how you feel?" I asked.

"No, I have not, and I do not intend to." She pulled away from me and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Why not?"

"It would just make things between us awkward, and I would like to at least stay friends." Rima got up and headed towards the door. "Please do not tell him." She said, not even looking back at us. Before I could say anything else, she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Where is Nagi anyway? I have not seen him around in a while." I asked.

"I do not know, he is probably in Heaven right now." Utau answered, staring off at the door.

"I just wish she was more open with her feelings." I sighed.

"You can't really blame her. She was taught, since she was a child, to keep her mouth shut and listen to others; she had never experienced true love, until now anyways. I pity her." Utau said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She was never allowed to express her true feelings about anything, or else she would be severely punished. Plus, her parents only gave birth to her because they needed a heir to the throne, not because they wanted a child. Her parents never loved her, nor did they want her. Rima always had trouble showing her true feelings and simply denied them, afraid that the other person would not feel the same way." Utau said, her face showing concern.

"Oh wow, I can't believe what it feels like to be in her shoes. How long have you known her?" I asked.

"Her mother, the Queen of vampires, funded my mother's research. We knew each other for a couple of centuries, then we parted ways for a while until she came back this year." Utau remembered.

"Why did you guys split up?" I asked, it seems like I mostly just ask questions nowadays.

"Since the war between Heaven and Hell happened, Rima was responsible to sign all the peace treaties and to help fix all the damages. When she was in Heaven, everyone talked about her behind her back and called her a filthy monster, except for one."

"Nagi." I quickly said.

"Exactly, he helped her out and guided her everywhere, he even volunteered to help rebuilding. That's when he caught Rima's eye, but of course, she fought back her feelings and continued her work as a princess. That's when Yaya came along, hired as a knight by her parents. They slowly became friends and she became more open with Ikuto, Kukai, and I. Then you and Nagihiko came along, she accepted the both of you into her life and fell in love with him." Utau explained.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Yaya is a sneaky one, always taking a peek into the princess' diary." Utau smirked, I giggled.

"I never thought of Rima having a diary." I said.

"Someone with so many secrets has to store them somewhere, or else their mind would get overwhelmed." Utau said.

"Do you have a diary?" I raised a brow at the blonde.

"I do not have any secrets." Utau shrugged. But I knew that deep down, this demon held a bunch of secrets in her head.

* * *

"Camera?" I asked, Utau leaned back in her chair. We were currently in her office with Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima.

"For the fifth time, yes. We have installed them all around the mansion to keep and eye on everyone." Utau sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Including some in your house." Kukai had his goofy smile plastered on his face, my eyes widened and I narrowed my eyes at Utau.

"You installed them in my house?" I asked in a low, warning tone.

"You were not supposed to tell her, moron." Ikuto smacked the back of Kukai's head.

"Without my permission?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, it's not like we put them somewhere bad." Utau put her arms up defensively, turning her laptop around so I could see the screen. There were mini pop-up screens with different rooms in my house; I saw my living room, my bedroom, Ami's bedroom, the kitchen, my parent's bedroom, and both the bathrooms in the house.

"I demand for the ones in the bathroom to be taken down." I said.

"But they are angled so you can't see inside of the shower." Utau said.

"But what if I am using the toilet?" I asked.

"I will tell Ikuto to leave the room." Utau smirked, I glared at her.

"When did you guys even sneak into my house to install these?"

"You are such a cute sleeper, you making these adorable snoring noises." Rima teased, I blushed.

"You snuck into my house while everyone was asleep?" I asked.

"How else were we supposed to install them?" Utau asked.

"How about not installing them at all?" I raised my voice slightly.

"We are only thinking about your safety, it's not like we want to spy on you." Utau said.

"This one probably does." I pointed behind me with my thumb, which was where Ikuto was standing.

"It is not like you do anything interesting anyway." Ikuto rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was just trying to piss me off with the smirk playing on his lips.

"I hate you so much sometimes." I glared at him. "What if my parents find the cameras?" I asked.

"Only demons have the eyesight to see them, they are not visible to the human eye." Utau said.

"I see, well I shall be leaving now." I said, walking out the door. I will never have any privacy again, I don't even think I will be comfortable to use my bathroom. The thought of the bathroom brought me back to Satan's ball, a cold chill ran down my spine as I thought of Ikuto seeing me naked. I wonder what he thought during the time, did he think my body was somehow strange?

I quickly shook the thoughts away, why was I even thinking about what Ikuto thought of me anyway? Stupid, perverted, demonic pervert. I said pervert twice, well he is a big pervert.

I smacked my head with my hand, stop thinking about him! I stormed out of the house and walked down the sidewalk in the direction of my house. I have to find a way to clear my head, maybe its the stupid pentagram that keeps putting thoughts in my head.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I noticed someone across the street. He was very pale and looked as if he floated off the ground, maybe another supernatural creature.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, waving my hand back and forth to get his attention. His head slowly turned to face me, his expression was emotionless as he stared at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, crossing the street to get to him. A car passed in front of me, blocking my view of him for a second as it dashed down the street. I looked back to try to find the man again, but he was gone. Strange, I wonder where he went so quickly. I looked down the street for any sign of him, but no one was there. I shrugged and started walking back to my house again.

* * *

I opened my front door and walked in, looking around the house. I felt awkward now, knowing that Utau was probably watching my every move. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the fridge.

_Dear Amu,_  
_Your father, Ami, and I went to the fair going around downtown. It is going to be here all week so we can go together when you are not as busy. _  
_-Love, your Mother._

Dammit, she knew I wanted to go to that fair! I stomped my foot like a child would when they are upset, a deep frown on my face. Crumpling the yellow paper, I tossed it in the trash and ran up to my room. I dived into my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow, feeling boredom taking over me.

"You look upset." I heard a voice come from above, I quickly got up and scoped the room, seeing no one there. "Calm down, it's Ikuto, I'm talking through a microphone in Utau's room."

"So you even installed speakers and a microphone so we could talk together?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p.'

"Well, my parents went to the fair with Ami without taking me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are such a child." I could practically feel his eye roll.

"Shut up, I love that fair, I have gone there since I was six." Hearing his chuckle through the invisible speakers, I felt my face blaze.

"It is good sometimes to act like a child, to forget the harsh reality of this terrible world. Children are so innocent, so oblivious to everything around them." He mumbled into the microphone.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Nothing, you should probably go to bed." He said.

"Ikuto?" No response, he left the room or just couldn't hear me anymore. I sat on my bed and sighed, wondering what he meant when he said that. But having the strange feeling of being weak, my head hit my pillow and I fell asleep.

**Unknown's P.O.V:**

"Stupid, worthless, piece of trash!" I shrieked at the young girl kneeling before me.

"I apologize my Queen, we underestimated the girl's powers." The failure of a slayer said with a monotone voice.

"I think I just overestimated you, you failed to take down a stupid demon and a teenage girl." I spat at her, she stood up and stared at me, expressionless.

"If you really think that, find another demon slayer with my powers." She dared me.

"Who do you exactly think you are speaking to?" I asked, raising my hand to smack her. When I swung my hand down, she grabbed it before it made contact with her cheek.

"It will be a bit suspicious if I have a red blotch on my cheek." She said calmly, the way she was not showing any emotions was pissing me off.

"You have another chance, or else I will simply kill her myself." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder, she seemed to flinch at those words I uttered.

"You said you didn't have to kill her to take her powers." She said, whimpering slightly, causing me to smirk.

"I do not, but if you fail me once more, I will with a smile on my face." I said, she bowed down.

"I promise I will not fail you again, I just need a while to plan my next attack." She said, returning to her boring voice.

"Fine, just hurry up." I said simply, walking away from the girl.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! But I had some writer's block and could not think of what to write. Now I am up and running again so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! By the way, you could see that I used semicolons in this chapter and I was just wondering if I used them right. I was never really taught about semicolons yet but I looked them up and kind of taught myself so can you guys just tell me if I used the correctly?**

**_Please R&R!_**


	15. USERNAME UPDATE!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ, DO NOT SKIP OVER!**

**Now that I have captured your attention, I decided to change my username. I figured I should tell you all so you guys don't get confused if you see a diffrent username. It will probably have something like the name Persephone in it but I have to think about it. **

**P.S: I apologize if you guys got excited for chapter 15 and just saw that it wasn't an update. But I already uploaded chapter 14, so don't be needy! **

**Just kidding, love you guys so much :3**


	16. Chapter 15 : Such A Vile Attitude

**100 REVIEWSSSSSSSS, YOU ALL GET SEXY IKUTO PLUSHIES! *Throws Ikuto plushies everywhere* Haha, you guys may be wondering why I am so excited, and that's because I think this is first time I got reviews so early. I'm not really sure when Androphobic received a hundred reviews but I do know A Dancer's Romance recently. So I wanted to thank everyone who has been there for me from the beginning and for all of you who are new, welcome to my lovely account, my pretties! I need to do some editing on my profile but I am in a good mood now so I'll write! Now onto chapter 15!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Two days have passed without anything exciting happening, I sighed while tapping my pencil on my desk. Sometimes, I wish someone would attack me for the exciting thrill. The adrenaline rush when you know your life is on the line, it feels great sometimes.

_"And yet you cry for me the second you sense danger."_ I heard echo in my mind, I narrowed my eyes at Ikuto who sat on the other side of the class.

"I do not." I mouthed to him.

_"You think it though, I think you forgot I can read your mind whenever I want."_ That's right, the stupid pentagram allows him to enter the last zone of privacy I have, well it is not a zone of privacy anymore. That reminds me, does that mean he read my mind when I was thinking about him? Hopefully not, he has not teased me about it at least if he does know. I looked back at Ikuto, his head was down on his desk, probably sleeping. I sighed, this pressure is way too much for my heart to take.

"Pssssttt! Amu!" Rima whispered, but failed miserably.

"There is not point in trying to whisper if you are going to catch the entire class' attention." I glared at her, she froze underneath my cold gaze.

"Gosh Amu, when did you get so vile?" She scoffed, my eyes widened.

"I-I-I don't know, it felt like my mouth was moving on it's own." I brought my finger up to my lips and brushed against them. Rima shrugged and rested her head on her fist, staring at the empty seat in front of her where Nagi used to sit.

"You really miss him, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I cannot my feelings for much longer now. About two years now, my heart still only beats for him." Rima smiled gently, putting her hand where her heart would be.

"Two years? But if the war happened centuries ago, why did you only start clean up then?" I asked.

"Because a princess starts her royal duties after five centuries of living, and Heaven was still a bit damaged so I was sent up there." Rima answered, I nodded.

"So you were separated from Utau for two years?" I asked.

"No, I went to Hell for about four years, then to Heaven for two years. I remained on Earth after that, and I finally met up with Utau when I tried to eat you." Rima smiled at me, I sweat-dropped.

"It's great to know that my near-death experience brought two friends together." I sighed, she chuckled.

"Anyway, would you like to walk home with me?" Rima asked, my eyes widened. This is the first time Rima has ever asked me to walk home with her.

"Sure, it that's what you want to do." I said, but my lips kept twitching upwards into a slight smile.

* * *

Rima and I walked home in complete silence, and not really a comfortable one.

"Rima, why did you want to walk home with me?" I asked, but she wasn't paying attention to me. I followed her eyes and saw what she was staring at, there were two girls walking together.

"They look so happy, just by being by each other." Rima whispered.

"Is that why you wanted to walk with me?" I asked, she nodded.

"I thought I could feel the same joy they did."

"And you didn't with me." I quickly assumed.

"No, I am enjoying myself, even in silence." Rima was looking to the side, making sure we didn't make eye contact.

"Are you blushing?" I smirked.

"Of course not, that's absurd!" She exclaimed, still averting her gaze. I couldn't help but chuckle at the vampire's shyness, I brought my hand up to her head and ruffled her hair.

"You don't have to be shy Rima, I believe we are friends." I said, she finally looked at me, her eyes glimmering.

"Really? You better not be lying to a princess." She said in a warning tone.

"Why would I be lying about something like that?" I asked, she stared at me and grinned.

"You must feel pretty special, having a princess as a friend." Rima flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder.

"You really do know how to change a sweet moment into something about you." I said, she glared at me.

"It should be all about me, I am a princess after all." She smirked, walking ahead of me. I struggled to keep up with her pace.

* * *

Rima unlocked the front door, revealing a smiling Hunter.

"Hello, allow me to take you bag." He said, reaching for Rima's bag.

"No, I can handle it." She said, but it turned into a slight growl.

"Please, I cannot let such a delicate figure hold such a heavy bag any longer." Hunter insisted, reaching once again for the bag.

"I said no, you are my fiancé, not my butler." Rima said, holding the bag even further from his reach.

"Fine, if you demand to be so stubborn." Hunter said, but his tone was a bit annoyed. He turned around and walked down the hall, leaving a fuming Rima behind.

"Honestly, who does he think he is!" She exclaimed, walking into the living room.

"He was just trying to be nice." I said, trying to calm her down.

"I am not delicate, I am more powerful then he thinks." She said, pointing to herself.

"You are powerful, just now in control of your powers." I said, she sucked her teeth.

"Well, maybe if someone just told me how I could unleash my powers, we wouldn't have that problem." She plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs. I suddenly felt guilty for telling her, but I couldn't even imagine what she would do if I actually told her. I bit my bottom lip, I am in quite a dilemma.

"What is the matter, you seem stressed about something." Rima narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nothing at all, I was just worried about where Nagi ran off to." I chuckled nervously, she pouted at my words. Crap, that was not the best thing to say. Rima has been rather sensitive about that topic.

"It is because of my sudden betrothal." Rima whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rima, I am sure it is not-"

"I need a proper rest." She quickly stood up and rushed out of the room. I shouldn't have brought it up, I am so stupid.

"Aww, the flat-chested pinkette made the vampire sad." I quickly turned around to see Satan leaning against the door, which was previously open.

"Why are you here, and why did you shut the door?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the red head.

"Privacy reasons, can't let what happened last time happen again." He smirked, I heard the door click.

"You even locked it, you must be pretty determined to do something to me." I glared at him.

"Once I see something I want, I have to have it." He walked closer to me.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I am not some object that you can have." I backed up.

"It's even hotter when you play hard-to-get." He said, then he purred slightly.

"Then I must be god damn gorgeous right now, because you can not have me." I snapped. Where are all of these words coming from, the normal me would be begging for mercy by now. He pinned me against the wall, tangling my legs with his and holding my hands above my head with one hand.

"Your little sister can't stop me now." He said, grabbing my chin forcefully so I would have to look into his eyes. "Beg, them maybe I won't make it hurt as much." He said, his silver eyes burning with passion.

"You wouldn't do it." I taunted.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear me.

"You may give off this outer character, but I know that on the inside, you really do care if other people are hurt." I smirked menacingly, his eyes widened but then went back to normal.

"Would you like to bet on that?" He asked, but before I could answer, he pressed his lips against mine. This was the first time he actually kissed me on the lips, his lips felt warm and moved in a steady motion. My eyes remained open, still shocked that he would actually kiss me. The door slammed open and Satan quickly turned around, I saw Ikuto standing there with a surprised face.

"Damn, it's the stupid demon." Satan grumbled, Ikuto glared at him.

"I live here, and I prefer not to see a make out sessions in my living room." Ikuto said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then leave if you do not want to see it." Satan shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You will be the one leaving, unless you want to fight." Ikuto smiled smugly.

"Not in the mood." Satan yawned and looked at his wrist watch, walking beside Ikuto. "I will eventually steal her away from you." He whispered, not thinking that I could hear him. He walked out of the room and I heard the front door open and then close.

"Ikuto, I swear, he pinned me-" Ikuto ran over to me and pinned me against the wall just like Satan did. His lips crashed onto mine, my eyes were probably the size of bowling balls now. Why is Ikuto kissing me? My heart matched the pace of a hummingbird's, my cheeks probably resembled a bright strawberry. Ikuto pulled away and stared at me with his cobalt blue eyes showing no emotion.

"Don't fall for him, you will just end up heartbroken in the end." He finally said, I felt as if I could melt underneath his gaze. I placed my hand on his chest to push him away, but first I felt for any sign of a pulse. No heartbeat, I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Don't go kissing women out of no where, it is quite creepy." I commented, brushing myself off.

"Fine, I was just snapping you out of that trance he had you in." He said, his eyes cold.

"What trance, I felt perfectly fine." I argued.

"You were so wide-eyed, as if he put some spell on you." Ikuto said, so that's why he kissed me. Of course, there would be no other reason. "What has been with your attitude lately?" Ikuto asked, then he walked away. I don't even know myself, I have been so mean to everyone and so cocky. I have to apologize to Ikuto, he was just worried for me, I didn't have to say such cruel things to him.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I buttoned up the last buttons on my shirt, I sighed and sat on my bed. I can't believe I cried through the entire day, listening to stupid romantic music and stuffing my mouth with all types of junk food. I sound like a stupid teenage girl, my head fell onto my pillow, I just want to go to bed and forget this hideous day. My door suddenly opened, Hunter came in and smiled at me.

"I believe that we should practice sharing a bedroom if we are to be married." He said.

"Fine, sleep on the floor then." I grumbled, turning over in my bed to look away from him.

"Don't be silly princess, I meant in bed with you." He said, I could feel his sweet smile giving me cavities.

"Do whatever you please." I muttered, I felt the bed lower slightly since his weight was on it now. After some rustling, he turned the lights off and I shut my eyes. Feeling a hand on my waist, I grabbed it and gripped it tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Couples always cuddle when they sleep together." Hunter said, I turned around to face him.

"We are not a couple." I snarled, he pouted.

"Princess Rima-"

"Do not call me princess, it is a title, not my name." I sighed in annoyance.

"Rima, why do I think that you hate me?" He asked, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I do not hate you." I answered.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do, but it is more of a platonic love." I said, I could see a slight smile on his face.

"Thank god you feel the same way." He said, my eyes widened.

"But how come-"

"It was your parent's orders, to try to become closer to you so we could have more of a sexual relationship." He cut me off.

"I always hated them, trying to set up my life for me." I sucked my teeth.

"You are in love with that angel." He stated, my cheeks grew red.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It is far too obvious, you can tell just by the way you look at him." He smirked, I glared at him.

"It is not like I can anything about it, I would be a disgrace if people found out I love an angel."

"Well then the real question is, would you sacrifice your title to be with the one you love, or just live your life completely miserable because you didn't go to be with the one you love?" He stared at me, as if I was going to answer immediately. I simply laid down in bed and pulled the covers over my face.

"Goodnight." I muttered.

"I will be leaving now." I heard him say, the weight on the bed was lifted as I heard the door open and close.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe the sun has already went down, and I still haven't found Ikuto. I checked the mansion, my house, I even checked all the local parks to see if he was just hanging around. I just realized, I don't even know where Ikuto usually hangs out usually. I walked down the dark street and sighed, I wonder where he could be. Maybe if I didn't open my big mouth, then Ikuto would still be here, teasing me.

_"Rumor has it that he hangs out in the abandoned building in school."_ My friend's words echoed in my mind. Could he possible be there? Only one way to find out, I began running towards school. I need to apologize to him, because he is my friend, and I care about him. I felt my legs pick up their pace and I started running even faster, almost as if I was running on air. I sped down the street and I saw my school in the distance.

I stopped in front of my school, the gates were locked and I groaned. Great, now I need some brilliant plan to get over the stone walls around the school. I looked around and I noticed a tall tree near the fence, perhaps I could climb it and get over. I took a deep breath and grabbed the nearest branch.

I finally made it up to the top and felt terror take over me, I didn't realize this tree was so tall. Just don't look down, I looked at the stone wall and noticed it was too far away to step on it, I would have to jump to try to make it. I backed up on the branch to take a running start, I began running but my foot slipped and I fell down. Waiting for the hard impact, I closed my eyes tightly. But instead of feeling the ground, I felt something warm and soft catch me. I opened my eyes to see that Ikuto caught me.

"Stupid, you could have gotten hurt." He grumbled.

"Ikuto, where were you?" I asked.

"Just walking around, then I sensed you were in danger." He said sternly, I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." I whispered, I could feel him tense up.

"Why did you say it then?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have been acting so strange lately." I said, he pulled me away and stared at me.

"You really put yourself in danger just to apologize to me?" He asked, I looked to the side and nodded. "You really are thick-headed." I looked back at him and saw a sincere smile on his lips. He pulled me back into a tight hug, my heart skipped a beat and my entire body felt hot. It was quite unusual, his arms provided such warmth, yet he was a cold-blooded demon. They also provided a sense of security, as if nothing bad would happen if I just remained in his embrace. I don't remember how long we stayed in this position, but I do know it was a long time until he finally walked me home and went home himself.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I guess you could call this a bit of a filler chapter but it kinda showed more of the relationships between some people and stuff like that. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 16 : Going To Heaven

**Hey guys! I got a lot of positive reviews for the amuto fluff in chapter 15, so that's pretty good! I also got a lot of positive feedback for making Satan and Amu kiss, you guys really want to make Ikuto jealous, don't you? -_-' Well anyway, onto chapter 16! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

_"Amu, sweetheart, wake up now."I looked around the pitch black room, no one was there. "Awaken now, it will be soon. Papa will be waiting." The voice said. _

_"Who are you!? And what do you mean by 'papa?'" I shouted, creating an echo. No response, I began running forward to try to find some type of light. I could see the silhouette of a person from far away, I began running again and saw their arms stretched out towards me, as if they were waiting for a hug. I kept running, but I was not getting closer to the person. _

_"Tell me, who are you!?" I demanded, the person just stood there. _

"Amu, wake up!" I felt someone shake me, my eyes open and I sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. I noticed my pink wallpaper and finally realized that I was in my room, but where was I in my dream?

"Must have been some strange dream." Ami said.

"Yeah, it was." I mumbled.

"Let us go downstairs, some breakfast will fix you up." Ami grinned widely, I nodded and got out of bed. Ami and I walked downstairs, walking towards the table to see our mother and father already sitting there.

"Amu, we need to talk." My mother said, I saw my father's eyes glimmering as he was about to start crying.

"About what?" I asked, sitting down in my usual chair.

"I've noticed that you made a lot of new friends lately." She said.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with making new friends?" I asked.

"Not at all, but one of them caught our eye." I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Which one?" I asked.

"We do not know his name, but he has midnight blue hair and taller then you." My eyes widened, what did they want to know about Ikuto? I took a bite of my toast, nodding my head, gesturing them to go on.

"My baby Amu has a boyfriend!" My father bawled, I spit my toast out on my plate and wiped my mouth.

"God no! He is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, I saw Ami stab her eggs from the corner of my eye.

"We would like to meet this boy." My mother said calmly, despite my father who was currently crying his eyes out.

"But I just told you, he is not my boyfriend." I argued, not wanting Ikuto to come over.

"I know, but your father and I believe that we should meet your new friends." My mother said, my father nodded weakly, still whimpering.

"Then I'll let you meet Rima, or Utau." I suggested.

"No, we want to meet him, invite him over for this Saturday." She said.

"But-"

"No more 'buts,' now eat your breakfast." My mother pointed at my eggs with her fork, I groaned and continued eating. Breakfast continued without another sound, except for my father's constant whispering.

"I'm leaving now!" I shouted, shutting the door behind me. I made my ways toward school, the thought of Ikuto meeting my parents hanging over my head. He'll probably say something stupid and I will be forbidden from seeing him!

"You seem stressed about something." Ikuto appeared in front of me, I jumped back in fright.

"You are going to give me a heart attack one day." I glared at him, he chuckled. "How come you always know whenever I'm stressed?" I asked, he tapped his head and I nodded slowly. "Right, mind reading."

"So you're parents want to meet me?" He smirked, I sighed.

"Yep, they think there is something lovey-dovey going on between us." I said, waving my arms around.

"Who says there's not?" His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, I felt my heart beat go 200 miles-per-hour as he gazed into my eyes.

"Let go of me, they could be spying on me!" I shouted, trying to push him away.

"But you're so warm, _Amu-koi._" He purred in my ear, his hot breath tickling forming goosebumps on my skin.

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed, punching his chest. He finally let go and I cupped my face, my cheeks were burning.

"Let's get to school." He said, starting to walk forward. I walked beside him in a comfortable silence, until a question popped into my head.

"Ikuto, do you know where Nagi went?" I asked.

"He is back in Heaven, he told me before he left." Ikuto sighed.

"Did you try to stop him? What did you say to him?"

"I couldn't stop him, I could tell his heart was seriously hurting. If he stayed any longer, it would just kill him to see Rima everyday." Ikuto said, my eyes widened.

"Did you ever love anyone before?" I asked.

"Of course not, I just know how it feels to be hurt." He answered simply, I was somehow disappointed by that answer. "You've never loved anyone before, we are not that different."

"I love my family." I argued.

"I meant for someone else, you are still a virgin, are you not?" I felt my entire body heat up from his question.

"Of course!" I shouted, he smirked.

"You know, a virgin's soul is much more desirable to a demon." Ikuto's smirk was growing wider and wider with each word.

"So? It's not like you can eat my soul anyway." I said with a smug grin.

"That's true, you're getting smarter and smarter, strawberry head."

"Don't call me that, you perverted demon!" I shouted back, but he continued to walk forward without paying attention to what I said. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" I ran towards him.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

I slipped a rubber glove on my hand and picked up the bullet, narrowing my eyes at it. So this was the 'special' weapon used to kill all of those demons and vampires. Rima walked in and stared at me strangely, mostly at the bullet.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A bullet." I answered simply, she sighed.

"I meant, why are you holding it like it would kill you if you touched it?" She asked again.

"There is holy water poured all over it, this is what the slayer used to kill all of those creatures." I answered, she stared at the bullet again.

"At least it was not something generic, like a wooden stake to the heart or something." Rima said, I chuckled. "Where did you get it?"

"One of the investigators from Hell found it in one of the corpses and gave it to me. Wait a minute, how come you are not at school?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like it, Nagi's chair still smells like him." She sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"You are using his nickname again, what happened to being a faithful wife?" I teased, she glared at me.

"Hunter told me that he does not care anymore." She replied, but I could tell she was leaving some details out.

"Interesting." I said, staring at her with one eyebrow raised, hoping she would continue her answer. "Did something happen between you two?" I continued.

"We both discovered that there are no sexual feelings between us, my parents just wanted us to be together. Also, he knew about my feelings for Nagi and provided me two choices." She said, looking like she didn't want to continue.

"What were the two options?" I asked, ignoring her expression.

"Either I give up my title to be with him, or be miserable for the rest of my life because I didn't choose him." Rima brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. I couldn't help but feel bad, I know what it is like to be separated from your love, though I didn't have such drastic options.

"You need to talk to him." I whispered, but she heard me clearly.

"Seeing him will break my heart."

"So you are choosing the second option?" I asked, putting the bullet back in the plastic bag and taking the glove off. She stared at me with wide eyes, tears appearing in the corners of them.

"I-I-I don't know, why can't I just choose?" She managed to choke out, the tears started streaming down her face. I grabbed the glove and raised it, bringing it down to her cheek to make a loud slapping sound.

"Don't start blubbering like a baby. It is such a clear choice, but your eyes are fogged because you also care about what other people think about you. Does it really matter if that one person you love, loves you back?" I asked, a red mark formed on her cheek as her lip continued to quiver. "You can't say that I am wrong, can you?" She looked down at the floor, averting the cold gaze I was sending her.

"You are the only one who can see straight through me, it is strange sometimes." She murmured.

"Are you going to answer my question and stop avoiding the topic?" I asked, not allowing her to escape this one.

"I guess it shouldn't, but it still bothers me too much." She said, standing up and walking out of the office. I sighed, such a stupid girl. Hopefully she will make the right choice, or she will be miserable.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Stupid pop quiz, stupid math teacher." I muttered, kicking a rock that was on the sidewalk.

"It wasn't that hard, calm down." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for not understanding algebra." I said sarcastically. We were currently outside his house, he opened the door and we both walked in. Ikuto started walking towards Utau's office, I merrily skipped beside him. He opened one of the double doors, Utau was sitting in her office chair, reading some papers.

"Hello Amu, Ikuto." She nodded at both of us, as if she was bowing down.

"Where was Rima?" I asked, walking up to her desk.

"At home, acting like a child." Utau didn't take her eyes off the paper as she spoke to me.

"What do mean by that?"

"She started crying because of the angel." She said simply, my eyes widened.

"What did you do, did you try to console her?" I asked.

"If by consoling, you mean to slap her in the face with a rubber glove, then I did." Utau did a closed-eye smile and I glared at her.

"Why would you do that!?" I shouted.

"She needs to learn to grow up and learn how to make choices like an adult, not start crying because the choice is too hard to make." Utau said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't give you the right to slap her, you're her best friend!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the desk. Utau looked pretty surprised from my sudden behavior, and I was panting heavily while glaring at her.

"I don't understand what else I was supposed to do." She muttered, flipping one of her blonde pigtails behind her shoulder.

"If you can't get through to Rima, go talk to Nagi, he is the only one who can solve this." I calmed down and stepped away from the desk.

"She told us that we cannot tell him her true feelings." Utau argued, but seeming intrigued by the idea.

"I never said we had to tell him; how can I get to Heaven?" I asked.

"Not possible, you need an angel feather to get up there. But I do have a book of the spell you have to recite." Utau pulled one of her drawers open and took out a thin book.

"That's all I need." I said, snatching the book from her hand and running out of the room. I sped down the sidewalk, hugging the book tightly.

I need to help Rima since she can't help herself. She may claim that she doesn't need help, but she has never had experience with love, she doesn't know what to do.

I opened the front door and quickly ran upstairs, ignoring the shouts from my parents. I walked into my room and placed my book on my desk, I picked up the little pink box that was on one of the shelves and opened it.

When I got attacked and had to clean up, I threw all the angel feathers away except for one, to keep as a memory. Even though it was a terrible memory, I just want to remember all of this one day. I can always get another feather from Nagi, I clenched the feather tightly and grabbed the book. I sat down on the floor and placed the book in front of me, flipping through the pages and finally stopped on one.

"How to summon the gates of Heaven..." I continued to read the page. I nodded and closed the book, pushing it aside and held the angel feather in front of me.

I kissed it gently and placed it in front of me, I began chanting the words from the book and saw the feather start glowing. I quickly closed my eyes as the light grew brighter, I hope my parents don't come up here right now. The light dimmed down and I opened my eyes, there were golden double doors in front of me. I grasped the golden knob and tentatively turned it, the door made a slight creaking noise as I opened it. Once it was opened fully, I stepped in and my mouth dropped at the sight in front of me.

The floor was entirely made of clouds, the sky was a baby blue. There were huge walls as well, with one rounded opening that led into the city. I took a step forward and it felt like there was no gravity, I giggled as I skipped all the way over to the wall. There weren't any security guards or anything, so I walked in looked around the kingdom-looking place.

There were buildings everywhere, with stone walkways that led to different places. There were normal-looking people walking around, even some children with their mothers or playing with their friends. All the buildings were a dull gold color, some of them were taller then others.

I heard a beautiful melody and followed it, I saw an older-looking man playing a golden harp. People were dancing together on the streets while the children were just spinning in circles while giggling uncontrollably. The sight made my heart fill with joy, such a happy place.

"Let us dance together." I felt someone tug at my shirt, I looked down and saw a little girl smiling brightly at me.

"Sure!" I chimed, how could I say no to such an adorable face? She dragged me towards the crowd of people, then she grabbed my other hand with her free one and began spinning me in circles. I took her hand and twirled her a couple of times, her eyes formed spirals and I giggles.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" I heard someone ask, I turned around and saw Nagi standing there. I waved goodbye to the young girl and ran into Nagi's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you!" I exclaimed.

"I apologize for leaving so suddenly, I should have at least spoken to you before I did." He said.

"Ikuto told me, did you really leave because of Rima's arranged marriage?" I asked, he sighed.

"We should talk out in the open, please follow me." He said, I nodded and followed him. We walked until he stopped in front of a small house, a dull gold like all of the other ones. He opened it and I looked inside, there was only one room.

The walls were made of stone bricks and the floor was a dark wood. There was a twin bed in the right hand corner with blue covers and a wooden headboard. To the right of the door was a small kitchen with a fridge, a gas oven with a white teapot on it, and some cabinets. There was a small dinner table with two chairs on each side. To the left of the door was a bookshelf with a bunch of books on it, with a loveseat in front of it. It was small, but everything seemed to fit perfectly.

"It's small, but I really like the design." I said, walking into the house.

"I always preferred an older style then modern." Nagi smiled. "Tea?" He asked, I nodded and he walked over to the teapot.

"Do you also like smaller houses?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I see no point since it is only me living here, a bigger house just means more to clean." He said, I chuckled. He pulled out some white teacups and poured the tea from the pot into them, he put the cups on little plates and placed on in front of me, and sipped from his.

"So why did you go?" I raised the cup to my lips while looking at him with a questioning look.

"I could not stand to see Rima with another man, it makes my heart ache." He answered.

"Well take her back then." I said like it was so simple.

"I cannot do that, Rima has a title to hold up." Nagi shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm pretty sure she would give up that title for you." I said, taking another sip.

"Are you saying the princess has feelings for me?" He asked, seeming pretty skeptical about the idea.

"I am not saying anything." I put my hands up in defense, but I felt my lips twitch up into a slight smirk. He looked so happy, but then it was replaced with a stern look.

"That is impossible, Rima knows what would happen if she dared to date me." Nagi said.

"Why are you against it now? Just about a while ago, you were making plans to try to make her fall in love with you." I whined.

"But I have seen the error of my ways." He said, I pouted.

"You both are so stubborn." I grumbled, he chuckled.

"But I will go down with you." He said, my eyes lit up.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"There is another reason though. I heard about the attack, someone tried to kill Ikuto but you stopped them." He said, I nodded.

"My powers just came out of no where." I said.

"Though it may seem like it is none of Heaven's concern, God and I are worried about the sudden drop of supernatural creatures in your area. We are afraid if it continues, the people will start killing angels." Nagi said, worry ringing in his voice.

"Do you guys have any idea who is causing the killings, or why?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I know Hell has gone far in their investigations." He said. "Watch your back Amu, we do not want you dying on us."

"I know." I sighed, his words worrying me.

**Unknown's P.O.V:**

"I am growing impatient." I growled, tapping my foot.

"I could not do it tonight, she went to Heaven." She said.

"Why is that twerp going up to Heaven?" I asked.

"To go after the angel that went missing." She answered.

"Fine, but you know what will happen if you don't kill Ikuto and capture her next time?" I asked.

"I understand, I will attack once I get the chance." She nodded, I smirked. She walked out of the room without another word said.

Yes, Hinamori Amu will be mine.

**Hurray for long chapters! I really like this one for some weird reason, I don't actually know why.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	18. Chapter 17 : The Lost Spirit

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! What state do you guys live in, because sometimes I get reviews during school and when I'm sleeping so I was just curious. I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, I needed to write my research paper last minute because I am such a procrastinator :3. Anyway, onto chapter 17! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Nagi and I were already down on Earth and in front of the Tsukiyomi manor.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked, he took a deep breath and nodded. I opened the door and walked in with Nagi following behind me, I walked into Utau's office.

"You're back, and I see Nagihiko is as well." Utau commented, Ikuto was the only other person in the room.

"Where did you get an angel feather?" Ikuto asked.

"I saved one from when I got attacked." I said.

"Decided to finally confess your feelings to Rima?" Utau teased, her head resting against her fist.

"My reason for being here is strictly business, I have decided I need to protect Amu and find out why all of these supernatural creatures are disappearing." Nagi said.

"So the princess being here is just a nice bonus?" Utau narrowed her eyes and Nagi, and he just glared back.

"Guys, I sense an angel-" Rima ran into the room, but cut herself off as soon as she saw Nagi. Her eyes widened as her cheeks blazed, she looked away and started playing around with a strand of her golden hair. "Welcome back." She whispered, Nagi smiled politely.

"Great to be back." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently. I noticed Rima's knees shaking slightly, I smirked but decided to not to say anything.

"Anyway, there is a new matter we have to address." Utau said, we all stared at her as she opened her laptop. She turned it towards us, I stared at it and noticed that it was video footage of my room.

"What?" I asked.

"Look closely." Utau said, I looked back at the screen, trying to find what she was talking about. That's when I found it, a ghostly figure standing in the corner of my room, just watching me sleep.

"That's the man I saw on the street the other day." I whispered.

"Did you try speaking to him?" Utau asked, staring at me intently.

"Yes." I said, wondering if I was not supposed to speak to him.

"I see, you attracted the attention of the lost spirit." Utau sighed.

"Is that bad?" I suddenly felt worried.

"I heard that they follow you around, and if they like your life enough, they possess you." Ikuto said, I gulped.

"What is a lost spirit anyway?" I asked.

"It is a person's soul that never found it's way to Heaven or Hell, their cause of death is usually suicide. They follow people around to see if they led a better life then themselves, and then they possess the body. They either continue your life normally as if they were you, or they make you commit suicide the same way they did." Utau informed me, I felt the blood drain from my face.

"When did you first see him in my room?" I asked.

"A couple of days ago." Utau shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place!?" I shouted, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, I'll call up Satan and tell him to handle it." Utau stood up.

"No use, I don't handle lost spirits." My neck snapped in the direction that the voice came from, seeing Satan standing at the doorway.

"Well I know for sure God does not handle lost spirits, then you must." Utau argued.

"I think you are forgetting the third ruler." Satan pointed out, walking into the room. Utau had a questioning look on her face, then her eyes went wide.

"But I thought he was killed." Utau said.

"Who spread that rumor, a mortal?" Satan sneered.

"Who is the third ruler?" I asked.

"Good ol' Hades." Satan answered, my eyes matched Utau's.

"But, I thought-"

"Let me guess, you thought if Hell exists, the Underworld cannot exist with it." Satan stole the words right out of my mouth.

"They both exist, it is just your choice on which one you want to believe in." Rima said, stepping into the conversation.

"No one has stepped into the Underworld in ages." Utau said under her breath, I noticed Satan was smirking at me.

"So, how is the research on Amu going?" He asked, Utau sent him a strange look.

"We still have no idea what she is." Utau said, watching him cautiously.

"You guys are such idiots." He rolled his eyes.

"Before we steer all the way off topic, what are we going to do about the ghost?" Ikuto asked.

"You guys have never met Hades before, have you?" Satan asked, pointing at all of us. We all shook our heads, he chuckled.

"That explains a lot, well I should be going now, said too much already." Satan walked over to me, grabbing my chin and kissing me roughly. Ikuto was fuming in the corner of my eye, while everyone else looked like they were expecting no less.

"I have been craving those lips for far too long." He licked his lips, staring at mine longingly. My cheeks heated while Ikuto grabbed the back of Satan's shirt, dragging him out of the room and shutting the door in his face. I heard hum grumble 'stupid leader' and 'who elected him anyway?'

"But I have no idea how to contact Hades, or how to get to the Underworld." Utau sighed. Ikuto groaned and walked back to the door, opening it and pulling Satan back in.

"Hades refuses to see anyone, something happened a couple of centuries ago that made him quite angry and sad." Satan said.

"Well then what are we supposed to do, if the ghost does possess Amu, he could kill her and then we would have to wait another century." Utau said.

"That's all you care about?" I sweat-dropped.

"Besides, is he really denying his job of keeping the spirits in the Underworld because of some stupid tragedy?" Utau asked, sounding disgusted

"It wasn't really a stupid tragedy." Satan shrugged.

"What was this 'tragedy' then?" She asked.

"Not allowed to say."

"If you know you're not allowed to say, that means you have spoken to him, and that you can speak to him again." Utau smirked.

"What a smart blonde." He commented.

"So you tell him to get rid of the ghost, and we have no problems." Utau sat down in her chair and crossed her legs, closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head.

"I'll try, it is really hard to get into the Underworld." Satan said. "Now you people owe me twice."

"Why twice?" Utau asked, opening one eye.

"Back in the castle, I saved Amu for you guys, and now I'm going you another favor." Satan looked at me with another smirk. "And my payment will be a night with this chick."

"What? I think it is payment enough that I let you kiss me and get away with it." I growled, tired of being treated like some reward.

"You only let me get away with it because you know you can't do anything about it." He retorted, I opened my mouth to argue again but decided not to.

"But I can." Ikuto stood up, glaring at the king of Hell.

"You would really defy your ruler for some random girl you don't even like?" He asked, Ikuto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Before my brain could even comprehend what happened, I was in Ikuto's arms. On hand was on my forehead and the other one around my waist, his face nuzzling into my neck.

"You are sadly mistaken, because I do like Amu." He said, now resting his chin on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, I knew he only meant in a friendly way but his words made my body heat up. Satan glared at Ikuto, but Ikuto's fiery gaze beat his by a mile. There was a strong electricity between the two, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess this is a competition." Satan said, not taking his gaze off Ikuto.

"What competition, for I already know she likes me." Ikuto smirked, I felt sparks travel in my body. My head was pounding and I felt my palms sweat, my knees were growing weak but Ikuto was holding me up. What does he mean by 'like' this time?

"I know you mean in a friendly way, but do you not want to actually win the heart of the fair maiden?" Satan asked, a bit confused.

"I do not know your sick and twisted way of love, but I do not love." Ikuto finally let me go, I fell to the floor and stared at him. No expression was shown on his face, his eyes showed no emotion.

"Fine." Satan disappeared into thin air.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Utau asked, showing concern.

"Just fine." Ikuto muttered, I felt my back start burning. It was usually short and painful strikes, but this one was too long.

"Arggh!" I cried, forming a small ball on the floor.

"The pentagram, it is hurting her again!" Rima shouted, kneeling next to me. Everyone came up to me, my vision started slowly blurring.

"Amu, stay awake!" Rima's voice sounded so distorted. Utau kept shaking me, she looked so worried, which made me smile slightly. Nagi ran out the door to go get help, but there was a person missing. I looked past the two girls that were kneeling in front of me, Ikuto was standing there, his eyes were a deep maroon.

"..Ikuto, why?" I whispered as I closed my eyes, hearing screams from Rima and feeling Utau's constant shaking as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

I stood outside the guest room that Amu was sleeping in, biting my nails like usual. Mei ran next to me, looking quite distressed.

"Do you know what caused it this time?" She asked, I shook my head.

"At first I suspected that the spirit took claim of her body, but then I looked at her back and noticed the pentagram was surrounded my red patches." I said.

"We need to figure out what is causing this random pains, who knows when her poor heart will give out." Mei said, staring down at the side.

"Don't underestimate her, she is far too strong for her own good." I smiled.

"I do realize her powers-"

"I don't mean her powers, I mean mentally. Such a positive girl, her heart will never give up so easily." I quickly cut her off.

"It seems you have grown a liking to my granddaughter." Her lips formed a wrinkly smile.

"I consider her a friend, but I don't really care about her." I shrugged, but I did know that I was in denial.

"Guys?" I heard someone shout from behind the door, I quickly opened it and ran into the room.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Guys?" I shouted, the door opened and Utau came in running.

"You are finally awake, what a relief." She said, slowing down and looking at her nails.

"You sure look concerned." I rolled my eyes, Mei ran in.

"Amu, are you ok?" She asked.

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened." I sighed, annoyed that we didn't know the cause of these burns. "Where is Ikuto? I can't move, I need some power." The truth was, I wanted to talk to him. He didn't even try to help me when the pains struck, he just stood there, looking down at me. It felt like my heart was twisted, the cold look in his eyes made me shiver.

"I'll go get him." Utau said, walking out with Mei. Minutes later, a certain blue-haired demon walked in.

"Ikuto, I need to speak to you." I declared, trying make my voice sound loud. Yet he didn't look effected at all, he just came into the room and shut the door, standing in front of it and looking down at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." He whispered.

"Why didn't you help me when I fell, why did you just stand there?" I asked, he still refused to look at me.

"It seemed like Utau and Rima had it covered." He answered.

"Look at me." I demanded, he shook his head. I tried to stand up but I couldn't find the energy to, Ikuto still stood there.

"Don't strain yourself, please." He almost sounded as if he was begging. Almost as if in lightning speed, he ran to my side and planted his lips on mine. My body started glowing a bright gold, stronger then the past ones. As soon as I felt my body regain strength, I pulled away and stared at Ikuto, his midnight blue eyes were still emotionless.

"Ikuto." I mumbled.

"We should get going to your parent's house." He turned around and headed for the door.

"We?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, you were passed out for about a day now." He smirked.

"AHH!" I shouted, stumbling out of bed. "My parents are going to kill me!" I shouted as I ran through the halls of the mansion.

"Amu, calm down, we called your parents and gave them an excuse." I heard Nagi say as I ran past the living room.

"We told them that you slept over at Utau's house!" Rima shouted, my feet skidded to a halt and I felt my head spin.

"You told them I slept at Utau's house?" I walked into the living room, Rima stared at me strangely.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Rima asked, taking a sip from the cup that was in her hand.

"Yes, of course there is! My parents know that Utau and Ikuto are brother and sister!" I groaned.

"And you are worried that they will think that you slept here to be with Ikuto?" Nagi asked.

"Bingo." I said, Ikuto walked into the living room with a different set of clothes.

He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt that showed off his chiseled abs, including some skinny jeans with a normal pair of converse. He noticed me staring at his chest and smirked.

"Something on your mind, Amu?" He asked.

"You are not meeting my parents like that." I growled.

"And why not? These or just some normal clothes." Ikuto shrugged, but I could tell he was just trying to piss me off.

"Just please go change into something decent before I get angry." I pointed at the door.

"No." Ikuto crossed his arms over his chest, which my eyes were attracted to for some weird reason.

"I said take it off!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot angrily. Suddenly, I heard a ripping sound and Ikuto's shirt flew off, exposing his entire chest. Rima's teacup fell to the carpeted floor, spilling tea everywhere.

"Ummmm, I-I-I-" I stuttered, feeling my face heat up the more I tried to explain.

"Well that is completely inappropriate." I heard Rima mutter, but her face was a bit red and she let her eyes wander.

"I d-d-didn't even try to-" My tongue felt like it was twisted, I finally just covered my flaming face. "I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"That was my favorite shirt." I could tell Ikuto was pouting, I heard footsteps walking away from me and I finally uncovered my eyes.

"I never knew that you would use your powers for such...dirty reasons." Nagi said, a smirk meeting his lips.

"Shut up." I hissed. "It's not like I wanted that to happen."

"That was quite a show." Rima mumbled, her face still pretty red. He is definitely going to cause some type of problem at my house, or my powers may act up again. I know for sure that I will never hear the end of that one.

**Guys, let me tell you something. Lets say I did make Ikuto extremely jealous, I would not put it in his POV. His feelings are supposed to be shrouded with mystery and questions, if I put it in his POV, it would be too obvious. And I like making you guys feel misery and torture you with all these unanswered questions that will be answered later on in the story ;)**

_**Please R&R!**_


	19. Chapter 18 : Happy Long-iversary!

**Yo guys! This week is thanksgiving break so that means more writing and less waking up early in the morning for the prison people refer to as 'school.' Woo! Anyway, to chapter 18!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Shut up." I said.

"I'm just saying-"

"Shut up." I cut him off. Ikuto and I were walking towards my house, I was walking in front of him to make sure he wasn't anywhere near me.

"I don't understand why you're the one running if you ripped my shirt off." I could feel his stupid smirk burning into the back of my head.

"Shut up, I didn't mean to rip off your shirt." I turned around to face him.

"Then why did you?" He asked, leaning down to my height, his face a few inches away from mine.

"My anger caught up to me, so my powers went into overdrive." I explained, not allowing my temper to get the best of me again.

"I'm pretty sure you are just a perverted little girl." He tapped my nose with his finger, as if I was some child.

"You are the pervert of this relationship." I growled.

"So you admit that there is a relationship between us?" He held his chin questioningly.

"Stupid perverted demon!" I shouted, raising my hand to hit him.

"Please don't rape me again!" He cried, holding his hands up to defend himself. People started staring at us, whispering some strange things to each other.

"What type of act was that!" I shouted under my breath, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards my house.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently, his eyes were big and shimmering.

"Don't play that cutsie act with me, you are awfully annoying today." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." He said.

I stared at him, this time he was wearing a normal white t-shirt with a leather with a black jacket, some black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Then I looked down at myself, I was wearing a white sleeveless collared shirt with a pastel pink skirt, my feet were adorned were with black flats and my hair was tied up into a messy bun. We are so different, we probably look strange together.

I shook my head, why am I even troubling myself with this thoughts?

"Amu, are you going to open the door?" Ikuto asked, interrupting my thoughts. I finally realized that we were standing in front of my front door.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said, I opened the door and walked in, Ikuto following behind me.

"Amu, is that you?" I heard my mother shout, probably from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me!" I shouted back, Ikuto was looking around the house.

"Weird." He commented.

"Well I don't leave in a Victorian style mansion." I said.

"True, so my house is better in comparison." He smirked triumphantly.

"I hate so much." I growled, it's like his job is to get on my nerves today.

"Sweetie, welcome ba-" My mother walked in, noticing Ikuto and I were having a stare down. "I didn't realize your boyfriend was here already."

"He is not my boyfriend, more like an irritating puppy that won't leave me alone." I crossed my arms over my chest, I could tell Ikuto was smirking at me.

"You shouldn't lie to your parents, they have a right to know that we are in a relationship, Amu-_koi_." He purred.

"Don't call me that, and quit lying!" I shouted, his mouth shut immediately he looked as if someone glued his lips together.

"Anyway, I do have some dinner, would you two like some?" My mom asked, feeling a bit awkward around us.

"Sure." Ikuto smiled, my mom formed hearts in her eyes.

"He's so cute when he smiles." She chirped, running over to Ikuto and pinching his cheeks. I stifled a chuckle when I saw Ikuto's unamused, stretched out face.

"It's annoying when you do that." He managed to mutter out, then his eyes went wide and he quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you, I guess I'm getting old." My mother joked, walking out before Ikuto could even answer her question.

"You." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did I do this time?" I asked, scared of the deadly aura he was giving off.

"You told me not to lie, you're powers are controlling me." He whispered to me, making sure no one could hear us. "Now reverse it."

"I don't know how, I don't even know how I put the spell on you." I said, then a grin grew on my lips. "But now you can't lie to my parents."

"That may not be the best thing in some situations." He grumbled, I looked at him curiously.

"Come on Amu, the food will get cold." My mother shouted, I walked into the dining room with Ikuto.

"You can take a seat there, Ami isn't here right now." She pointed at Ami's usual spot, which was next to me.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged, I sweat-dropped. She keeps a tight leash on my, but lets the younger one wander freely. Ikuto sat down, an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, making sure my mom didn't hear.

"This house, it has a strange scent." He responded, looking around the house cautiously. Mei said that this family was completely normal, besides me of course, I wonder why Ikuto thinks there is something off about it. I wonder if it is that lost spirit, but wouldn't he recognize the scent of a spirit?

"Where is dad?" I asked randomly.

"He should be here any moment, but until then, tell me something about you Ikuto." My mother did a closed-eye smile at Ikuto.

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Well, how did you meet Amu?" She asked, I felt my heart get heavy. Ikuto officially met me when he broke through my window to save me from that demon, but maybe he will just say he noticed me at school.

"Well, I saved Amu when-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"You saved Amu, from what?" My mother asked, looking concerned.

"I was walking, and I tripped, and he caught me. So I guess you could say, he saved me from falling." I chuckled nervously, Ikuto's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Oh." She answered simply, I took my hand off Ikuto's mouth and wiped it on his hoodie. I heard sniffling from the other room, and my father walked in with his nose stuffed in a tissue. We all stayed silent as he shuffled towards his chair, he slumped down and stared at Ikuto and I.

"Dad, are you ok, you seem a bit depressed." I asked, he pouted like a child.

"This is your boyfriend?" He asked, Ikuto opened his mouth but then it quickly shut again, he was probably going to make some sort of lie about us going out. Good thing I used my powers on him, my father's poor heart couldn't handle a lie like that.

"I told you two, we are not going out." I argued, he just huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from me.

"Honey, you are acting like a child, quit it." My mother slapped his shoulder, he glared at her.

"My little Amu is growing up so quickly, I just wish she was five years old again, taking silly pictures with me and dressing in cute dresses." My dad muttered.

"Dad, I will always be your little girl, but you have to accept the fact that I am growing up." I said.

"It's just hard, y'know?" He asked, my eyes widened. This is the first time my dad seems serious.

"I'm sorry dad." I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"I love you Amu." He whispered.

"I love you two." I whispered back.

_"Come to Papa, Amu." _The voice from my dream echoed in my mind.

_"He's not your real father, why waste your love on him?" _A different voice rang in my mind, it sounded like a woman. It was so familiar, yet I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Amu, are you okay?" My mother asked, I nodded and walked back to my chair, sitting in it with a heavy feeling in my heart. What did she mean, is my father not my real father? I rested my hands on my skirt and clenched the fabric, this is too much to handle.

Hearing the front door slam open, I flinched slightly and watched as Ami walked in. She stopped and stared at Ikuto, and he stared back.

"W-Why is he in here?" She asked, staring at our mother now.

"We invited Amu's friend for dinner." Our mother answered sweetly, Ami stared at Ikuto in disgust.

"So you're the one. Even though the rumor faded away, I still don't trust you." Ami growled at him, and ran upstairs.

"I wonder what that was about." My mother said, chuckling nervously. "I guess she has the overprotective traits from her father." Ikuto stared at the stairs that Ami climbed up.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, she just really wo-" Ikuto pulled my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori!" He shouted.

"But we didn't even eat dinner!" My mom shouted back, but Ikuto already ran out of the house with my being pulled behind me. It was pitch black outside, the cool wind breeze making my eyes burn.

"Where the hell are we going!?" I exclaimed, trying to escape his grip.

"We need to get home, besides, your sister knows something." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he finally slowed down to a walk and let me go.

"The look she gave me, as if it was telling me to stay away from you because of what I am." He answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How would she know?"

"That's what I'm confused about, but I should stay away from her for the time being." He sighed. "If she knows, then she might tell your parents, and then you can kiss me goodbye." He said. My eyebrows furrowed, I know Ikuto is a stupid, annoying pervert sometimes, but I couldn't imagine life without him. I grasped his hand, ignoring my flaming cheeks.

"Don't worry, no matter what, we'll get through it together." I smiled, his eyes widened but then quickly softened. He squeezed my hand back reassuringly.

"Yeah." He whispered back, a smile met his lips; it made my heart skip a beat, now my palm was sweating and I was embarrassed he would notice. But something felt nice, for a cold-blooded demon, his hand felt so warm around mine.

We walked all the way to his house, we walked into the manor and walked through the halls. We stepped into what I thought was the living room, but it was so dark that I couldn't even tell.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked, but in response, he let go of my hand and ran somewhere else. A strange fear took over me, too terrified to go forward. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Happy long-iversary!" Everyone shouted, I looked around the room. There were streamers everywhere, with some balloons tied to random pieces of furniture. But the thing that caught my eyes was a huge banner hanging over my friends, that read 'Happy Long-iversary.'

"Do you like it? I made the banner myself, but my hands are colorful now." Yaya pouted, showing her indeed color-coated hands, probably caused by markers.

"What's a long-iversary?" I asked.

"Well, as you know your soul comes around ever century, and you were always killed. Well, this is the longest you have gone without dying!" Rima chirped.

"But it's only been around two months." I said.

"Exactly, that's the longest!" Kukai exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face.

"Thank you guys so much." I said.

"Wait," Utau said. "you know what do Yaya." Yaya nodded eagerly, running over to the corner on the right of me, where a rope was hanging.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Utau shouted, Yaya pulled the rope and hundreds of balloons fell to the floor.

"How did you even-" I cut myself off, looking at everyone. Kukai, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Mei, Nagi, Hunter, and Ikuto stood there, each of them had a cheerful smile on their faces. My heart felt so light now, as if it could just float away from my chest. I managed to keep it in it's confines, but I was so happy though. To know that they care about me this much to throw a fake celebration.

"Amu, you're cheeks are red, are you okay?" Rima asked.

"I-I-I'm so happy!" I exclaimed, kicking the balloons, watching them go flying.

"I wanna play too!" Yaya dove into the balloons like it was a pool, more balloons went flying. Everyone started playing around in the flood of balloons, it felt so great.

"Sorry we're late!" Someone shouted, I looked at the doorway and saw three girls standing there.

"Ran, Miki, Su, glad you could make it!" Utau greeted them.

"Of course, who doesn't like a good party!" Ran exclaimed, so these were the three cupids.

"Who is that behind you?" Utau asked, the girls all moved to reveal another girl standing there.

Her light brown her was tied into twin pigtails, kind of like Utau's. She had a white headband that was also lined with a light yellow, two yellow diamonds attached to it, one smaller than the other; also a little microphone piece was attached to her ear. She was a sleeveless yellow top with a white collar that formed a white tie, and a short yellow skirt. Also, she wore white knee-high boots, her eyes were a shimmering gold, she was truly radiant.

"This is Dia, the fourth cupid." Miki introduced her, she shook hands with Utau and looked at me.

"Is this the young girl you requested me to see?" Dia asked, cocking her head to the side curiously, so cute!

"Utau, why did you request the four cupids to see Amu?" Ikuto asked, raising a brow at the blonde, she chuckled nervously.

"So powerful, so unique, yet her true powers have to be awoken." Dia walked over to me, taking my hand into hers.

"Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, Hunter, leave." Utau said harshly.

"Why do we have to leave?" Kukai argued.

"Would you really like to see me angry?" Utau's eyes flashed a blood red, the boys all flinched back and ran out of the door.

"Why did they have to leave?" I asked.

"Dia can see a person's future, and I wanted to see if she could tell what you are." She answered.

"But I thought you wanted Dia to see what will happen between-" Yaya started, Utau cut her off by elbowing her in the stomach. I stared at her strangely and she just smiled and Yaya glared at her.

"Ok, I guess." I shrugged, Dia smiled at me and gently stroked my hand, closing her eyes.

"You are confused, unsure about the future, and you do not want it to come." She said, her eyes still closed. She was correct, I did not want to find out what was waiting for me, I'm too scared. Dia opened her eyes and leaned in to my ear.

"I also see you are confused about a certain someone, but I won't tell." She said, I blushed furiously and she winked at me, putting a finger to her lips.

"But, your future looks like it does not hold great things." Her mood shifted, my entire body froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I see great despair, chaos, war, betrayal, and death." She said sternly, my head started pounding.

"Betrayal, death?" I stared at her, she looked down at one of the balloons.

"But every storm passes soon enough, so do not worry." She smiled weakly, but I could tell it was just false encouragement.

"Amu, I'm so-"

"No, I do not want this! I never wanted to be this special creature that everyone wants, I'm done with this!" I shouted, they all stared at me with wide eyes. My heart was s heavy now, in comparison of how it was a couple of minutes ago. I ran out of the manor, running the streets. My heart was pounding in my chest, I stopped in the middle of the street and collapsed onto my knees. I hung my head down sadly.

I want to be normal, I don't want chaos started because of me. Isn't there just some way to get rid of my stupid powers.

"You do not want to be yourself, do you?" Someone asked, my head snapped up and looked forward. A girl my age stood in front of me, I never even heard her approach me.

Her red curls flowed over her shoulders, emerald eyes gleaming. She was wearing a sleeveless orangish-red dress, it was cut low in the front and flowed down to her feet in the back, red heels were on her feet. She was completly pale, I'm guessing she is another supernatural creature.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am someone who can help you with you problem, I can take away your powers and you can go back to leading a normal life." She said, sticking out her hand to help me up. I raised my hand up hesitantly, putting it in hers. A bright white glow flashed, as I started feeling slightly drowsy, passing out in the woman's arms.

**Cliffies, mwahahaha! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	20. Chapter 19 : A Doll In A Doll House

**Yo guys! Thanksgiving weekend, woohoo! More writing for me! Now let's continue to chapter 19!**

**Utau's P.O.V:**

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I growled, anger rushing through my veins.

"No trace of her, I couldn't even pick up her scent." Ikuto hung his head in shame, I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have said anything." Dia was sitting in front of me, looking quite worried about the situation.

"Please do not blame yourself, she will be found soon." I reassured her, but I didn't even know myself. "She could have not gotten far, not on foot at least." I bit my thumb nail, I really need to quit this habit.

"I followed her scent all the way to the middle of the street, then it was like she just vanished from that spot." Ikuto said.

"Do you have any idea who could have abducted her?" I asked, figuring there was no way she just disappeared like that on her own.

"We would still have no idea where she went." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't you use that stupid pentagram that you imprinted on her back?" I asked, feeling myself grow frustrated.

"Don't you think I would have already used it if I could?" He said.

"Then you are completely useless to me then, leave!" I shouted, pointing at the door. Silently, he turned on his heel and left.

"He is hurting as well, that girl meant something to him. Yet, he chooses not to show emotion, a strong trait that I envy." Dia said, I panted heavily as I stared at the door.

"This entire situation is irritating, I shouldn't have acted that way towards him." The anger I felt slowly died down, and was replaced with despair.

"But from the information I acquired, I have a prediction of where she ran off to." Dia stood up, I stared at her.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Something warm and soft was wrapped around me, I nuzzled my face into it and kept my eyes closed. I felt so weak, but I knew I was strong enough to stand up, but I did not feel like it.

What happened yesterday anyway? Ikuto took me to his manor, Dia told me my future, I ran away and...

I quickly sprung up and looked around the room, I was laying in pink satin sheets and there were pink frilly pillows. The room was decorated in floral wallpaper and the floor was carpeted a completely white color, not one stain. There was one dressed in the corner of the room and a desk close to it.

I took off the blanket that was over me and my eyes widened, I was wearing short, a bit transparent, chiffon pajamas that were lined with fake roses under my bust. Who undressed me to dress me in this?!

I stood up and walked over to the dresser, opening it to reveal a bunch of different lolita dresses. Weren't there any normal clothes in this place? I picked out a pink lolita with white lace, it was super frilly and covered in pink bows. (A picture of the dress in my account description, it's a bit hard to describe so I figured I should just show you guys a picture.) I walked over to the desk, there was ink and a feather, pretty old style. I tried taking the feather out of the ink but it was stuck to it.

"Wait a minute." I whispered. The feather, it's complete plastic. I ran out of the bedroom and roamed the hallways, the same floral pattern that was in the room hung on the walls. I ran into another room, there was a large dining room table, and one of the chairs had a huge stuffed bear. There were come china cups placed in front of each chair, I picked one up and noticed it was made of plastic as well.

Suddenly, the house started rattling, I grabbed onto one of the chair for support. The wall split away and the house opened, revealing a giant staring into the house.

"Look, little Amu is awake." The giant said, the voice was quite familiar to me.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at the giant, letting go of the chair and going to the edge of the floor, where the wall used to be.

"It's me, the woman who saved you from the streets yesterday." She smiled at me.

"But you're a giant." I said.

"I'm not the giant, you are just super small, like a doll." She chuckled wickedly.

"Like a doll, so then this is a-"

"If you guessed doll house, you are correct." She said.

"How did I even shrink down to this size?" I asked.

"Secrets, for now, you are my little plaything, until I figure out how to take out your soul." She smiled, I glared at her.

"What type of supernatural creature doesn't even know how to take a soul out of the body!?" I shrieked at her. She pouted and brought her hand up to me, she flicked which sent me flying and slammed me into the wall, I yelped slightly.

"Dolls need to be punished if dolls misbehave." She said, then the house rumbled again and she shut the house. Where am I, and how come Ikuto has not come to save me yet? He promised that he would always be there for me, to save me.

_"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you, I promise."_ Ikuto's words echoed in my head, I curled up into a ball and hugged my legs to my chest.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

"Right here, this is where she last was." Ikuto pointed to the ground, we were currently standing on the street where Ikuto said she last was.

"This is where her scent trail ended?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes, I am certain." Ikuto said, Dia walked over to us and kneeled down to the ground, observing it.

"I command you to go find more clues on where she is." I said.

"There's no point, I won't-"

"Do you dare defy my orders?" I asked, he sighed and ran away at demon speed.

"So you say that Amu was taken to another dimension?" I asked.

"Yes, it is the only possible conclusion I could come to." Dia kept observing the ground.

"But we have to find out what dimension it is, and how to enter it." I sighed.

"How come you do not want to tell Ikuto about our prediction?" She asked.

"I do not want to get his hopes up, for all we know, she could have even..." I didn't dare to even finish my statement, hoping that it was not the truth.

"I believe she is still alive." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Instinct, I guess you could call it." She brushed her hand over the asphalt, picking something up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A red hair." She took out a plastic bag from the long cardigan I loaned her, placing the one hair into it.

"But Amu's hair is pink." I said.

"But that does not mean the culprit's hair is." She smirked.

"You are quite a smart girl compared to the other three." I commented.

"They are not as dumb as they appear." Dia chuckled nervously, but then muttered something under her breath.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I finally decided to roam around the doll house instead of moping around. I discovered a living room, a kitchen, and a couple of spare bedrooms. Everything besides some of the furniture was made of plastic, just like a doll house would be. Every window was made of some type of unbreakable substance, so there was really no way to escape.

My stomach grumbled and I realized that I was quite hungry. But, there is no real food here besides the fake, plastic food I found in the kitchen.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check the kitchen again." I murmured, walking towards the kitchen again. I walked through the dining room to get to the kitchen, it had white tiles except for some singular ones that had some type of flours on them. All the appliances were a light pink, as were the cabinets. Pink is my favorite color, but this is just too much.

The house opened again, but this time it was different person opening them. It was the same person who tried to kill Ikuto, I growled at the site of her.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. The person's fist came towards me, I was afraid I was going to get hit again so I quickly covered my head with my hands. After a couple of moments, I opened my eyes and noticed there was a piece of bread and a giant strawberry in front of me.

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked, confused by her actions. I thought these people just wanted my powers, that they wouldn't care if I starved to death. "Thank you, I guess." I reached for the piece of bread while keeping an eye on her. The same white mask was on her face like last time. I munched on the bread and the person just stayed there, watching me eat.

"Why are you so silent?" I gulped down the food, but like I expected, no response. "Let me tell you this, Ikuto will come and save me, you can't have my soul." I said, the person quickly stood up and started looking for something in the room. She took out a pen and a notepad, and started writing some down on it. They showed me the paper.

_Stay away from him, he is dangerous._

"Even if he was, at least he is not going to kill me." I argued, the person ripped out the paper that she used and started writing on a new one.

_We are not going to kill you, we will simply take your powers away so you can live a normal life._

"But the woman said-" The door in the room that she was in slammed open.

"What are you doing talking to her?" The person asked, it was the same woman that put me in this doll house in the first place. Running up to me, she slammed the house closed and I fell back from the impact, the house nearly tipped over from her slam. I heard a loud smack from the outside, I ran up to one of the windows to look into the room, the masked woman was laying on the floor, and the other girl had one hand raised and panting.

"I am Queen Saaya, do not break my rules or face execution!" The so-called 'queen' exclaimed, storming out of the room. The girl stood up, and for the first time I noticed that her figure was quite small, like a child's. A large crack ran down the mask, I'm guessing that the Queen hit her. She ran out of the room and I sighed, I wish I knew what was going on. White Mask, what I decided to call her, says that they will only take away my powers, but the sadistic Queen says that she will take out my entire soul.

I stared at the giant strawberry, it bounced around when the Queen struke at the doll house, so it was a bit bruised now. That didn't stop me from biting into it, leaving a tiny dent in it.

I wonder why White Mask cares about me so much, to bring me food and try to protect me from Ikuto, including to defy the Queen's orders just to speak to me.

I took another bite into the strawberry.

Perhaps they know me, and are looking out for me. Then again, why would they be working with someone who wants to take my soul if they wanted to protect me.

Another bite.

Maybe there is a bigger purpose behind everything, maybe they think they are helping, but do not know that they are actually hurting me.

One More bite.

I wonder how everyone is doing, are they even worried about me? Are they looking for me right now? Then again, Ikuto could just use the pentagram to look into my thoughts, he could easily find me like that. But he's still not here, is he? Maybe they see this abduction as a burden they are rid off, that they don't have to be bothered with me anymore.

A bigger bite then the rest.

Fine, I don't need them, I'll find my own way out! I won't play the damsel in distress anymore, I'll be the heroine this time!

I took the last bite from the strawberry and was left with the green stem, I threw it on the floor and marched proudly through the house. There were no openings in here though, I am completely incapable of getting out of here. Might as well keep exploring for the time being.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Dia and I walked through the manor, in search of a certain witch. We walked into the living room to find her drinking tea with Rima like she usually did, and Yaya accompanied them this time.

"Mei, I have a question to ask you." I said, she looked at me with her golden eyes, give me a nostalgic feeling since they matched Amu's.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you have a spell that would allow me to enter another dimension?" I asked.

"Another dimension, is that where you suppose Amu is?" Rima asked.

"Yes, there is no other possible explanation for her sudden disappearance." I answered, Rima nodded and looked like she was pondering over the fact as she drank her tea.

"I would have to take another look at the spell book, but I am sure there is one in there." Mei scratched the back of her head.

"Take this, it might help you make the potion." Dia handed her the bag with the single strand of hair. "It is the hair that was found at the place Amu last was, I suspect it is the kidnapper's hair."

"This will surely help in some way, thank you Dia." Mei stood up and bowed politely.

"No need for thanks, I did cause this after all." Dia grinned sadly, I patted her back affectionately.

"But you contributed a lot to the investigation, and for that we thank you." I smiled at her, her cheeks were a slight cherry red as she smiled back.

"Where is Ikuto?" Yaya piped up.

"He should be out looking for more clues to find Amu." I said.

"You know you just sent him on a wild goose chase, since there are no other clues." Dia said.

"I know, I just needed him out of my way." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder smirking slightly.

"Yaya, you've been to another dimension before, right?" Rima asked, Yaya nodded.

"It was a couple of centuries ago, and I forgot the reason." Yaya put a finger up to her chin.

"Do you at least remember how to entered the other dimension?" I asked, hoping she would at least remember that.

"I do remember this, there is one entrance for every dimension, and they are hidden. Like, there could be one in an alleyway, a grave yard, the back of a store." Yaya began counting on her fingers.

"So you're saying we have to find the portal?" Dia asked, Yaya nodded again.

"Some of them are locked though, and each one has it's own type of key." She said, I sucked my teeth.

"I'll still look up some more information about other dimensions." Mei stood up, walking out of the room.

"Kukai!" I shouted, he walked through the door.

"What?" He asked, which was followed by a long yawn.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Maybe." He said, I sighed.

"Take Nagi, Hunter, and Ikuto with you and go try to find a portal to another dimension, and do not go in it if you find it." I pointed my finger warningly at him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, chief!" He saluted me and walked out of the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rima asked.

"We are going to help Mei by finding out more information about other dimensions, so chop chop!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. Rima and Yaya stood up and went towards Mei's room, I stood still for a moment.

Don't worry Amu, we're coming to save you.

**Oh god, will they find Amu before the sadistic queen takes her soul!? Oooo, the anticipation! I'll probably update soon so do not fret my pretties! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	21. Chapter 20 : A Kitten Named Bambi

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Not much to say today so let us continue to chapter 20! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat at the dining room table, gnawing on my bottom lip. The stuffed bear stared at me with it's black marble eyes, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"I have to get out of here." I whispered, tapping my fingers on the table. I looked around the dining room, I didn't really see anything that I could use. Besides, even if I did get out of here, I would still be the size of a doll. But, I could also use that to my advantage, it would make it harder for them to find me.

I shook my head, I shouldn't worry about that until I figured out an actual escape route. I glanced up at the bear, it was still staring at me, my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I should just move him, his gaze was annoying me and quite unsettling. I stood up and picked up the bear.

"Damn, you're heavy for a stuffed toy." I complained, trying to reposition it so it would be easier to carry. I flipped it once so it's back was facing me, and I noticed a zipper. I pulled it down, some cotton fell out of it.

As if a light bulb flashed over my head, and idea popped into my head.

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

I might as well check on my toy, hopefully she hasn't starved too much.

(Keep in mind, Saaya never noticed White Mask handing Amu food!)

I opened the white door and walking into the room where I held the doll house. Standing in front of it, I opened the little lock that kept the house connected and opened it.

"Little Amu, where are you hiding?" I asked. "Just show yourself, I will find you." I started moving some of the furniture around in search of her, but she was no where to be found.

"She escaped, how!?" I shrieked, picking up the doll house and shaking it violently, all of pieces fell out. The slayer ran in, looking at the mess before her. I grabbed her collar and lifted her to my height, since she was a couple of inches shorter then me.

"Find her, or face my fury!" I shouted in her face, I threw her down and she scrambled out of the room. Who does she think she is, trying to escape from me?

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I waited until Saaya finally ran out of the room, I sighed in relief. Hiding in the teddy bear was a brilliant idea, but you think she would have at least noticed the spare cotton laying around.

_"What an airhead queen."_ I thought to myself as I unzipped myself from the toy bear, stepping out and leaving the empty toy behind. My body hurt because of the impact from the ground, since I fell out when she was holding the doll house and shaking it. She left the door to the room open, much easier for me to escape.

I ran out of the room, there were long, white corridors with marble columns on the sides. Some type of castle I suppose.

I looked to my right, and then to my left, which was should I go?

"You still have not found her!?" I heard someone shriek from the left, the right it is then. I ran as quickly as possible, making sure to hide behind the columns so no one would notice me if they walked down this way. I couldn't really make much progress with such a small body, but I could at least try.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of traveling, I noticed a door that led into another room. It was closed, but I could easily fit underneath it. I crawled in and looked around the room, the walls were painted a plain white like all the other rooms. There were two bowls next to the door, decorated with paw prints and bones, one of them reeked of some type of disgusting food. I continued to walk forward and noticed a purple pet bed, covered in white fur.

"Is this some sort of pet's room?" I asked myself, looking around the room. A toy mouse was laying on the floor, I walked over to the toy and placed my hand on it and quickly pulled away, it was slobbery. At the end of the tail, was little golden bell. I picked it up and shook it, making a tiny jingle.

I heard large footsteps approach me, I turned around cautiously and saw a large, snow white persian kitten in front of me, it looked like a baby. His face leaned in and I felt myself grow nervous, it seems it was sniffing me. It's ice blue eyes stared at me curiously, maybe I should try to befriend it.

"Hey...," I started, noticing a pink bedazzled collar on him. "Bambi?" I read the little golden tag that hung from the collar, her eyes seemed to light up as I mentioned her name. I stuck my hand out, she slowly leaned in once again to sniff it, then she licked it joyfully.

"So cute!" I squealed, running up to her and petting her leg, she purred slightly. Then, she toppled down to her side, I jumped on her and began petting her stomach.

"Who's a good girl, you are, you are!" I exclaimed, she purred again. Her fur was so soft, almost like an angel's feather. Then, another idea came into mind. "Hey Bambi, you want to help me look for a way out?" I asked, she let out another purr in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smirked, then I realized we couldn't escape because the door was closed, and Bambi can't get through the tiny crack. But I have to try, Bambi can help me get out of here. I noticed a white drawer besides the door, if I climb up it, I should be able to reach the door knob and open the door.

I hopped off the young kitten and walked over to the drawer, climbing up one of the handles that helps you pull out the shelf. I continued to climb up it and made it to the top, I was about to reach for the door knob until I noticed a picture frame, I walked over to it and looked at it.

There was a younger looking Saaya, maybe two or three, in a woman's arms. The woman's hair was tied into a neat bun, not a stray hair sticking out. She wore an elegant emerald gown that matched Saaya's sparkling eyes. Saaya had a sincere smile on her face, unlike the sickly sweet one that I've seen on her face. Next to them was a man with dark brown hair, eyes hidden behind it, he was wearing a black tuxedo. I wonder if they are Saaya's parents, and if so, what happened to them?

The door slammed open and I dove behind the picture frame, hiding from whoever just came in.

"You stupid cat, have you seen her?" I heard Saaya ask, was she really asking a cat.

Yep, she's officially gone insane.

"Of course you haven't, you useless creature." Saaya hissed, I heard a yowl and glimpsed over the frame. Saaya was stomping on Bambi's tail, it took all of my self control to not try to go up there and rip her hair out. But right now, I was no match to her. I simply clenched my fists and looked away from the terrible scene in front of me.

_"Hold on Bambi, I'll get us both out of here._" I thought to myself. Yet, there was something in the back of my head that I couldn't get rid of. All of this was my fault, if I didn't escape, she wouldn't be taking out her anger on the cat. It's all my fault.

No, I can't think that right now, I have to focus all my energy on getting out of here. Saaya finally left the room, I decided to wait a couple of minutes before opening the door, just in case she was still near us.

"I'm sorry Bambi." I said as I stared down from the drawer at her, even though her tail was covered in fur and there was no visible bruise, I could tell it hurt a lot. She let out a weak meow and I felt myself grow angry, once I get out of here and become big again, I will take her out with my own fists. I ran over to the door knob and jumped, nearly falling but I managed to hang on with one hand. I pulled myself up and stood on the handle, once I finally balanced on it, I jumped on it a couple of time until I heard it click on the door glided open.

"Yes!" I fist-pumped, causing me to lose balance and fall down. I was about to hit the floor until Bambi ran over and caught me on her back. I petted her and scooted up so I could grab onto her collar.

"Onwards my steed!" I shouted, pointing forwards. Bambi ran out of the room and began running through the castle, much faster then I thought she would be. That's right, I'm no damsel in distress anymore, I'm going to save myself from the mess I got myself into!

**Utau's P.O.V:**

"You found a portal?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep, it was in an abandoned building." Ikuto said, I could tell he excited to go in it.

"Fine, now we just have to wait for Mei." I leaned back in my office chair. As if on cue, Mei ran in with a huge, dusty book.

"I got it! All you need to open a locked portal is a sample of the dimension holder's DNA!" Mei shouted.

"So if that hair is the dimension holder's, then we can enter the portal?" I asked.

"Well, not all of us. Since we only have one piece of her hair, then only one person can go in and come back with it." She said.

"I'll go then." Ikuto said immediately.

"You are not going there-"

"You can't fight me on this one, I am going to save Amu." Ikuto quickly cut me, turning around to walk out of the room.

"You are really willing to defy me for her?" I asked, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe." He said, and made his way out. My eyes were wide but quickly went back to normal and smirked.

"Mei, how do you know when someone is in love with someone else?" I looked at her, she smiled.

"You can never really tell, love is too unexpected, not predictable."

"Such wise words." I commented, she chuckled.

"I suppose."

* * *

We stood in the abandoned building, where Ikuto said that him and Kukai found the portal. By my side was Dia, she said she couldn't rest until she knew Amu was alright.

"One rule from me, if you can get into that dimension without anyone noticing you, keep it that way. If you have the element of surprise on your side, do not waste it." I said, he nodded.

"Here is the hair, and good luck." Mei handed him the bag. "Do not lose it, unless you want to be stuck in there."

"I got it guys, I am not that stupid." Ikuto smirked, placing the bag in his pocket. He turned to face the portal, took a deep breath, and walked in, disappearing into the brick wall.

" I bet ten dollars that he gets noticed." I said.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

This castle is a labyrinth, I'm never going to find my way out. Bambi took another turn and dashed down the hallway, then she quickly stopped and I looked forward.

There were stone stairs that led down to what I thought was a basement.

"Let's go." I said, Bambi walked down the stairs slowly. As it began getting darker, there were torches hanging on the concrete wall. The further we went down, the more cracked the stone was, and moss was beginning to grow on the walls.

We finally made it down and I heard the echo of a liquid dripping to the floor, making me grow more paranoid. Bambi's footsteps echoed slightly as she continued to walk down the area. I saw metal bars, I jumped off the kitten and walked towards them. Instantly, a pale hand reached out and tried to grab me, but I dodged it just in time.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A slave." The person responded, their voice was raspy.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"I was captured, to work for this stupid queen or whatever she calls herself now."

"But you are not working, you are locked up." I observed.

"When the time comes, I will have to work for her." The raspy voice started sending shivers down my spine.

"And what exactly is this work?" I asked, but before I got an answer, I heard a siren blare from outside. "I'm afraid I will have to cut this conversation short." I said as I climbed onto Bambi's back.

"Watch you back kid, that queen won't stop until she has what she wants." He warned me.

"Well I'm one thing that she can't have." I said, and he replied with a chuckle. Bambi ran up the stairs and the siren became louder.

"There is an intruder on castle grounds!" Someone shouted down the hallway.

_"Ikuto."_ I quickly thought, my heart seemed to light up as Bambi ran under the guard's legs.

"It's the girl, get her!" Another man shouted, a group of guards began running towards me.

"Come and get me jerks!" I stuck my tongue out at them, Bambi began running faster. "Ikuto! Where are you!?" I shrieked, hoping he would hear me. Bambi skidded on the floor as she made a sharp turn, and there he was.

Ikuto was running through the hall, then he quickly stopped when he noticed me.

"Amu?" He cocked his head curiously to the side, probably confused about my side.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, Bambi ran towards him and pounced at him. Ikuto quickly caught her and stared at me.

"Why are you so small?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I don't really know myself." I grinned. Seeing him made me happy, to know that he actually wanted to save me.

"There they are, get them!" A man behind us shouted, Bambi jumped out of Ikuto's arms.

"Ikuto, lead us to the exit!" I shouted, he nodded and began running. Bambi followed behind him quickly, my hair dancing in the wind. She dodged many of the guards as they tried to catch us, Ikuto looked back at us and seemed quite impressed.

We ran and stopped in front of a pair of huge double doors, Ikuto quickly opened the doors and bright light came out of them.

"We need to get out through here, but wait, we only have one piece of the DNA." He took out a plastic bag from his pocket, I saw a single piece of hair in the bag. "How are we both going to get out?"

"Don't be stupid!" I shouted, Bambi jumped up and grabbed the bag with her mouth. I took it from her and pulled the hair out, splitting it into three pieces. Ikuto grabbed one piece from and I put the other one on Bambi's mouth.

"Don't swallow it." I commanded, she nodded her head lightly. "Alright, lets go!" I shouted, Bambi ran through the door and Ikuto quickly followed. Before I knew it, we were all in some other building.

"Amu!" I heard someone shout, I jumped off of Bambi and saw a huge Utau.

"Utau, so glad to see you!" I shouted, walking over to her and hugging her ankle.

"Why is she so how small?" Utau asked, sending a glare at Ikuto.

"I didn't do it." Ikuto defended himself.

"The woman who captured me did this, she said I was her doll and kept me in a doll house." I said, but then smirked slightly. "But I managed to outsmart her and escape."

"She must have been pretty dumb then." Utau commented.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I have a spell that will fix you right up." Mei said.

"Let us get home then." Utau said.

* * *

"Just drink this and you should go back to normal." Mei handed me a tiny, toy teacup filled with a pink potion.

"Where did you get this cup from?" I asked.

"Yaya had some dolls in her room, so I took it." Mei answered.

"Hey, you never asked for my permission!" Yaya shouted, I quickly downed the potion and placed the cup down. I felt something bubble up in my stomach, I burped loudly and grew to my normal size.

"What a cute dress!" Yaya exclaimed, running up to me.

"Nice burp." Rima snorted, I glared at her. "But it is great to have you back."

"It's great to be back to my normal size, being tiny is way too inconvenient." I brushed my dress off a bit. Bambi approached me and I picked her up.

"Where did you get the kitten from?" Nagi asked.

"I think she was Saaya's kitten, but I took her because she was being abused." I answered, I told them all about Saaya on the way back to the house.

"Let's go celebrate Amu's arrival with ice cream!" Yaya exclaimed.

"You just want an excuse to eat ice cream." Utau sighed.

"Some ice cream would be nice, I suppose." Dia giggled, I let Bambi down and she walked off somewhere. They all began walking to the kitchen, I grabbed Ikuto's sleeve and he looked at me.

"Thank you, for saving me and stuff." I mumbled, he smirked.

"Anything for you, strawberry head." He teased, I walked closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, and I missed you calling me that." I said, but since my face was pressed against his chest, it came out pretty muffled. He said nothing, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him, his head resting on mine.

**Hooray for two chapters in one day! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	22. Chapter 21 : The Beginning Of Winter

**It's getting so cold in Florida now, and I'm happy about it! I wanted to wish you all a belated happy Thanksgiving and I hope you all stuffed your faces with turkey, cornbread, pumpkin pie, and whatever you might eat for this joyous holiday! Now, to chapter 21! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

_"Where am I?" My voice echoed in the dark room, but I recieved no response. It kind of reminded me of my other dream, with that strange man. _

_Suddenly, everything was lit up and I realized that I was standing in a snow-filed park, lit up by many twinkling and colorful Christmas lights. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a red suade dress that ended at my knees with black flats. My hands reached up to touch my head, there was a large bow in my hair. Strange, you think in such an outfit I would feel cold, but I do not. _

_"Amu." A voice called out, I quickly turned around to see Ikuto standing there. _

_"Ikuto, where are we?" I ran up to him, taking another good look around the unfamiliar park. _

_"It does not matter where we are," He grabbed my shoulders and brought me closer to him. "as long as we are together." I felt my face blaze. _

_"What are you talking about, are you teasing me again?" I averted my gaze from him, hoping he wouldn't see my red face. _

_"Why would I tease you? Amu, I have something very important to tell you." I snuck a glance at him and saw that his eyes were glimmering. _

_"What?" I asked, looking back at the floor. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him, then he leaned in and kissed me gently. _

_"I love you." _

"AHHHHH!" I shouted as I fell off my bed. I groaned as I rubbed my head, the fall was harder then I thought. What was that dream anyway, and why did his kiss feel so real? Maybe because I experienced it before, no, this one was more...passionate. I placed my hand over my chest, my heart felt like it was about to explode.

I shook my head, it was just a dream, calm down. I stood up and stepped out of the room, walking downstairs and into the living room.

"Please Mom!" I heard Ami beg, our mother was currently sitting on the couch and Ami was standing in front of her.

"Ami, that is a big responsibility, are you sure you can handle it?" Our mom asked.

"What does she want?" I asked.

"A dog." Ami answered simply, my body tensed up. If we get a dog, it would bark if anyone ever tried to get in here, revealing all of the secrets about supernatural creatures. But, I guess since Ami probably wants something adorable and tiny, it shouldn't cause to much of a problem.

"That's cool, what type of dog do you want?" I asked, I always wanted a cute dog like a pomeranian.

"A rottweiler." She said with a sweet smile.

"Those dogs are dangerous, they could rip us to pieces!" I exclaimed, remembering my horrible experience with those monsters.

When I was younger, I went over to a friend's house and she had a rottweiler, she told me that she was just going to get something and that she would be right back. Being the animal lover I am, I tried approaching her dog and it growled, I backed away and it came closer to me. The last thing I remember was running down the street with it chasing me.

"I'm not really sure about a dog like that, how about a nice cat?" Our mom suggested, my eyes lit up. If she allowed us to get a cat, I could bring Bambi in.

"Can we get a cat, please, please, please!?" I pleaded with my hands together.

"That's not fair, I at least want a dog!" Ami shouted, I shot her a glare.

"We are getting a cat."

"Dog."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Enough, you two won't get anything if you keep behaving like that!" Our mother stood up, we both flinched.

"I'm sorry." Ami and I both said.

* * *

I'm so happy it's Saturday, no school! But, I have no plans for today. Maybe I should stop by at Utau's, see if anyone wants to hang out. Or maybe I could just play around with Bambi.

I opened the window in my room and sighed, creating a fog in the cold air. I should probably dress warm today, unless I want to freeze to death. I walked over to my closet and saw the doll dress, I still can't believe I kept it, but Yaya said it was too cute to be thrown out. I sighed and noticed a cute sweater that I never got to wear, I pulled it off the hanger and grabbed a pair of denim jeans.

The sweater was a light gray at the bottom and gradually became darker as you went up, forming a nice ombré, it also had a scrunched up turtle neck. There was a black tree branch on the front with no leaves. I wore some normal black vans with my hair down, I didn't own any earmuffs, so my hair would keep my ears warm.

I ran out of the house and walked to the manor, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Somehow, I was nervous to meet Ikuto after that strange dream. I wonder what it even meant anyway.

"Amu!" I heard someone shout, I turned around and saw Rima heading towards me.

"Hey Rima, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, just went out for a walk. I enjoy such cold weather." She said. "I saw on the news that this is the earliest cold front we have ever experienced."

"That's interesting, so snow will come earlier this year?" I asked, she nodded eagerly.

"I love that about earth, how frozen water falls from the sky and form great, sparking, white mounds on the ground." Rima looked at the sky dreamily.

"That's a strange description of snow, but I like it." I chuckled. "Perhaps we should go sledding together when it starts snowing."

"Sledding, what is that?" She cocked her head to the side.

"You take a wooden board that's curled at the end, sit on it, and slide down the white mounds." I imitated her speech.

"You humans have such interesting forms of entertainment." She shook her head disapprovingly. "But I would love to try it."

"Great." I smiled at her.

We walked to the manor together and once we reached it, we stepped inside and walked into the living room.

"Hey guys." I greeted Nagi, Yaya, Kukai, and Mei who were currently sitting together.

"Amu, what a nice surprise." Nagi said.

"Yo Hinamori." Kukai waved his hand lazily.

"Hi Amu-chi!" Yaya chirped.

"Hello Amu." Mei smiled sweetly at me.

"Where's Utau?" I asked, looking around the room.

"In her office, doing research." Kukai answered.

"Ikuto is out, probably wandering again." Nagi said.

"I didn't ask about Ikuto."

"I just figured you wanted to know." Nagi grinned, somewhat pissing me off.

"Well I didn't want to know, so that was a waste of words." I grinned smugly, he simply rolled his eyes and looked away from me. Does everyone think that I have some sort of secret feelings for Ikuto?

"What did Amu want to know?" A voice from behind me muttered, I looked over my shoulder and saw Ikuto there, quickly looking forward again.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I looked at the intriguing scene in front of me, Ikuto just walked in and it looked like Amu was trying to avoid his gaze. Amu's cheeks were a cherry red, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"She just wanted to know where you were." I answered his question, his eyes dazzled with amusement.

"You should have seen seen the look of concern on her face, truly heart-breaking." Kukai joined along in the act.

"'Where's my precious Ikuto?' I remember her saying something like that." Yaya said, I winked at her and she sent me one back. Amu was sending daggers our way, but I simply ignored her frightful gaze.

"I am so sorry to worry you so much, but I'm here now." Ikuto purred, hugging her tightly from behind. The redness on her cheeks increased, I simply sat next to Nagi and watched with undivided attention.

"They are lying, I did not care at all!" Amu exclaimed, attempting to wriggle out of his grip.

"That hurts Amu, right in the heart." Ikuto whined, but not loosening his hold on her.

"I'll make it hurt more if you don't let go of me!" She screeched once again, then I heard her silently mutter 'work powers work.' She managed to work herself out of his grasp and quickly ran into a corner, her back facing us.

"Amu, what are you-"

"Forming egg position!" She shouted, forming a curled up ball in the corner. I sweat-dropped, was this really how she was avoiding her problems?

"Is Amu okay?" Yaya asked in a hushed whisper.

"Do you think she bumped her head in the morning?" Kukai asked in the same tone as Yaya.

Utau walked in on that very moment with a cup of coffee in her hands, dark bags were under her eyes and she work a fluffy purple robe with some matching slippers.

"I did as much research as I could, and I can't handle anymore." Utau sighed, slumping down on the couch.

"What were you researching?" I asked, a bit concerned about her current state.

"About the person who abducted Amu, but there were absolutely no records found on her." Utau sighed.

"What records?" I asked.

"Hell's records, keep up with me Rima." Utau ran her fingers through her hair, my eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What makes you think she is a creature of Hell? For all we know, she may be a normal human with the assistance of a creature." I said.

"What about White Mask?" Amu asked, finally standing up.

"White Mask?" Utau stared at her strangely.

"The person who tried to kill Ikuto, I decided to call them White Mask." Amu shrugged.

"If I knew White Mask's identity, then that would sure as hell be easier." Utau said.

"I doubt it's that hard to look for a child in Hell's records." Amu rolled her eyes.

"You don't think I already thought of that? There are no children in the records. Besides, I do not think that she is an actual supernatural creature, just some human influenced by some magical spells or potions." Utau rubbed her temples.

"Could it be possible that she is an actual demon hunter?" Mei asked, my eyes widened at the idea.

"Impossible, those things are long gone." Utau argued, not wanting to believe the fact that it may be true.

"What is an actual demon hunter?" Amu asked.

"They're half humans, half demons. They believe they were formed to wipe demons out, yet they contain demon blood themselves." I chuckled, finding their beliefs funny.

"How are they born?" Amu asked another question.

"Randomly, but there is a higher chance of them being birthed if there is a mixture of a human and another creature of Hell made it." Utau answered.

"Doesn't that mean that it is possible for them to be born?" Amu asked once again.

"All demon hunters are executed immediately if they are born, The guards of Hell always find them." Utau growled, seeming annoyed by the conversation. "I'm leaving now, this conversation is making me feel uncomfortable." And with that, Utau walked out with her little mug.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Perhaps I shouldn't have brought up the idea that White Mask is an actual demon hunter, I probably aggravated Utau.

"Don't worry Amu, she's just worried about the well being of you and Ikuto." Mei said, trying to make me feel better.

"Since you two are her prime targets, she just does not want to believe that we are facing such a strong opponent." Rima said.

"What type of powers does a demon hunter even have?" I asked.

"All the basic powers of a demon, but the blood of a human runs through their veins instead of black blood." Rima's tone had disgust in it.

"So they die just like humans?"

"Yep." Rima said, popping the p.

"But what Utau is not a lie, demon hunters are always found and quickly killed." Mei pointed out.

"They have a strange scent to them that is instantly noticeable." Ikuto stepped into the conversation.

_"This house, it has a strange scent."_ Ikuto's word echoed in my house, but wouldn't Ikuto know the scent.

"Ikuto, do you know the scent of a demon hunter?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs.

"Of course, demons are showed the smell so they are aware if one is near them." Ikuto rolled his eyes, probably thinking my question is stupid. Maybe the strange scent was me, but then again, Ikuto knows my scent.

I felt something strange rub against my leg and looked down, I saw Bambi pressing his face against my ankle.

"Wat are you doing, you silly kitty." I giggled, picking up the fluff ball.

"She always does that, just pressing her face against someones ankle." Rima shrugged, but I was distracted by the cute kitten. I scratched her under her chin and she purred lightly.

After that, I stayed at the manor for a couple of hours until it finally became night, that's when I started heading towards my house. As I walked, I felt it become strangely colder. I looked up and saw white snowflakes fall from the sky.

"It's snowing." I said as a smile grew on my face. I merrily skipped home while humming jingle bells, thoughts of Christmas filling my brain.

I finally made it home and walked into the living room, where my entire family was hanging out.

"Hey guys, did you know it was snowing?" I asked, Ami's eyes twinkled.

"Yay, soon everything will be covered in glistening slow!" Ami squeaked.

"Including, the schools will be shut down." I pointed out.

"And Christmas is right around the corner!" Ami started jumping up and down with joy.

"We can also start wearing cute winter clothes!" I joined along in her jumping.

"They're both children at heart." Our mother chuckle, our father stared at us with a smile on his face.

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!" Ami and I kept shouting, out father jumped off the couch and joined us in our hopping.

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!" We all chimed.

"They're all children at heart." My mother sweat-dropped.

**Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! Woo, tomorrow is finally December first, time to pull out all of the advent calenders and Santa hats, because Christmas is a-coming! I also wish a happy Hanukkah because I believe that started last Wednesday! Correct me if I'm wrong. Of course I'm going to write a couple of chapters focusing on Christmas, so be excited for that! **

**I apologize for such a short chapter but I had a bunch or writer's block for this one so I thought I should just quickly end it instead of not updating because I need to make it longer. Next chapter will be longer, promise!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	23. Chapter 22 : Christmas Shopping!

**Yo guys, my house is all decorated for Christmas already and I'm in a holly-jolly mood! Fun fact about me, since I am Polish, my entire family celebrates Christmas on Christmas Eve. I don't really know why, it's just a tradition. Anyway to chapter 22! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Amu, hurry up!" Ami shouted from downstairs, I rubbed my eyes groggily.

"Later!" I shouted back, turning on my bed so I could face the wall.

"They're announcing what schools are shut down!" She shouted once again, my eyes quickly opened as I tried to jump out of bed, but my feet were tangled in the comforter and just fell flat on my face.

"This bed is causing the most pain these days." I muttered, shaking my foot the comforter would slide off, I quickly got up and ran downstairs to the living room.

"These are all the schools that are going to be shut down due to snow fall..." The man on the TV began listing off the names of school that are closed. I heard Ami's school mentioned and she hugged me tightly before running off to go tell our mother. My hope started depleting as he listed off more school that were not mine.

"And those are all the schools." The man finished off, I groaned and let myself fall onto the couch.

"Huh, what was that?" The man asked someone who was off screen, I didn't even bother to lift my head to look at the screen. "I apologize for theinconvenience , but I forgot one name, which is Seiyo High School, that is all." He said, my body felt light again and jumped off the couch.

"Woo!" I ran through my house, cheering loudly. I quickly got dressed in whatever warm clothes I could find and ran outside, looking at our snow-covered front lawn. I happily jumped on the ground and started making a snow angel, giggling uncontrollably.

"What's got you so happy?" I heard someone ask, I looked around but saw no one around me. "Up here." The voice said once again, I looked up and saw Ikuto sitting on my roof.

"Why are you up there?" I asked.

"Can't risk getting caught by your sister, and I also wanted to talk to you." He shrugged, despite such cold weather, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Oh, well if you must know, I am excited about Christmas." I said, hoping he didn't notice my red cheeks.

"Oh yeah, Christmas." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you not like Christmas?" I asked.

"Me? A spawn of Hell, not enjoying a religious holiday, shocker." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, you're on Earth now, so you're celebrating this year." I demanded.

"Why do you want me to celebrate so badly?" He asked.

"I thought it would be nice if you would spend the holidays with me." I said with my lips puckered.

"You just want me to spend some time with you under the mistletoe." He smirked, I glared at him.

"As if." I scoffed.

"Anyway, Rima and Yaya want you to come over." Ikuto said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's go." He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground gracefully, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I shouted, failing my legs around and hitting his back.

"You're causing a scene." He said in a sing-songy voice.

"What scene, there are no people around us!" I shouted.

"Oh well." He jumped on top of my house, then continuing to jump from house to house until we reached his mansion. He set me down gently put my fist remained on his shirt, clutching the fabric tightly.

"Amu, you're going to wrinkle my shirt." He said, I quickly pulled away.

"I hate being carried like that, I feel like I'm going to fall." I growled.

"Sorry." He apologized, but I could tell he was being sarcastic again.

"Even during such a joyous time, you make my blood boil." I sighed.

"Reason I was born, strawberry head." He walked into the manor, I stomped in behind him.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya chirped as she ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Yaya...can't...breathe." I managed to choke out, she let go of me and kept glancing at Rima and I.

"What, is there something I don't know?" I asked.

"Follow me!" Yaya grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere.

**Rima's P.O.V: **

I followed Yaya as she pulled Amu to the location I wanted her in.

"Stay here, do not move." Yaya instructed her, Amu looked at her strangely.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just stand there, do it." Yaya commanded in a stern voice, then ran back towards me.

"Don't you think she will notice?" Yaya asked, she seemed worried.

"Do not worry, that doorway is too high for her to notice." I placed my hand on her shoulder, grinning evily at the top of the doorway. Up there, hung a small mistletoe, I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Ikuto, get in the kitchen right now and kill it!" I heard Utau shriek, right on time.

"I can't believe someone like you is scared of a little spider." Ikuto entered the hallway and headed for the kitchen, Utau followed behind him but quickly turned to run to Yaya and I. We all watched as Ikuto headed for the doorway, the anticipation was killing me.

I can't wait, to see Amu's flustered face and for her to start yelling at us for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

I guess I also have strange ideas for fun, not just humans.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I stood at the doorway, tapping my foot impatiently. Ikuto came out of the hallway and headed for the kitchen.

"Stop right there!" Rima shouted when he was right underneath the doorway, pointing .

"By the rules of the mistletoe," Yaya jumped next to Rima, matching her pose.

"You two must kiss each other!" Utau jumped out, finishing the sentence. My body froze as I slowly looked up and saw the said plant, I gulped.

"Might as well not try to argue." Ikuto shrugged, facing me.

"You're giving up so easily!?" I was quite shocked.

"A fight with them is a fight you will never win, besides, it's not like this is our first kiss." His grin was devious, like he was planning something.

"Fine, but make it short." I looked at him with a stern look, he nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, puckering my lips, and waiting for him to lean in.

I felt his lips on my cheek, my eyes shot open when he pulled away, I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Wait a minute, you have to kiss her on the-"

"Lips? You think I was so stupid to enter this house, unaware of the rules of Christmas?" Ikuto said, the girls stared at him with wide eyes. "I read up on the traditions, the rules of the mistletoe is that I have to kiss her, no specific place." And with that said, Ikuto walked away from all of us. I placed a hand on my cheek, feeling somewhat...disappointed?

* * *

"C'mon, just let me do it, you don't have to help at all!" I exclaimed, trying to convince Utau. She took off her reading glasses and stared at me with an unamused face.

"No, I am not allowing you to decorate this house for Christmas, that is my final say in this conversation." Her eyes were cold, sending shivers down my spine.

"I have one question though, why do you need reading glasses if demons are supposed to have impeccable eye sight?" I asked.

"When you spend as much time as I do on a laptop, even a demon would need reading glasses." She put them back on and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you reading then?" I asked, she sighed in annoyance.

"Just some reports that someone sent me, you wouldn't understand, now shoo." She waved her hand, indicating me to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave." I put my hands behind my back as I took slow steps to the doors. I heard rustling behind me and looked for my shoulder, noticing Utau pulled out some sort of book. I was about to take another step forward until I turned on my heel and ran to Utau, grabbing the book from her hand and reading the title.

"Give that back!" She exclaimed, trying to take it out of my hands but I kept dodging her attempts.

"Love Is In The Air? What's this about?" I began flipping through the pages and Utau finally gave up and sighed.

"'Please, not here, someone could see. I don't care, I love you too much to wait.'" I read aloud, continuing to read the rest in silence. "AHHHH! My poor virgin eyes!" I dropped the book on the floor and narrowed my eyes at Utau.

"That is an erotic novel, how dare you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, she used her hand to cover my mouth.

"Can you say it any louder? Tell anyone and I will not hesitate to kill you." She snarled.

"Fine, let me decorate the house then." I pushed her hand away.

"Fine, now leave." Her eyes flashed their demonic form, I put my arms up in defense and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Once I was outside the room, I fist-pumped and walked away with a smug grin.

Walking into the living room, I saw Nagi sitting there with Rima.

"I don't want to, I'm scared." I heard Rima confess, I quickly walked back into the hallway before they noticed me.

"Rima, it will be fun, trust me." Nagi said, my mouth dropped to the floor. Is everyone in this house a pervert?!

"You'll guide me through it, right?" She sounded so innocent!

"Of course, it is not my first time after all." Nagi reassured her. That's where I drew the line, I marched into the room and they both smiled at me.

"I know what you two are up to!" I announced.

"Oh, would you like to join us then?" Nagi cocked his head curiously to the side. I can't believe this, angels are supposed to be pure, THIS IS TOTALLY IMPURE!

"What do you mean, join you?" I asked.

"I mean, the more the merrier, is that not a term humans use?" He asked.

IMPURE, SUPER IMPURE, THIS IS JUST UNHOLY!

"How could you Nagi, I thought you were a good boy!" I cried.

"What are you talking about, we're just going ice skating." Rima looked at me with a confused look, I sighed with relief and placed my hand over my chest.

"Oh thank god." I chuckled, then immediately became stern. I think Ikuto's perverted thought are penetrating my own, this is a very serious matter.

"What did you think we were doing?" Rima looked at me, already angry yet she hasn't heard my side of the story.

"Hehe." I chuckled nervously, her glare beginning to bore holes into my head. "Where's Ikuto, I was looking for him." I quickly changed the topic, getting down on my knees and looking under the couch.

"Do you honestly believe he would be under there!?" Rima shouted, a sweat-drop formed on her forehead.

"He's one slick demon, better go find him." I scrambled to my feet and dashed out the door, relieved to be out of that situation.

"You were looking for me?" Ikuto suddenly appeared in front of me, I jumped back.

"You have to stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

"You have quite an interesting mind Amu, how dare you think Rima and Nagi would do such a thing." He shook his head disapprovingly while making the noise 'tch' multiple times.

"Shut up! Your stupid perverted mind is entering my own, asshole!" I shrieked, he simply smirked at me.

"Anyway, why did you want me in the first place?" He asked.

"Oh, I wanted to take you Christmas shopping with me, Utau said I can decorate the place."

"So you want to spend time with me?" He smirked once again.

"No, I just need you to lug all the heavy stuff." I smiled sweetly.

"You're pretty straightforward." He sweat-dropped, I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked, allowing himself to be dragged.

"To my house, I need to borrow one of my parent's cars." I answered.

"Why not just use one of ours?" He raised an eyebrow at me, I raised one back at him. "Let me show you." He walked over to the garage padlock and typed the numbers in, the garage door lifted and revealed a bunch of cars.

"Wow!" I chirped, running into the garage and checking them all out. "How come you never use them?"

"When you're a demon with super speed, cars just slow you down." He shrugged.

"Then why do you have them?"

"Utau said they might come in handy one day, but I doubt it."

"Well, this minivan is coming in handy today." I said, walking over to the black vehicle.

"Can't we at least pick something that's not so lame?" He groaned.

"This is the more practical option." I explained, jumping into the car, he sat in the passenger's seat and I was driving. "The keys are already in the ignition, what if someone broke in and stole the car?"

"Oh no, they stole the minivan, lord please help us!" He exclaimed sarcastically, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. I turned the keys and heard the engine start up, I put it in forward and drove out of the driveway.

We drove on the road in silence, and an awkward one at that.

"How about some music?" I asked, he stared out the window with no response. I turned the radio on and turned it up.

_Hark! how the bells_  
_Sweet silver bells_  
_All seem to say,_  
_"Throw cares away."_  
_Christmas is here_  
_Bringing good cheer_  
_To young and old_  
_Meek and the bold_

"Yay, this is my favorite Christmas song!" I exclaimed, turning the music on even louder. I hummed along as I drove, occasionally glancing back at Ikuto, I stared at his expression through the reflection of the glass, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. I decided not to ask him about it, he probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

I parked in the parking lot of the plaza, joy spreading through me like a wildfire. I nearly sprang out of the car and towards the shopping district, but Ikuto just lazily walked far behind me. I ran over to him and grabbed both of his hands, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Can you at least pretend to enjoy this?" I asked, feeling like fake happiness was the only feeling I would get out of him.

"Maybe." He looked away from me.

"Can you do it for my sake then, enjoy this for me, it can be your Christmas present for me." I grinned as widely as I could, he stared at me and then nodded.

"Fine, but don't get on my nerves." He pointed his finger warningly at me, I nodded quickly with a small 'mm' sound. With that said, I once again dragged him towards my favorite shop, he seemed a bit confused as we passed all the shops and people.

"What shop do you want to go to anyways?" He looked at all the stores.

"A secret one." I placed a finger on my lips with a wink, he quickly looked away so I couldn't see his face. What's been up with him, he's been acting more strange around me lately. More then the usual teasing, or just avoiding me in the first place.

I finally turned and walked into the alleyway I was looking for, feeling a smile grow on my face knowing I was so close to the store.

"Amu, I feel like you're going to rape me here." He said, actually sounding a bit nervous.

"Shhhh!" I started hitting him in the head. "We don't take about such things near here."

"That hurts you know." He rubbed his head, I met the wooden door and opened it, the bell that hung above it rang lightly.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I heard a woman shout, my mood shot up just hearing her.

"I'm here Mrs. Jones!" I shouted, running through the shop. There, I saw the older looking woman.

Her long silver hair was tied into a ponytail with a black bow, she wore a pink sweater with some loose-fitting jeans, some brown loafers on her feet. But what I mostly like about her appearance were her thick glasses, they made her hazel eyes look so weird, but a good type of weird.

"It's you Amu, I always worry you're going to forget me one day." She said as she hugged me.

"I would never." I chuckled, hugging her back.

"AHHHHH, intruder, get him!" Mrs. Jones shouted, getting her cane from behind the desk and she began beating Ikuto with it. "Get the rope, Amu!" I started laughing loudly as Ikuto just stood there as Mrs. Jones whacked him on the head.

"He's not an intruder, he's my friend, Ikuto." I wiped away a fake tear.

"All of Amu's friends are welcome then." She smiled sweetly.

"How can your mood change so easily, you were just beating me with a cane, you old hag!" Ikuto shouted, she swung at him again.

"Do not call your elders 'old hags,' it's not quite nice." She waved her finger at him.

"Says the one who just beat me with a cane!" I could tell Ikuto was angry, but I felt there was also another emotion behind it, but I couldn't tell what.

"Anyway, I came here to buy some decorations, do you have any new ones?" I asked.

"Of course, of course!" She walked over to one of the stands, I followed her and I saw that Ikuto went to go wander around.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I decided to walk around the strange, little store while Amu looked at some of the decorations. It was dimly lit with colorful Christmas lights hanging around the red, brick walls. There were some stands in the store but most of the merchandise was on a shelf hanging on the wall.

I walked up to one of the shelves and saw a little box, it was red and decorated with a bunch of Christmas crap. I noticed a little handle on the side and began turning it, the box started playing a little jingle and I smiled slightly. Suddenly, the box popped open and a toy Santa flew out.

"AHHH!" I shouted, falling down on the floor and dropping the box.

"Ikuto, are you okay?!" Amu ran towards me with the store owner, my cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

"Did you get scared of the jack-in-the-bow?" She picked up the terrifying device and stuffed the Santa back in.

"Jack-in-the-what?" I asked.

"You turn the little handle and it plays a Christmas tune, and once the tune is done," She turned the handle and the same music played, then the toy flew out again and I flinched. "a little toy comes out." She finished.

"What type of strange child enjoys that?" I asked, rather shocked that someone would play with that for fun.

"A lot of them play with these types of toys, but the reason is unknown." She giggled and placed the box back on the shelf.

* * *

I decided not to play around with anything anymore because of the previous accident, and just observed everything. I heard another song play and followed the noise, I turned and saw Amu playing around with another strange plaything.

It was another dreaded box, but this one was circular and also resembled a small jewelry box. She cranked something at the bottom of it and it slowly opened, revealing Ferris wheel that spun as it played music. In the Ferris wheel carts were different things, one held some elves, another reindeer, another snowmen, and one had Santa Claus in it.

But what mostly caught my eye was the way she looked at it, her eyes glimmered brightly and her expression matched an excited child's. Something about it made my stomach feel me feel uncomfortable, mostly in the pit of my stomach.

"What's so interesting about that one?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Nothing really, I just adore musical boxes." She stared at it again.

"Musical box?" I asked.

"Do you live under a rock or something, you should at least know about these." She chuckled and she cranked it again. "The sound is a bit weak on this one, so hold it up to your ear." She said.

"Wait, if the sound is weak, then how come I heard it from over there?" I pointed to the previous area I was standing in.

"This is a different one, just listen to it." She handed it to me, I looked at it cautiously.

"Don't worry, nothing will pop out of it." I trusted her words and held it up to my ear, and the sound was weak indeed. But the music was somehow calming, and I kind of enjoyed it.

"It's playing Silent Night, a popular Christmas song." She informed me. I kept listening to it and I noticed she was staring at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No, you just seem so interested." She giggled, I quickly handed her back the music bow and walked away.

There it is again, the strange feeling in my stomach that only she causes. I placed my hand over my chest, no thumps were felt.

I sighed in relief, I can't be falling in love with her, it goes against everything I stand for. Besides, for all we know, she could be a creature of Heaven, and that would mean big trouble if I fell in love with her.

A demon should not love, no matter what.

**Christmas shopping will be continued in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter :3!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	24. Chapter 23 : The Woman In The Mirror

**IT'S DECEMBER FIRST, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO :3! Woo, anyway, that's all I have to say for today so to chapter 23! **

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I guess Amu wasn't necessarily lying, I was carrying all the bags full of decorations.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, trudging behind her with about five bags in my hands.

"We need to go get a big Christmas tree, what's Christmas without one?" She asked rhetorically.

"My arms would survive one, that's for sure." I muttered to myself, making sure she couldn't hear me.

"Yo Hinamori!" I heard a voice shout.

"Amu!" Another voice shouted, oh god it's them. Rima, Kukai, Nagi, Yaya, and Utau all walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked, but happy about their sudden appearance here.

"We knew you went shopping for decorations, and this is the nearest shopping district, so we figured you would be here." Utau answered.

"Awesome, we could all go shopping together then!" Amu clapped her hands eagerly.

"Or, the boys could go and we could go somewhere else." Rima grabbed Amu and pulled her over to where the girls were, Kukai and Nagi walked beside me.

"Wait, but why?" Amu looked at the girls.

"Don't worry about it." Yaya said as they began to drag her away.

"Ikuto, take the car keys, put the bags in the car and then go shopping!" Amu threw the car keys at me, but I had no available hands to catch them. I quickly leaned in and caught them in my teeth, Amu seemed quite impressed and I smirked with the keys still in my mouth.

"Let's go, show-off." Kukai pulled the keys from my mouth and we walked to the parking lot.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Even though Ikuto is a demon and capable of many things, that catch still impressed me.

"Amu, are you really so dense?" Utau asked.

"What?" I frowned.

"We need to let them go shopping by themselves so they can buy us presents." Rima said.

"Ikuto's not going to buy me a gift, he does not even celebrate Christmas."

"It does not matter if he does not celebrate, if he liked you, he would get you something." Yaya said, my cheeks heated.

"He does not like me, we are just friends, that's all!" I exclaimed.

"That's what we meant." Utau rolled her eyes.

"So quick to jump to conclusions today, are we not?" Rima said, referring to the incident between her and Nagi. I chuckled nervously while scratching the back of my head, hoping that she would forget that soon.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping for them, stupid." Utau commented, I stuck my tongue out at her.

We walked into a woman's clothing store and I stared at them strangely.

"We're not going to find anything here for them." I said, Utau smacked her forehead.

"Obviously, I wanted to buy a new outfit so we're looking in here first." Utau rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh my gosh, this would suit you perfectly Amu!" I heard Yaya shout, I walked over to her and noticed she was holding a red dress. She turned it around so I could see the front and I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

It was a red suede dress that was lined with white fluff on the bottom, it even came with a little cape lined with the same white fluff.

It was the dress I was wearing in my dream.

"You should try it on." She suggested, I quickly shook my head.

"I don't need a dress, I have some at home and-" She cut me off by grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the dressing room. "No, Yaya, I don't need it." I tried to escape her grasp, but her vampire strength beat mine. She threw me into the dressing room and tossed the dress on me, shutting the door and I sighed.

Why am I so afraid to put it on, is it because I find it creepy that I actually found it? No, that's not it.

Could it be because I'm afraid Ikuto will confess to me? That's not possible, he is too against love between demons. Besides, why would he like someone like me, we're too different.

"Hurry up, there are people waiting!" Yaya exclaimed from the other side, I sighed and put it on.

"I'm ready." I said lazily, she opened the door and looked at me.

"You look beautiful, you should buy it!" She chimed.

"I would, but I still need to save the money I have to buy a huge tree for the house." I lied, trying to come up with a reason to not buy it.

"Then it's on me." She took out her wallet.

"I couldn't let you-"

"I have all the money in the world, Rima's parents are not stingy with their pay. Besides, think of it as a gift from me to you." She winked, I simply smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered, I closed the door again and changed back into my red-striped, long-sleeved shirt and my thick white jacket, my skinny jeans, and some black flats that I borrowed from Ami. I had unusually small feet, which I didn't really mind so then I could borrow most of her shoes if I needed them. I walked out with the dress hanging on my arm, Yaya walked me over to the register and happily paid for the dress.

We all walked out of the door and Utau said she had to go to a different store to buy something for Kukai, and Yaya left with Rima to help her buy something for Nagi. That left me alone, I guess I should buy something for the blue-haired demon. I looked in all of the stores but saw nothing Ikuto would like, I sighed in defeat, I'm never going to find anything for him.

"You, pretty girl." I heard someone whisper, I turned around and saw a stand that no one else was around. The woman had a heavy accent, and I couldn't even tell what type of accent it was. I walked over to her and noticed she was wearing an eye patch.

"Excuse me, can I ask why you have an eye patch?" I asked.

"Course, what type of survivor would I be if I didn't tell the tale?" She said.

"Survivor?" I raised an eyebrow at her, maybe this woman is just insane.

"A demon took it tryin' to kill me, but when you run as much track as I did when I was a wee' girl, you can outrun those creatures." Her accent seemed to kick in more, but what I was mostly concerned about what that she believes a demon did that to her eye.

"But demons do not exist." I said.

"That's what I believed too, until this one gauged out my eye." Her finger formed a hook. "I still remember it's red eyes eyes, I fought for my life when it stuck it's finger in my eye." She quickly put her finger a couple of centimeters from my eye. "Started digging in there as well, as if looking for gold." She wiggled her finger around in front of my face, giving my gory images in my mind.

"Okay, okay, okay!" I exclaimed, she chuckled.

"I knew a youngin like you couldn't handle it."

"But I was just wondering, do you sell anything at this stand?" I asked.

"Why of course, but only one thing." She knelt down and rummaged through the shelves on the stand and pulled out two strange things.

The first piece of a golden lock with four silver parts on it that together formed the shape of a four-leafed clover. The second piece was a golden key with the same silver pieces. Something about them made me attracted to them.

"They're a special type, if the owners of them connect them while tied around their neck, they will be inseparable." She smirked at me, I blushed slightly at the thought of buying it for Ikuto.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Only ten." She smiled lightly, I took ten dollars out of my wallet and handed her the cash and took the key and lock with my free hand, the other one was holding a bag which had the dress in it. I continued to walk away from the stand without tearing my eyes away from the interesting pieces.

"Thank you ag-" I turned around to thank her, but her stand was gone along with her. Was I daydreaming? I clutched the the two antiques in my hand and realized that she was real, but where did she go?

"What do you have there?" I heard someone asked, I looked forward again and saw Ikuto standing in front of me.

"Nothing." I quickly hid the lock and key behind my back, Ikuto stared at me with a questioning look. "Let's go get the tree!" I exclaimed, stuffing the present into my back pocket and running to the tree tents.

* * *

"That one's too small." I whined.

"The bigger it is, the more you have to decorate." Ikuto argued.

"And funner the experience." I pointed out.

"'Funner' is not a word, strawberry head." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said and I turned around to look at the trees again. "That one!" I chimed and ran over to another tree, I heard him groan but ignored it.

"This one is perfect, we have to get this one." I said, he stared at it.

"It's pretty, for a tree. But look how much it is." He pointed to the price tag that hung above the tree.

"It's only a hundred dollars, that's a steal!" I exclaimed.

"A hundred dollars for some tree sounds pretty stupid to me." He shrugged, I glared at him.

"Excuse me, sir!" I shouted at one of the workers, the middle-age man walked over to me. "Can we take this one?" I asked, he nodded. He was about to pick it up until Ikuto held up a hand.

"Let me get it." He said, picking up the huge tree and taking it towards the cutter.

(I don't know what they're called but you know the place where you take the tree and they asked do you want the bottom cut a bit or a branch taken off? And then once they cut it, they wrap a net around it? Yeah, that thing XD.)

The man stared at Ikuto in astonishment.

"He seems like such a small boy." He smiled approvingly, I giggled and walked over to where the tree was getting cut. They placed the net around it and Ikuto picked it up once again, they offered to tie it on top of the car for us, but Ikuto told them to just give him the rope and that he would do it.

"You really don't want any help, do you?" I chuckled.

"I don't see the point, if I can do it myself, might as well let those men get a break." He said, I smiled sweetly at him.

"You may appear cold, harsh, and a pervert on the outside, but you're really nice." I said, he turned his head once again to look away from me. I pouted and he didn't look at me for the rest of the walk to the car.

This is pissing me off, he can't just keep ignoring me randomly like that. I decided to ignore it for now, but next time he does it, he'll get an earful from me.

Ikuto tied the tree to the top of the car and pulled at the rope to make sure it wouldn't unravel while we were driving.

"Is there anything else you wanted to get before we leave?" He asked.

"Nope, I have everything I need." I casually placed my hand on my back, then sliding it down to check my back pocket to make sure the lock and key were still there.

"Is there a reason your hand is on your butt." Ikuto stifled a chuckle, my cheeks heated up and I glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas, but I was just making sure my money was still in my back pocket, you wouldn't believe how many pickpocketers roam around here." I lied, but he didn't seem to notice. We both sat in the car and I started it up, driving out of the parking lot and heading towards his manor.

As soon as I parked into the garage, I saw everyone else already waiting for us near the front door.

"Took you long enough." Utau rolled her eyes.

"You try driving a minivan with a huge Christmas tree on it without have a fear that it will fall off." I argued, but she was already untying the tree from the car and not paying attention to me.

We all helped to bring it in and placed it in the living room, that's when Mei and Hunter walked in.

"Oh my, what a beautiful tree." Mei complimented.

"I guess we are decorating this year then?" Hunter asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, and you guys can help!" Yaya exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "C'mon, we need to go get the decorations from the car!" She exclaimed, pulling him out of the room. As soon as they came back in, we all got to work on the on the house first.

Rima and Nagi hung wrapped gold and green tinsel together and decorated the tops of the windows with it.

"Hey, look at this." Utau said, she had a little remote in her hands and clicked on of the buttons, the wall opened and revealed a stone chimney, my eyes widened.

"How come you never used it before?" I asked.

"Never found the need." She smirked. Kukai and her began hanging the stockings on the chimney, while Hunter and Yaya tried to hang a wreath on it. Mei replaced the couch pillows with red ones that had little snowflakes on them.

"Let's move onto the tree!" Yaya exclaimed, we all nodded and began hanging the colorful ornaments on the tree. Then we wrapped it in golden tinsel, then some colorful Christmas lights. I ran over to the light switch and turned off all the lights, Ikuto plugged in the lights and it lit up brightly.

"Marvelous." Rima commented, she looked quite pleased with how everything turned out.

"Wait, look at this." I walked over to one of the bags and started to rummage through them, taking out the bag full of fake snow. I threw it all over the tree. "It gives the tree more of a Christmasy look, don't you think?" I asked, everyone nodded in agreement. I looked at Ikuto, the lights were reflected in his eyes as he stared at it with his mouth slightly open. I didn't even notice that my cheeks were slightly warm, I just stared at his face, he seemed so fascinated by it, I guess this is his first time seeing one.

I looked at my wrist watch and noticed it was already eight, I gasped.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed as I ran out the house and dashed all the way home. I burst in through the front door while panting, not really believing that I ran without a break.

"Amu, where have you been?" My mother asked as she walked up to me.

"I was helping Utau decorate." I said, sliding my shoes off.

"Okay, well get up to your room, you must be cold." My mother helped me take off my coat and I ran upstairs, instantly feeling cold. I ran into the bathroom and stripped down and jumped into the shower, making sure the water was was burning hot.

Once I was done, I stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I noticed the mirror was fogged up and wiped it, I stepped away from it to look at myself.

_"My hair grew quite bit."_ I thought to myself, twirling a strand of it in my fingers. The lights started flickering and I looked up at them, then back at the mirror and my eyes widened.

There was another girl in the reflection, her eyes staring at me. Her eyes were a purplish-pink with a thick, black rim around them. She was a pale white and her flowing black her went past what the mirror showed. A smile formed on her blood red lips, I raised my hand and she mimicked me. I brought it closer to the mirror and she did the same, my fingers finally reached the cold mirror and there was a bright flash. The lights went entirely out, leaving me in confusion and darkness.

The bathroom lights finally came back on and I stared at the mirror again, only my reflection was shown. Who was she, and what did she want with me? I would have guessed that she was demon, but her eyes were a bit different. They were more pink then a demon red, and they were not slits like most demon's are.

But I knew one thing for sure, she was not human, that's for sure. I walked out of the bathroom and stepped into my room, dressing up in my warm pajamas and curling up in my soft blankets. She sure was pretty though, such a perfect face structure and plush lips. I fell asleep with the thoughts of her spiraling within my head.

_My eyes shot open and I looked around the foreign area, I was currently on a bright red couch. Strange, it almost looks exactly like the living room in Utau's and Ikuto's manor. A few differences shown, such as the couches were a bright red instead beige, and the bookshelves were a darker type of wood instead of the light hazelnut. _

_"Daddy, daddy!" I heard someone shout, a young boy ran past me, running over to a man playing a violin. His hair was midnight blue just like Ikuto's and covered one eye, revealing one azure eye. The man had a strong resemblance to Ikuto, maybe they were related somehow._

_The young boy pulled at the man's black turtleneck, he smiled slightly and placed the violin down gently and picked up the child, spinning him around. _

_"Let me guess, you're wondering what your present is?" The man asked, the child nodded eagerly, his blue hair matched the man's as it swayed back and forth. The kid had the same appearance as the man. _

_"You are always so impatient Ikuto." The man chuckled, my mouth fell to the floor. That's Ikuto, but he's so young! I noticed a calender on the coffee table and stared at it, it did not say the year but said December 1rst, that's tomorrow. _

_"Please, it's my birthday!" Young Ikuto begged, the man tickled his belly and reached for something in his back pocket. It was a box wrapped with red wrapping paper and a golden bow on top of it._

_"Why such strange colors?" Ikuto asked. _

_"On Earth, they have a joyous holiday called 'Christmas,' and those are some of the main colors besides green." He explained, Ikuto stared at the box again._

_"Can you celebrate it with me one day?" He cocked his head curiously to the side, making him seem so adorable. _

_"Of course." The man ruffled his hair, I smiled at the scene. I heard some crack and look ahead of me, the calender was expanding and broke the coffee table. Everything around me became black, but the now fifty-foot calender stood there. It started flipping pages and some even ripped off, I knelt down and put my hands over my head, making sure a flying paper didn't come and rip my head off. It stopped on January 3rd, then vanishing into thin air. The black around me faded and I was standing in the living room, rather confused on what was happening. I heard a sigh and saw Ikuto sitting on the couch where I was previously laying, raking his hair with his hands. _

_He was finally his normal age, or at least I thought, he looked normal to me. _

_"Ikuto, Ikuto." I heard a girl whimper, I turned around and saw Utau standing at the doorway, tears pouring down her face._

_"What happened?" Ikuto stood up quickly and ran over to his younger sister, grabbing her shoulders and looking down at her, since he was taller then her. She lifted her hands and showed him a yellow envelope that looked like it was already open. Ikuto snatched it from her, taking out a white form that was in it and reading it with his eyes narrowed. _

_"She died Ikuto, our mother died in that stupid war!" Utau shrieked, Ikuto dropped the form on the floor, his head hanging down. Utau hugged him from behind, her eyes were still filled with tears. _

_"It also says...Dad has gone missing...is that true?" Ikuto asked, I could tell he was shaking slightly. _

_"Yes, I checked all around the house, he's gone." Utau answered, pulling away and wiping her tears. "He left one note behind." She pulled out a small white paper, the print was big enough for me to read. _

_"I'll always be watching." I read aloud. _

_"I will find her, for the sake of our parents." Utau declared, Ikuto simply walked past her and out the room. _

_As if the room was in fast forward, everything quickly sped up and I noticed the colors of the room change from red to the tan color I am familiar with. _

_"He left another note." Utau handed Ikuto another note, she seemed so different now. Instead of weak and vulnerable, she was now strong and intimidating. "It says we should go to the high school by here and try to fit in so we can find her." _

_"What does he care about us?" Ikuto shrugged and ripped up the note, Utau didn't seem quite affected. _

_"It doesn't matter if he doesn't care, it is a good tip that we should follow." Utau glared at him. _

_"Don't feel like it." Ikuto sat on the couch, Utau walked over to him. _

_"I am your younger sister, you will follow my orders without a simple complaint. Besides, you could probably find some girls to feed on there." That simple statement seemed to spark his interest. _

_"Fine, but I do not care about my grades." Ikuto said, Utau smirked. _

_"I do not care either." She walked out of the room, Ikuto sighed and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, head hanging low. _

_"That's enough for now." I heard a voice echo, a bright light shone and I shut my eyes. _

**More will be explained in the next chapter, please look forward to it! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	25. Chapter 24 : Celebrate Subtly

**Woo, new chapter! I hope you enjoyed the previous one! Now, onto chapter 24!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

My eyes opened and I blinked multiple times to clear my vision, I looked around and saw that I was in my room, like I was supposed to be. I sat up with a bad feeling in my stomach.

_"Was that just a dream, or a look at the past?"_ I thought to myself. If that was the past, I looked over at my calender, that means today is Ikuto's birthday.

I stood up and walked over to my desk, opening the drawer and seeing the key that I was going to give to Ikuto for Christmas. I pulled the lock out of my shirt by pulling at the chain around my neck, then held the lock in my hand, I held the key beside it and stared at both of them.

I don't know what it is, but they both attract me for some strange reason, maybe the design. I ran over to my closet and pulled out some clothes, threw them on, and ran out of my bedroom. I ran outside and my pace quickly changed from a run to a walk. Originally, I was going to give Ikuto the key during Christmas, I wonder if I should just give it to him now. I could always find him another present for Christmas, I have the time. But then again, I still have no idea what I would give him.

I stuffed the two items in my pockets and then clutched both sides of my head with my hands, this is so confusing! I wish someone told me earlier, then I would've had some time for preparations, I could have planned him a party, baked a cake, I began counting on my fingers.

"What are you doing?" I jumped back and raised my arms up, ready for a fight. Utau stared at me strangely and I dropped my hands to my side.

"Oh, it's you." I said.

"You sound so disappointed."

"I was expecting some kidnapper, I guess you could call it relief." I sighed.

"Would you prefer some abductor?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Where did you get that from?!" I flailed my arms around, she chuckled.

"I am just teasing you, no need to get so flustered." She chuckled, I glared at her. "Anyway, I reckon you are going to my house, would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure." I answered merrily, we began walking together in silence.

"Utau, I have a question." I said.

"Go ahead then." She commanded.

"Is today Ikuto's birthday today?" I asked, fiddling with the fabric of my jacket.

"It is indeed, but he does not want to celebrate it."

"Why not?" I looked at her.

"Ever since our father left, his birthday has been just a regular day for him." Utau said, her tone seemed a bit down.

"Where did your father go?" I questioned, yet I knew the answer to that myself. In my dream, their father just went missing, but maybe they found out before the dream could continue.

_"That's enough for now."_ The woman's voice echoed in my head, she was the one who allowed me to see the past. The voice, it was so lovely and smooth, yet I feel like I have heard it before.

"That's a question I cannot even answer." She said sadly.

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"Perhaps, he left us two notes until he suddenly just stopped." Utau said. "I was in such denial, saying that if we were home late, that father would be worried."

"Denial is fine, I mean if I lost two of my-"

"Two? How did you know I lost my mother? In fact, how did you even know it was Ikuto's birthday?" She cut me off, I grew nervous as she stared me down. Utau was a couple of inches taller then me, almost the height of Ikuto, so she was even intimidating as she towered over me.

"Lucky guess?" I chuckled, her eyes narrowed slightly, my own fear causing me to flinch back under her powerful gaze.

"Did you sneak around in my office while I wasn't there, because so help me-"

"No! I would never do something like that!" I defended myself.

"Then tell me." She started tapping her foot quickly, nearly matching my heartbeat.

"I-I can't really explain it." I stuttered.

"I am going to go check my security footage right now." She started marching torwards her house but I grabbed the back of her shirt.

"You won't find me there, but I'll tell you anyway." She smirked at me as if she won something. "I had this dream, and it showed you crying because you got a yellow letter saying that your mom died in the war and that your dad went missing."

"Did it show you anything else?" She raised an eyebrow at me, approaching me and I quickly backed up.

"It also showed Ikuto when he was younger, he looked like a toddler. He was with a man, who handed him a present wrapped in Christmas colors." I quickly answered, she backed up and held her chin, as if she was thinking about something.

"That is terrifyingly accurate, so get away from me." She walked away from me, I sweat-dropped.

"Stop joking around and tell me what happened!" I exclaimed, she turned around with a sigh.

"My mother's name was Souko, a beautiful woman who many people looked up to and also envied. About a millennium ago, when you first appeared, every supernatural creature went insane. Heaven and Hell went against each other, in fight for your soul, not even wanting to know what you are."

"What about the Underworld?" I asked.

"Spirits couldn't care less, all they want is some body to possess, did not matter to them if some soul is special." Utau said.

"Anyway, mother was quite intrigued by you, a bit too intrigued. She decided to go to Earth and try to find you, I tried to stop her but she was far too curious for her own good. Something killed her, the species was unknown." She explained.

"The war was on Earth? Then wouldn't humans know about other creatures?" I asked.

"We didn't let our desires take over our minds, we were smart enough to have it where humans would not even notice." Utau scoffed.

"And you're father's reason for leaving is completely unknown, how he acted before he left doesn't hint you towards something?" She stared up at the sky, the dark gray clouds blocking the bright sun.

"Nothing." She whispered, I stared at her. Utau is so strong for someone who has gone through a lot, being able to hide her feelings and keep a straight face through everything. But, I guess it's also a curse as well, not being able to show her true feelings to everyone, coming off as a cruel and emotionless person. Before I could process what I was doing, I hugged her tightly and I felt her body twitch in my grasp.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted, getting no response for me. Her body relaxed slightly, still not hugging me back. "If this is some act of pity, I do not need it."

"This is not pity, I envy your strong soul." I responded, looking up at her. Eyes widened and mouth slightly open, a blush arose on her cheeks as her lips twitched slightly.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, pushing me off and turning around so I wouldn't see her red face. "You are simply trying to make me feel better, I don't need it!" She stomped off, I giggled at her reaction and followed closely behind her.

* * *

Utau walked into her office and slammed the door behind her, and I went into the living room.

"Hello Amu." Rima greeted me as usual, sipping her tea. To my suprise, Ikuto was sitting in front of the Christmas tree, just staring at it.

"Hi Ikuto." I took a step towards him, he looked over his shoulder and stared at me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can't I simply acknowledge you being in the room?"

"Fine, hello to you as well." He continued to gaze at the Christmas tree and I pouted. I expected him not to mention anything about his birthday, but it still made sad that he didn't.

My eyes lit up as an idea appeared into my mind. I don't want to mention his birthday since he probably won't like that, but I can do some nice things for him, but subtly of course. I sat next to him and stared at the tree, I noticed him look at me but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, just wanted to spend some time with you." I grinned, he quickly looked away from me and I sighed. I guess I shouldn't yell at him now, it would ruin my plan a bit. "You want something to eat, or drink?" From the corner of my eye, I could see Rima with an amused expression, slightly pissing me off.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"I wanted to know if I could bring anything for you."

"Are you going to poison it?" Ikuto asked, I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"No silly, what makes you think that?"

"You're creeping me out, quit it." He said. I sweat-dropped, I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

"How about we go out somewhere, it's not healthy to stay cooped up for so long." I said sternly as I got up.

"I do not know what you are going to attempt to do to seduce me, but I am not interested." He put his hand up, about to turn around to look at the tree again but I grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"We are going to go somewhere together and have some fun together, got it?" My voice was low and deadly, he gulped and nodded.

"How about sledding?" Rima chimed in, I smiled at her.

"Great idea, I know the perfect spot."

* * *

"I do not understand why I had to tag along." Utau growled, adjusting her beanie that she was wearing.

"Snow, yay!" Yaya shouted, diving into the snow.

"I think this is a great opportunity to observe human activities and find out how they act during such a joyous time." Nagi tried to look at the bright side of the situation. "Now, how do we exactly do this?"

"You see, you have a piece of wood, you sit on it, and slide down a hill." I explained, Nagi blinked twice while still smiling.

"That's...fascinating." He managed to blurt out, but he was clearly disappointed.

"Why did I have to accompany you all?" Hunter asked.

"Because, it has to be two on a sled and Yaya needed a partner." I explained.

"C'mon everyone, don't be bad sports." Kukai patted Hunter's back, causing him to fall forward into the snow. Rima burst out laughing while the rest of us held it in, but Ikuto was on the verge. Hunter got back up and took his glasses off and cleaned them on his scarf.

"I advise you not to touch me again." His eyes flashed a bright red, Kukai backed away and hid behind Utau.

"Let's just get this over with." Utau rolled her eyes, walking away and Kukai quickly followed her. We all set up our sled on the large hills, Rima sat in front of Nagi on their sled, Utau sat in front of Kukai on theirs, Yaya in front of Hunter, and I was in front of Ikuto.

"Alright, this is a large hill everyone, so be careful and avoid rocks and trees." I warned them all.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this thing started." Utau licked her lips, preparing herself for the ride.

"Boys, push off!" Rima shouted, all of them pushed the sleds off the top and we all started sliding down at an intense speed.

"We will win!" Yaya shouted, leaning forward on her sled and zooming past us all.

"Stupid girl." Utau smirked, leaning just like her and speeding past us.

"Let's go Ikuto!" I shouted, matching their speed while going down the hill. Currently, Utau was up front with Yaya on her tail, while Rima was all the way in the back. The boys really had no control over anything, so they simply sat in the back.

"We're in third, there is no way we will win this." Ikuto said, I could barely hear him over the howling wind.

"I'll win, don't you worry yourself about it." I declared, I heard his chuckle and continued to ride down the hill. Rima managed to match my speed and was beside me, glaring at me and I ignored her, trying to reach Utau and Yaya.

Suddenly, Rima sled past me, getting some snow on my face.

"Now we're in fourth." Ikuto sang.

"Be quiet, you are ruining my concentration!" I shouted.

"Well this concentration of yours isn't doing anything now, so it shouldn't matter."

"Shut up! Why do you keep acting like that!? You keep avoiding me and saying such mean things, it hurts sometimes Ikuto, it hurts!" I shrieked, a bright light shining from my chest.

"Amu, calm down-"

"No, I'm sick of it! I was trying to do something nice for you, but yet you still want to act like that!" The light grew even brighter. "I just wanted you to have a nice birthday for once after so long." His eyes widened, the bright light died down and I could finally see in front of me, seeing I was heading towards a huge rock.

"Turn!" Ikuto commanded, I didn't even bother to move my arms. He grabbed me and jumped out of the sled, letting it crash into the rock and break into a bunch of pieces. We landed in the snow with his arms wrapped around me tightly, protecting me from the flying pieces.

"Amu, I wish I could explain to you why I am acting like this to you." He said, stroking my head. My lips started to quiver, but no tears formed in my eyes. I nuzzled my face against his chest, letting out sobbing noises with any tears sliding down my face.

"That was awesome, let's go for another-" The footsteps in the snow grew louder and the voice quickly cut off, I could tell it was Rima. There was silence for a while, no one daring to ask what happened.

"I think we should head home." Ikuto suggested, picking me up.

**Short chapter, I apologize. I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. Let me explain to you what happened. So, I decided that I should be more active so I went outside more or trained with my dad when he was exercising. Then, when I tried writing, I had a huge case of writer's block and couldn't think of ANYTHING. Then, when I about finish, instead of clicking save, I clicked delete and got really angry. SO, I had to rewrite every single word of this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer so please don't be angry! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	26. Chapter 25 : The Signs Begin

**Yo guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I really wanted the Christmas part to be on chapter 25 (because you know, Christmas is on the 25th, y'know?), but I don't really think I can do that, because I don't want to end the Christmas chapters so early. So, let's continue to chapter 25!**

**White Mask's P.O.V:**

Queen Saaya has not exited her room since the prisoner escaped on _her_ cat. I guess I can't really blame the feline, the Queen always took her anger out on it.

"I'm back." I heard a voice say behind me, I turned around quickly and saw Tadase walking towards me.

"Where the hell have you been, you didn't even call or anything." I growled at him.

"You sound like an overly-protective girlfriend, calm down." He chuckled, my cheeks lit up but the glare kept it's place on my face.

"The Queen will beat you for such a long, unexcused absence." I told him.

"Unexcused? I have an excuse." His eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Saw some hot prostitute, followed her, and got lost?" I sneered, fumes burst out of his ears.

"If you must know, Heaven was having an inspection and I was last in line, behind thousands of angels."

"That's what you get for not going there early." I waved my finger at him disapprovingly, which only seemed to get him more pissed.

"You sure are aggravating at this time of night." He sighed.

"Well while you were gone, we captured Amu, then she escaped with the pet. Now, the Queen is having a breakdown in the throne room." I pointed at the large double doors in front of us.

"Who let her escape?" He asked.

"We don't know, she just managed to get out by herself." I shrugged, he sighed once again. "You being an angel makes this way more complicated, what if God finds out about you?"

"He won't, don't worry." Tadase waved his hand lazily, then eyed me. "Why do you keep that mask on all the time?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, there is no point keeping it on here." He said.

"Because I enjoy keeping my face covered." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you that ugly?" His expression showed that he was disgusted.

"That is a matter of opinion." I replied, he chuckled. He walked past me out of the way and went up to the throne doors, about to push them open until I grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I clenched his hand tightly.

"I'm going to see Saaya." He answered boredly.

"You must have some death wish if you dare to go in without being summoned."

"Perhaps." I let go of his arm and stared at him as he pushed one of the large doors open and walked in. I followed behind him, letting my curiosity take over.

"My Queen, I apologize-" Tadase was quickly cut off by a flying vase that was hurled at him, which he swiftly dodged by leaning slightly to the right. "Should have expected that." I heard him mutter.

"How dare you leave my side for even a second!?" The voice boomed throughout the room, making me tremble slightly. I've faced many, many demons and vampires before, but they are nothing compared to Queen.

"You must understand, I had to go up to Heaven for a while. If I didn't, then I would be taken away." Tadase calmly explained. Surprisingly, he did not fear her like I did.

"Maybe it would have been better if you left!" She shouted. I couldn't see where she was right now, perhaps hiding?

"That is your anger speaking, please calm down." Tadase took a step towards the throne, I stayed behind him.

"If you were here, then the prisoner would have not escaped!" Saaya shrieked, a vase appeared from thin air and was flung at Tadase, he bent down and let it fly past him. I, on the other hand, had to jump to the side to avoid it. Somehow, my skills die down near the Queen, maybe the shivers she sends down my spine has something to do with it.

"I deeply apologize, will you ever forgive me?" Tadase knelt down with one hand over his heart, leaving me exposed so I quickly knelt down behind him.

"I'll see, now leave." She finally revealed herself, she was hiding behind the throne, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. "What are you gawking at?" Saaya asked, referring to me.

"Let's go." Tadase grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, letting it creak as it slowly closed.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat in my living room with tissues shoved up my nose, a burning forehead, and a blanket wrapped around me.

"You should have worn a warmer coat Amu." My mother scolded me, shoving the digital thermometer in my mouth for the second time.

"I don't understand why you have to take my temperature twice." I complained.

"We have to be sure." She smiled at me, I kept it under my tongue until it beeped and then she yanked it out of my mouth.

"You have a fever, hopefully it won't stay long. Such a shame, I don't remember the last time you have gotten sick." My mother tapped a finger on her chin.

"Neither do I." I muttered. I sneezed loudly and the tissues shot out of my nose, I wiped it and sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Would you like some help getting upstairs?" She asked.

"No, I got it." I managed to flash a grin at her, then slowly making my way up the stairs. I scuffled to my room, barely able to lift my legs.

I collapsed on my bed and coughed quietly, making sure my mother wouldn't come up here to check on me. Stupid sledding, if I didn't make everyone go, I would be fine now.

And Ikuto and I...

_~Flashback~_

_"Place her near the fireplace, I'll go get a blanket." Utau commanded, running out of the living room. Ikuto set me down gently near the fireplace, I immediately felt the warmth hit my body. I began coughing again, this is the third time I erupted into a loud coughing fit. _

_"I can't believe you got sick." Ikuto whispered. _

_"Yeah." I replied, staring at the dancing flames. "I'm sorry, I should have not tried to celebrate your birthday." _

_"It's fine, I kind of enjoyed it." He shrugged. _

_"Really, what was your favorite part, the part where I nearly died or caught the flu?" I asked sarcastically._

_"The part where you tried to hard to show me a good time." He smiled, my cheeks heated up but I continued to gaze at him, I could always just say my face is red because I am sick. _

_"Utau told me you treat your birthday like any other day, and I wanted to fix that." I admitted. _

_"You didn't have to do that thought." Ikuto said. _

_"But I wanted to, because you're my friend, and I care about you." My lips were pursed as I uttered those words out, he quickly turned his head to look away from me. "There you go doing that again."_

_"Doing what?" He asked. _

_"Whenever I say something nice to you, you turn your head away and avoid eye contact." I said. _

_"I'm sorry." He muttered, but I felt like he didn't really mean it. _

_"Tell me why you do that." I demanded. _

_"No." He answered. _

_"Why not?" I asked. _

_"Because I do not feel like telling you." He got up, staring at me with his usual cold expression. _

_"I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me everything." I stood up, glaring at him. _

_"I don't have to." He said. _

_"But I'm your friend." I repeated. _

_"What if I said I don't consider you as my friend!?" He snapped, I stared at him with wide eyes. I stared into his eyes, looking for a sign that he was just joking, but saw none. _

_"I got the blanket." Utau ran in, wrapping it around me and glancing back from him to me, noticing the tension between us. "What happ-" _

_"I want to go home." I quickly interrupted her, not waiting for a reply as I walked out of the room. _

With that, Utau drove me home and didn't ask any questions, knowing that I wouldn't answer them. I clutched the blanket Utau loaned me tightly, hiding my face in it.

_"I should have not even asked."_ I thought, my head started hurting, as if someone was pounding it with a mallet.

But, it did not match the unsettling feeling in my heart. It felt like I wanted to vomit, but I knew that wasn't the case. The feeling stayed the entire night, it stayed even when I finally fell asleep.

_"You are beginning to awaken, the finale is coming soon." A girl's voice said. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, she appeared in front of me, it was the same woman from the mirror. _

_"You will start to see signs, danger is coming, be prepared." She warned me. _

_"What signs?" I asked, she giggled and walked away. "Wait!" I attempted to run after her, but my head started hurting again, just like when I fell asleep. _

_Oh yeah_

_THIS IS A DREAM!_

"THIS IS A DREAM!" I shouted as I sprung up from bed, standing proudly with my hands on my hips. Then, I quickly fell back on my bed and rubbed my head. My head still hurts like hell, I continued to rub it until something sharp poked my finger.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, now sucking my finger. Maybe there is something in my hair. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, pointing the top of my head at the mirror, but I could still see into it. I brushed my hair around to notice two things on my head, I poked one of them and quickly pulled away, they were sharp.

There were circular and ended to a point, almost like...

AM I SPROUTING HORNS OR SOMETHING!?

I will never be able to live a normal life, will I? I have to go see Utau, she will know something about this, she has to. But, if I go to see Utau, I will have to see Ikuto.

I shook my head, that doesn't matter right now, I need to find out what these things on my head are and what they are doing there.

I grabbed my largest coat and put it on, not going to risk getting sick again. That's when I noticed, my nose is not stuffed anymore, I don't feel as weak, I placed my hand on my forehead, I don't have a fever anymore. Maybe the horns have magical healing powers or something.

I also grabbed my jeans and slipped them on, some shoes, and a gray beanie, can't risk anyone seeing the horns. I carefully tip-toed downstairs, making sure my mother didn't hear me. I knew she would make me stay home for the day, even if I didn't have a fever.

I carefully opened the front door and then closed it without a single noise, then sprinted down the street. I ran all the way to the manor and walked in without even knocking, then went towards Utau's office and walked in.

"Amu, why are you here?" She asked, looking away from her laptop screen.

"To talk about this." I ripped off the beanie, leaving my hair slightly frizzy.

"What?" She asked, looking rather confused.

"Look closely!" I pointed the top of my head at her, she got out of her office chair to take a closer look. She poked the horns on my head, not pulling away like I did.

"Thta's adorable, you made yourself some cosplay horns." She commented, I growled.

"These are real, I am not cosplaying." I said, she chuckled.

"You are really into your character." She commented. "I hope this phase passes soon." She then whispered under her breath.

"They're real, I'm not lying!" I shouted, my voice getting incredibly low. Utau stared at me in complete shock.

"Oh my god." She said, reaching to touch something. I looked in the reflection of her glasses, the horns grew, lightly curled at the end like a goat's.

"AHHHH! What am I going to do, I can't show anyone this!" I panicked, my breathing sped up and Utau looked highly amused.

"Just tell them you're cosplaying." She shrugged it off, walked back to her desk.

"How are you treating this so lightly?" I asked, slamming my hands on her desk.

"Calm down, breathe." She instructed, I inhaled then exhaled. "I knew it."

"What?" I asked.

"They grow when you get angry, then shrink back down when you calm down." Utau said, taking a mirror out of her desk and pointing at me, my horns did go back to normal size. "That means we'll have to do something about that temper of yours."

"I do not have a temper." I argued.

"I wonder if they react with other emotions as well." Utau pondered, ignoring me.

"Hey, don't act like I'm not in the room." I said.

"Your horns will grow again if you keep acting like that." She chastised.

"I was not even-" She placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh, just shh." I felt my blood boil, right when I was about shout at her, I heard the door open and quickly turned around, seeing Ikuto standing there. As soon as he saw me, his eyes widened but then went back to normal.

"I'll be stepping out for a moment, feel free to stay in here." Utau ran past Ikuto and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, I do not feel like staying in here, so I'll be taking my leave as well." I followed Utau's footsteps and was about to walk out until Ikuto stuck his arm out to block me.

"Amu, you know we need to talk." He said.

"I'd rather avoid that conversation." I snapped back, then quickly realized I shouldn't get too angry or else my horns will grow.

"You can't avoid it forever, let's get it over with." His bangs were covering his eyes as he spoke.

"No thank you." I was about to exit until he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me away from the doors and slammed me against the wall.

"This won't get anywhere if you keep being so stubborn!" He exclaimed, his midnight blue eyes stared into mine. "Listen, I regret what I said last night."

"Why did you say it then?" I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to ignore my heart which felt like it was about to explode.

"I'm not used to someone caring so much about me, okay? I guess I'm not used to expressing my feelings, so when someone wanted me to, I just got angry." He explained.

"Well I'm sorry for caring." I scoffed.

"Can you listen to me? What if I told you to go jump off a building, and kept bugging you about it until you did it?" He asked, at first I thought it was a rhetorical question, but I realized he actually wanted me to answer.

"But that's totally different."

"Just answer the question." His grip on my shoulders tightened.

"I would feel annoyed and a bit frustrated." I answered.

"Exactly, I felt frustrated." He said.

"But telling me how you feel is not like jumping off a building." I pointed out.

"Your reaction might make me want to jump off a building." He rolled his eyes.

"This conversation makes me want to jump off a building." I replied harshly.

"I can understand why you would still be angry, but now you are acting no better then me."

"It doesn't matter, since I am apparently not your friend." I looked away from him. I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to forgive him so badly, yet I couldn't bring myself to it.

"You're not my friend." It felt as if a wound was opened as he muttered those words. "You are my best friend, someone I would never want to lose." My eyes widened, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Stupid demon." I muttered.

"See, you can't express your feelings either." He chuckled.

I guess it was true, if I told Ikuto what he meant to me, I'd probably want to jump off a building afterwards. He would probably tease me about it, or laugh straight in my face.

But the real questions was, what were my feelings for Ikuto?

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

I sat behind my throned, my back pressed against it as tears poured down my face.

_"Such a beautiful as yourself should not be crying."_ Her familiar words echoed in my head, I hugged the photo tightly.

"I miss them, so much." I sobbed. She promised, she would be fine, but where is she today? I stuck the photo in front of me, stroking it with my empty hand. "Mama, papa." I choked out, even more tears pouring down my face. I will be able to bring them back, I just need her powers to achieve that.

For I am the only one who actually knows what she is, and I am the only one who knows how to control her powers. But for now, the spell I placed should be enough, then they will surely give her up.

With time, I will be able to have everything I ever dreamed of.

**Wooo, I am so happy I was able to update today. I know the fight between Ikuto and Amu was a bit short, but if I made it longer, it would interfere with the rest of the storyline; but there had to be at least one quarrel during such a joyous season! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	27. Chapter 26 : Jealousy

**Yo guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Anyway, not much to say today so let's continue to chapter 26! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

About a week passed since Ikuto and I got into that fight, and to be honest, we could not be closer. He's been more open with his feelings now, yet he still won't tell me why he looks away from me sometimes. I won't bother me about it, for now, since he really is improving on his friendship skills.

Rima, Nagi, and I all walked together, going on a casual stroll. I kicked some of the snow on the sidewalk, it's been getting colder and colder each day, which was fine by me. I preferred cold weather more then hot weather anyway, also that mean's there will not be school for even longer!

We decided the horns are not visible when they are normal-sized, so my mom bought me some pink earmuffs my mother bought me, knowing I would need some for this cold weather.

"Damn Earth, even a cold-blooded creature like me is bothered by this cold." Rima muttered, rubbing her gloved hands together.

"You got cold-blooded right." I said, she glared at me but I simply smiled back.

"Still, it's a nice difference from the heat in Hell." Nagi said.

"How would you know, you are a spawn of Heaven." Rima narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am just guessing." He said, Rima rolled her eyes and continued to rub her hands together.

"I rather like the cold, I don't mind this." I closed my eyes and looked up at the sky. After a good five seconds and opened my eyes, looking around the area. We were near the school, which was currently shut down because of snow. I noticed Ikuto leaning against the red-brick fence surrounding the school, I smiled brightly.

"I'm going to go ask him if he wants to join us on our walk." I told the other two, they both nodded and I began to run towards Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto, you want to-" I walked up to him and the a bunch of girls appeared in front of me, I blinked twice as Ikuto stared at them with a blank expression.

"Hey Ikuto, I, well we, were wondering if you wanted to join us at the new bakery that opened up down the street." The girl in the front of the group asked, I scoffed silently.

_"Like hell Ikuto would join you guys at some bakery."_ I thought to myself, Rima and Nagi stared at the scene curiously.

"I don't really like cafés, sorry." Ikuto shrugged, I smirked in triumph.

"But they have this delicious chocolate mousse that's to die for." A blue-haired one squeaked, Ikuto's ears seemed to perk up.

"Chocolate?" He asked, the girls nodded eagerly. "Fine, I'll go." And with those words, the girls squealed and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the area. My blood started to boil, my hand formed a fist as I stared at the group of girls walking away with him.

"Amu!" Rima shouted, everything suddenly went dark and smelt of metal.

"What the hell!?" I shouted, it seemed to echo in whatever Rima confined my head in.

"Nagi, lift her legs." Rima commanded.

"No, let me go!" I flailed my legs around, but Nagi still managed to grab them and lift them up. Rima wrapped her arms around mine from the back, lifting me up so no part of me was touching the ground. They both hauled me out somewhere and I sighed, the metal smell making me slightly nauseous.

"Can you take whatever is on my head off?" I asked, they placed me on the cold ground and pulled the thing off. I finally noticed it was a bucket. They pulled me into an alleyway, where no one could see us.

"Good, they're gone." Rima nodded once approvingly, handing Nagi the bucket.

"First of all, why are you carrying around a bucket, and second of all, why was it on my head?" I pointed at my head.

"Utau told me to carry something around just in case your horns pop out, and your horns popped out." She explained, checking her nails.

"Why not something nice and fashionable, like a beanie or some type of hat in general?"

"Your horns would poke out, I needed something that would keep them covered." Rima gestured at the bucket. "It was the practical choice."

"What's so practical about a bucket?" I sweat-dropped, she ignored the question and stuck a hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Besides, what made you so angry?" Rima asked, smirking as if she already knew the answer.

"I don't know, I just felt angry." I lied straight through my teeth, if I told Rima the real reason, she'd never let me live it down.

"That is not a plausible explanation." Nagi said in a singsong voice.

"Would it have to do with Ikuto going to that bakery with those girls?" Rima guessed slyly.

"Pffttt, of course not, where would you get such a foolish idea like that?" I averted my gaze from her powerful one, which could tower over me even if she is a head shorter then me.

"I am pretty sure they go to our school." Nagi said, Rima nodded.

"They are also quite beautiful as well, they all had slim waists, perfect complexions, and even some good-sized-"

"Lalala, I can't hear you!" I sung, covering my ears with my hands, Nagi was blushing from what Rima was about to say.

"Amu, it's fine to be jealous." Rima waved her hand, I eyed her curiously. "He is your best friend after all, it's fine if you want to be the only thing he pays attention to."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am not jealous." I denied her statement, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't understand what you are trying to protect here, your pride?" She asked.

"I am not trying to protect anything, I am simply stating the truth." I said.

"Fine, it is none of my concern anyway." She turned on her heel to face Nagi, I stared at the two of them. "Maybe Ikuto will fall in love for the first time, I mean, they're all so beautiful, who would he fall for though?" Rima tapped her chin, my face heated up, not from embarrassment, but anger.

"Rima-" I began to shout, but then it became dark again, reeking of metal. "The horns came out again, didn't they?"

"Yes." Rima said, I sighed in my metal prison.

"Lead me home." I stuck out my hand, Rima wrapped her's around it and led me while we were walking, I'm pretty sure we caught attention from the bystanders on the street.

* * *

I groaned loudly and shoved the couch pillow in my face, still groaning into it.

"What is wrong with Amu?" Mei asked, I could tell Rima just shrugged.

"Where's Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

"He went out with some girls to a bakery." Rima answered.

"Ahh." Kukai hummed knowingly, as if he found something out. I could feel someone's gaze, I pulled the pillow away and saw everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We are just worried, Amu-chi." Yaya said, a teasing grin meeting her lips.

"I'm going to go talk to Utau." I got up.

"Why her?" Nagi asked.

"Because, you people make me angry and I don't want another bucket on my head." I walked out with them silently muttering to each other. Gosh, I can't get a break with them, always bothering me about something.

That doesn't mean they're not right though, but for some weird reason, I won't admit. Something about Ikuto hanging with those girls didn't feel right to me, besides, doesn't he hate humans? Maybe not hate, a strong dislike perhaps.

I stood in front of Utau's office, I tried to turn the handle but it was locked.

"Utau, can I speak to you?" I asked.

"What about?" She replied from the other side.

"It's important, can you just open up?" I asked, I heard the door click and I opened it, Utau had her red house robe on. I shut the door behind us and locked the door, she stared at me with a confused expression.

"Amu, do we have to have the _talk_?" She teased, I punched her shoulder playfully and chuckled.

"Well, it's about Ikuto." I said, she walked over to her office chair and sat in it, I sat in one of the chairs that were in front of her desk.

"Did you guys get into another fight?" Utau sighed.

"No, no, completely the opposite actually. Ikuto has been more open with me, but I'm afriad that also means he's open with other people as well." I said.

"What do you exactly mean?" She asked, sipping her black coffee.

"Some girls asked him to go a bakery with them." I said, she looked as if she was waiting for me to go on.

"That's it, what's so bad about that?" She asked.

"It's unsettling to think Ikuto is hanging out with other girls." I admitted, Utau's mouth formed a small 'o' and then quickly disappeared.

"Amu, do you have feelings for Ikuto?" She asked, the heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Of course not, he is only my best friend, that's all." I quickly answered, she nodded slowly.

"I see, you have a 'crush' on him then, as you humans call it." She put air quotes around the word 'crush.'

"I just told you I don't-"

"A crush does not necessarily mean you have feelings for the person." She quickly cut me off.

"What?" I cocked my head curiously to the side.

"You're a teenager, your stupid hormones are in a tizzy and you can easily have a crush on any attractive person that walks by. It's fine to have a crush on him, if it doesn't mean anything, you will eventually get over it.

"Besides, even if you did not have a crush on him, it is also fine to be jealous. You are not used to the fact that Ikuto can hang out with other girls, leaving you uncomfortable that it is actually fine." Utau explained. I guess she is right, it is fine to just have a crush on Ikuto.

"Thank you Utau, your words provided me some relief." I smiled gently at her, her cheeks were tinged with pink, but she smiled back.

"No problem." She replied. "Now, what are people saying about this sudden temperature drop?"

"Nothing really, why?" I asked.

"Because, if it snowed tonight, the mound would get bigger, leaving a better sledding experience." Her eyes twinkled like a child's, I giggled and she cleared her throat. "I mean, just wondering."

"Would you like to go sledding tomorrow?" I asked, her lips formed another smile and she nodded.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

My spoon clinked against the glass bowl, making a small noise in the rather noisy bakery.

_"I can't believe I got lured in by chocolate."_ I thought with a sigh, the girls continued to chatter about some stupid girl things. I do not even understand why they invited me anyway, they are not including me in any conversations.

"Here is your strawberry cheesecake." A waitress placed the plate in front of one of the girls, smiling politely. All the girls stared at the dessert, but then started saying they were on a diet or something. The girl who ordered it bragged about how she lost five pounds or something and deserved a reward.

_"Why are the rest of you at a bakery if you're on a diet, stupids."_ I stared at the strawberry that topped the cake, Amu flashed in my mind. She wouldn't care about a diet, she would devour that in a moment. She absolutely adores strawberries, maybe I should get her the same cheesecake.

I shook my head quickly, why am I thinking about her anyway?

"Look, here they come." One of the girls whispered as two buff men walked up to our table.

"What are you two doing here, and with this punk?" One of the men asked, pointing at me. he had blonde, shaggy hair and emerald eyes.

"He is just our new boyfriend." The blonde wrapped her hands around my neck, I raised a brow at her but she ignored me.

"And mine." The blue-haired one copied the blonde's action, angering the men and me as well.

"Who do you think you are, dating _our_ women?" The second one asked, his black hair was greased down and his dark brown eyes radiated his anger.

"I'm not dating your stupid women, I was just invited here." I stood up, pushing the two girls off of me and letting them collapse on the floor. The entire place went silent, staring at our table with concerned or amused expressions.

"How dare you, do you know who we are?!" The blonde was now furious as he gestured to both of them.

"Should I really care?" I shrugged, the customers started 'ooing.'

"Get him, he hurt me!" The blonde commanded, I chuckled.

"I doubt that they would start a fight in a public-" I was cut off when Greasy Hair came charging at me, his fist ready to hit me. "I stand corrected." I said, he swung at me and I quickly grabbed his fist, he was wide-eyed.

"Such poor technique, let me show you how to properly do it." I quickly twisted his fist, he winced and he knees slightly bent he would fall the the floor if I wasn't holding his wrist. I let him go when he had tears in the corners of his eyes, he held his wrist and fell to the floor.

"I'll kill you, you smug asshole!" the blonde exclaimed, attempting to do an uppercut before I grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Enjoy your flight." I said, I quickly flipped him and let him crash on his back, he groaned loudly and I placed my foot on his stomach. I pressed it in, feeling his ribs, he coughed loudly.

"Try to approach me one more time, and I'll have the monsters on your bed eat you up." My eyes flashed red, letting him stumble to try to get up and run out the store, running past another blonde as she walked in.

"Ikuto, did you really have to start a fight?" Utau sighed, walking over to me, stepping on the other injured man's stomach.

"I did not started it, they did." I said, then turned around to face the group of girls, who seemed terrified now. "Thank you so much for the meal, and I am guessing you all will take care of the bill."

"Let's just go, I'm bored." Utau whined, we both walked out of the bakery as if nothing happened.

"So what even happened?" She asked as we walked in the cold darkness of night, barely anyone else was out now.

"I'm guessing the girls used me to try to make those guys jealous, they got angry, tried to beat me up, so I beat them up." I said, she nodded slowly.

"Speaking of jealousy, you should probably tell Amu that." Utau said with a small smile.

"What does that have to do with jealousy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just felt like saying that." She said, but I felt like nothing she just uttered was the truth.

* * *

"Utau, Utau!" Rima shouted as soon as we stepped into the house, I immediately felt concerned by her tone.

"What happened?" Utau asked, slipping off her shoes.

"Amu collapsed, she's awake now, so Ikuto knows what to do." Rima said, but I was already off, walking towards where we usually kept her when she passed out. I opened the door and saw her laying there, her bubblegum pink hair sprawled across the pillow and skin seemed as if it sparkled underneath the moonlight.

None of the lights were turned on, so the only light that was provided was the bright moonlight that shined through, and honestly, I did not feel like turning them on. I slowly walked over to the bed, making sure not to wake her. Strange, Rima said she had awoken, perhaps her lack of energy made her fall asleep again.

I knelt beside her, watching her sleeping face. So calm, so peaceful, she actually looked kind of cute like this. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. Just like every other time, a golden light shone, but this time, with a slight mixture of red. I backed away as her eyes opened groggily, she rubbed them while looking around the room.

"Amu, your horns." I pointed at the top of her head, she sat up and gingerly brushed her fingers against the horns and sighed.

"But I wasn't even angry, not even a bad dream." She yawned and stretched her arms out, not seeming that bothered by them.

"You don't seem that bothered by them." I repeated my thoughts, she shrugged.

"Well, as long as I'm not in a public area, it's all dandy." Her eyes slightly widened and she stared at me, her face growing red.

"What?" I asked, she covered her mouth.

"Did you kiss me in my sleep?" She muffled out through her hand.

"I figured you were out of energy, so instead of waking you, I just kissed you." I said, I could hear her heartbeat pick up it's pace. "I don't understand, what's so wrong with that?"

"You can't just kiss a girl in her sleep, this is not Sleeping Beauty!" She exclaimed, throwing the pillows that were on the bed at me.

"Sleeping what?" I asked, dodging all of the pillows she threw until the last one hit me square in the face, I made a scowl and she burst out laughing. "What now?"

"You look so unamused, it's hilarious." She choked out, clutching her stomach while laughing. Her laugh was so sweet, as if a song sung by angels. Lately, something about her makes me feel weird, I just want to pick her up and cuddle with her.

Stupid, fool, retard! Demons do not have those feelings, get a grip! You are obviously just enticed by her scent, that is all.

"I need to speak to Utau." I stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I tried to open Utau's office door but it wouldn't budge.

"Utau, open the god damn door." I growled, I heard her walk up to it and unlock it, I walked in and sat in one of her chairs.

"Make yourself at home then." She mumbled, shutting the door. "What do you want now?"

"I need to talk to you, about Amu." I said, she smirked and sat in her black office chair.

"Is that so, and what about her? Do you feel a thump in your chest loverboy?" She laughed, I glared at her but she did not cease her laughing.

"No, but I have this strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach, my face heats up, and I just feel strange." I said, her laughing completely stopped now as she stared at me with a sigh.

"I'm like a god damn therapist or something." She muttered under her breath, but I ignored it. "Let's cut to the chase, you don't have feelings for her, right?"

"Well, she's my-"

"Yeah yeah, best friend, I know." She waved her hand at me.

"Ok, consider this, you have not had sex in a while, right?" Utau asked, I nodded. "Maybe you are having withdrawl symptoms, pay no attention to it."

"I guess that could be true, thanks Utau." I stood up and walked out of the office, passing Rima in the process. But, something told me that wasn't it.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Does the front of my door say therapist or something, honestly, these people need to learn how to deal with their own feelings.

"Okay, I'm just confused now." Rima barged in. Dammit, forgot to lock the door this time.

"About what?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You want Ikuto and Amu to be together, yet you give them this information that makes them think that their feelings are temporary?" Rima said, sounding almost too confused.

"But the thing is, no matter how much information I give them, that should not change what they feel." I said, looking out one of the windows in the room.

"I don't get it." She said, I pinched the bridge of my nose with an annoyed sigh.

"My words should not affect how they feel, if what they feel is real. If you truely love someone, even if you don't know it yet, no one should be able to change your mind." I explained.

"But why not just tell them that they are in love with each other?" Rima asked.

"Rima, you are in love with Nagi." I said, her face turned red.

"N-No I'm not!" She denied, obviously flustered.

"See? They would just deny it, no point. Besides, all good things need time." I said with a small smile.

"But I'm not in love with Nagi anyway." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure." I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

**Utau is a great therapist, applaud Utau the Therapist *claps*. Also applaud for the extra long chappie! *claps some more*. Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	28. Chapter 27 : Like Bickering Brothers

**200+ REVIEWS AND 10,000+ READS, HOORAH! *confetti falls to floor* CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, C'MON! *fanfare goes off*. But in all seriousness, I wanted to thank you all for getting me this far, I started this story in October and look how far we have gotten in about two months and a half, HECKA FAR! Hehe, so anyway, to chapter 27!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"There we go, perfect." I dangled the chain in front of me, admiring my hard work. I had finally found the perfect golden chain that would match Ikuto's key, made a small, barely unnoticeable, hole in it so Ikuto could wear it around his neck.

For some odd reason, only the lock originally came with a chain, so I didn't have to work on that one. But it's fine, it just gives more meaning or something like that into his gift. I put all the tools back in my dad's toolbox and locked it, grabbing it and taking it downstairs.

"Thanks for letting me use your tools." I thanked him, placing the little, red box in front of him. He was sitting at the dining table, reading the daily newspaper.

"Why did you need it in the first place?" Ami asked as she walked in.

"I was working on a Christmas present." I shrugged, Ami smirked.

"For who?" She placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward with a mischievous smile.

"Utau." I lied, she crossed her arms with a disappointed 'hmf.'

"Amu, wear socks, you'll catch a cold." My mother said as she walked into the room with some dinner. Ever since I got sick, she's been making sure I wore layers of clothes and checked my temperature when I got home.

"But you cranked the heat up, my feet will melt." I whined.

"I cranked up the heat to make sure no one got sick, besides, it is freezing outside." She pointed her fork at the window, it was currently snowing outside. I stomped my way to the stairs, but quickly stopped when I walked past the living room, the TV was currently playing.

"Our meteorologists are confused my this strange phenomenon. This is the coldest winter Japan has ever had, please stay safe while driving and dress warmly, because it doesn't look like this will be fading anytime soon." I sighed and turned off the TV, my mom is going to go insane about this weather.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

"No, no, no! I don't care, talk to him right now or...GOD DAMMIT I DON'T CARE. Listen, I'll talk to him myself if you don't get off your lazy ass and take care of it. I don't care if I'm not allowed down there, I'll find a way. No, you know what, screw you." I hung up on him and placed the cell phone in my pocket, leaning back in my chair with a major headache.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked, I was slightly startled because I did not see him come in but hid it.

"Satan can't go down to the Underworld because Hades refuses to let him in, so that stupid lost spirit is still lingering around." Ikuto frowned at my words, I stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Doesn't that mean it could possess Amu?" He asked, I smiled lightly, it's nice to know that he's concerned about her.

"Yes, but I have not seen him in her bedroom recently, perhaps it has found another host." I assumed, yet his expression showed he was still distraught. "You care for her, it's eating you alive knowing that she may be unsafe."

"You read people like a book, yet you cannot be opened yourself, which freaks me out." He said, I chuckled.

"I guess, but I'm just an empty book, nothing to read." I shrugged.

"You expect me to believe that? Everyone holds some sort of secret." He said.

"So what is yours?" I quickly attacked him with his own statement.

"Never mind." He quickly took back his words, I grinned in triumph.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I laid down on my bed, tilting my head slightly to the right to look out the window. It's snowing again, Utau will definitely seize this opportunity and go sledding tomorrow.

A pale face appeared at the window, I managed to keep my mouth shut but I rolled off my bed in fear and fell on the floor.

"I have to get a rug there or something." I grumbled, climbing back on my bed and taking a closer look, I sighed when I realized who it was. Unlocking the window, he did a tumble roll on my bed, at the edge so he wouldn't roll over me, and landed on my floor gracefully.

"Ten points for the amazing landing." I joked as I sat up, he got up and raked his fiery-red hair with his hand.

"I deserve a twenty." Satan joked back, I chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Hades wouldn't allow anyone into the Underworld, so I couldn't really get him to get rid off the spirit. If you got possessed, I'd be a dead man, cause of death by Utau. So I figured I should at least protect you until I can figure something out." He described the situation.

"Can't you just stalk me outside my window without telling me, now I feel uncomfortable that someone will be watching me." I suggested.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if that blue-haired demon stalked you." He sneered, I could feel my face heat up.

"I wouldn't, you don't know anything." I shot back, not attempting to hide my blush.

"Your face is red." He pointed at my nose.

"It's cold, that's what happens to humans when they're cold." It's not like I was lying, people's faces usually did turn a bit red when it's cold.

"But you are not a human."

"I must be part human, because I have red blood streaming in my veins and a beating heart." I was about to continue when I suddenly felt something cold on my lips, I saw Satan kissing me and my eyes widened.

"You talk too much." He pulled away quickly to say those words, then leaned back in and caught my lips. I resisted, trying to push him back but his power beat mine by a long shot. Being pushed on the bed, his hand began to play with my pink locks as his lips began to move with a steady rhythm. His tongue licked my bottom lip, requesting permission into my mouth, but my lips were sealed.

I was afraid to try to say something, knowing that he would take that opportunity to place his tongue in my mouth.

"You're no fun." He whispered into my ear, his red hair tickling my cheek. I kept my mouth shut, not risking anything. A cool breeze blew in when Satan was thrown off me, my hair blowing slightly as a blue blur passed my eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, king?" I looked at the floor, Ikuto had Satan pinned on the floor, rage was seen in his eyes. Ikuto held his hands above his head, Satan could easily push him off, but yet he decided not to.

"Decided to protect the damsel from a little spirit, you?" He acted casually as he replied, but Ikuto looked like he was ready to slice the pervert's head off.

"Same, Utau just told me that your weak ass couldn't even get to the Underworld." Ikuto clutched his wrists tightly, I quickly got up and held his shoulder.

"Ikuto calm down, he would have not done anything." I said, his head snapped to face me.

"How do you know that?" He panted loudly, scaring me slightly but I kept my composure.

"I've said it before, he does care about people underneath his rough exterior." I said, referring to his outer character.

"You just think you know everything, don't you?" Satan muttered, Ikuto stared at me strangely and then gazed back at the annoyed red head. Ikuto got up and brushed himself off, Satan mimicked his actions and they glared at each other, I could feel the electricity between them.

"Now that we have that settled, you can leave." Ikuto's words turned into a low growl.

"Why don't you leave?" Satan asked, that set off Ikuto as they began bickering with each other.

"Or you two could just stalk me through a window?" I suggested again, hoping this time they would both agree, but they were too busy fighting with each other to listen to my resolution.

"Leave before I make you leave." Ikuto warned

"What an empty threat." Satan snorted.

"Shut up, you'll wake my parents." I quickly stood in between them, they directed their glares at me.

"You choose then, who would you rather have to stay here?" Satan asked, crossing his arms over his chest, Ikuto followed and narrowed his eyes at me. I swear, these two are like brothers.

"Is there an option where both of you leave?" I asked, they both shook their heads and I sighed. As if a light bulb appeared over my head, I came up with a good idea. "How about you both stay here?"

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"See, I know both of you won't do perverted things to me if the other is there, so it is best to keep the both of you together." I clasped my hands together, demonstrating the both of them.

"If both of us are together, the house will explode." Satan said, followed by him making an explosion sound with his mouth.

"Too bad." I did a closed-eye smile at them, I heard them both groan. "You two can stay in here until sunrise, then sit at the tree until my parents go to work."

"Fine." They both agreed.

* * *

As soon as I dressed into my pajamas, in the bathroom of course, I tucked myself into my cozy bed.

"Goodnight boys." I yawned.

"Goodnight." Their monotone voices were somehow calming, I giggled and closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sound of rustling, I quickly jumped up and turned on the light, seeing Satan at Amu's side with his lips puckered. I quickly threw a pillow at him, he scowled at me.

"Why?" I whispered, that was the only thing I could think of for his stupid actions.

"I thought you were asleep." He hissed at me, but in a hushed tone to make sure Amu did not get up.

"What the hell were planning to do with her?" I raised my voice slightly, but it was still a whisper.

"Whatever I could get to before she woke up." He shrugged, I cracked my knuckles with a insane laugh.

"You're dead meat." A dark aura surrounded me.

"For the first time, I'm actually a bit scared of you." A sweat-drop formed on his forehead. With a quick wave, he dashed out the door and i quickly followed him into the kitchen.

"You are going to need more lives than a cat once I'm through with you." I snarled, he quickly grabbed a flower vase that was on the kitchen island and threw it at me. I caught it swiftly, then saw another vase flying at me.

"You wouldn't let anything break, would you?" Satan asked with a smirk, knowing the answer to that question. Opening one of the top cabinets, he began to throw plates, I caught them all and they formed stacks on my hands, one balancing on my nose, and another on the tip of my foot.

"My my, how talented." Satan slowly walked his way over to me. "It would be a shame if you tripped, wouldn't it?"

"Amu would kill us both if we broke about fifty plates." I glared at him, but his grin was enough to say that he didn't care.

"Who's there?" I heard, I quickly placed all the plates down on counter top and turned around, seeing Amu's sleeping mother standing there, rocking back and forth.

"You woke her up, dumbass." I snarled in his ear.

"Is this a dream?" She asked, she looked like she was sleep walking.

"Yes, you are fantasizing about an incredibly hot man." He said proudly.

"And also about the red head mule." I rolled my eyes, he strained a smile at me.

"Play along." He chuckled nervously.

"I thought you were Amu's boyfriend?" The woman pointed at me.

"Well are you not a naughty one then, dreaming about your daughter's boyfriend?" Satan quickly replied before I could make a comment. Her mother blushed deeply, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

"I apologize." She was obviously flustered now.

"What's going on down here?" Amu walked down the stairs, a blanket in one hand and her other one was formed into a fist as she rubbed her eye lazily.

But on top of, her horns were out.

"Amu is in my dream?" Amu's mother asked.

"Obviously, you felt bad that you were dreaming about her boyfriend, so she just appeared." Satan quickly explained, Amu looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"You guys woke-" Amu was about to start yelling until I covered her mouth about my hand.

"You should go to sleep now, before things get bad." Satan placed his hands on the woman's shoulder, Amu tried pushing my hand off but my strength obviously beat her's.

"Ok." The woman nodded, shuffling her feet back to the hallway, as soon as we heard her door close, Satan and I sighed in relief.

"You guys are terrible, I told you to stay in my room." Amu whined.

"No you didn't." Satan said.

"It was intended." Amu said with pursed lips. "Now you two can stalk me from a tree, because you are not allowed in my room." She stomped up to her room.

"I guess we really made her angry." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, about the mule remark." We began to fight with each other again, but in a silent manner.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe those two, what if my mother flipped out? I would never be able to hang out with them again. I squished a pillow on my face, sighing into it. I hope my mother was too sleepy and thought it was a dream or something, then I won't have to deal with her in the morning.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot my back. Not the usual ones I got before I passed out, it felt like something was trying to enter my back, piercing my skin with a dull weapon.

"Arggh!" I shouted out, arching my back on the bed.

"Your life is quite nice, mind if I take it?" A voice echoed in my head. My eyes went wide, the spirit, it's taking a hold of my body. I closed my eyes and opened them, now seeing that I was standing in a plain white area.

I guess that's it, I'm guessing it took control of my body. I looked down, I was completely naked. Even if I was alone, it was still embarrassing.

"Hello." Someone greeted, I quickly turned around and saw a girl with black flowing hair, her eyes a purple-pink like last time.

"W-Why are you here?" I stuttered, trying to cover myself up with my hands as much as possible.

"Oh my, are you nervous because your skin is exposed, I can cover that." With a wave of a finger, a black dress appeared on my, I stared at it in confusion. "Do you not like it, I have a nice selection."

"No, it's not that, just who are you?" I asked, then I noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black, strapless dress, diamonds sparkled on the rim of the top and more diamonds scattered at the upper portion, looking like twinkling stars. The bottom portion simply flowed to the floor, covering her feet.

"That does not matter right now, all that matters right now is where you are." I looked around the area, then stared back at her, she sighed. "We are in your subconscious."

"Shouldn't I be dead?" I asked.

"No, your body is alright, but if the spirit decides to harm it, then you shall die." She said as if nothing was at stake.

"I can't die, that would be a huge disappointment to everyone." I said, feeling nervous now.

"That one you are in love with would be the most affected." She smiled.

"I-I am not in love with him!" I exclaimed, she chuckled.

"And who exactly do you think I am referring to? For all you know, I might have meant your parents or little sister." Her smile turned into a smirk, my heart started pounding in my chest.

"No one is particular." I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out at her. She turned around, I noticed her back was completely exposed, her dress is actually beautiful, just like her. "Have you adjusted to the horns yet?" She asked.

"Do you know why I have them?" I asked.

"Not permitted to say, I apologize." She faded away, I stared at where she once stood.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

God dammit, Satan and I were so busy arguing we left Amu alone, she felt pain. I opened her bedroom door and looked in, Satan behind me, trying to see over my shoulder. I walked in an saw Amu staring at the mirror beside her closet.

"Oh thank god you are okay." I placed a hand over my chest and sighed in relief, I noticed she was wearing the dress from when she was shrunk down to doll size.

"Such pretty eyes, slim figure, silky hair, a perfect body for me." She said, I stared at her strangely.

"Amu, what are you talking about?" She turned around, her eyes seemed dull and lifeless, not having their usual glimmer.

"Oh my, what a hottie." She ran up to me and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. Quickly pulling me in, she kissed my lips passionately and roughly. Satan was wide-eyed as he stared at us, looking like his eyes were glued on us.

I pulled the pinkette off of me, she had a wide smirk on her face.

"Thanks for the lips, but I have to go now." She quickly kicked me in the stomach, I wasn't expecting such a blow from her, but somehow I fell to the floor with my hand over my stomach. I looked up at her, she ran towards the wall and banged her head on it, shaking her head and staring at the wall in confusion.

"That's right, I'm not in my spirit form anymore, I'm so stupid." She quickly ran out the door, I finally realized what happened.

"The spirit, it possessed Amu, we have to go get her." I stood up, Satan nodded and we both jumped out the window and saw Amu running down the street, looking as if she was simply floating.

"Amu!" I shouted, chasing after the young girl.

**What will happen to Amu? Ohhhh nooooo. Before you guys get all crazy in the reviews and be like 'I thought the spirit was a man' and stuff like that, his story will be explained in the next chapter! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	29. Chapter 28 : Worried

**Yo guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Just three and a hlaf more days of school, and winter break! So excited, feel the anticipation! Also, I would love to find a great cover photo for this story so if you guys could find one, it would be a great help! So, onto chapter 28!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

The spirit turned around, shocked to see Satan and I chasing it.

"Heh, you guys care about this useless sack of bones?" She held her arm with two fingers, as if picking up something disgusting.

"Give her back!" I shouted, the spirit's eye twitched.

"Why do you care about her so much, she'll just die like most humans do, and you shall live forever without her." I clenched my fists.

"And until then, I want to spend as much time with her as possible!" I exclaimed, her eyes widened but then narrowed.

"Why, why does she get all of this love?" The spirit began running again, Satan and I quickly followed. Even if she was in Amu's body, she matched my speed. Perhaps spirits keep some of their powers, can spirits even run fast? I looked closely at the legs and noticed she was an inch off the ground, so she was just floating.

She ran into an old building, climbing up the stairs, I tried to run quickly so I could beat her up there, but her speed beat mine.

We reached the top of the building, which was slightly covered in snow. Amu was standing on the edge, pink hair blowing lightly.

"Don't do it." I growled, the spirit turned around.

"I'd rather watch her body bleed at the bottom of this building then live her life out for her." She looked over her shoulder.

"Why would you want to kill a girl that had nothing to do with you?" I asked.

"Because, it would make more people feel the misery I did, including you." She smirked.

"Wow, she is such a bitch." Satan whispered in my ear, she turned around completely, her face was red.

"I'm a boy!" She, well he, shouted.

"W-What?" I stuttered, covering my mouth.

"Why did you kiss Ikuto then?" Satan asked, barely managing to hide how funny this was to him.

"I'm gay." The boy placed two hands on his hips, Satan looked as if he was about to bust a gut.

"So, why did you kill yourself then?" I asked, elbowing the chuckling bastard on my side, letting him fall to the cold ground.

"You think it's easy for someone like me to be accepted easily into a world like this? No one knew, for a while at least." He began walking on the ledge, scaring me even more.

"I met a great guy, we were friends for a while, he didn't even know I was gay. Soon, he confessed to me that he was gay, so I told him as well. We fell in love and everything was great, but the relationship was secret so no one else knew.

"One time, we were making out in the gym when no one was there, when a group of guys came in, the jocks I could say. He pushed me off, shouting for me to get off him and to quit trying. I was so confused, then he explained to the group that I just randomly started making out with him. It doesn't take long for a secret to spread through a high school, so everyday, I was constantly beat up and teased. My boyfriend never really spoke to me again, besides when he was teasing me with everyone else. I was sick of it, yet there was no escape, other then the sweet bliss of death." The guy looked like he was about to start crying, but Amu's body did not cry.

"That still gives you no right to kill someone else for your stupid problem." I said, he scoffed.

"You really are an insensitive clod." He said. "Kiss your little lady goodbye." He leaned back, falling off the building.

"AMU!" I shouted, quickly looking over the ledge. Down below, I saw Utau, Yaya, and Rima standing there, with Amu's body in Utau's hands, limp and lifeless.

"You were lucky we were here to catch her." Rima shouted back up at us, I stared down at them in disbelief.

"Dude, are you crying?" Satan asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, I touched my eyes and noticed they were leaking.

"No, something got in my eyes." I quickly wiped my face, jumping down to the ground below, landing gracefully as always.

"You know, you could have caught her as well, you have the strength and speed." Rima sneered.

"I wouldn't have made it in time, and you know it." I glared at her, she smirked.

"He was too busy in shock, don't blame him." Utau defended him.

"You seem a bit red Ikuto, were you crying?" Yaya teased, they all began giggling as Satan dropped down behind me.

"You." Utau quickly handed Rima Amu's body, who then handed it to Yaya. Utau walked over and grabbed Satan's throat. "She could have died, you useless piece of shit."

"I couldn't have done anything." Satan managed to choke out.

"You could have stormed into the Underworld and beat Hades ass, but you just tried once and gave up, next time you screw up like this, I'll take your life away." Utau's eyes were flashing a dark red, Satan chuckled nervously and Utau threw him on the floor. "You may be a king, but you sure don't act like it." Utau turned around and walked away from the now terrified ruler.

Utau never really liked Satan, but not the way I didn't like him, she _despised_ him. At least I can deal with him on a good day, but she could probably not last an hour with him without slicing his neck.

"Ikuto, Amu is heavy, you carry her." Yaya whined, I scooped her up from the brunette and carried her in my arms, bridal style. Her lips were purple and skin paler then usual, her skin was also ice cold.

"Utau said that it is normal for her body to be behaving like this, just give her some time." Rima reassured me.

"What happened to the boy?" I asked.

"He probably left the body before he would experience the pain, probably now roaming the streets." Rima looked out into the distance.

"What if he comes back for her?" I held Amu's petite frame closer to my chest.

"I doubt it, lost spirits usually just give up after one try, even if they did fail." Rima shrugged.

"But, he seemed so determined."

"When the spirit enters the body, they are not used to all of this energy of the body and it gets them hyped up, then they just go back to their normal, lifeless selves. Especially with Amu's energy, such optimism and power probably made him sick to his stomach once he came out." Rima placed her hand on her forehead, smiling gently.

"Let's get her home, she's a bit cold." I said, Rima and Yaya nodded.

* * *

"Hinamori is always getting in some sort of trouble." Kukai rolled his eyes, Nagi slapped his shoulder.

"You cannot blame her, she is quite alluring with her scent." Nagi said.

"Also, she is very naive. She should have not approached the spirit in the first place." Rima pointed out.

"You can't really blame her, she did not even know what that was back then." Mei said, we all nodded.

"It's just like her to try to help someone, even if she doesn't know them." Utau chuckled.

"That's her type of character." Kukai said.

"Integrity is always a nice trait." Nagi smiled.

"Strange, we are speaking of such nice things about her, yet a couple of months ago, none of us even liked her." Rima said.

"_You_ didn't like her, we all simply kept our distance." I recalled.

"Still, now we are all friends with her." Rima waved her hand lazily, indicating she didn't care about the specific details.

"Life works in mysterious ways to bind people together." Nagi leaned back on the couch.

"I'm going to go check on her." I stood up.

"Still a little bit shaken up?" Yaya asked, I nodded and walked out.

I opened the guest room gently, seeing Amu sleeping in the exact same position Utau tucked her in. Her face regained it's color and her lips were back to their usual plush pink. I placed my hand on her forehead, her skin was still a bit chilly.

God dammit Amu, you nearly gave me a heart attack.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I stayed in the center of the blank area, hugging my knees to my chest.

I was so tired moments ago, but now I feel a bit better. Hopefully my body is safe, not harmed, I would like it returned in proper condition. I chuckled at my little joke, trying to take my mind off things.

"It seems as if the spirit left." The angelic voice echoed behind me, it was the same girl from before.

"It's gone?" I felt my eyes light up as she nodded, I stood up. "Why am I still here then?"

"Your body is regaining strength slowly, the spirit took up a bit of your energy when it entered." I groaned and sat back down. "I didn't know I was such bad company."

"No, no, no! It's not that at all, I'm just afraid I worried everyone too much. I want to wake up and show them that I made it." I said, she smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"The way you care for others over yourself, is something to be admired." She pulled me into her arms, leaning in and giving me a peck on my cheek. "See you soon." The last thing I could see was her crimson smile before a bright red flash, blinding me. I suddenly lost the comfort of her embrace, feeling something else surround me.

I carefully opened my eyes again, making sure the light would not burn my eyes. Instead, I was greeted with a gentle sunlight, a soft comforter covering me. Something warm was on my lap, I sat up with the support of my elbow and saw Ikuto's head resting on my lap. He was curled up on the edge of the bed, sleeping soundly.

_"Did he sleep here because he was worried about my condition?"_ I thought, I cautiously placed my hand on his head, stroking his midnight blue hair. My blush increased as I stared at him, but I ignored it.

"Amu.." He murmured, his expression was pained and scared, his fist clutched the cover tightly.

"Ikuto, I'm fine." I whispered in his ear, his expression turned calm again as I slipped my hand into his. You think with his demon senses, he would've noticed I have awoken and wake up himself. At least I put him at ease without waking him up.

"Amu, you're awa-" Utau walked in, I placed a finger on my lips with a sharp 'shh.' Utau stared at the two of us with a smirk, I glared at her and she brought up her hands in defense, backing out of the room and shutting the door.

"What's going on?!" Ikuto shot up, his head banging into mine. We both groaned and fell onto the bed, clutching out heads. We both banged our foreheads, I felt a bump already growing.

"Gosh Ikuto, you should have opened your eyes first." I stared at him, his eyes went wide and he quickly sprung up again, but this time wrapping his arms around me. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was worried, now I'm happy that you woke up." His voice came out muffled, since his face was pressed against my chest. My body felt very suddenly hot, my heart skipped a beat. I felt so embarrassed, but I didn't really know why. Maybe it was because of the position we were in.

Our legs were tangled together, my shirt slowly sliding down my left shoulder. Ikuto's hair was messy, as if he just got out of bed, which I guess he did. I felt his hot breath seeping through the fabric of my shirt and tickling my skin.

"Can you please get up, this is a bit uncomfortable." I looked away from him, afraid he would notice my deep blush.

"I feel quite comfortable." I could feel his smirk, I pouted. My eyes widened when I got an idea.

"Ow, my ribs, they hurt!" I cried, putting the back of my hand on my forehead dramatically. He immediately pulled away and stared at me, instantly making me feel bad with his concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He scooted away.

"I-I-I mean, it doesn't hurt that much, you don't have to feel bad." I quickly shook my hands, chuckling nervously.

"So you lied to me?" He cocked his head to the left curiously.

"It was not necessarily l-lying." I stammered, he quickly put and hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking lightly. "What happened, are you crying?" Then, he burst out laughing.

"You should have seen how flustered you looked, I wish I had a camera!" He exclaimed, clutching his sides.

"Jerk!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"At least I didn't lie." He pointed out, now my face was red from anger.

"Demonic pervert!" I shouted.

"Someone's angry, your horns came out to play." Ikuto chuckled, I smirked.

"I can make your ribs hurt if I ram you in the stomach." I got on all fours, imitating a bull.

"Well aren't you an adorable little cow." He cooed.

"I'm supposed to be a bull." I said.

"Same difference." He shrugged. Somehow, I missed Ikuto when I was stuck in my subconscious or whatever. I was nervous that maybe the ghost would kill me, and I would never be able to see him again. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine, goosebumps forming on my arms and legs.

"Are you cold, you seem to be shaking slightly." He noticed, I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I was just a bit scared." I brushed it off. "I should probably get home, my parents might get worried."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked as I got up.

"Nah, my parents would probably freak out even more if they see I went missing and found me with you." I readjusted my sleeve properly on my shoulder, then looked down at my outfit.

"Wait, I was not wearing this when I got possessed." I said.

"The spirit made you put on a different outfit, so then Utau changed you into something more comfortable when you passed out." Ikuto explained, I nodded. I was wearing a white hoodie with jeans.

"What did the spirit dress me in?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that it is gone." Ikuto seemed to be thinking deeply about something, cringed, then wiped his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." He looked away from me, he appeared to be blushing but I thought my eyes just decieved me.

"No, I'm not hungry, thanks anyway!" I shouted, shutting my bedroom door with a sigh. Even though I did nothing all day today but sit down in a white area, I am still so tired. I don't even feel like changing into my pajamas, so I simply threw my jeans on the floor and hopped into bed.

_"I need to return everything to Utau tomorrow."_ I thought to myself, but couldn't help but nuzzle my face into the hoodie. It smells like their manor, which was comforting to me.

My head seemed to pound out of no where, I clutched both sides of my head and grinded my teeth against each other. I never had this sort of headache, and certainly never received one so suddenly. Random scenes passed through my mind, ones I don't even remember. I was sweating bullets, more terrifying scenes played through my head when everything stopped.

These were the memories from when the ghost was me, I can't believe I can even remember any of these. It was a boy, with a terrible past, my heart seemed to pang as I felt sorry for him. It seems like I didn't only get my memories, I got his as well.

He would never want to be a girl, that's for sure, but he was afraid that that was the only way to be accepted into this world. I was not angry at him, or even disappointed, I just felt bad. Ikuto is so stupid, but he did not really understand his perspective.

The moment where he kissed Ikuto flashed in my head, making my heart beat quickly. I guess that's why he wiped his lips, he was not comfortable with someone kissing him, mostly because he was actually a boy. Hopefully, that boy will find his way back to Heaven, I'm sure God would accept him in.

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

"It's great to see you are feeling better." Tadase bowed.

"How is Amu doing?" I ignored what he said.

"She was recently possessed by a lost spirit, but now she is fine." He informed me.

"I do not want you to give up on your plan, make her fall in love with you." I commanded.

"One question, what will making me fall in love with her do?" He asked.

"Do not question the Queen, I have a plan, which for now will remain a secret." I turned around so my back would face him.

"What should I tell the girl to do?" He asked.

"Tell her to just keep observing them." I said.

"Who is 'them?'"

"Ikuto and Amu, you ask too many questions." My head started to hurt. "Leave, I am tired and need to rest."

"Fine, whatever you say." He bowed once again, exiting my throne room.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I wanted to tell you guys, I 100% support gays no matter what. They are humans just like us, we should not discriminate people just because of their sexuality. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	30. Chapter 29 : Pleasurable

**WINTER BREAK IS NEARING! Christmas is coming! Yeeeee! I am excited! Anyway, onto chapter 29! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I hummed lightly as I hung the last ornament on my Christmas tree, a little one that stood in the corner of my room. It was fake, but still held a lot of memories. We got it when I was born, since then we always took it out and placed it in my room. It was about three feet tall and pink, Ami had one but her's was purple.

It was strange, we never brought out our decorations this late, but our mother and father had been a bit busy with work to start earlier. At least we still got to decorate though, I clapped my hands together to brush off invisible dust and stared at the tree with a proud smile.

"Amu! Get down here!" I heard my mom shout, I quickly ran down the stairs and dashed into the living room, seeing my family standing around the real Christmas tree.

"You and I always put up the star together." Ami held the tree topper in her small hands. It was a normal golden star covered in shiny glitter, like any other generic tree topper. My dad pressed a little ladder in front of the tree, Ami and I both fit on it, but it was a tight squeeze. We both held the star and placed it on the tree, I heard clicks go off and I turned around, seeing my father holding is camera and taking a billion photos.

"Photogenic like always, my sparkling daughters!" He chirped, taking photos from different angles.

"Dad, I'm not photo ready." Ami whined, while I simply wrapped my arm around her neck and hugged her tightly with a bright smile. "Amu, I'm afraid we'll fall!"

"We will if you keep freaking out like that." I laughed, but she still looked worried with little tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Amu!" She cried, the ladder began shaking.

"Woahh!" I shrieked as I fall down, tipping over a bow of multicolored tinsel. Ami landed on top of me, a bunch of tinsel on top of us, she groaned loudly.

"I told you!" She flailed her arms around, I simply used the back of my hand to raise a silver strand of the sparkly product away from my eye.

"Perfect pose, two sisters together!" Flash went off and I immediately grinned. I never really cared how I looked in a photo, because every one probably holds a special memory I wouldn't want to forget.

"You better delete those photos!" Ami shouted.

"Not before I print them out and place them in my scrapbook." I said, quickly pushing her off and grabbing the camera, she got up and tried to reach for it but I was taller. Sticking my tongue out at her, I held the digital camera over my head as she hopped up and down to try to get it.

"You're so mean, onee-chan." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know." I said with a smug smirk. I seemed a bit shocked though, Ami hasn't called me that in a while, she stopped ever since me eighteenth birthday, when everything started happening. I wonder what happened that she just suddenly stopped.

"I'm going to go view the photos upstairs." I ran back upstairs, not waiting to hear any responses. Locking the door, just in case Ami tried to bust in here, and hooked up the camera to my laptop that was on my desk.

I clicked gallery and it opened up to the most recent photos, seeing Ami and I from a moment ago, I couldn't help but smiling at the scene. I looked so happy while Ami was pouting, her arms slightly blurred from throwing them around.

"Isn't that sweet?" Someone said behind me, I spun my chair around calmly to see Ikuto standing behind me, seeming slightly disappointed.

"Hello Ikuto." I greeted him casually.

"That's not the reaction I was hoping for." He frowned.

"I've grown used to your sudden appearances, you no longer have the element of surprise on your side." I turned around to face my laptop again, to see a large spider on my keyboard.

"Help me!" I shouted, jumping out of my office chair and into Ikuto's arms. "Kill it!" I demanded, he sighed and placed me on the ground, the walking up to spider and squishing it with his hand, leaving gross guts on my keyboard.

"Gross!" I exclaimed, quickly grabbing a tissue and wiping the keyboard.

"You're more scared of a spider then a demon." He sneered.

"You're a harmless demon, spiders are deadly." I shivered, tossing the tissue in the trash can.

"I'm not that harmless." He argued.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I turned around to face him, to find him standing a couple of centimeters away from me. He forcefully grabbed my chin, forcing me to gaze into his sapphire spheres. Without me noticing, his hand was raised up to my neck, gingerly stroking it with his index finger. The cold touch caused me to get goosebumps, which he seemed to feel since he chuckled.

"Are you scared yet, _Amu?_" His voice seductively whispered my name, making me bite my lip. My heart felt like it was about to burst, pounding against my chest. My entire body was hot, but I'm pretty sure my cheeks beat the rest.

"O-Of course not." I stuttered, I let my damn pride get ahead of me. He leaned down, his lips lightly brushed against my neck, I winced and shut my eyes, afraid of what was coming next.

"You have never seemed more irresistible." He moaned into my ear, I should just push him away and he'll stop, right? But somehow, I stood completely still, not bothering to escape.

_"Your hormones are in a tizzy."_ Utau's words bounced around in my head, ah yes, my stupid teenage hormones are making me enjoy this.

Suddenly, I heard a slight popping sound, as if someone ate a grape, then felt a sharp pain in my neck. Ikuto was doing it, he was sucking my blood out. Soon, the pain was gone and replaced with...pleasure. Something felt so appealing about it, even if I was feeling dizzy. He quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth from any blood. My back slid against the wall as I fell down to the floor, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry Amu, I went to far. I should probably leave now." I could not even look up at him, I stared down at the floor with wide eyes. Why was I enjoying that? He was sucking my damn blood out, that should not be an enjoyable experience! Am I some sort of masochist or something!?

No, that can't be it at all. I touched the two small holes on my neck, but they were bigger then last time. I could probably cover them with a scarf or something. I looked up to try to find Ikuto, but he was gone already.

I felt a vibration in my pocket, I weakly pulled out my phone and saw I received a text message.

**You should probably eat or drink something, you lost some blood after all.**  
**-Ikuto**

I nodded, I'm pretty sure I left a granola bar on my bedside table, I should eat that. Trying to stand up, my knees wobbled but I was able to stay up. My legs took small steps towards the bedside table, I reached out and tried to grab it, my fingers kept twitching. I felt so weak, even trying to accomplish such a small task. So this is how it felt to actually have some of my blood sucked out, somehow pleasurable and weakening.

I finally had the bar in my grasp and collapsed onto my bed, completely exhausted. I opened the snack and munched on it, making a gulping sound when I swallowed it. Staring up at the ceiling, I began to think about different things.

Perhaps Utau knew why I felt weirdly when Ikuto bit me, but then again, I don't feel like being teased for it. Even thinking about it now made my body warm up, my palms sweating slightly. Then again, I expect less teasing from her than Rima or telling Ikuto himself. Fine, I'll ask Utau about it tomorrow, but right now, I need some sleep.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

**~Next Day~**

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Every file, every book, ever clue I have ever found have all been checked. Nothing left to research, my life serves no purpose anymore.

In my time of depression, Kukai would be the first one to walk into my office.

"Utau, you look like something died." He commented.

"My meaning for living died, now what do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He ignored my question and asked his own.

"I have researched everything I possibly could, so I have nothing to do now." I bit my thumb nail, he had a devious smirk on his lips that caught my attention. "What?" Suddenly, I yelped as the world spun around and I finally realized he was spinning my office chair. He abruptly stopped it, my eyes formed spirals and I tried to readjust them, but he leaned in and kissed me.

"What do you think your doing?" I pushed him away, but kept my hands on his shoulders.

"I figured you wouldn't let me kiss you if you were in your senses." He shrugged, I giggled.

"Stupid." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer and pulled him into another kiss.

"Woah." I heard, I quickly pushed the werewolf off and saw Amu standing at the door.

"I should seriously remember to lock the door." I spoke under my breath, Kukai seemed annoyed as well. "What would you like?"

"I would like to speak to you about something." She said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Well go on then." I spun my hand around, staring at her but she just quickly glanced and Kukai then back at me, I nodded knowingly. "Kukai, leave."

"What!? Why do I have to leave?" He seemed shocked that I was kicking him out.

"Amu needs some girl talk, would you like to stay and say that you are a girl?" I asked, he grumbled something and started for the door.

"I'll meet you later then." Kukai winked at me, I could tell my cheeks turned a light pink but ignored it.

"Anyway, what would you like to talk about?"

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Well, um... I-I-"

"Don't stutter." Utau quickly said, I took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to find the right words.

"It has to do with Ikuto, and um..." My cheeks were burning, I placed my cold hands on them to try to calm them down, but instead, my cheeks warmed my hands.

"My patience is wearing thin Amu." Utau rested her head in her hands, looking quite bored.

"He came over, and there was a spider on my laptop, and he crushed it." I said, she was running her finger on the rim of her coffee cup, then looked up at me with emotionless eyes.

"That's it? Do you want me to cure your arachnophobia?" She asked.

"No, no, no." I shook my head and flailed my arms around. "It's a bit hard to explain this, it's embarrassing."

"I may tease you, but you know everything that discuss in here with me is confidential." She smiled, her words brought me some sense of relief. Utau usually calmed me down when I had a problem.

"Well, Ikuto bit my neck, and instead of it being painful, it felt good." My cheeks were flaming now, you could probably fry eggs on them or something.

"Oh man, wait until I tell Rima." Utau got up, my eyes widened.

"Please don't!" I exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, but your face was hilarious." Utau chuckled, I sweat-dropped. I swear, Ikuto and Utau are too alike sometimes.

"Anyway, is it normal for someone to enjoy that?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"That doesn't sound like a positive response."

"Sure it is."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Why would I hide something from such a dear friend?" Utau placed a hand on her heart. "It hurts that you think I would do such a thing."

"You are obviously lying because you would never admit that I am your friend!" I pointed an accusing finger at her, her smile twitched.

"Why, I would never." Her eyes were closed now.

"Why won't you tell me?" I stomped my feet on the ground.

"There's no point in telling you, you would probably just deny it and that would be the end of it." She flipped one of her blonde pigtails behind her shoulder.

"I promise I will not deny anything, please tell me." I begged, clasping my hands together and bowing.

"Let me think about it...no." She smirked and I pouted, looking back at her.

"Fine, I'll find out myself." I stomped out of her office. I can't believe her, she should provide me with answers, not shroud me in a cloud of mystery and confusion.

In all my ranting, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt with a small squeal.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." I apologized, then looked up who my victim was. Ikuto stood there, staring down at me with a blank expression. "Um, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" He didn't even let me finish, he simply walked past me. I wonder what happened to him, was it because of last night? Did I make a noise?! Does he know I enjoyed it, does he think I'm strange now!?

Oh god, my mind is being filled with different thoughts that make my head hurt and heart ache. Curling up into a ball, I fell to the side and hugged my knees to my chest tightly.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

Boy, am I super bored. I roamed the mansion, hoping I could find something to entertain myself with.

I sighed and kept walking, then felt my foot hitch on something and tripped, falling down on a ball-shaped object. I rubbed my head, looking down and noticed my hand was tangled in some pink strands of hair.

"Amu? Why are you on the floor?" I crawled off and sat beside her, trying to peer at her face but it was covered by her rosey-pink threads of hair. I brushed some it away, revealing her golden eyes, which expressed her saddness.

"Leave me to die." She groaned, pushing hair back to cover her face, I couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior.

"You are acting like a child, not like that is something new." I joked, I could feel her glare past her pink locks. "Lighten up, go out and be a teenager and do teenager things." I didn't know exactly what they did, probably some stupid things.

"No, I don't want to." She said, I sighed.

"Can you at least tell me why you are upset?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm a strange girl." She cried out.

'You just realized that?"

"I'm serious, I would tell you but you're just going to make fun of me." She grumbled.

"Well of course I would." I laughed, but she didn't laugh as well. "Fine, I promise I won't laugh at you."

"Ikuto sucked my blood, and I enjoyed it." She told it straight, not a stutter or any hesitation. Usually, if a supernatural creature bit you, and you enjoyed it, it means that...

No, impossible, maybe it has something to do with her soul, or she's some type of masocist. I broke out of my thoughts and looked back at her, she had sat up and was staring at me with hopeful eyes, which tore right through my heart. I can't tell her the truth, she would probably kill me.

"It's normal, for someone to enjoy it." I gulped, straining a smile.

"Really? But Utau said I would deny it." She cocked her head curiously to the right, leaning in closer to me, I felt myself gain nervousness.

"I mean, it is kind of weird, kind of like a lie." I chuckled, trying to hide my lies.

"I guess so, thank you Rima, for telling me." Her arms wrapped around me, slightly squeezing some of the air out of me. What is this deep painful feeling in my heart? As if I felt bad for lying to her, like...

Remorse.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, BUT TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL AND THEN WINTER BREAK, THAT MEANS MORE WRITING, YYYYYEEEEAAAHHHH! I'm going to dress as an elf tomorrow, so I hope I look hella adorable!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	31. Chapter 30 : Be My Girlfriend?

**Oohh guys, it's past my bedtime, I'm such a badass, hehehe. I just wanted to write some of this chapter so I can get a head start for tomorrow, so to chapter 30, the big 3 0! **

**Amu's P.O.V: **

Rima managed to get me off the floor, but I couldn't help but notice a sad expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, Rima?" I asked, she quickly responded with a shake of the head and what looked like a strained smile.

"I am completely fine, do not worry." She assured me, but I could not really believe her words. Perhaps I shouldn't bother her about it, maybe it's something she'd rather have off her mind then me constantly reminding her of it.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked, she shrugged.

"There's not really much to do with all the snow piled up outside, I would go for a walk but it is far too cold." She rolled her eyes, I chuckled. "So the bite marks, they are hidden by the scarf?" She pointed at my gray scarf.

My shirt was by my thick, white cardigan, decorated with some small, maroon stripes and reindeer on the sleeves. With that, I wore my normal jeans with some beige snow boots. I usually did not wear a scarf, but I guess this was a special occasion, if you could even call it that.

"Yes, I could not let my parents see it." I said, she nodded.

"May I see it? I have never seen bite marks on a human without it being dead already." She explained, filling me with some fear. I grabbed the scarf and unwrapped it, exposing the now, slightly swollen marks. There were also some purple blotches around them, I am just suspecting that is normal. Her fingers touched the marks gently, as if she was afraid that just grazing over them would hurt me.

"I think they look kind of cool, that is just my opinion." Rima said, her eyes still staring at them.

"I don't really mind them, but I cannot let anyone see them besides you guys." I sighed, enjoying the cool breeze on my neck.

"What are you going to do at home? I do not suspect you will wear that while simply walking around your own house." She asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe I could tell them I sprained my neck and I can walk around in a cast for a while."

"What did you do last time he bit you?"

"Nothing, they were too small for anyone to notice, but these are noticeable from a mile away." I exhaled deeply, showing my annoyance for the situation.

"So you are saying you would not like it if he did it again?" She had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, a smirk nearly breaking free on her lips.

"Of course." I lied. In all honestly, I would not mind if he did it again, in fact, I would like him to do it again. The experience was like nothing I have felt ever before, he sent a rush through my body that felt amazing.

"Amu, you are spacing out." Rima sung, my eyes widened a bit but then went back to normal. "What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"Tell me." She poked my stomach, I giggled but then put on a straight face, she raised an eyebrow at me and poked my stomach again, I let another giggle escape. "So you are ticklish." She kept poking me, I kept laugh as her fingers punctured my ribs.

"Q-Quit it!" I managed to choke out between my laughs.

"Tell me what you were thinking about." She demanded it, but I kept laughing loudly instead.

* * *

I finally got Rima to leave me alone, we said our goodbyes and I made my way home. On the way, I made sure I didn't run into any strange figures, don't need another lost spirit on my tail.

This is so complicated, I wish I knew what happened with Ikuto. He seemed weird today, even if I only did see him for about five seconds. Maybe he thinks he scared me again like last time, or he just thinks that I'm some sort of pervert. Either way, I still need to talk to him later, perhaps I can ask him in my mind to come over.

Opening my front door, I walked in and lifted my foot, sliding off my shoe with my hand and doing the same with the other.

"Mama, I'm home!" I shouted, walking to the living room. There, I saw my mother and father sitting with a certain blonde on the couch.

"So how did you meet Amu?" My mother asked, obviously impressed by the boy somehow, what happened while I was gone?

"Amu, you're back!" Tadase exclaimed, a little over dramatic. He quickly walked over to my side, a wide grin on his face. "So glad you're back."

"Hi Tadase, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here looking for you, then you're...lovely parents invited me in to wait for you." He hesitated, I blinked at him but he kept his smile. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"G-G-Go out?" I stuttered, my cheeks began to heat up.

"Yeah, maybe to a nice cafe or the park down the road." He suggested, I felt my stomach flip. A flash went off, I turned to my parents with a hard glare.

"My daughter's first date!" My father cried, taking more and more photos.

"Dad!" I screeched, taking Tadase's hand and dragging him outside, away from my embarrassing parents.

But what they said was true, this would be my first date. I was always scared of going on dates, mostly because I never really found a nice guy, but I'm still afraid of dating in the first place. The most terrifying thing about it is:

You will either marry the person someday, or just break up.

"So will you go out with me?" He broke me out of my thoughts.

"Well, do you mean go out, or do you mean go out, _go out_?" I try to specify the situation.

"Whatever you would like it to mean." He smiled, but not the strained smile he had in the house, a pure and genuine one.

"Um, I mean I-I guess I d-don't really m-mind." I stammered, rubbing my shoulder.

"Great, now let's go." Tadase pulled me down the sidewalk, my blush somehow managed to beat the frosty air.

My palms were sweating, my heart felt like it would hop out of my chest, but was kept in it's confines.

"Amu, please do not be nervous, I promise I will not do anything you won't like." He said, my stomach felt like it was in a tight knot and would not unravel.

"I am not worried about that, it's just that this is my first date."

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

What a wonderfully interesting time to read Amu's mind. It seems as if my little strawberry head is out on a date with blondie.

_"First date? I cannot believe that."_ Tadase said.

_"Why not?"_ She asked, her voice was a bit shaky.

_"You are such a beautiful girl, you must have had some suitors."_ Amu was blushing furiously at this point, I smirked slightly.

_"Well in middle school, I had a lot of acne and a head brace, no one really approached me."_ Mei showed me all of the photos of Amu in high school, I supposed I'll have to tease her about it later.

_"Really? You had absolutely no friends?"_

_"Not a one, I spent most of my times just reading mangas and watching anime." _She replied, it's surprising how open she is with this guy. She would never admit this stuff to me, I'm a bit offended.

_"Well you have friends now, like me," _He wrapped his hand around hers. _"and I'm hoping we can be more then friends one day." _Man, he's going all the way with her, or at least trying. As if Amu would go out with that brat.

_"I-I wouldn't m-mind that." _My eyes widened, not believing what I just heard.

_"So can I refer to you as my girlfriend?"_ Amu did not respond for a while, this entire situation gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_"Not yet, but I'll consider it."_ She responded, I felt a drop of relief somehow, but why would this bother me anyway? But for some weird reason, she kept thinking about me during all of this. This is bad, I should probably stop eavesdropping, she'd would somehow find out and get me for it.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't say yes, I would like it, but I just can't.

"Not yet, but I'll consider it." I said, he seemed a bit disappointed but kept his grin plastered on his face.

"I respect your decision, we did just meet after all." My blush went away, my stomach went back to normal. He wasn't giving me that feeling anymore. I could imagine us one day together, but just not right now. I wouldn't want Tadase to get hurt, knowing those insane bastards, they would probably go for my loved ones to get me on their side.

"Amu, are you okay? You seem to be concerned about something." He pointed out.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, can we go home now?" I asked, he nodded and we walked home together, hand in hand.

* * *

I laid in my bed, tired from everything that happened today. I can't believe Tadase likes me, this is the first time a guy confessed to me. Now I was freaking out, what if he hates me now because I basically said no? There's too many things for my mind to comprehend!

Oh yeah, I need to talk to Ikuto as well, but what would I say to begin with?

"You could say that you missed me." He appeared in front of me, my eyes widened. Usually he appeared behind me, but this time he was on top of me, pinning me on the bed.

"What the hell Ikuto!" I exclaimed, he smirked.

"What do you mean, don't you like it?" He asked, my cheeks fired up. Was he teasing me because he knew how I felt about the bitemarks?

"O-Of course not, you demonic pervert!" I shouted.

"You keep stuttering today Amu, or you okay?" He asked with fake concern.

"How would you know, you ignored me all day." The words I uttered made my heart heavy.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it ignoring, just doing it for your own good." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood got me a bit riled up, so I needed to stay away from you for a while. Now I'm fine though, so I can tease you all I want." His face got lower, I closed my eyes and gulped. "So are you scared of me?" I heard rustling and a weight lifted off me, I opened one eye and saw sat his was sitting on the edge of the bed, I sat up and stared at him.

"Why would I be scared?"

"You were scared last time, and I barely did anything. This time, it must have hurt a bit, right?" His eyes gazed into mine as he turned a bit to face me.

"Yeah, hurt." I lied, I couldn't possibly tell him that I enjoyed it.

"You still have a scarf on, are they that noticeable?" I nodded, he sighed and pulled the scarf off, looking at them in shock. "I did not realize they would be this bad, are they sore."

"Not at all, they're fine." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I should have held myself back." He apologized.

"It's fine, please do not worry." I chuckled. I covered them with my entire hand, feeling that they were scorching hot. They are still healing, I guess it was normal for them to be like this, especially since they were covered by a thick scarf all day.

"If you say so, so how is Tadase?" His notorious smirk came back, my cheeks heated up.

"None of your business! Wait, how did you know about him in the first place?" I asked.

"Your mind is such a beautiful place, full of cupcakes and thoughts of me." He teased, my breath hitched.

"You jerk, that was a special moment between him and I!" I began to throw my pillows at him, they seemed to be my only defense.

"I had a right to listen in, since you kept thinking about me." He dodged all of my pillows, I finally ran out and panted.

"No! I was only thinking about you because I was worried about you!" I threw a plastic cup that was on my bedside table, he ducked and it bashed against the wall.

"Amu! Are you okay up there?" My mother asked from downstairs.

"Accidentally dropped something!" I responded, Ikuto had a smug grin on his face.

"You can't throw anything else." He sung in a hushed tone. My eye twitched, I must find a way to beat this guy. I noticed my textbook on my desk, I quickly grabbed it and swung at his head, he skillfully dodged it.

"As long as I don't drop anything, it'll be fine." I aimed for his head again, he quickly leaned to the right and I missed again.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He hissed.

"You'll be fine." I assured him, swinging once again.

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

The white-masked girl burst out in laughter at Tadase's news, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You, you got flat-out rejected!" She laughed, rolling around on the floor.

"She said she wouldn't mind being something in the future." Tadase argued.

"I want her to love you now, not in the future." I snapped, the laughing ceased but echoed in the large room.

"I can't really twist her emotions, my Queen." He said.

"I do not understand though, you are smart, kind, attractive, why would she say no?"

"It must be that Ikuto, he holds an important place in her heart." The girl said, I turned to her. "If we framed him for something horrible, then Amu would simply hate him, leaving more room for the blonde reject."

"Hey!" Tadase shouted at her, but I raised my hand at him, telling him to be quiet.

"That is not a bad idea, and I have the perfect plan. White Mask, you may leave." I commanded.

"Why?"

"Do not question me and leave." I growled, she stumbled off the floor and ran out of the room. "This is a task for you Tadase, do not fail this one." He nodded.

**WINTER BREAK IS HERE, FIVE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! What a joyous season everyone, I hope you all have a great time! Sorry for the short chapter though!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	32. Chapter 31 : Where Did Ami Go?

**Yo guys! Oh my god, I need to tell you all something. So I went ice skating like an hour ago, and while I was skating, this guy came up to me and he was like, 'Do you play hockey?' and I was like 'no,' then he replied with 'really, because you just gave me a zam-boner!' I nearly cracked up and was so flattered at the same time, I wish I got his number though, we could have been great friends! Onto chapter 31!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Everything seems like it's back to normal, the bite marks faded away after about three days, and Tadase constantly visited me. It was nice to know it was not angry for me saying no, it just shows how much he likes me.

"Amu! Amu!" Ami ran into my room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have no idea what to get mom and dad for Christmas, what did you get them?" I chuckled nervously.

"Let me just pull it out." I got off my bed, running to my closet and rummaging through it. I can't believe I forgot to buy the gifts! Including I didn't buy Ami anything, but I won't confess that to her. I pulled a random shirt off the hanger.

"I bought mom this." I held the shirt to my chest.

"But that's your favorite formal shirt." She said, I looked down at it. It was a floral blouse, and she was right, it was my favorite. "You didn't buy them anything either, did you?"

"I completely forgot, I don't even know how it slipped my mind!" I slapped my forehead angrily. Of course I knew how I forgot, with everything that's going on nowadays, it's not really hard to forgot such important details.

"What are we going to!?" She exclaimed, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Do you want them to find out?" She shook her head. "Then be quiet, get ready and meet me downstairs in five minutes, we are going to the plaza and buying them gifts." She nodded, running out of the room and I sighed, smacking myself again. Grabbing my walet and my coat, I headed for the door and then stopped in front of my mirror, examining my neck. It should be fine, I can barely notice it. I ran downstairs while putting on the gray coat, seeing Ami ready by the front door.

"Where are you two going?" Our father asked.

"We're going to go have some quality sister-bonding time!" I shouted as I ran out the door, Ami behind me and shutting it.

"Wait, we don't have a car though." She noticed, I pulled our mother's keys out of my pocket.

"It's a Sunday, she's not working anyway." I shrugged, she giggled and hopped into the silver car. I got into the driver's seat and started up the car, driving out of the snowy driveway and onto the streets.

"Be careful, the streets are slippery." She warned me.

"Yeah yeah, I know how to drive." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"AMU, SNOWMAN!" She shouted, I quickly skidded to the right, exhaling.

"Stupid kids, putting snowmen on the streets." I grumbled, she giggled again.

"You know, I'll be able to drive soon." She grinned at me.

"Calm down kid, you got three years ahead of you, don't waste them." I joked, she looked out the window.

"But I can't wait, having a license is the first step to freedom." I glanced at her.

"Funny, I would love to be your age again, but you seem so excited to grow up."

"If I'm older, it means I'll be stronger as well, then I can protect everyone, like you." She stared at me, her eyes were unreadable.

"You're still going on about that? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I waved my hand at her.

"There are many things out there, things that want to hurt you. The world is a scary place."

"Then shouldn't I be the one to protect you?" I asked her, she stared at me. The car ride from there was silent, making me feel a little awkward. I don't understand why she is so hung up about protecting me, does she think I can't handle anything? I've handled a lot for the past few months, she doesn't need to underestimate me like that.

* * *

I parked in the plaza's parking lot, I stepped out of the car and Ami did the same, I locked it and we made our way towards the plaza. It was the same one that Ikuto and I went to, I smiled at the memories. I remember he was so scared of the different trinkets, especially the jack-in-the-box.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to get them?" I asked Ami, but she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I sighed, I wish I could dig into that little mind of her's and find out what she is thinking about.

I placed my fist on my palm, smiling brightly.

"I know what to get mom, meet me here later." I placed my hand on her shoulder, breaking her of her thoughts and she nodded.

"Got it." She gave me a thumbs up, I ran over to the jewelry store.

There was peaceful music playing as I walked in, noticing the large selection of different stones and rocks. I hope I can at least afford something, perhaps some earrings.

"Hello, do you need any help?" The owner of the store approached me, or at least I'm guessing she's the owner.

"I was hoping there was something in here that I could get for my mother, but still in my price range." I said, she smiled.

"What is your price range?" She asked, I took out my wallet from my pocket and looked through it. Thank god my relatives sent me money for my birthday, or else my price range would be a dollar. I noticed I had about four hundred dollars.

"Maybe two hundred." I said, her smile grew.

"Perhaps you would like to get her a tennis bracelet?" She gestured at one of the glass cases, filled with many sparkling bracelets. One caught my eye, the band was golden and held little diamonds inside it.

"How about that one?" I pointed at it.

"Only a hundred fifty." I smiled brightly with one nod, she walked over to the register and started putting numbers in, I handed her the cash and she put the gift in a little bag. She handed it over to me, I ran out of the store with a 'thank you' and began to run around the plaza, looking for something to buy Ami or our father.

* * *

I sighed with relief, I was finally finished shopping. For my dad, I bought him a new pair of work shoes, since he always complains that his our worn out. For Ami, I bought a cute little sweater that was a light pink with thin white stripes.

Now I have presents for everyone, for Ikuto as well. Currently, his present was sitting in my desk drawer, along with the lock. Maybe I should pay Mrs. Jones a visit, she is only here for winter after all. I skipped over to the alleyway, opening the door and hearing the bell jingle.

"Mrs. Jones? Are you here?" I asked, walking into the small store. I heard some rustling near the front desk, I cautiously walked over to it, hoping nothing bad was happening. There, I saw Ikuto shoving something into a bag, I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't even seem to notice me yet. I tip-toed over to him, looking over his shoulder, trying to peek into the bag, but the contents were covered in colorful paper.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, he jumped slightly and turned around with a calm face.

"Nothing." He answered.

"You expect me to believe that? What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Why should you care?" He smirked at me. "Is little strawberry head interested in me?"

"O-Of course not, demonic pervert!" I stammered, turning around so my back would face him, arms crossed over my chest.

"Did you finish packing the-"

"Yes! Yes!" Ikuto quickly cut off the woman who shouted from the back, causing my curiousity to grow. Mrs. Jones stepped out of the office that she had in the back, she adjusted her glasses and took a better look at me.

"Darling! You payed me a visit!" She waddled over to me, embracing me tightly.

"I was buying presents for my family, I wanted to see you before you left." I explained.

"It seems that I may not be leaving on time this year." She frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"The snow, it is growing worse everyday. At this rate, all the flights for January will be canceled. But that just means that I will be able to stay here longer, so you can visit me."

"Won't your family miss you?" She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Amu, you worry too much about me." Her lips stretched into a smile, her eyes still appeared huge from the thick glasses. "Anyway, you kids should get going before night falls, these streets are not safe while covered in darkness."

"Bye, I'll try to visit again as soon as possible." I waved at her as Ikuto and I exited the store, I sighed.

"So you forgot to buy your own family presents? Shame Amu." Ikuto shook his head disapprovingly.

"Shut up! With everything going on, of course it would be easy for things like that to leave my mind."

"Don't be a baby, compared to everything I have been through, this is nothing." He scoffed.

"But I'm not used to this, I am a simple human."

"You are not a human, you have to remember that." He reminded me.

"If there is red blood in my veins, I am a human." I huffed, he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"I can do what I want."

"No you can't."

"Oh yeah?" He quickly grabbed my wrist and brought me to his chest, attracting attention from the people around us.

"How come it always has something to do with me?" I hissed.

"Because, you are so funny to tease." He smirked, my blood boiled.

"Jerk!" I quickly felt something cover my head, leaving me blind.

"Control your temper." He sung, I growled slightly.

"Amu, is that you?" I heard a young voice call out to me, I lifted the fabric so I could see who it was. I noticed Ikuto had covered me in his jacket, no wonder it smelled like him.

I looked around the crowd, finding my younger sister standing there, glaring at the demon beside me.

"Hi." I chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing with him?" She stomped over to me, pulling me away from Ikuto.

"He is my friend, I can hang out with him if I want to." I knew Ami had something against Ikuto, but that does not give her a right to try to break us apart.

"He's no good for you Amu, I'm only looking out for you." Ami whined, I scowled at her.

"How would you know what's good for me?" I was angry now, keeping the jacket on my head to hide my horns, yet it still looked kind of strange since they were poking out.

"I know more then you think."

"You obviously don't know how to respect other people's friends." I snapped, her eyes shimmered slightly as tears formed in corners of her eyes. "Ami, I-I didn't mean to be so-" It was too late, there were tears pouring down Ami's red cheeks, she was never good with people yelling at her.

"Fine, I'll just leave then." She said, dropping the bags that were in her hands on the ground, running away from everyone.

"Wait, Ami!" I began to run after her, but I noticed that she was completely out of my sight. "God dammit." I grumbled, kicking a rock that was beside me.

"Would you like me to try to find her?" Ikuto appeared behind me, I nodded.

"If you find her, don't approach her, just call me and I'll talk to her." I said.

"You're lucky I'm doing this anyway." He sighed, then hopped off into a nearby tree, he turned into a blur as he began to jump from building to building. I'm so stupid, I should've been nicer to her. What if she actually ran away, where would she go anyway?

* * *

I drove home, hoping that Ami just ran home and locked herself in her room. I parked the car in the garage and quickly ran upstairs, opening the door to Ami's room. She's probably not home if it's unlocked.

Ami's walls were painted a dark purple, which was her favorite color. She had light wood flooring, but it was covered by a pink butterfly. Her furniture was white, which matched perfectly with the purple. The bed was currently unmade and the white comforter was messed up, including the pillow was on the floor.

Everything in here smelled like Ami, which made me miss her already. I hope she is okay, she can be so stupid sometimes, I don't want her on those cold streets by herself.

I grabbed the pillow and smacked myself with it.

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."_ I kept chanting in my mind, repeatedly hitting myself with the pillow.

_"She is not exactly who you think she is."_ Another voice responded. _"She is full of good intentions, but the way she is trying to achieve that goal is not an ideal one."_

"What do you mean? What is Ami trying to do?" I whispered, but recieved no reply. How come I always have all of these unanswered questions, this is so stupid! It's all because of these powers, if I didn't have them, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I wouldn't be angry at Ami, and Ami wouldn't be angry with for being friends with Ikuto, because I wouldn't even know Ikuto in the first place!

_"Is that really your wish? Is that what you want?"_

"Yes! I want to be rid of my powers, I want to be normal again." I replied.

_"Fine, wish granted." _

**Amu, what did you do this time. Okay, this time I promise, the next chapter will be longer! I just wasn't really feeling this one, if you know what I mean. Also, I was sick these past three days, so I couldn't really write as well. So I'm going to start on chapter 32 right now so I can update quickly! I don't know when I will actually be able to update, so I just wanted to wish you guys a merry Christmas! **

_**Have a joyous season!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	33. Chapter 32 : A Normal Life?

**Woo, new chapter! Okay guys, I promised this one would be longer, so let's do this shit! I'm hella pumped! To chapter 32!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I...don't want this." I mumbled, nuzzling my face into my pillow.

"Amu, wake up already, it's time for school." Someone whined.

"No, I don't want to go to school." I threw my arms against the bed like a child, I heard the person giggle and my eyes shot open. "Ami, you're back!" I hugged her tightly.

"What do you mean, I was always here?" She laughed.

"There is no school though, it's winter break." I ignored her, staring at her strangely.

"It's September stupid, yesterday was your birthday, that must have been one strange dream."

**(A/N: In this story, Amu's birthday was in September, I know I didn't really say a month, but that's what I meant.)**

"No, it's almost Christmas, look out the-" I cut myself off when I opened the blinds, revealing a sunny day, not a trace of snow anywhere.

"Mom has breakfast ready downstairs, you can have some once you calm down." She backed away, exiting the room while I just sat there in shock. What is happening, why am I back in September? My hands reached for my head, there were no horns. No way, am I really back to normal, my wish came true?

I ran into the bathroom, I turned so my back was facing the mirror but so I could still see myself. I lifted my shirt slightly, not seeing the pentagram anywhere on my back. I can't believe this, I don't have the magical soul anymore, I'm a normal person.

"Amu! Hurry up, you'll be late for school!" My mother shouted, I ran back to my room and looked through my closet, not finding the doll dress. Why do I not want to believe that I am not the special soul anymore, isn't that what I wanted?

I threw on a white hoodie and jeans and ran downstairs, not feeling hungry enough to have breakfast.

"I need to meet a friend before school." I said, running out the door and going towards school. Something is not right, it's not like you can simply take that away from me, it's not something you can simply get rid of.

* * *

I ran through the halls of the school, finally finding my class. My friends called for me, but I ignored them and approached the teacher.

"Is Ikuto Tsukiyomi in class today?" I asked, he stared at me with a confused look.

"I have never heard of this boy, I'm sorry Hinamori." He answered.

"How about Nagihiko Fujisaki, or Rima Mashiro?" I was beginning to grow worried.

"I have never heard of any of these people, I don't thing that they even go to this school." My heart panged. That's right, the only reason those two even joined this school was to keep a closer eye on me, but since they don't even know me, they're not even here.

"I need to find them." I whispered, sprinting out of the classroom, ignoring the shouts for my educator.

* * *

The mansion stood in front of me, looking old and battered. Vines were growing on the walls, and the lawn was overgrown and covered in weeds. I opened the door, having to push my shoulder into it a couple of times to even get it open. It opened with a giant dust cloud, I coughed as I entered the manor. I walked through the halls, all the painting were either tilted or on the floor, broken.

Wait a minute, if my soul technically never existed, that means there was no point for anyone to even come here in the first place.

There was never any war over my soul, that means Utau's mom never died, and their father probably never went missing. The timeline is completely altered because my soul doesn't exist anymore, or else the magical properties of it.

"What do you think you're doing in here, little girl?" I heard behind me, I quickly turned on my heel to see Ikuto standing there, making my heart light up with joy.

"Ikuto, you're here!" I ran up to him, but he quickly grabbed my neck and raised me up.

"Are you trying to attack me, and how do you know who I am?" He growled, his eyes automatically flashing a blood red color.

"I can't...provide you...with answers...if I can't breathe." I choked out, he dropped me on the floor and I hacked loudly.

"Now answer my question, unless you want to meet your end." He glared at me, I stifled a chuckle and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you laughing at, stupid human?"

"You're trying to be so intimidating, it's hilarious." I burst out laughing while his glare grew deeper.

"Is this hilarious?" He grabbed me and threw me against the wall, I felt blood pour down my forehead and a sharp pain in my back, but I ignored it.

"That's right, you don't remember me." I chuckled sadly, he was still confused. "We were best friends, or at least you were my best friend; we went through so much together, but I threw that all away."

"Quit muttering and speak up." He commanded.

"What's the point, you wouldn't remember in the first place!" I shouted, he flinched back lightly. "I know everything though, I know Utau, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Hunter, Satan, Kukai! I know everyone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are seriously going to play the innocent game while your eyes are red and pupils like slits?" I asked, amazed by his stupidity, he seemed a bit embarrassed as his eyes returned to their midnight blue form.

"Anyway, for all I know, you could be simply uttering random words." He said.

"Utau, she's your sister and you two are too similar for your own good. Rima is the vampire princess, and deeply in love with Nagihiko, an angel from heaven."

"I do not know an angel from heaven." He quickly added, that's right, Utau and Ikuto only met Nagi when they called him about me, but that didn't happen.

"But the rest are true." I pointed out.

"You are one interesting mortal, now tell me the relationship between the two of us." He came closer to me, I began to fear him more and more with each step he took.

"At first, I was very unsure about your feelings for me, I didn't even think you liked me. Then, the more we got to know each other, the closer we became. You always tease me and make fun of me, but I know they're just jokes and I can live with them. Then I considered you my best friend, someone I could not live without. We got into a fight on your birthday, but then later you confessed that you could not live without me either.

"Then, my body got possessed by a lost spirit, you saved me and brought me back here. You were so worried that I wouldn't wake up, that you slept by my side and then once I did wake up, you hugged me tightly and even actually said you were worried." I finished my long story, but he didn't even look like he remembered anything.

"Say, it kind of sounded like we were in love, did you love me?" He knelt down in front of me, gazing into my eyes.

"No, we were just friends. Besides, you were always so against loving other people, even your own family members." I said, feeling that he was uncomfortably close.

"Are you sure, maybe some secret love that you held for my but always denied?" His finger brushed against the dried blood on my cheek.

"O-Of course not, I-I already told you." I began to stammer, feeling nervous as I saw his fangs grow out.

"Just say it, say you love me and this will be less painful." He whispered, I immediately knew what he was trying to do. He doesn't even know me anymore, he just wants to eat my soul like he would normally to some strange girl. Something wet dripped down my face, I touched my cheek and then looked at my fingers, was I crying?

That's right, I'm not that special thing anymore that everyone wants to devour, just a normal person that Ikuto wants to devour now.

"You were always about quality, you know?" I chuckled bitterly, he didn't look at me. "You could never kill anyone for their soul, you had to have the best you could get, it was easy since you were so attractive as well. Your words were so cruel back then, you said as long as the girl thinks she is in love with you, you can eat her up. You changed a lot, and it was an improvement."

He stayed silent, noticing the depressing aura around me. I couldn't help it, I basically lost everything. Sure, I still have my family, but it won't really be the same. Everyone was a part of my family as well, doesn't matter if it was not blood-related.

"You're not tasty if you're sad." He stood up, now finally glancing at me with a disgusted expression. He disappeared from my sight and I sighed, that would probably be the last time I would ever see him, again. The thought was unbearable, but what else could I do?

It seems all my wishes cause some sort of tragedy.

_"I wish something exciting would happen to me, for me not to only live a normal, boring life."_

_"I want to be rid of my powers, I want to be normal again."_

I didn't mind the first one as much, it was sure as hell better then the second one. I just kind of wish I knew, what I was giving up, I didn't realize this would be the outcome.

"You finally realize that you would not want to live your life any other way?" A woman asked, I looked in front of me to see that girl with those eyes.

"So you are so one who granted this wish, thank you some much for this tragedy." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I did not grant any wish, I simply _showed_ you. You said it yourself while you were running, it is not a thing you can wish away so easily."

"Good, this life is terrible."

"You have only been living in it for two hours." She smiled.

"The time does not matter, it was the torture I was put through during it. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, I lead a life that they knew nothing about."

"Would it be better if I wiped your memories of everything?" She positioned her hand to look like she was about to snap her fingers.

"No! I want to remember everything, I just want to be back to normal." I flailed my arms.

"You are normal." She stated.

"_My_ normal." She grinned at my demand, raising her hand and touching my forehead.

"With such a adaptable mind, it was easy to create this environment." Her smile switched to a smirk.

"Create?"

"You remember this place?" I looked around, it was the same area from when the spirit took a hold of my body. "I simply knocked you out, and made you live your life in your subconscious. I could just depict the image, choose how the people act, and it feels like you're living in another dimension."

"You did this all to teach me a lesson?" I laughed.

"Consider it a lesson well taught." She covered my eyes with her hand, and when she uncovered it, she was gone and I was in Ami's room, sleeping in her bed.

So that was it, I'm in the right timeline, right? I looked out the window in Ami's room, everything outside was covered in glistening snow.

"Yes." I fist-pumped to myself, jumping out of the bed and running downstairs, finding my mother in the dining room.

"Amu, have you seen-" I cut her off when I embraced her tightly.

"I love my life." I sighed into her ear, then backed away. "I'll go find her right now." I told her, walking out the door and leaving her completely shocked. It was sundown and the sky was painted with a beautiful orange and sprinkled with some light pink and yellow. I'm surprised it even looked like this during such a cold weather, I expected the sun to be covered in dark clouds.

I walked into the manor to find it in perfect condition, like always. I walked to Utau's office and opened the door, to see her talking with Rima.

"Amu, Ikuto informed me about your sister, I am so sor-" I ran up to Utau and jumped on her, clutching her tightly. "A-Amu, what is wrong with you!?"

"I missed you! I love you so, so, so much!" I shouted, she tried to pry me off but I just held her even more.

"L-Look how nervous she looks!" Rima seemed like she was about to bust a gut. With a smirk, I stood up and pinned her to the ground, I could feel her body tense up. "God dammit Amu! Unhand me with your dirty paws!"

"I missed your mean comments!" I exclaimed.

"Get off!" Rima was angry now, I was thrown off her and placed gently on the floor.

"For the first time, you didn't use your powers to hurt someone, I congratulate you." I joked.

"Thank you- Wait, do not change the subject! Why are you strangling us?!" She asked.

"I'm not strangling you guys, I'm hugging you guys. I am just so grateful to have such amazing friends." I couldn't help it, I was beaming right now while the two of them were blushing.

"What happened to you?" Utau questioned my behavior. I decided to explain everything that I went through, except for the part with the girl being the mastermind behind it all. For some reason, I did not feel like telling them about her just yet. I told them all I fell asleep and that it was all just a strange dream, but that it was very vivid.

"What's with humans and wanting to be normal anyway? It is such a snore." Rima yawned, Utau rolled her eyes.

"It was just a dream Amu, you should not overreact, especially like that." She rubbed her arm, obviously blushing.

"It just made me realize how lucky I am." I said, I heard the door behind me open and saw Ikuto standing at the doorway.

"I would-"

"Ikuto!" I ran up to him, jumping in his arms, but unlike Rima and Utau, he caught me without falling down.

"-watch out if I were you." Utau finished, her eye twitching in annoyance because he could catch me but she failed to. I nuzzled against his chest and then looked up at me, he had a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked, letting him place me back on the ground.

"There is no trace of Ami anywhere, not even a scent of her." He said, my eyes widened.

"You checked the entire town?" I asked, he nodded.

"It's not like she could have gotten far, she is a little girl after all." Utau said.

"You didn't search hard enough." Rima coughed into her fist, Ikuto ignored her.

"I'm telling you, she is no where to be found." Ikuto's voice was stern, showing no possible option that he was teasing me.

"Did you sense another supernatural creature anywhere?" Utau raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't be suggesting that she got kidnapped." I stared at her, her eyes were emotionless. "What did I do?" I murmured, falling to the floor.

"She will be alright, please do not-"

"You don't know that, I don't need false hope!" I exhaled deeply, not wanting to believe anything else. "Ami could be dead because of me."

"I did not sense anything unusual." He said, I kept my eyes at my feet. My mood depleted so quickly, I can't believe my baby sister is gone.

"Amu, come with me, please." Rima grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" My voice was monotone, I didn't really have any emotion right now.

"I need to...show you something." She decided.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

While in deep thought, I glanced over at Ikuto, he had pleading eyes and kept looking at Amu and then at me. I could tell he wanted to tell me, but did not want Amu to hear. Then I directed my eyes to Rima, she stared at me and I peered at her, she nodded lightly.

"Amu, come with me, please." She pulled Amu out of the room and Ikuto shut the door.

"Something is wrong with that Ami chick." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"She has something against me, and she barely knows me."

"Well you don't give off that 'you can trust me no matter what' look, I don't blame her." I smirked.

"I'm serious, I think she is hiding something."

"Like what? She is a little middle schooler, she probably has a crush on you or something." I sat in my office chair.

"How about her sudden disappearance? That's not normal." He was serious, but I could not believe anything without solid proof.

"It is strange, but that does not mean she was the cause of it."

"So you're going to tell Amu that someone took her to Hell or something?" Ikuto was now annoyed in my disbelief.

"Oh fine, then we shall tell her that her precious sister is a terrible beast. Perhaps she is a demon then, or vampire, or even a werewolf like Kukai, that would be splendid." My voice was bitter sweet. "Or an angel, at least that is a bit nicer to someone's ears."

"Utau, can you at least try to take this seriously?" He suggested.

"The thing is, I can't. To consider her a supernatural creature." I scoffed.

"Whatever she is, she is not human. It's not entirely impossible, she has Amu's blood after all, including a witch's as well." He said.

"Your idea is absurd, case closed." I turned in the chair so the back would face him. I heard Ikuto walk out of the room; I frowned and lifted my legs to my chest, hugging them tightly.

It may be possible, for her to contain some sort of power, but no one else can be dragged into this. Enough people have suffered because of this, even Amu is falling apart slowly. This is my battle, and no one else's. Other people have gotten involved, and that's because of me.

Not anymore.

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all got what you wanted! I got a bunch of cool clothes and even got a galaxy sweater! It's so cute and I can't stop wearing it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	34. Chapter 33 : A Day With Yaya

**It's no fun not waiting for Christmas anymore :(, but the New Year is coming and I'm super excited! I hope it'll be better then 2013, I somewhat didn't really like this . let's go to chapter 33!**

**White Mask's P.O.V:**

"I refuse! Are you insane?!" I walked past the double doors that led into the throne room, quickly backing up and staring at them. That reminds me, I wonder what the plan to get rid of Ikuto is, are they talking about it now?

No, I can't listen in, Saaya will kill me. Though, if she doesn't find out, there would be nothing to worry about. I snuck over to the door and placed my ear on it.

"Nothing will go wrong if you don't get caught and do it right. Consider it a nice Christmas present from me to her." Her voice terrified me, but I kept listening.

"That's crossing the line, you can't do that to the poor girl." Tadase was actually refusing to do something because it was too harsh, this plan must be the worst of all.

"Poor girl? The power she contains does not make her that sweet and innocent girl that she appears to be." She scoffed.

"She never did anything to you-"

"You do not know anything! When you signed up for this, you said you were willing to do anything, not matter how brutal. Now, can you tell me what you have to face if you back out?" She snapped.

"The only penalty is death." He muttered, obviously angered by the conditions.

"Besides, you know once we are done with her, all that will be left is a dead corpse, so why are you upset now if you care so much?" I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth. I backed up, tripping over the rug and falling on my butt.

Dead corpse? She said we would only take out the magical portion, then leave her to live her normal life. No...no, no, no! I need to leave, I don't want to be a part of this anymore.

"There's no use." A hand grasped my shoulder, I turned around to see Tadase there.

"H-How did you-"

"You can't escape her, and she'll kill you if you try." His melancholy smile made my eyes tear up, but he could barely see with the white mask covering my face.

"She tricked me, s-she said she wouldn't kill her." I hiccuped, not managing to stop my tears.

"It's not your fault then, don't blame yourself." He gave my shoulder one pat before turning around to walk away, but I quickly stood up and hugged him from the back.

"We can team up, we can take her down Tadase! I know she tricked you too, you didn't know she was going to die really, did you?" My mask started sliding slightly from the tears, the glue I used melting. A strap wouldn't hold it during battle, so I used some glue and then used a remover later when I need to take it off. I let him go and he looked at me, I kept sniffling while I gazed into his ruby eyes.

A small thump was heard as the mask hit the carpet, his eyes seemed to widen as he looked at me with a confused expression.

"If you're...then why would you-"

"I wanted her to be normal, I didn't want her to die because of something like this, but now it looks like I was helping someone kill her this entire time." I confessed, his arms quickly wrapped around me as he stroked my hair.

"I won't let this plan succeed, don't worry about it." He cooed, my sobbing calmed down and he began to walk me to my room. "Go back to Earth, tell her the truth before she finds out herself." He placed me on the bed.

"She will hate me." I murmured.

"If she loved you, she would not hate you if she knew your true reasons." He said.

"You seem so cruel on the outside, but you are actually caring; it makes me want to hurl, you bastard." I chuckled.

"Still don't want to admit your feelings for me?" He smirked.

"You remind me of Ikuto. You're an angel, you are supposed to be polite and follow the rules." I said.

"Let's just say I'm a very wicked angel." He left the room, making my heart pound against my chest. Tadase never released his caring side to me, but now since he understands the situation I'm in, of course he would try to calm me down. It makes my head spin, my palms are sweating and it feels like I have fever from how hot my cheeks were.

Stupid angel.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

A missing persons report was filed on Ami, she has been gone for about two days now. Police have been searching everywhere, asking around town and even checked in neighboring towns, but no sign of her.

Christmas was tomorrow, I can't believe the time has passed so quickly, but it won't be a real holiday without her. My parents have taken time off work to look for her, but to no prevail.

"Amu-chi! Rima sent me here to cheer you up, and I cant help if you are so stubborn to stay in bed!" Yaya was pulling at my feet, trying to pull me out of bed, but I clutched the wooden headboard and Yaya gave up. "How about a movie, a romance, or comedy, or romantic comedy?" She suggested, but I just blinked once and she sighed in defeat.

Bambi came running into my room, pouncing onto my bed and trying to snuggle up under my arm, but I kept it down and she meowed disapprovingly. Yaya brought her over in hope that she would lift my spirits, but the only thing that would accomplish that is Ami being home, safe and sound.

"What if I brought someone else over, like Utau or Rima?" She smiled, but it quickly went down when I didn't reply. "Amu-chi! Please just get up and do something besides just laying in bed all day!" She has resulted to begging, trying to use her puppy-dog eyes on me.

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

"At least you spoke, some progress seems to be made." Yaya stood proudly.

"Or your constant pleading makes me feel sorry for you." I rolled my eyes, but she seemed to ignore my comment.

"Now come one, go out, have some fun," she stopped herself, smirking widely. "I can call up Tadase and you two can go out on a date!" She sung, running off somewhere and I stumbled out of bed, following her out the door and seeing her dial some numbers on the home phone.

"Yaya, I'll murder you!" I shouted, jumping on her back and banging on her head.

"He would love to see you!" Now she was trying to convince me.

"What scares me even more is that you know his number by heart!" I pulled her hair, she staggered back but kept her balance.

"It's handy in certain situations, like in this one!" She exclaimed back, pressing the green button and bringing the white phone to her ear. "Tadase! I just wanted to call and-"

"Oops, she had the wrong number, sorry for the-" I swiped the phone from her, but she quickly stole it back.

"Maybe you could go out with-" I knocked it out of her hand this time, letting it slide across the room. I faintly hear Tadase repeating hello, trying to understand what was going on. Yaya let me fall on my back, going for the phone but I grabbed her leg, she fell down on her stomach with a yelp and I sat on her. I reached for the phone but made sure she stayed on the floor; but even though she was small, she was still a vampire, and a knight at that, so her wiggling made me fall off and she grabbed the phone.

Before I could even get up, she placed a foot on my stomach to keep me down, sticking her tongue out at me and continuing to talk to the blonde over the phone.

"Amu would love if you could-"

"She's drunk, on drugs, insane, don't listen to her Tadase!" I interrupted, her eyes went a maroon red and my mouth was shut, I couldn't open it but still tried screaming, but it came out muffled.

"Anyway, Amu would love if you could take her out somewhere." She said, my shrieks of protest not bothering her. "You can't, that a shame, maybe next time then." She pouted, a sense of relief came over me when she hung up, I could finally open my mouth.

"What did you do to my mouth?" I touched my lips.

"It's very rude to talk when someone is trying to have a conversation, so I simply shut it." She smiled, I growled and she lifted her foot off of me, I got back up and brushed myself off.

"I can't believe you did that, she probably thinks I'm some weird freak now." I raked my hair with my hand, shaking it slightly when I got to the ends.

"It's better then being a normal freak?" She questioned her own statement. I began to walk back up the stairs until she grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Back to bed." I was quickly pulled back and Yaya caught me in her arms.

"Like hell you are! I finally got you out and you think I'm going to let you back in. you must take me for some fool!" She shouted straight in my ear.

"Well..." I started, but her glare cut me off. "I didn't even say anything, yet." I added, she threw me on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Let's do something best friends do, like drown our sorrows in movies and junk food!" She wrapped in me a huge comforter, and I have no idea where she got it from in the first place. Once she was done, I looked like a giant caterpillar in a cocoon, with only my head poking out. I tried getting out, but I was tightly wrapped.

"My sorrows can't be drowned, they know how to swim." I rested my head on the pillow in vanquish.

"Oo, deep, you could become a song writer like that." She squeaked, pulling out some ice cream with spoons.

"I'm not in the mood for ice-" She shoved the spoon in my mouth, the sticky substance dripping down my throat.

"Hush, the movie is started, now eat up." Pulling out the spoon, she placed my little carton on my lap, then she sat at the far end of the couch that my huge...nest...wasn't taking up.

"Um, I can't really eat when my hands are-"

"Shhh!" She stared at the screen with undivided attention, I sighed and decided to just watch and not fight with her, she clearly won the battle. During all of this, I think the plan turned from Yaya trying to get my happy again to her just wanting to annoy me and eat sweets.

* * *

Once the movie was done, Yaya's ice cream carton was completely empty while mine was melting on me.

"She, she truely loved him!" She cried, blowing into the tissue, sound like an elephant with a stuffy nose.

"I am melting in this thing." During the entire film, I was trying to get out of this fluffy confinement. She finally unwrapped me and I stretched out my legs and arms.

"So when are your parents getting back?" She asked.

"At night, like they did last night." They spent all day looking for her yesterday as well, they were out again today and probably won't get home until it's late.

"Maybe you want to come to the mansion, they say leaving a sad person alone, they will only get more sad." She pointed her index finger up knowingly.

"Who says that?"

"I do, and I've proven it, so can you please come over?" She went back to begging.

"I can't, I need to stay home in case Ami comes back."

"Then we'll leave her a note on the door, we can all have a huge slumber party!" She hopped on the couch, rocking me slightly.

"You're going to leave foot prints, and my mom will get angry." I tried to calm her down. The door bell rang and I quickly made her run upstairs, afraid my parents already came home. I opened the door to see Ikuto standing there, I exhaled in relief.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I think the real question here is if you're feeling okay at all, why did you use the front door?" I joked.

"Would you rather me sneaking in behind your parent's back? Such a devious one." He smirked.

"Shut up, demonic pervert. Now if you're going to come in then you should know-" I was going to tell him that Yaya was here, but he just invited himself in and jumped onto the couch.

"I was bored, and figured you would get angry if I snuck in at a time like this." He yawned.

"Time like this?" I asked, but then soon realized what he meant.

"Don't look sad, I didn't come here for this." He groaned.

"Why did you come here then?"

"For some entertainment, the manor was getting boring." He shrugged.

"What entertainment would you get here?" He quickly grabbed my had and pulled me on the couch, then climbing over me. "Why did I even ask?"

"It was a stupid question."

"You're a stupid demon, now get off me." I struggled to get up, mostly because he had my arms pinned down.

"Onee-chan, I'm home!" Ami burst in through the front door, where she has a full view and could possibly get the wrong idea.

"Ami! Where the hell have you-"

"Amu, how dare you!? Doing such obscene things while I was gone, including in a public area." She scolded me.

"Public area? This is the living room in our house!"

"Wait a minute, that that... TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, GET OFF MY OLDER SISTER!" She let out an ear-piercing battle cry and tackled Ikuto, and I was being squished under them.

"You want to go, kid? I'll go!" Ikuto flipped her over the coach, I quickly looked at the ground to see Ami sitting on him, banging on his head.

"I'll take you on with my own two hands!"

"You and Amu have similar fighting strategies, banging on the opponent's head until they're annoyed!" Ikuto shouted.

"I find that insulting." I sweat-dropped.

"I found the camera, now we can record our fun memories!" Yaya ran downstairs and halted on the second step, blinking twice at the scene in front of her.

"You people were recording what you were going to do!?" Ami seemed mortified at this point.

"You still have the wrong idea!" I yelled at her.

"Ami is back? Ami is back, let's throw a party!" Yaya cheered.

"You're just looking for a reason to buy more sweets!"

"You see right through people, boys don't find that cute." She teased me.

"All of you are driving me crazy!" I clutched both sides of my head.

* * *

"Do we have to leave?" Yaya whined while I pushed her and Ikuto out.

"Yes, I need to speak to my little sister." I slammed the door in their faces and turned around to face the little brunette, who was looking quite guilty.

"I'm so sorry Amu, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I was not thinking and-" She began to rant, but I cut her off by embracing her tightly.

"Just shut up for a moment." I sighed, she hugged me back and I felt her face nuzzle into my chest. "You've caused a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"You're probably going to get grounded."

"I know."

"Where were you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." I shouldn't let her get away with it that easy, but I was too happy right now.

_"She is not exactly who you think she is. She is full of good intentions, but the way she is trying to achieve that goal is not an ideal one."_ Not an ideal one, well whatever she is doing, it can't be so bad.

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

I smirked, that girl thinks she can simply rebal against me? She think I wouldn't find out sooner or later?

The real problem here was that she was far too valuable to simply kill off, but too dangerous to let her live. She's a demon hunter, but the most powerful one I have ever seen, almost like the queen of them.

I flipped my hair behind my shoulder, but I am the only queen in this castle.

"Servant, get in here!" I shouted, the door opened a small boy walked in holding a silver platter with a pink potion on it.

"Queen Saaya, I brought the potion that the witches you have captured made." His trembling hands made the glass lightly tap against the platter, the noise pissing me off. I grabbed the potion and hissed at him, he quickly backed away and ran out, I huffed and stared at the bubbling liquid.

This won't be easy to do by myself, I need another person, someone to help me since Tadase is also on the edge of rebelling. Perhaps I can call up an old friend who I know wouldn't mind helping out.

I laughed loudly and sat in my throne, I know Amu is on the verge of breaking down. She was completely shaking when her little sister went missing, so I know she won't be able to deal with anything if she continues like this. Capturing her soul will be simple, I just need Tadase to hold on a little longer, then I can toss him. Shame, even when I told him he could be my king.

After all, a beautiful queen needs an equally-attractive king by her side.

**Woo, updates! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I put in a little reference in this chapter, if you can find it, you get a cookie :3  
**

_**Please R&R!**_


	35. Chapter 34 : Christmas Day!

**Another chapter, woo! Not much to say today so to chapter 34!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Someone was jumping on me while I was just trying to sleep.

"Ami, you're heavy, get off." I tried to push her off, but her constant hopping and me still being half-asleep, I kept missing.

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" She exclaimed, and that woke me up. That's right, last night we had a big dinner and then I could barely fall asleep because I was so excited, and when the sun rose, I was out like a light.

I looked over at my desk, the key and lock pair sitting locked up in the drawer safely.

"Beat you downstairs!" I pushed her down and dashed for the door, I heard her laughing behind me as I took a bold move and quickly leaped and sat on the stair railing, sliding down it.

"What a generic move from any Christmas movie!" Ami shouted from the top of the stairs.

"You're just jealous that I beat you down, sore loser!" I shouted back, she ran down with a large smile on her face.

"Girls, quit fighting and open the presents!" Our mother shouted, she was sitting on the couch with our father's hand slung around her neck, hot cocoa in their hands with little, puffy marshmallows in them.

"I want some." Ami stomped her foot, then she noticed two mugs on the coffee table.

"Merry Christmas." Our dad smiled, a chocolate milk mustache on his upper lip. We all burst out in fits of laughter while he was utterly confused.

"Sweetheart." Our mom gestured at his lip, he quickly wiped it with his sleeve, Ami and I shared our last giggle.

We dove at our presents and looked for our name written on them, storing them in our own piles. Once they were seperated, we began to tear open through them.

"Yes! The cute shoes that I saw at the mall!" Ami squeaked, holding the bow to her chest tightly. Ami and I basically got clothes or money for Christmas, but we were quite grateful. Everyone opened their gifts from me and were pleased with my selections, earning me a bunch of hugs.

"Amu, you got a letter and a package in the mail." My mother returned from the mailbox, handing me the two items. First, I opened the letter and scanned over it.

_Dear Amu,_

_Christmas party at the manor, come after your parents and sister are asleep._

Strange, I wonder why I have to arrive then. I ripped the tape off of the package and saw a little card in it.

_I know you humans celebrate Christmas, so I decided I should at least get you something. Hope you wear it often._

_Season's Greetings from Hell._

I placed the card down and took out the red paper that was covering the present. In it was lingerie, I barely had a chance to see it because I immediately closed it, eye twitching in annoyance.

"What was it?" Ami asked, her innocence killing me.

"A cruel, cruel prank." I growled, a dark aura emitting from me. My family decided it was best not to question anything and continued with normal conversation, I simply crumpled the card and threw it in the trash, leaving the lingerie so I can burn it later.

* * *

It was finally night and my parents were sound asleep, along with a snoring Ami next door. I knew Yaya would kill me if I didn't wear the dress we bought when we were Christmas shopping, so I slipped it on and tied the cape around my neck. I quickly grabbed a little bag that was on my desk, clutching it tightly.

Wait a minute, I can't sneak out the front door, they would hear me and catch me. What am I supposed to do now? I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, glancing at the window. I crawled on my bed and opened it, seeing the large tree with a sturdy-looking branch close enough for me to jump onto it. I dropped the bag on the floor below, it landed safely, but if I jumped like that, I would break a bone.

I stood on the windowsill, my knees were shaking slightly from the winter air. I quickly jumped to the branch, landing on it and feeling sense of relief that I didn't fall. I quickly climbed down the large trunk, wrapping my arms and legs around it tightly. I felt a gush of wind lift up my dress, I blushed madly and cursed at Yaya in my mind.

"That was a nice view." A male said behind me, I creakily turned my head to look down, seeing Ikuto standing there with his notorious smirk.

"I-I hate you!" I shrieked at him.

"It's not like I told you to wear that dress, but you look extra adorable with your horns sticking out as well." He sneered.

"I'll kill you once I get down there!" I shook my fist angrily at him, he chuckled.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I couldn't sneak out the front door, the sneaking out the window was the last resort." I answered calmly.

"You wanted to see me that badly, well that nearly makes my heart beat." Was his goal to make actual steam out of my ears today?

"Demonic pervert!" I was angry that both of my hands let go of the tree, causing me to bend completely back since my legs were the only things supporting me now. "I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die, just fall down." He walked over to the tree so that he was right under me.

"Like hell I'm going to trust you to catch me." I scoffed, feeling a bit dizzy from me the blood rushing to my head.

"Fine, bye." He waved at me, walking away.

"Ikuto, don't leave me like this! Ikuto!" I shouted at him, but he disappeared into the darkness. Fine, I don't need his help anyway, I can get down by myself. I looked up and saw my vision blurring, seeing two trees in front of me.

"When did that get there?" I asked myself, feeling my legs loose grip and falling down. I waited for the hard ground to meet my body, but instead was met with two strong arms.

"I told you, strawberry head." His smug smirk made me angry, but his indigo eyes made me melt under his gaze. Somehow, he caught me bridal style, so he placed me on my feet and cleared his throat.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I walked over to the bag and picked it up, he seemed to pay no attention to it.

"Utau told me to protect you, since the dark is when most creatures lurk." He looked around the area.

"Okay." For some strange reason, him telling me that he was told to be here made me upset, but I ignored it. "Perhaps we can walk to the park first, I need to handle something." I figured it would be less embarrassing without everyone watching when I give him his gift, so might as well do it alone.

"Fine, let's make it quick though." He stepped towards me, turning around so his back was facing me and crouching down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your human legs are too slow, so just get on and I'll take us both there." He said, I was about to argue but simply shut my mouth and crawled into his back. "Man, you're heavy for someone who's flat-chested."

"S-Shut up!" A blush appeared on my cheeks, I felt awkward like this, especially since he has to hold my thighs and my entire chest was pressed against his back.

"You tense, _Amu_?" He voice purred my name, I smacked the top of his head and he grumbled something under his breath. He sprinted down the street, wind causing my hair to fly everywhere. But, passing by all the decorated houses, seeing all the blurred lights was amazing.

Without even noticing, I rested my head on the back of his neck, I could feel goosebumps on his skin, I disregarded it because of the beautiful views.

"We're here, you can get off." I jumped off his back and stared at the entrance.

There were large green bushes covered in snow, which went up and formed an arch to create an amazing entrance. To add to it, they added little, twinkly lights to tie the entire thing off. I walked in and saw that the large fountain was running, I smiled at that and stared at the water show for a minute. Then, I grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him to the bench in front of it, forcing him to sit down and I sat beside him, the bag on my lap.

"Christmas is today, and humans usually exchange gifts during it. I know you didn't really want to celebrate, but here." I handed it to him, he seemed to be a bit shocked as he carefully took it. His hand reached and pulled out the key by the chain, letting it dangle in front of us. "I have the lock to it, see?" The lock was around my neck, I pulled it out of my dress and showed it to him.

He was speechless, keeping his eyes locked on the gift.

"I didn't really know what to get you, but when I saw them, I thought they were beautiful and thought you would like it." I was a bit frightened when he wasn't speaking, did he hate it? I completely messed up, didn't I? Good going Amu, you damn idiot.

"It's beautiful." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, but he answered with a tight hug, making my heart skip a beat. He pulled away and quickly put it around his neck, I twiddled my thumbs when he tapped on my shoulder, a little box in his hands.

"A present." He said, looking away from me. I grabbed it and dug through the colorful wrapping paper, seeing a little carboard box. I opened it and saw that it was a wooden box this time, I turned it upside-down and saw a crank; I turned it a couple of times and it popped open, a man and woman dancing together appeared, playing Carol of the Bells while they spun around.

_"This is my favorite Christmas song!"_

_"Nothing really, I just adore musical boxes."_ That day came into my thoughts, my eyes widened and I stared at him.

"You remembered, what I said after all." The happiness bubbling inside me was indescribable.

"Of course, it's not like I just sit there with my ears full of cotton." He said.

"When did you even buy this, and where?"

"Why, do you want to return it?" He asked.

"O-Of course not!" I was surprised he would even suggest that.

"At that old grandma's shop, the day that you found me in there by myself?"

"Oh yeah." The jingle kept playing during our silence, I smiled at the gift. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I love it." He was looking away from me now, I decided not to bother him for now, maybe he is not used to someone reacting like this.

"We should get going, Utau might worry." I stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"Wait." He called out, I turned around to face him and his eyes were glistening in the moonlight. That dream I had a while ago came to mind, where Ikuto grabbed me and...

HE CAN'T ACTUALLY BE CONFESSING, CAN HE?! What am I supposed to tell him if he does?

"Yes?" I gulped, suddenly feeling quite nervous and hot, my head pounding lightly.

"Why are you walking, just hop on my back again." He asked, the pressure was off and I sighed.

"Thank god, I thought you were about to-" I covered my mouth with my hands, my blush rising up again while he stared at me strangely.

"About to what?" He came closer to me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's not important." I walked over to him, jumping onto his back and wrapping my arms around his neck. Begining to run, I sighed and stared out at the sky, my heart felt so strange, like it was bent and twisted. Did I want something more to happen? He was currently holding my gift that used to contain his key.

* * *

He stopped at the front door of the mansion, I got off and opened the front door, the warm air feeling nice on my freezing skin.

"Bambi, get back here!" I heard Yaya shout, a hiss was heard and Bambi ran out of the living room, running over to me and pouncing into my arms. Currently, there was a red ribbon around her neck, it looked like someone was trying to tie a bow on her.

"You caught her, good job Amu." Yaya smiled merrily as she picked her up from me, ignoring the poor feline's obvious wanting for freedom. "You even wore the dress I bought you."

"I felt like I didn't really have a choice." I joked.

"Good, because you did not." She skipped away merrily, I sweat-dropped and took the cape off, hanging it on a coat hanger near the door.

"Welcome Amu, I suspect you got the letter." Utau walked out, my mouth dropped to the floor when I saw her.

Her bangs were tied to the back of her head with a large, black bow. Around her neck was a purple, laced choker, with a shining jewel in the front. Her dress was spaghetti strapped and a light periwinkle color, loosely falling to her knees.

"Yaya, quit harassing the cat! The more it runs, the more fur it gets everywhere." Rima complained. She wore a nice red headband to compliment her blonde hair, which flowed freely like usual. Her dress was a dark maroon and strapless, looking tight around the chest area, but then looked like theater curtains the way the fabric curved to the sides, falling to the floor.

"You both look amazing, making me wish that I put a little more effort in my dress." I stared down at myself.

"I guess I should have specified it was more of a formal event, but I can make up for that, follow me." Utau grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs with Rima following closely behind.

I have never actually been to the second floor, but I knew the first floor like the back of my hand. The hallways looked exactly the same, so that was a bit confusing.

"Stay out here, I don't like people in my room." Utau walked into the room, closing the door in my face, I even heard her lock it.

"Does she really not trust us that much?" I asked Rima, she shrugged. Utau came out with a black dress in her hands, but I couldn't really make out the details with the way she held it.

"Give me a moment, I have to go murder someone." Utau walked off without us. "WHO THE HELL WENT IN MY ROOM!?" We heard the shriek from upstairs, Rima and I both looked at each other with terrified expressions. We went downstairs and saw Utau from the back in the living room, staring at everyone who was in it.

"No one went in your room, calm down." Ikuto sat on the couch.

"How did this get on my bed then?" She waved the dress in front of him.

"I don't know, you left it there?"

"Wrong, I would never leave my clothes lying around." She snapped, I swiped the dress from her hands and examined it. My eyes widened and I noticed it was the woman's, who keeps appearing in my subconscious.

"Is it yours, Amu?" Rima raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, it's just the pattern is a bit familiar." I stuck it out for Utau to take it back, but she just smiled and pushed it back to me.

"It seems like it would look good on you, go try it on." She said, I nodded and ran to the bathroom, shutting it and stripping down, the sliding the dress on.

It fits perfectly, and it looks exactly like the dress she always wears. Weird, I always thought she was taller and more well-built then me, yet it clung to my body without any feeling that it was too big or loose.

"You look beautiful." The black-haired lady appeared in the mirror.

"But how?"

"It is not like my dress is one of a kind." She looked down at herself.

"How did you even get it in Utau's room?"

"That shall remain a secret for now, just go and enjoy the nice event your friends have thrown for you." She advised me.

"For me? This is just a Christmas party." I chuckled.

"None of them celebrate the actual holiday, besides the angel of course. They threw it for you because they knew you wanted to spend time with them." She faded away before I could ask anything else. All for me? I mean I know that they don't celebrate it, and when I first talked to them about it, they wanted nothing to do with it, but to throw a party just to make me happy?

I stepped into the living room, everyone looked at me in complete awe.

"You look splendid Amu, the dress suits you well." Nagi was the first compliment me, earning a elbow to the stomach from Rima.

"You do look amazing, and no need to be so violent Rima." Utau said, Rima glared at her, face as red as her dress.

"Santa and his little elf is here!" Yaya announced, she was dressed as and elf and was carrying a large sack, which was hanging over her shoulder.

"Why did I have to do this?" I heard someone ask, hiding in the hallway.

"You were the only one willing to do it, so come out here." Yaya dragged someone dressed as Santa Claus out of the hallway, the beard and everything.

"H-Hunter?" Kukai was shaking, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes, I am surprised you even recognize me while hiding behind the idiotic patch of fur strapped to my face." Hunter was annoyed, but that didn't seem to bother Yaya.

"Amu, you changed out of the dress!" Yaya whined.

"It was more of a formal event, but taking a look at you two, I guess I should have kept it on." Everyone chuckled while Yaya still seemed a bit angered.

"I made cookies!" Mei walked in, placing a platter on the coffee table, Ikuto grabbed one and began to munch on it.

"You could have been Santa's Ms. Claus!" Yaya gestured at Hunter.

"Well wouldn't that be a cute couple." Rima mocked us, I heard a snap and looked at Ikuto's, he had squashed is his cookie in his fist, crumbles falling everywhere.

"God dammit, now you are going to clean that up." Utau scolded him, but he was too busy mumbling something under his breath.

"Can we just eat, I'm starving!" Kukai rubbed his stomach with a frown.

"Didn't you prepare the meal?" Yaya asked.

"Yep, I want to you guys to eat it so I can having something to brag about." His goofy grin came out, I giggled and we all made our way to the dining room.

Utau opened the door and I saw a large table filled with different meals and desserts.

"Look at that cake, and that pudding." Yaya's eyes had sparkles in them, her tongue sticking out on the side. We all took our seats, I sat next in between Ikuto and Utau.

"Yay, sweets!" Yaya was already piling many of the desserts onto her plate, avoiding anything that was not filled with sugar.

"So you made the ham, Kukai?" I asked, taking a slice of it.

"Yep, hunted the pig myself."

"Where did you find a pig?"

"Chef's secret." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice glassware, worthy of royalty." Rima sipped the red liquid in the wine glass. I picked up my cup, there was already a drink poured into it, I hestitantly drank a bit and quickly realized it was red win.

"Do you have any drinks without any alcohol?" I chuckled nervously.

"It's fine Amu, some red wine won't kill you." Rima waved her hand lazily, I shrugged and chugged down the whole cup, it was rather tasty.

"More! Party all night!" Yaya slammed her cup down, demanding more wine.

"This should be fun." Utau poured her more into her glass.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

"What a great party!" Amu slurred, holding her cup to the air.

"I thought Santa didn't exist." Yaya giggled, pointing the actual wine bottle at Hunter, who was still in the ridiculous get-up.

"Yaya, you're his elf." Amu looked at her, Yaya blinked twice.

"Oh my gosh, I am! Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." Yaya shushed her, they both kept snickering while they talked in a hushed tone.

"Why did you give them all of that wine if you knew they couldn't handle it?" I asked Utau and Rima, who kept laughing about the two drunkard's behavior.

"It's funny, and they would make funny stories to tell the kids one day." Rima said.

"Nagihiko and your kid's?" I joked, Rima threw a slice of ham at me but I dodged it.

"How are supposed to bring back Amu in that state? She will have a hangover when she wakes up." Nagi asked.

"It is fine, I will handle it and everything will run smoothly." Utau assured us. Just at that moment, Amu flew back in her chair.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed, Yaya mimicked her actions and they both started laughing again. I stared down at her, her cheeks were a rosy-red and her eyes seemed more glossy then usual, but a large grin adorned her face and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

"It was like a rollercoaster!" Yaya exaggerated.

"Maybe we should get them to bed." Mei suggested.

"Bed is for wimps!" Amu shouted in protest, but then hiccuped loudly. Amu glanced over at Yaya, who was already asleep on the floor.

"It is a bit late, Amu can stay in one of the guest rooms and Ikuto can escort her home at dawn." Utau yawned.

"What if I don't want to escort her?" I asked.

"That is a shame, because I am your little sister and you shall do as I say." I picked up Amu and she postioned herself so I would carry her while she was pressed against my stomach, hands around my neck and me having to hold her thighs to support her.

"I'm sick of bridal style, I'm not even married." Amu explained.

"But Ikuto basically has to hold your butt to carry you like that." Kukai said.

"I don't care!" Amu groaned.

"She is definitely intoxicated." Hunter said.

"Or she just likes the idea of me holding her butt." I smirked.

"I suppose I am in charge of taking Yaya to bed, then I will turn myself in for the night." Hunter stood up and picked Yaya up bridal style, she was limp in his arms with a small snoring noise escaping her mouth. "Goodnight everyone." I walked out with Amu in my hands, her arms were tight around my neck.

I opened the door to the guestroom and gently placed her on the bed, only to see she was still awake.

"I thought you fell asleep in my arms."

"I didn't, I'm actually wide awake." She said. "Hey Ikuto."

"What?"

"Remember when you bit my neck a while back?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Can you do it again?" My eyes widened, at first I thought she was playing around with me, but then I looked at her eyes, they were determined and lustful.

"That is the alcohol talking, just go to bed and-" I was about to walk out until she grabbed my wrist, still sitting on the bed.

"No, I mean. I really liked it when you did it the first time, you can even ask Utau, because I talked to her about it." She liked it? "I want you to do it again, and I have no regrets if you do it." She laid back down on the bed, sprawling herself out for me.

"I won't do it while you're drunk and not in your right mind." I stood my ground, I couldn't take advantage of her while she is like this. Besides, she would probably try to kill me with another textbook in the morning.

"I am in my right mind! I know what I want!" Amu was getting angry.

"Go to sleep, we'll discuss it in the morning." I said, opening the door.

"Fine, we will discuss it in the morning." She said, hiding underneath the blankets. I closed the door and walked back into the dining room, walking over to Utau and leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

"Has Amu ever talked to you about the time I bit her?" I asked.

"So she told you? Do not talk about it when she is sober, she will probably not remember." She said, I nodded and sat back down in my seat. I can't believe she enjoyed it, but to enjoy when someone bites you, you have to...

No, there's no way. Not even worth thinking about it.

**HA, you guys, you thought I was going to tell you! Well nope, that is to be revealed later on. Hope you enjoyed the extra long chappie! I hope I didn't seem to repetitive, I try to not use the same words too much but sometimes I have to, I hope you can forgive me!  
**

_**Please R&R!**_


	36. Chapter 35 : Hungover

**Woo, New Years was great! I spent it with my family and my online friends, they're the best :3. Anyway, let's go to chapter 35!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up with a bad feeling in my stomach and a massive headache. I groggily opened my eyes and hissed when the sunlight hit them, covering my head with my pink comforter. Suddenly, I quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting into it.

"Oh god, what did I do last night?" I questioned myself, holding my forehead in my hand. I remember, the red wine tasted good so I asked for more, then Utau and Rima kept offering me more and more, making it impossible to refuse. Yaya was the only other one drinking loads of alcohol, so I'm guessing we both got drunk. What happened after that, the last thing I remember was seeing Yaya act strangely and the rest is a blur. Perhaps I'll remember later, but right now, I need to cure this hangover.

I stood up and looked at myself, there were light, purple blotches under my eyes, they were totally visible. I sighed, I can't go downstairs like this, my parents will notice in an instant. I grabbed some of my mom's concealer and dabbed it under my eyes, solving the problem instantly. I carefully walked downstairs, the creaking of the stairs never seemed so loud before, and irritating.

"Mo-" I began to shout, regretting it immediately. I looked in the living room, empty, dining room, empty. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Amu,_

_Your father and I had to go to work today to make up for the time we took off to search for Ami. I know you may have wanted to spend some family time, but maybe on Sunday when we won't have any work._

_P.S. I swear Ami gained your begging skills, she somehow got me to convince her to let her go to her friend's house, so you'll have the house to yourself until around ten._

Thank god, now I don't have to explain to them about why I might be acting weird. I hope this wears away by night though, I could always just tell them I went to sleep early if it doesn't.

I glanced at the clock, it was already two in the afternoon!? I can't believe I slept in this long, I better go get dressed. I was about run up to my room again until another terrible feeling returned to my stomach. I have to get dressed, once I handle some business in the restroom.

* * *

I laid down on the couch, resting the back of my hand on my eyes, blocking out the sunlight coming in through the windows. I'm so weak, my muscles are aching and I don't have the drive to do anything today, I think a lazy day is in order.

I winced at the sound of the doorbell, I groaned and struggled to get up, shambling over to the door. I opened it with caution, seeing Utau standing at the door.

"I suspect you are feeling terrible, thanks to all the alcohol you consumed." She said, inviting herself in, I slammed the door closed and yelped from the pound in my head, I need to get used to this.

"More like thanks to you and Rima, you guys were the ones who were practically cramming the entire bottle down my throat."

"If you were a responsible young adult, you would have said no." She entered the kitchen, I followed her and saw her getting a glass from one of my cabinets and filling it with water from the sink.

"What are you-" She tipped my head back a little and let the water pour into my throat, I gulped it down but choked one che was finished. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Water, drink it until your stomach is full. It can help your hangover, unless you want to stay like that for the next couple of hours." My eyes widened and I poured more water into the cup, she chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked before glugging down more water.

"There is a hungover Yaya in my house, and I rather have Hunter help her instead of dealing with her intolerable whining. Besides, I knew this was your first time with alcohol so I wanted to help you get better." She was looking out the kitchen window, her cheeks were tinted a light pink now.

"Thanks, the water is making me feel a little bit better." An awkward silence took over the room. "So, did you ever have a hangover?"

"Of course, we all have to go through one sooner or later."

"So what happened?" I asked with a goofy grin, she sighed, knowing I would not give up on this one.

"A couple of centuries ago, Kukai took me to one of his friend's parties, and it was crowded with werewolves. The thing about them is, they are all heavy drinkers, so if you want to hang out with them, you drink. I woke up the next morning and Ikuto dragged of the house where the party was hosted, scolded me, and helped me out." She smiled, causing me to smile as well. Ikuto was truly caring, but he hides it underneath a rough exterior.

"Kukai doesn't seem like a heavy drinker." I said.

"He was an exception." She said, I chuckled. My head stared pounding again and I fell to the floor on my knees, Utau quickly came up to me and held my shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

Memories of last night poured into my head, Yaya and I goofing around together made me chuckle slightly, but then one of the memories concerned me deeply.

_"Remember when you bit my neck a while back?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Can you do it again?"_

I can't believe I said that! I am so stupid, I wish I never got drunk.

_No, I mean. I really liked it when you did it the first time, you can even ask Utau, because I talked to her about it."_

_"I want you to do it again, and I have no regrets if you do it."_ I even sprawled myself out for him, like some pig ready for slaughtering!

"Utau, did I tell Ikuto about the biting incident last night?" I looked up at her, she chuckled nervously and I started panicking. "I can't believe myself, he must think I'm so weird, I can never face him again!"

"Amu, he does not think any differently of you, trust me."

"Does that mean he thought I was weird before?"

"He does not think you are strange, you can not blame yourself for your hormones." Utau said.

"This is different, I doubt any other teenage girl loves having her blood sucked out." I scoffed.

"Consider it more like a love bite."

"That sounds terrifying." I walked into the living room.

"Come on Amu, if it does not bother Ikuto, then it should not bother you." She followed me.

"It's like giving him an invite to suck my neck whenever he wants because he thinks it does not bother me." I said.

"I thought you would enjoy it if he did." She raised an eyebrow at me, my face started burning and I looked at the ground.

"That is not the point." I whispered, but with her hearing abilities, she heard me.

"So the main concern is that you are embarrassed?" She asked, I nodded. "Amu, I already told, it is normal for-"

"Tell me the real reason, I know you're lying to me." She had a thoughtful expression and then sighed.

"Fine, but I do not want any arguing." She pointed her index finger at me warningly, I nodded eagerly. "You only enjoy when someone sucks your blood when... you are in love with the person." My heart was pounding against my chest, I am in love with Ikuto?

"I am in love with Ikuto?" I echoed my mind.

"Remember what I told you, about your crush on Ikuto?" She asked, I nodded. "That could also be it, your sexual attraction to him may be the answer." She said, I nodded, my headache was returning.

"I-I guess." I answered, but she could tell I was still a bit uneasy.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I growled lightly, holding the pillow tightly to my chest. I should not let it bother me, I know I shouldn't, but yet...

_"You look splendid Amu, the dress suits you well."_ He didn't call me splendid, he did not say my dress suited me well. Then I had to go ahead and hit him, he probably hates me.

Pfft, why would a princess care about what a lowly commoner? An attractive, intelligent, lowly commoner, I sighed at my pathetic behavior and fell back on my bed. Amu would never go for Nagi, and I know that, but why can't I get this heart-wrenching feeling out of my mind.

"Waaahh! Hunter, make the pain go away!" I heard Yaya shout.

"It will not help if you keep yelling, in fact, it is giving me some pain as well." Hunter replied.

"Yaya, I got you something." I heard Nagi sing, my ears perked up and I listened closely.

"Is that?" I heard Yaya suddenly stop, then she gave off an enormous squeak.

"You got my favorite sweater, but I left this in Hell." Yaya sounded confused.

"Consider it a late Christmas present, I hope you like it." I knew he was smiling, that smile that made my black blood rush.

"I love it, thank you Nagi-kun!" She exclaimed. Since when did she start calling him Nagi-_kun_, she does not even know him as well as I do. There was a knock at my door and I ignored that, the person was persistent and knocked again.

"I'm not here." I said.

"Really? I guess I will just talk to whoever replied." He joked as he opened the door himself. "What is wrong, why have you not come out of your room?"

"Just not in the mood, the wine made me feel a bit dizzy." I lied.

"Not you as well, Yaya is enough to handle." He approached me, staring directly into my eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" I felt flustered.

"I can tell if you are feeling sick through your eye's, they are the doors to your soul after all." His golden-brown eyes kept gazing into mine, his were glazed with concern though, then he stepped away. My cheeks turned a light pink and I looked away from him.

"You are fine, but it seems you are under the weather, is something troubling you?"

"I am completely fine, you better adjust your senses, because you were way off." I didn't want to say that, what is wrong with me!?

"I guess so, well I brought something for you." He grabbed a tiny, black velvet box that was in his shirt pocket and handed it to me, I felt excited but calmed myself down, grabbing the box and opening. I gasped while I looked at them, they were earrings, studs to be more exact, with some sort of purple jewels.

"Those gems are your birthstone, amethyst, which is a funny coincidence because that is my favorite color." He chuckled.

"These must have cost a pretty penny, how did you even afford them?"

"Do not worry about it, I just hope you will wear them one day." He said, I smiled and did a small nod. "Rima, why are you crying!?" He grabbed my shoulders, I touched my eyes and noticed they were dripping.

"I g-guess I'm happy, really happy and a bit relieved." I chuckled, more tears pouring down my cheeks, one landing on one of the earrings. "Nagi, what did you think of me last night?"

"I was a bit embarrassed actually." A pang struck my heart at his words.

"You were embarrassed for me?" I looked down at my lap, he lifted my chin to make me face him again.

"No, I was embarrassed because I could not keep my eyes off you, and a gentleman should not stare."

"I-I mean, I didn't notice, s-so I really don't mine if you s-stare." I stammered, I can't believe I just said that.

"It is an honor to hear those words, thank you Rima." He held my hand and kissed it, I looked away from him with my face burning. There was a pound in my chest, I felt myself grow nervous and got up.

"Wow, look at the time, I need to get to bed! Thank you for the gift, now leave." I pushed him out.

"It is only four in the evening." He said.

"Early bird gets the worm!" I slammed the door in his face, my heart was racing now. Touching him made it worse, his shirt was so soft, it made me want to nuzzle my face in his chest.

Get such thoughts out of your head! Then again, scolding myself for it won't help either. I hope he didn't hear my hearbeat, because I can hear it straight in my ears, a constant thump, thump, thump. This is so annoying, but the way it made my blood rush was exciting, I wonder how it would feel if I could call him...

Mine.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I cannot believe you!" Utau shouted my while I was brushing my hair.

"Why, I feel better." I stared at her, seeming completely dumb-founded.

"You know what you did, and it is an ass move." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is not an ass move." I retorted.

"So you find out that you might be in love with my brother, so the obvious reaction to that is to call Tadase and set up a date for tonight!?"

"Maybe if you never told me, then this wouldn't be happening." I started looking through my closet for something to wear.

"Maybe if you never asked and just believed what I said in the first place." Utau snapped.

"Maybe if you were a more believable liar."

"Maybe if you did not get drunk, you would have never told him." She grinned smugly.

"Maybe, if you just got me a normal drink instead of forcing the wine on me!" I panted, she was taken back by my outburst. "Utau, there's no point in being in love with him."

"Why?"

"I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak, you said it yourself, Ikuto doesn't love anyone, even you." I sighed.

"But, you could be the one-"

"This is not one of those romance movies where everything works out in the end, this is real life." I quickly interrupted her, this conversation made my head spin and my head hurt. "I know how Tadase feels about me, and I might even feel the same way, it is better if I go with him."

"Amu, I-"

"Don't try to change my mind, it is enough that you got me drunk, but I don't want you to try to set me up with your brother."

"So you are going to hang that over my head?" She asked, I turned around to face her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"I won't, as long as you let me go on this date. I need to get my feelings in check, and the only way I can do that is by doing this, so please do not stop me." I smiled, still feeling a bit melancholy.

"Fine, but remember, my office is always open for some advice." I nodded, going back to my closet and pulling out a gray sweater. Then I went to my drawer and got some jeans, a casual outfit for a casual even, perfect. Utau exited the room so I could change and I told her when I was done.

"Can you put up my hair?" I asked, handing her a pink hair tie. I turned around and she put it up, making sure the tie was secure, then she brushed it out and let me look at myself in the mirror.

"What is that, around your neck?" She pointed at it through the mirror, there was a golden chain around my neck. I pulled out the golden lock that was inside my shirt.

"It's a lock, and I gave Ikuto the key for Christmas." I told her, a slight blush rising on my cheeks.

"If you are going out on a date with another boy, shouldn't you take that off?" I stared at it, it was glistening lightly from the lights in my room. I simply unhooked it and placed it on my desk, she seemed a bit surprised but hid it.

There was a knocking at the door and I looked at her, she seemed to know what I was thinking and hopped out the window, I locked it and turned off the lights. I ran downstairs, making sure everything was turned off and the opened the front door, seeing Tadase standing there.

"Your call was quite unexpected." He said, I chuckled nervously and stepped outside, locking the door and placing the key in my pants pocket. It was freezing outside, I guess I should have dressed more warmly.

"I couldn't hang out with you for Christmas, so I thought we could hang out today." I said, his smile making my heart beat quickly.

"Well then would you like to explain the call I got from you before Christmas?" He asked, I knew what he was talking about.

"Well, my sister went missing a while ago, and I was all depressed and my friend thought it would cheer me up if she called you to go out with me." I laughed.

"That is a shame though, about your sister, is she alright now?" He asked.

"Yes, she came back that same exact day." I finished my story, then we continued to walk in silence. We walked to the park nearby, the same park Ikuto and I exchanged gifts.

"I found this area quite beautiful, so I thought it would be perfect for a date." He explained, I nodded. We both sat on one of the park benches, this scene was far too familiar for me to feel comfortable. "So tell me, what made you decide to call me today?"

"I've been thinking about what you told me a while ago, and I wanted to give us a try." I said.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded. "So now I can consider you my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes." I felt shy, so I averted my eyes from him. I felt his hand slide into mine, clutching it lightly, I looked at him but he was just smiling. Perhaps I could learn to love him, this can't be so bad.

Right?

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

"Darling, it's been so long since I have last saw you." I embraced the blonde tightly, she pulled away and beamed at me.

"Well you have been so busy, but I still totally support you on everything you do." She said.

"How far would you go to support me?" She stared at me strangely.

"Why are you asking?"

"My little helpers, they are slipping out of my clutches, and I cannot have them hold on any longer. I need you to make sure everything is running smoothly, that nothing is ruined by those two brats." I said.

"You can count on me, now what is my first task?" She asked.

"Go fetch the girl from her room, I need her in here."

She returned a few minutes later with the girl in front of her, the white mask on like always.

"You called for me?" She seemed annoyed, but I ignored it and grabbed the pink potion that was behind my throne. "Who is that anyway?" I growled slightly, wanting to do this quickly but I guess I should introduce them.

"This is Lulu De Morcerf, she will helping me from today." White Mask stared at Lulu, I did not even know what she thought of her because of that stupid mask.

"So why did you need me?"

"I had my witches make this, it is a potion to make you stronger, basically invincible. You can defeat everyone and anyone who stand in your way, with only one sip." Perfect, she snatched the bottle straight from my hand and chugged it down. I knew if I told her all of that, she would drink it and try to take me down right here. The bottle smashed into dozen pieces when she dropped it, she fell to her knees while clutching both sides of her head.

"What...did you do?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"I gave you a mind-control potion, so now you can't rebel against me. Such a idiotic girl, thinking she would win in a battle against me." I used my foot to lift her chin up, her eyes showed all the pain she was going through right now.

"You will never get Amu, never!" She declared, I glared at her and kicked her, her mask sliding across the room.

"My queen, I got Amu to go out with me." Tadase walked in, he quickly noticed the girl and ran up to her. "What happened!?"

"Remember, whatever I do, I am always thinking about you and everyone and what is best for them." Tadase took her in his arms, she stroked his cheek slightly and managed one last smile before falling limp.

"Did you kill her!?" He was angry, no, furious with me. I was not expecting less, I knew he had some sort of feelings for the girl. White Mask woke up again, but this time, her eyes were glossed over with a light blue.

"Of course not, I just gave her a little potion, now she will never betray me; and neither will you, unless you want me to kill her." I smirked, the girl stood up, staring at me with emotionless eyes. "I am done with Tadase, please take him back to his room."

"She would never listen to you!" Tadase exclaimed, but she grabbed his arms and placed them behind his back, all with a blank face. She dragged him out of the room and I chuckled, finding the entire thing quite amusing.

"I know Amu agreed to go out with Tadase, that means we just need to get them to hang out a little longer so she can say she loves him, and that is when we win." I said, Lulu nodded. This plan is going perfectly, and no one can stop me now.

**I know all of you hate me for having Amu go out with Tadase, but I needed it to happen so the plot can continue as planned! So I hope you can forgive me!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	37. Chapter 36 : So tired

**Such a little distance away from 300 reviews, you guys are amazing and I love you all! I'm hoping this story gets more reviews the my last story, because I'll be really happy if it does, it's like beating a record! Anyway, to chapter 36! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

A week has passed since Tadase and I have started dating, and somehow, I managed to make sure Ikuto didn't find out. It's rather strange, because I would have thought Ikuto would have read my mind while I was talking to him or texting him, but apparently he didn't.

My parents hosted a New Year's party and Tadase kissed me when the clock struck midnight, other than Ikuto, he was my first kiss. It was different, of course there was no bright light like when Ikuto kissed me, but it was something else. When I first kissed Ikuto, it was an empty kiss with absolutely no feeling. But the closer we got, his kisses sent sparks throughout my body, but I never really noticed it until Tadase kissed me.

My parents didn't mind that I was dating him, well my mother didn't mind, my father was bawling his eyes out. Ami seemed okay with it, she seemed not to care at all. To her, if my boyfriend is not Ikuto, then they're the best.

It was three in the morning, everyone else was asleep while I was wide awake, thoughts spiraling in my mind. I have had sleeping problems the past couple of days, but mostly because of a nightmare I had a few nights ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Chaos, that was all I could see around me. Bodies all over the green plains, painted with red and black blood, each reeking the dreaded copper stench. I looked down at my hands, also covered in blood that surrounded me._

_"I-I don't understand, what happened?" I asked myself, seeing no one else besides the dead bodies. It nearly made me vomit, from looking at all of them, you can tell each one murdered in their own unique, grotesque way._

_"You stupid fool! Look at you, you are ready to fall, but you still want to defend her!" I heard a voice shout, I turned around to see Saaya floating, an insane look in her eyes. I looked down, seeing a badly injured Ikuto standing there, clutching his arms to make sure no more black blood seeped out. He was slightly crouching, I saw different slash marks on his chest, legs, arms, and a large one across his face, just missing his eye. "Accept you defeat, and I will not have to kill you!" Then I noticed a large sword in her hand, a dark purple aura surrounding it. Her hand was turning a dark purple as well, you could see her veins pulsing out of her arm, as if it was possessing her._

_Ikuto fell to his knees, unable to even talk back to her. I tried running to him, but my feet were stuck to the ground._

_"Are you finished, unable to be her knight in shining armor anymore?!" Saaya's eyes were wide, her pupils smaller than normal._

_"You're...you're a bitch." Ikuto managed to mutter out._

_"You idiot." I whispered, knowing what would happen next. Saaya descended next to him, raising the sword. Where is everyone, why is no one stopping her, why can't I move!?_

_It all seemed to happen in slow motion, she pierced his chest while I just watched in complete horror, seeing Ikuto spit out more black blood. She removed it and he fell to his side, she laughed maniacally as I just stood there, still unable to move._

_"Just let me wake up, please, I can't deal with this anymore." I mumbled, everything around me faded away and I dropped to the floor, traumatized from what I just saw._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I cannot risk another dream like that, or I might just go hysterical. It was such a vivid dream, just like the last one, let's just hope it is not as accurate like the last one either. I sighed, where did that even take place anyway, with so many corpses and such a large plain?

Maybe it's not even real, because I do not know an area like that.

Yeah, of course it's not real. With these somewhat calming thoughts in my head, I drifted off into a deep sleep, not experiencing any nightmares.

**Tadase's P.O.V:**

**~A Week Ago~**

"Let me out!" I banged on the door, trying to open it again but the handle wouldn't budge. "I don't understand, how are you going to talk to Amu normally if you're like that?"

"It is actually pretty simple. When she goes back to Earth, she will be normal but when I need her, she will go back to the form she is in now." Saaya's voice rang in my head, I punched the door and raked my hair with my fingers.

"So, what do you want me to do next?" I asked, figuring it was impossible to open the door.

"Spend time with Amu, make her confess her love to you." She said, still talking to me through my mind.

"I don't understand what that will do, I am an angel, I can't steal a soul if a girl confesses to me like a demon." I said, but there was no response. "I'm guessing we'll cross that bridge when we get there?"

"No, I have everything planned out, I just don't want you to know anything yet. If I was doing this without a plan, then everything would crumble beneath my feet."

"Fine, I won't bother you for the details, for now." I said, ending the conversation there. I walked up to the door again, I heard her quickly grab the handle and chuckled.

"If you can hear me, then just listen. I will save you, even if it costs me my life. You are just a little girl who was dragged into this, I'm the one who did it because I wanted power." I disappointed myself.

I remember every detail from when Saaya asked me to work for her, it was before White Mask was pulled into her wicked schemes. I was the angel who killed , so I had some of my powers taken away because of it. Saaya approached me when I was roaming Earth, offering me unlimited power for a simple girl's life. I didn't realize how many lives would actually be ruined if I killed one girl, and now I feel terrible.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

**~Current Time~**

My eyes felt heavy, my muscles were weak, including I had dark circles under my eyes. I lifted the spoon from my cereal to my mouth, but it wasn't open so it just hit my lips, leaving some of the sugary flakes stuck on my cheeks.

"Amu, do you want to take a nap?" Ami asked, eating her own breakfast.

"I just woke up, I don't need a..." My eyes closed, my head nearly dropping into the bowl until I quickly woke myself up.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, are you having trouble sleeping?" My mother asked.

"Now that you mention it, they do sting a bit." I slowly raised my hand to my eye, rubbing it gently.

"Go to bed sweetheart, there's nothing that you had to do today anyway." My mother recommended.

"If you insist." I excused myself from the table, barely able to drag my feet up the stairs. I collapsed on my fluffy bed, not bothering to cover my window, the sunlight somehow felt comforting. At least I didn't change out of my pajamas yet, so I don't have to get up and change.

I opened my eyes when I felt something block out the sun, seeing the silhouette of someone sitting on my window ledge. I blinked a couple of time, readjusting my vision to see Ikuto there, looking as if he wanted to come in. I reached out my hand, unlocking it so he could open it himself.

"You look tired." He commented.

"Like I didn't already know." I rolled my eyes, rolling over so I was facing away from him.

"Not been getting enough sleep?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How did you guess?" I said sarcastically, but he didn't seem to catch it.

"Neither have I, but demons don't really need to sleep in the first place." He shrugged. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing his eyes were a bit red. "Well I'll leave you alone if you want to sleep." He was about to get up, until I grabbed his sleeve and he sat back down, his eyes a bit wide.

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" I asked, his eyes reminded wide until he blinked and nodded, pulling his hand way. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift away, finally feeling my mind at peace.

* * *

I felt something strong wrapped around me, and it didn't feel like a comforter like all. It was like a pair of arms, wrapped around my waist. The comforter was also pulled over my head, making it incredibly hot underneath. Some shuffled behind me and pressed against my back, I felt my face go red and I tried to get out of the bed, but the moving just made the two arms wrap tighter around my stomach. Something was placed on the top of my head, I wasn't sure what it was but I wanted it off. I looked over my shoulder to see a person behind me with a black shirt, the same one Ikuto was wearing...

WHAT THE HELL IS IKUTO DOING IN MY BED, AND POSITIONED LIKE THIS!?

"Ikuto, get off!" I exclaimed, trying to pry his hands from my body.

"I feel pretty comfortable like this." He said.

"You have been awake this entire time?" I asked.

"Only when you started screaming in your mind, I was trying to enter your dreams." He said.

"Why!?"

"Wanted to see if you were dreaming about me, strawberry head." I could feel his smirk burning into the back of my head.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed, with your arms around me?" I was still struggling to get them off.

"I got tired, and I just woke up like this." He explained, I sighed and finally gave up. I was currently curled up like a ball, while Ikuto's chest pressed against my back with his chin resting on my head.

"You know what, I feel better already, I think I should get up and face the day." I tried to get up again, but he just pulled me back down.

"Your human body heat feels nice." He pressed his face against my hair, I heard him inhale deeply.

"Let me go, you demonic pervert! I know you're just doing this to tick me off!" I declared, trying to break free again.

"Am I really?" He whispered, his hot breath blowing against my neck. My heart was pounding, my breath hitching in the back of my throat; if he didn't want to tick me off, why else would he be clinging to me like this?

"L-let go!" I said again, my hands suddenly feeling sweaty as I grabbed his.

"So you want to hold my hand?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get you off!" I exclaimed. I felt some wet and slimy run down my neck, I shivered and quickly realized what he did. "Did you just lick me?" I asked.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course not."

"Then no, I didn't." He finally let me go, getting up and stretching his arms.

"That didn't sound convincing." I said, sitting up and rubbing my comforter against the place he licked me. "Gross, gross, gross." I kept repeating.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." He licked his lips.

"Why would I, it's disgusting." I spat.

"Oh yeah? Well you liked it when I-" He quickly cut himself off, I looked away and stared at my legs, fiddling with the end of my shirt. "I'm sorry, that was a bit out of hand."

"Ikuto, can we get something straight?" I quickly said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I talked to Utau about everything, and she said I had a crush on you. I started freaking out a bit, but she told me it was just a sexual attraction, not an actual liking. I mean I like you, but as a friend." I said, I couldn't tell what he was thinking with his blank eyes and expressionless face, and it scared me a little.

"Of course you would have a sexual attraction to me, I mean look at me." He gestured at himself.

"So now we're going from demonic pervert to demonic, narcissistic pervert?" I teased him. The way he reacted to the conversation was comforting, but also a bit disappointing. I thought he would be more effected, a bit surprised, or at least something like that.

"Amu, Tadase is here to see you!" My mom shouted from downstairs, my eyes widened while Ikuto smirked once again.

"I guess I should introduce myself to your blondie boyfriend." He stood up.

"You knew?!" I seemed shocked, he just looked back at me.

"Knew what? Are you actually going out with him?" It was a joke, but I just gave away my secret. I don't know what bothered me about him knowing, I just knew he couldn't, or else something would happen, I can sense it.

"Of course not, I just didn't know you knew he was...blonde." I chuckled, punching his shoulder playfully, but he looked skeptical.

"But you know I have seen him before. Are you and Tadase dating?" He towered over me, I shrank down under his powerful gaze but managed to stay strong.

"Yes." I squeaked.

THAT WAS NOT STAYING STRONG AMU!

I quickly raised my hands up to cover me, like he was going to attack me or something, eye closed tightly, waiting for a response. Instead, I heard some footsteps and opened my eyes, seeing him heading towards my window.

"I'll let you two be alone then, have fun." He smiled back at me, then jumping out of the window, I sighed and I felt my heart drop. His smile, it was not a genuine one, a phony one being used to hide another emotion.

But the question was, what was that emotion?

**Rima's P.O.V:**

**~That Night~**

With such a big mansion, you think there would be something to do, right?

Wrong!

I walked down the long corridor, trying to find something to entertain myself, I noticed a door I had never opened before. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it, seeing that it was unlocked.

Inside there was only one couch and a large television, I have never used one but I did know that the vampire castle in Hell had one somewhere. I walked up to it and pressed the large red button on the side of it, a large image appearing on the screen.

"In other news, there has been a total disappearance of three girls thus far, the kidnapper still unknown." The woman said. "News" was read on the bottom-right corner of the screen, I sat on the couch an listened intently, thinking that a supernatural creature was behind this. "So far, only one person said they had witnessed a strange siting, and she is here with us now." The screen switched to another woman, she looked like she looked like a teenager with light blonde hair, but with an expression of terror on her face.

"I was walking down this street, and I saw a man come out of that alley, a bit of blood on his black jacket." She explained, pointing towards the alley.

"Do you suspect that the girls are dead than?" The guy interviewing her asked.

"He could have been injured because the girls fought back and got away, but there is a slight chance of that." She said.

"We even had her describe the man in question, so if you see him, please call the police." A drawn image popped up on the screen, showing a drawing that looked exactly like Ikuto.

"Utau! Utau, get your ass in here!" I shouted, Utau came running in and immediately direct her attention at the screen, staring at the picture.

"That idiot, I told him to be careful." She ran out, I quickly followed her out of the house as we ran to the center of the city, searching for the blue-haired culprit.

**Saaya's P.O.V:**

I watched the television in amusement, chuckling slightly at the words she said.

"What are you doing, and when did you get a TV in here?" Tadase asked, walking into my throne room.

"I just put it in here, and come and look for yourself." He walked beside me and stared at the screen.

"We even had her describe the man in question, so if you see him, please call the police." The woman said, the picture appearing on the screen.

"That's Ikuto, why is he on there?" Tadase asked, I picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Amu told Ikuto that you two were dating, he went insane and killed three girls and ate their souls." I said with a smug smirk.

"Ikuto would never do that, he would never actually kill a girl to eat her soul." Tadase pointed out.

"Are you defending him?"

"No, I am simply stating the facts!" He snapped, I snorted and walked up to him.

"I am not lying, he did actually kill those girls." I said. I may lie about a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

"He would never be that stupid to get caught by a mortal." Tadase argued.

"Well, he did not get seen by a mortal. In fact, he did not get seen by anyone, I just happened to have some information without any normal proof. So, I sent Lulu down there to play the innocent bystander and give them an exact image of him." I smiled, Tadase stared at the blank screen.

"Why, how would that help us?"

"With Ikuto out-of-the-way, you can spend more time with Amu and have her confess to you." I placed my hands on his cheeks and shook his head, treating him like a child.

"This plan won't work, because a demon can easily escape any cop chase or prison."

"If Amu's parents or sister see Ikuto on the wanted list, they will make sure she never sees him again."

"You sure have all of this worked out, don't you?" Tadase narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course I do, I am a queen with a plan."

**Ewww yesterday was the first day of school after winter break and it sucked! Including something is happening with Fanfiction so I don't know when I will be able to update! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also sorry for all the time skips!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	38. Chapter 37 : Petrified

**Wow I hate science fair, I just finished my board and it looks like shit, and I can't do anything to help it because I was the idiot to wait until the last day. I'm really depressed right now but writing always somehow cheers me up so here's chapter 37!**

**Utau's P.O.V:**

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" I shouted, roaming the nearly empty streets. It was pitch black in the city, except for some of the street lights that were still lighting the roads, all the rest were broken.

"We have been searching for hours, where the hell is he hiding?" Rima complained, walking in front of me and checking up and down the streets.

"Are you sure the news report said it was near here?" I asked, she nodded and I sighed. "Of course that doofus got caught, let us just hope he is not spending the rest of eternity in a jail cell."

"He could have gone back to Hell." Rima looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"No way, he does not go somewhere if he does not have a proper hiding spot." I said.

"It is not like he cannot find a place to hide in Hell." Rima scoffed.

"He would hide somewhere that is familiar to him, he has not stepped in Hell for at least two centuries, he would not go there." I snapped, taking a step towards her, she quickly flinched back. I stepped back and cleared my throat. "I am sorry, I am worried about him."

"It is okay, if it was my brother, if I had one, I would be worried too." She smiled at me, I could not help flashing a smile back at her before running down the streets again, looking for that idiot.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Bye Tadase, I'll see you tomorrow!" I shouted as I walked through my front door, my parents instantly came up to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the living room. Ami was sitting on the couch, a cold scowl on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, they simply pointed at the screen and I stared at the screen, seeing a drawn picture, resembling Ikuto.

"Apparently, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is wanted for the murder of three young girls." They said, my eyes widened. Why would he murder three girls, there is absolutely no...

It can't be, did he kill those girls to eat their souls?

"Nope, because if I simply kill you and take your soul, it wouldn't be as tasty." Ikuto wouldn't do that, he would rather wait for a good soul instead of getting a bad quality one right away, he wouldn't kill those girls. I tried to run out the front door but something grabbed my wrist, and that something was my little sister, Ami.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, a blank look on her face.

"Ikuto didn't commit those murders." I said.

"Can you tell me that with any doubt?" She eyed me carefully, I stayed silent. "See?"

"It's a gut feeling, just let me go." I tried pulling away, but her iron grip kept me in place.

"He has gone insane, there is nothing proving that he won't go for you." Ami's tone was harsh, too harsh for my liking.

"He wouldn't." I hissed.

"You keep repeating that but you remain unsure yourself." She said, my anger grew.

"Let me go, and quit acting like that!" I shouted, tugging away but I was too weak.

"You are not going anywhere, you are to stay away from that boy." My mom said, glaring at me.

"You can't do that!"

"We are your parents and what we say goes." My father argued with me, Ami finally let me go and I growled, running up to my room. I have to see Ikuto, I have to ask him if he actually did it, but how do I get out? I stared at my previous escape route, the window. Without hesitation, I opened it and climbed out, I'll face the consequences when I get back.

This time, I simply dropped down to the ground without a scratch, but a sharp pain in my legs because I didn't bend my knees when I fell. I began to walk down the street, thankful that I didn't take off my coat when I got home.

"Look who decided to show up for the search." I heard behind me.

"Ikuto!" I quickly exclaimed, but when I turned around, I saw Nagi standing there with a sad smile, I sighed in disappointment.

"I am sorry to have gotten your hopes up, but I can help you search for him." He said.

"Thank you, so you saw the news report as well?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Utau called everyone, told them to look all over the city, Rima and her have the center of the city covered." He said, I nodded and we began to walk around.

"This was his usual hangout when school was up, I'm not sure if it is anymore." Nagi and I stood in front of the abandoned building of the school, he flew us over the brick fence because I told him this was where I found Ikuto two times before.

"Never hurts to try, so let us enter." He opened the doors, it seemed no one bothered to put the chains back up since I kicked them. There was a large puff of dust when we walked in, we both began coughing but it faded after a short while. We checked all the classrooms, bathrooms, and even the two janitor closets.

"He's not here." I said as we both walked out, Nagi carefully closed the door.

"Do not lose hope, for that is all we will ever have in the end." He said, I laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Stop being so poetic at such a terrible moment, though it did lighten the mood a little."

"That was the point." He flashed his angelic smile and I smiled back. I heard buzzing and Nagi took out his phone.

"Yes? No we did not find him, Amu was looking for him too and I bumped into her. Okay, I'll ask her." He used his hand to cover the mouth piece. "Did your parents see him on the news, if so, how did they react?"

"They did, they told me that I am never allowed to see him again." I said, my heart twisting and turning. Nagi explained everything to Utau and hung up.

"She says we should wait until tomorrow to continue the search, it is getting dark and your parents might worry." He said.

"No! We have to find him, he might be in trouble!" I shouted.

"Amu, he can take care of himself pretty well." Nagi tried to place his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly jerked away.

"We don't know where he is, and you all can stay so calm!?"

"I suppose you and Ikuto were in a rough patch last time you saw him."

"What makes you say that?" I calmed down a bit.

"The guilt in your eyes, the worry trailing in your voice, the way you are trembling now is enough to give it all away." He had a bit of a mocking smile plastered on his lips, but I guess he was right.

I did feel guilty, I felt like his disappearance was all my fault. Maybe if I had just kept my big mouth shut, he would still be here, teasing my like always. I'm so stupid, how could I give it away that easy? This is all my fault, no matter how much I try to deny it.

"It is, it is all my fault that he left." I whispered, staring down at the sidewalk with my fists clenched. "Everyone is worried about him, and if I had just-"

"You are over thinking things, it is not your fault." Nagi tried to convince me.

"Yes it is, you weren't there, you wouldn't know anything." I snapped. "First my sister and now him, I am such a terrible person." Ami's crying face returned to mind, the last thing I saw before she went missing, it burned into my head and I couldn't get it out. Then I saw Ikuto's smile, the one he left me with before he jumped out my window, I didn't even know back then that was going to be the last time I would see him without knowing when the next time would be.

I fell to my knees, my heart was dripping with despair and I couldn't think straight, all that I could think of was the two of them, their images haunting me. I raised my hands and stared at them, slipping the gloves off.

"Does everyone in my life want to get away from me?" I chuckled, yet my tone was filled with sorrow, throwing the gloves off to the side. "Dammit." I said one, punching the ground to see that my fist had become numb, as did my entire body, almost as if my blood stopped coursing my veins.

"Amu, please-"

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" I shouted, punching the ground repeatedly, switching fists each time. I finally finished and my knuckles were bloody and bruised, a crack forming in the cement.

"Dammit!" I shrieked one last time, about to give my final blow until Nagi grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand back.

"I am sure Ikuto would not like to see you inflict pain on yourself." His tone was harsh, he has never spoken like that to me before. My lip quivered, he knew he hit a soft spot but I also knew that was his main intention. Nagi wasn't trying to be mean, he was just trying to stop me before I did some serious damage on myself. He wanted to replace the anger and rage with misery and gloom, because then I wouldn't hurt myself.

"I still can't cry, I must be truly pathetic person then." I looked up at him, his expression softened and he quickly pulled me up, trapping me in his tight embrace while I just stood there, motionless.

"Your eyes are heart-breaking." He mumbled, his arms pulling me even closer. I understood what he was saying, because it felt like my heart was broken.

* * *

Nagi dropped me off in my bedroom, then flew away and I fell on my bed, I guess my parents didn't notice my absence. I stared at my hands, covered in dried blood and purple blotches. I'm surprised I didn't break my hand, but I guess relieved at the same time. Thank goodness it was winter, that way I could easily cover them up with gloves. Luckily, Nagi even reminded me to not leave my gloves there, so I quickly stuffed them on my pocket and he took them home.

Right now, Ikuto would probably appear out of no where and ask me 'what's got you so down' or something like that, and I wouldn't mine if he did. Without realizing it, my eyelids suddenly got heavy and I fell asleep, cuddling with the pillow Ikuto slept on this morning.

* * *

I told my parents I was going to one of my friend's houses, and fortunately, they believed me. Instead, I went to the mansion to see Utau, maybe she gained more information over night or something. I walked into Utau's office to see her sitting there, as if she was expecting me to arrive.

"I suspect that you came here to see if I got any information about Ikuto?" She had a playful smirk tugging at her lips, I nodded and sat in the chair that was in front of her desk. "You were the last to see him, so you tell me."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He spoke to me before he left, he told me that you were not spending as much time with us this past week then you usually do. Worried, he decided to go out and pay you a visit and that was the last time I saw him." Utau explained. "Now it is time for you to explain your side of the story."

"Well..." I told her what happened when he came over, every last detail. "The smile he gave me was plastic, completely fake, but I don't understand why it bothers me as much as it does."

"So Ikuto threw a little tantrum because something he owns is being stolen from him." Utau frowned mockingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ikuto is jealous because you are dating Tadase." My stomach flipped, was that really the reason that he left?

"That couldn't be it."

"I do not mean that he loves you, I mean that he is not used to you spending time with someone else besides us. Besides, I would not be one to judge if I was in the same position a couple of weeks ago." In such a dire moment, Utau would be the one to tease and taunt me.

"T-That was totally different." I stammered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking to the side to avoid her smug grin.

"Really? How so?" She cocked her head curiously to the right, just like a dog would.

"Well...just shut up." I groaned and she giggled. "How are you so calm when you don't know where your brother is?"

"I am worried, I am just a great actor. It does not help to keep thinking about it anyway." She answered.

"What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do, the only thing we can do is wait for Ikuto show his face again." Utau leaned against her chair, kicking her legs up and resting them on her desk.

"I don't think I can just sit back and watch how this plays out." I admitted.

"Nagihiko told me about your break down, so I can understand where you are coming from. I will tell you this, Ikuto is not running away from you, he is running away from his true feelings." She reassured me, but I couldn't settle the gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach.

"I wonder how far he'll run." I murmured.

"As far as his denial will take him." Utau stood up, walking out of the office. I quickly got up and followed her, wondering where she would go.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" She asked.

"Curiosity and boredom." I said simply, she laughed and walked into the kitchen. Maybe Utau was being a bit too carefree, I prefer her when she is always stern and yelling at people then this.

It seems this is effecting her as much as it is me, Ikuto held a special part of our hearts and with one wrong move, it would slip through his fingers and crack on the floor. I quickly ran up to Utau and wrapped my hands around her waist, hugging her tightly while pressing my face into her back.

"W-What the hell are you doing, A-Amu!?" She exclaimed, I could feel her muscles tense underneath my touch.

"You're see-through just like glass sometimes." I chuckled into her thick sweater, I looked up at her without moving my head to see her eyes covered by her bangs. "You are more than worried."

"Shut it."

"You don't want to admit it."

"Shut up."

"I can tell because I feel the same."

"Amu, I said be quiet."

"You don't want to admit that you're petrified." I finished.

"I said shut up Amu!" She quickly turned around and instead of pushing me away, she rested her head on my shoulder with her hands around my neck. "Why did he leave without a word, I do not want to lose someone else!" She sobbed.

"I know, I know." I stroked her head, resting mine against it. We stood there for a couple of moments before she quickly pulled away, wiping her eyes and fanning them with her hands.

"Do not tell anyone about this, or else you're dead meat!" She snapped.

"That's the Utau we all know and love." I beamed, she seemed a bit surprised because of the blush rising on her cheeks.

"That idiot will come back, either by his own free will or me dragging him by his feet." I laughed at her comment, but her face was completely serious. "I am not joking."

"It was still funny." I punched her shoulder playfully, she opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, drinking it straight from the carton. I stared at her with a disgusted expression and she pulled the carton away from her mouth.

"This is putting me on the edge, do not judge me." She frowned.

**Tadase's P.O.V:**

I walked into the throne room, seeing Saaya with a devious smirk on her lips, Lulu on her side.

"Hello Tadase, what a pleasant time for you to join us." She greeted me.

"Who are you and where is Saaya?" She laughed loudly at my question, but it was not supposed to be a joke.

"I am simply in a good mood, and you want to know why?" She asked.

"I'm scared to."

"Ikuto went missing, so now we can start-up our plan without the worry of him interfering." She clasped her hands together in front of her wide grin, Lulu also seemed a bit giddy.

"Does that mean I can finally know what it is?" I asked, she nodded eagerly and called for someone, the doors opened and I turned around to see a guy that looks exactly.

"Meet your doppelgänger, Tadase two!" She exclaimed, walking over to him and resting her elbow on his shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" I felt a bit strange talking in front of him. Suddenly, his pupils turned into slits and turned a dark crimson.

"I had one of the witches make a potion that made you look like anyone you wanted to, so I gave it to a demon and told him to want to become you." I was finally catching up, now I knew her intentions.

"You want her to confess to him, that's why you wanted me to make her fall in love with me."

"As long as she tells this guy that she loves him, he will simply take her soul out and then I shall capture it. You will do it tomorrow, the sooner the better." I can't believe it, I knew the time was coming but I didn't realize it was already so soon.

"But she doesn't love me, this won't work." I fought back, not sure I still wanted to do this.

"Amu is a nice girl, she will simply say she loves you back, it does not matter if she actually means it. Besides, she likes you, those feelings count as long as she says that she loves you, well, him." Saaya pointed her thumb at my twin, who remained silent during all of this.

"B-But-"

"No more, now leave." She shooed me away with one wave of the hand before turning around and walk towards Lulu.

"I won't do it!" I shouted, she stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around again, a sickly sweet smile spreading on her lips.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes closed and the smile remained.

"Her death will affect everyone around her, and I don't think I can inflict that much damage on innocent people." Once I finished, she marched up to me and grabbed my neck, raising me off the ground.

"Innocent? That species is a pact of animals! They deserve pain, they deserve everything that I will serve to them! Besides, do you want your precious girlfriend to die!?" She shook me, I kept kicking my feet while she held me, her eyes boring holes into my head.

"If she dies...then everything they all worked for...including White Mask...will be gone." That was my final argument before being dropped back on the floor, feeling light-headed, heat growing my neck.

"That is how you feel? Fine, White Mask!" She shouted, the young girl instantly appeared in the room, standing beside me. "Place him in the dungeon, make sure he does not escape." She instructed her, White Mask grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me out, I tried to run away but I couldn't win against her. The last thing I did was glare at Saaya before the doors shut, seeing her evil grin plastered on her face.

**GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! I ACTUALLY GOT FULL CREDIT FOR MY SCIENCE BOARD, I'M SO HAPPY! Haha anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
